PossessionS
by Tiya-hxr
Summary: Trois démons de la Seduction vont se lancer un pari impossible. Un pari qui prendra place au Sanctuaire sacré d'Athéna... [yaoi]
1. Prologue

Titre : PossessionS

Auteur : Tiya

Genre : --;;; je ne sais même pas a quel genre appartient cette idée saugrenue... Romance ? Peut-être un peu d'angst aussi...

Disclaimer : Les chevaliers ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Masami Kurumada, je n'écris pas cette histoire dans un but lucratif (alléluia ). Lilith est le nom de la Reine des Succubes dans les légendes hébraïques, quant à Idrajin et Mezrieth, ces deux là sont a moi . Je modifie un peu l'histoire de Lilith, mais en même temps, personne n'y était, et est encore vivant aujourd'hui pour me dire « Non ma cocotte, ça s'est pas passé comme ça » :PPP

Warning : Number one : les demons de la luxure et de la seduction ne sont pas des enfants de coeur. Number two : yaoi powaaaaaaaa ! ceux qu'aiment pas, houste !

**Chapitre 1 : L'ennui des Démons.**

La Nuit tombait sur l'Egypte, enveloppant dans son voile de velours noir les plages bordant les rives de la Mer Rouge. Les hautes falaises surplombaient fièrement les quelques vagues qui venaient s'échouer doucement a leurs pieds, tandis que la brise chaude rependait l'odeur entêtante des quelques pins plantés ça et là aux sommets de ces imposants monuments de roche.

Le sable blanc et fin, encore chaud des derniers rayons que le soleil lui a offert avant de mourir à l'horizon, se vit remué par l'apparition de trois silhouettes au port altier et l'allure féline.

La première laissa sa robe de soie vermeille voler dans le vent, avant de s'asseoir gracieusement sur un rocher, poli par les vagues et les années. Chacun de ses gestes, chaque mouvement, chaque partie de son corps, tout en elle semblait créé pour engendrer la passion et le désir. Entre ses longs cheveux de miel brillaient deux perles noires au milieu d'un visage fin. Ferme et autoritaire, malgré un sourire joyeux ornant ses lèvres carmines, Lilith, Reine des Succubes, regardait ses deux compagnons la rejoindre nonchalamment.

Le premier d'entre eux était l'homologue masculin de Lilith, le Seigneur des Incubes: Idrajin. Tout comme la Reine des Succubes, ses mouvements étaient dictés par la grâce et la séduction. Son corps était pareil à celui des éphèbes, fin et androgyne, tout comme son visage, couronné d'une cascade de rivières argentées. Sa peau claire comme l'ivoire était une offense aux sens, et n'appelait qu'à être touchée. Il s'assit à la droite de Lilith, là où les vagues salines venaient lécher sa main, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Vint enfin le doyen de ce groupe. Mais malgré ce statut de d'aîné, Mezrieth, démon de la Séduction, n'avait absolument rien à envier aux deux autres. Sa stature était plus étoffée que celle d'Idrajin, malgré des hanches et une taille très fines, pareilles à celles d'une femme, et sa peau halée saillait sous les muscles puissants de tout son corps. Ses cheveux rouges, un peu plus longs que ceux de son cadet, étaient rabattus en arrière, laissant dégagés les traits harmonieux d'un visage qui mêlait la virilité à la finesse, l'autorité à la douceur, l'innocence à la perversion.

Ces trois formules décrivaient d'ailleurs parfaitement l'ensemble des trois démons réunis ce soir là sur une plage de la Mer Rouge, celle là même où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois.

A l'époque, Lilith avait fui l'Eden grâce à la paire d'ailes que lui offrit l'Ineffable, parce qu'Adam lui avait refusé l'égalité que le Créateur leur avait promis.. Elle s'était enfuie sur les bords de la Mer Rouge, où elle avait rencontré toutes sortes de démons, dont Mezrieth, qui se fit alors une joie de l'initier aux plaisirs de la chair et de la débauche. Puis elle rencontra Samaël, Maître des anges déchus, qui la prit sous son aile, et devint son « tuteur ».. Malgré les menaces des trois anges dépêchés par le Créateur pour ramener Lilith dans l'Eden, elle engendra de nombreux démons, dont les Succubes, qui avaient les mêmes envies qu'elle, et devint pour ces créatures de luxure, de charme, et autres joyeusetés du même genre, une Reine.

Sa réputation devint alors catastrophique…

Vous allez répéter cette histoire à chaque fois que nous nous réunissons ?

Lilith, voyons, c'est ce qui t'a rendue célèbre, répondit Mezrieth en souriant.

Quelle popularité ! Tout le monde disait que j'égorgeais les nouveau-nés, et séduisais les enfants !

Ah oui, c'était vraiment une drôle d'époque ! Tu te souviens Mezrieth ? Ca a commencé au troisième siècle si ma mémoire est bonne…

Elle l'est, dit Lilith l'air maussade.

Chaque pièce de chaque maison était orné d'une amulette pour les protéger de Lilith, ce démon de la nuit si terrifiant !

Très amusant Idrajin. Comme si je n'avais que ça à faire de tuer des nourrissons. J'avais déjà bien assez à faire avec les miens !

Et de quel instinct maternel tu faisais preuve, ma douce…

Je ne suis pas sûre qu'assumer une quelconque paternité t'ai préoccupé jusqu'à maintenant, Mezrieth. Pourtant il y avait de quoi faire…

Lilith, ma chère, te voilà contrariée, répondit le démon de la Séduction, pas le moins du monde offensé par la remarque de Lilith.

Oui, de fort méchante humeur, il faut l'admettre.

Mais enfin que t'arrive t-il ? questionna Idrajin.

...Regarde nous ! Que sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? demanda enfin Lilith, une sorte d'impuissance brillant au fond de ses prunelles.

Elle accompagna sa question d'un geste ample et fatigué, les englobant tous les trois.

Faut-il que j'énumère les titres complets, ou nos noms seuls suffiront ?

Lilith soupira d'exaspération, mais aussi de lassitude.

Nous n'avons plus rien à faire… Pourquoi aller séduire des hommes à nouveau ? Nous n'avions besoin que de leur semence pour nos propres progénitures…

Et sans leur faire payer de pension alimentaire ! ajouta Idrajin. Nous étions vraiment trop bons.

C'est sûr, ricana Mezrieth, vous étiez de vrais saints…

Mais aujourd'hui, Nous avons une descendance bien suffisante pour ne plus nous en occuper. Et depuis un certain temps… Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je m'ennuie. Voilà.

Les deux démons la regardèrent incrédules avant de se jeter quelques coups d'oeil furtifs et désemparés. Lilith ? La Reine des Succubes ? S'ennuyer ? Après tout… Ils devaient admettre que leurs vies n'étaient plus très palpitantes depuis un certain temps…Mais tout de même !

Ce n'est pas banal ça… remarqua Idrajin après un moment de silence.

Pourquoi ? Comment en sommes-nous arrivés… à ne plus savoir quoi faire de notre Eternité ?

Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, ma chère et tendre, je peux t'organiser un petit divertissement… à ma façon…

Une lueur malicieuse apparut dans les yeux de braise de Mezrieth. Lilith le regarda plus attentivement, apparemment intéressée, tandis qu'Idrajin lui jeta un regard curieux. Peut-être même légèrement chargé de reproches…

Tu sais, tu n'es pas la seule a t'ennuyer. Je pense qu'Idrajin aussi se morfond de temps en temps.

Ben voyons… soupira l'intéressé en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ne le nie pas, moi-même j'ai des moments d'extrême lassitude

Et tu vas me trouver un divertissement comme ça ? En claquant des doigts ?

Lilith croisa les bras, méfiante.

Il faut quelque chose de spécial… quelque chose qui te corresponde…

Mezrieth s'était mis en mouvement sur la plage, semblant réfléchir intensément.

Il regarda le ciel, puis Idrajin et Lilith, le sable fin, et enfin la mer et l'horizon. Un sourire calculateur se dessina sur ses lèvres, qu'il chassa aussitôt.

Il se tourna soudainement vers ses deux amis, le visage lumineux.

J'ai trouvé. Ca va être merveilleux.

Et vas tu enfin nous faire partager ton idée merveilleuse ? Ou préfères-tu encore attendre le passage des douze lunes ?

Une pointe d'agacement flottait dans le ton qu'employait le Seigneur des Incubes.

Bien entendu, répondit Mezrieth, toujours souriant. Lilith, ma chère, rappelle nous l'étymologie de ton prénom.

Lilith le regarda avec un mélange d'exaspération et d'incrédulité. Mais devant l'assurance de Mezrieth en face d'elle, elle se résigna et récita ce que Samaël lui avait répété de nombreuses fois.

_« Le nom même de Lilith représente les ténèbres, l'obscurité : Leila ou Lavlah c'est la nuit, en conséquence le noir… »_

Magnifique ! A toi Idrajin : à quoi réfère le noir en alchimie.

Idrajin leva un sourcil interrogateur en se demandant dans quoi Mezrieth allait les embarquer. Voyant le regard chargé d'espoir de Mezrieth, et surtout le sourire de Lilith, Idrajin récita

« Le noir est la couleur du Grand Œuvre alchimique. L'œuvre au noir représente la phase de séparation et de dissolution de la matière. Pour les alchimistes, ceci constitue la partie la plus délicate du Grand Œuvre _« Elle symbolise les épreuves de l'esprit se libérant des préjugés ». »_

Mezrieth sauta de joie avec un cri de victoire. Lilith, amusée, le rejoignit dans sa danse.

Mais enfin, où veux-tu en venir ?

Un pari, ma chère Lilith. Nous allons faire un pari. _« Les épreuves de l'esprit se libérant des préjugés »._ Ce sera l'enjeu du pari, notre mot d'ordre.

Idrajin se leva, et posa sensuellement ses mains sur ses hanches.

Et que devrons-nous faire ?

Ce que nous faisons de mieux : séduire. Sans états d'âme aucun.

Lilith prit une moue boudeuse.

Ca, Mezrieth, c'est ce que nous faisons tout le temps tout les trois !

Justement ! Mettons nos talents à l'épreuve.

Toi et tes idées saugrenues…

Allons Idrajin, qu'une séduction soit l'enjeu d'un pari ne la rend que plus excitante…

Tout en disant cela, il s'était glissé derrière Idrajin en soufflant ces mots dans son cou, caressant sensuellement sa taille si fine. Le Seigneur des Incubes soupira, mi-exaspéré, mi séduit.

Très bien. Quel sera le déroulement du programme ?

Nous allons tout d'abord chacun prendre possession du corps d'un mortel…

La routine…

Oui Idrajin, sauf que pour corser la chose, nous resterons dans ce corps pendant un mois.

UN MOIS ? firent de concert Lilith et Idrajin.

Tu n'y penses pas, reprit le Seigneur des Incubes, pourquoi un mois ?

Parce que pendant ce mois, nous allons devoir séduire quelqu'un, mais pas n'importe qui. Quelqu'un d'inaccessible pour le mortel que nous possèderons.

Je comprend mieux… fit Lilith pensive. C'est là qu'intervient _"Les épreuves de l'esprit se libérant des préjugés"_... En possédant un mortel tout ce temps, on risque d'être exposé à ses remords, c'est cela ?

Nous sommes tout de même des démons supérieurs dans notre catégorie, je te le rappelle ma douce. Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire par un ou deux remords, tu as plus de caractère que ça. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que nous allons devoir chacun prouver...

Mais si jamais nous sommes dispersés sur le continent, voire dans le monde, comment saurons nous si…

Ne t'inquiète pas mon cher Idrajin. J'y ai pensé. Et nous allons faire d'une pierre deux coups. Non seulement nous serons réunis, mais en plus dans un endroit spécial, ce qui emmerdera bien les dieux de l'Olympe !

Les dieux de l'Olympe ? répéta Lilith, un sourire malicieux naissant sur ses lèvres.

Idrajin sourit. Leur passe temps préféré : contrarier les dieux de l'Olympe. Pas directement bien sûr, ils étaient quand même des dieux… mais les agacer était si facile…

Et quel est ce moyen que tu as trouvé pour les irriter une nouvelle fois ?

Mezrieth arborait une expression mêlant ravissement et conspiration, un sourire indescriptible ornant son visage.

Mes amis… Avez vous déjà entendu parler du Sanctuaire Sacré ?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : 

Les trois démons avaient attendu que l'astre du jour daigne éclairer de ses premiers rayons les plages égyptiennes pour enfin se mettre en route. Conduits par Mezrieth, ils survolèrent le nord du continent africain, la Méditerranée, et firent un détour par la mer Egée. Il se posèrent enfin sur une haute falaise de la côte grecque, d'où le panorama ne laissait voir que des monticules de roche à perte de vue.

Lilith se tourna vers son aîné, contrariée.

Mezrieth, tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé ?

Comment peux-tu douter de moi ma douce ? Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous ne vous soyez jamais rendus là-bas, tous les deux...

Quel démon digne de ce nom n'a pas entendu parler du Sanctuaire Sacré des Chevaliers d'Athéna ? répliqua Idrajin, narquois.

Moi je pensais tout simplement qu'on nous en avait interdit l'accès, ajouta Lilith songeuse, par des sorts ou que sais-je encore ?

Et moi, je vous pensais un peu plus téméraires ! L'accès y est difficile bien sûr... mais pas impossible.

Tu y es déjà allé ?

Et comment... Vous n'allez pas être déçus, la garde rapprochée d'Athéna regorge des plus beaux éphèbes que vous puissiez imaginer, répondit Mezrieth, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

J'attends de voir...

Le Démon de la Séduction prit alors une moue faussement boudeuse.

Idrajin ! Ne sois pas si suspicieux, c'est presque désagréable.

Presque...

Eh bien, en attendant, allons-y !

Et Mezrieth, retrouvant soudainement sa bonne humeur, bondit de rochers en rochers, montrant la voie à ses compagnons.

Lilith s'approcha de son homologue masculin et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Idrajin... ça ne coûte rien d'essayer. Tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser ?

Il la regarda longuement, puis soupira.

Bien sûr que si, Lilith. Et je sais qu'avec vous deux, cette idée de Mezrieth s'avèrera des plus divertissantes...

Alors quoi ?

Je suis juste de mauvais poil, ça arrive... Ne faisons pas attendre Mezrieth, nous allons le perdre de vue.

Et il partit sur la trace du démon, invitant Lilith à le suivre d'un sourire provocateur. Elle ricana, et le suivit à grandes enjambées.

Accès difficile... Les mots de Mezrieth étaient presque un euphémisme. Le soleil avait eu le temps d'atteindre son zénith qu'ils étaient toujours en train de courir à travers les paysages rocheux, bondissant à chaque fois q'un obstacle se présentait à eux. Arrivés en haut d'une énième falaise, Lilith perdit patience.

Mezrieth ! Sais-tu au moins où nous allons ! J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond ! Je te préviens, si jamais tu…!

Mezrieth posa un doigt sur la bouche de son amie. Lui et Idrajin fixaient quelque chose dans son dos. Elle se retourna lentement, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction.

Lilith, Idrajin... Je vous présente le Sanctuaire Sacré des Chevaliers d'Athéna.

A une centaine de mètres à l'horizon se dressaient fièrement de très nombreuses constructions de marbre, une flore variée ; le contraste entre la mer et le désert de rochers qu'ils venaient de traverser leurs conférait un coté paradisiaque d'oasis perdue. La vue d'ensemble laissait d'ailleurs croire à un mirage tant le travail architectural était imposant et fin. Même de leur point de vue, ils pouvaient déceler le travail minutieux du seul homme capable de réaliser une telle entreprise. L'auteur de cette prouesse ne pouvait être autre que Pathos Verdes III, architecte des dieux, un homme torturé, mais qui voua sa vie à ériger de somptueux monument à la gloire des dieux de l'Olympe.

Je suis sûr que vous devinez bien... Ce travail est bien l'œuvre de l'architecte des dieux... Un de ses derniers travaux avant qu'il ne se penche sur la construction du Temple de Pandore avec ses fils, à laquelle, vous le savez sans doute, ils n'ont pas survécu... 1

Ce type était fou, plaisanta ironiquement Idrajin, comme pour contraster avec le ton solennel que Mezrieth avait pris. Les Anneaux de Pandore en sont, je crois, la meilleure preuve. Il fallait être malade pour avoir de telles idées en matière d'architecture...

C'est peut-être pour ça que les dieux de l'Olympe l'ont choisi pour construire le palais qui abriterait la Boite de Pandore, tu ne crois pas ? Il fallait bien un endroit sûr pour le seul objet capable d'éliminer un dieu ! 1

Lilith, Idrajin, mes petits démons, assez de bavardages inutiles qui ne concernent pas ce pourquoi nous sommes là. Allons-y, suivez-moi, et discrètement, je vous en prie…

Mezrieth leva les yeux au ciel en souriant, et se dirigea vers les édifices qui surplombaient cette cité miniature. Leur rapidité leur permit de franchir la distance qui les séparait des imposantes constructions en quelques minutes.

Pourquoi construire de tels monuments pour une pucelle qui passe son temps dans l'Olympe ?

Ma pauvre Lilith, garde ta salive pour le moment où tu verras les créatures de rêve qui lui servent de garde rapprochée ! Là tu pourras pester sur son statut de pucelle.

Les trois démons venaient d'atteindre la Maison du Bélier.

Il serait peut-être temps d'abuser de nos pouvoirs de démons, et jouer la carte de la discrétion… ?

Excellente idée, Idrajin ! Vous allez pouvoir observer à loisir ces jeunes hommes dans la force de l'âge, aux muscles développés, toutefois fins, aux membres frissonnants sous la chair impatiente, aux lèvres conçues pour des baisers sensuels, à la…

Mezrieth, rappelle-nous quand tu es venu pour la dernière fois ici ? Tes souvenirs m'ont l'air bien clairs…

J'y suis venu deux fois, je n'ai jamais été déçu. Mais la dernière fois remonte à un siècle… peut-être plus peut-être moins, je me fais vieux…

Ca doit être ça, oui… sourit Lilith, sceptique.

La masturbation peut provoquer des troubles de la mémoire ?

Merci Idrajin, continuons !

Non, Mezrieth, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça ! Vengeance !

Mezrieth tenta d'esquiver Idrajin en plaidant :

Si tu fais allusion à cette petite blague où je t'ai collé la main à la…

Mais Idrajin sauta sur Mezrieth pour le faire taire en riant, bientôt rejoint par Lilith, hilare elle aussi. Ils l'immobilisèrent au sol pour tenter de lui faire implorer leur grâce, et la situation allait bientôt « dégénérer » 2, lorsque, soudain, ils entendirent du bruit.

Pareils à des prédateurs, leurs réflexes aiguisés les firent bondir sur le coté, pour pouvoir observer à loisir les nouveaux arrivants.

Quatre chevaliers d'Or firent leur apparition. Les deux premiers étaient Deathmask, chevalier d'Or du Cancer, et son meilleur ami Shura, de la constellation du Capricorne. Il discutaient apparemment d'un sujet brûlant, car il était impossible de ne pas les entendre à moins d'être à plusieurs mètres. Et c'était avec force gestes et mimiques burlesques qu'ils se répondaient. Les trois observateurs sondèrent les esprits de ces nouveaux arrivants, un réflexe chez les démons de haut grade.

Un Espagnol et un Italien… et l'Italien n'a pas l'air très versé dans l'homosexualité, chuchota Idrajin.

Deux hommes au sang chaud… miam ! ajouta Lilith, gourmande.

Attendez, voilà les deux autres.

Beaucoup plus calmes, Mü et Shaka suivaient les deux méditerranéens en discutant calmement. Shaka s'arrêta quelques secondes, en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit Mü, inquiet.

… Non, ça doit être le soleil… allons rejoindre les autres à l'arène.

Lorsqu'ils furent certains d'être a nouveau seuls devant le temple du Bélier, Lilith, Mezrieth et Idrajin sortirent de leurs cachettes.

Est-ce que tous les hommes de sa petite garde personnelle ont un tel physique ?

Et encore Idrajin, je suis sûr qu'il en reste d'autres à voir.

Mezrieth, tu sais où se situent ces arènes ? Ils ont l'air de s'y être réunis.

Certes ma chère, et je nous y conduis sur-le-champ. La dernière fois, j'avais changé d'apparence pour pouvoir m'approcher de celui que je voulais posséder. J'ai fait croire que j'étais un apprenti, c'était tellement facile de les berner…

Après s'être rendus invisibles aux yeux des mortels, les trois démons descendirent un chemin bordé de rochers et de buissons clairsemés, qui les mena à une sorte d'immense amphithéâtre de pierre au milieu duquel se déroulait déjà un combat.

Les trois intrus invisibles se faufilèrent jusqu'au plus haut gradin, et contemplèrent à leur aise les mortels présents. Ils devaient être dix…

Ils sont onze pour être exact, ma douce. Et ce sont les chevaliers d'Or que nous pouvons observer. Quel bonheur d'être un démon : pouvoir reluquer de tels spécimens sans être dérangé…

Mon cher Mezrieth, tu n'avais pas menti ! Ce sont tous des hôtes de choix pour des démons. Ils sont vraiment magnifiques…

Oui… pour des mortels, répliqua Idrajin d'un air blasé.

Idrajin, soit tu es aveugle, soit tu es devenu bien trop exigeant. A moins que tu ne veuilles plus partager ta couche qu'avec des démons…

Certes non. Je suis d'accord avec Lilith, Mezrieth. J'ai rarement vu des mortels aussi attirants.

Lilith eut soudain un petit rire de satisfaction.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon bonheur !

Et elle montra du doigt, quelques gradins plus bas, un magnifique éphèbe aux longs cheveux myosotis qui discutait, insouciant, avec un autre homme aussi beau que lui. Sans le savoir, Milo du Scorpion était devenu la proie de la Reine des Succubes.

Comme je te reconnais bien là, ma chère ! L'homme à coté de lui est très beau aussi…

Je ne pense pas que son profil te corresponde, Mezrieth. C'est un français, assez peu expansif. Tu n'arriveras jamais à faire croire qu'il est naturel si tu le possèdes, dévergondé comme tu es…

D'autant plus qu'il m'a l'air très amoureux ce jeune homme, ajouta Idrajin en sondant à son tour l'esprit de Camus du Verseau.

Très bien, je baisse les bras, dit Mezrieth plaintivement. Un amoureux transi ne se laissera pas tenter par le jeu de la séduction, je les trouve de ce fait bien ennuyeux… Mais qui aime-t-il au fait ?

C'est là que ça devient intéressant : il est épris de celui que Lilith veut posséder.

Les démons restèrent quelques instants silencieux, réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de tirer profit de cette situation. Soudain, Mezrieth siffla et désigna le centre de l'arène.

Regardez ce qui arrive !

Les regards de Lilith et Idrajin se posèrent sur l'endroit indiqué, et celle-ci ne put retenir, le souffle coupé, un compliment admiratif.

Doux Jésus…

Laisse-le en dehors de ça, il n'est pas invité, répliqua Idrajin en roulant des yeux. Mais tu as raison… Nous avons là deux mortels plus qu'intéressants.

Mezrieth soupira de satisfaction, et commenta :

J'ai toujours été fasciné par ce genre de phénomènes… Je trouve les jumeaux tellement excitants !

Surtout ceux-là, ajouta Idrajin, malicieux.

Saga et Kanon, Chevaliers d'Or des Gémeaux, avaient pris place dans l'arène et se livraient à un petit combat amical visant a mesurer leurs pouvoirs respectifs en matière de dimensions 3. Kanon semblait avoir pris un petit avantage.

Les trois démons les observèrent quelques minutes, puis Mezrieth prit sa décision.

Lui, je le veux.

Lequel ? rit Lilith. Ils sont pareils !

Non, non, regarde bien. Il y en a un qui a les cheveux légèrement teintés de turquoise… C'est lui que je veux.

C'est le plus jeune, dit Idrajin sur le ton de la conversation.

Tu as fait vite ! Tu sondes déjà leurs esprits, tu n'as même pas pris le temps de les observer.

Mezrieth, moi, j'ai cette merveilleuse habileté qui me permet de faire plusieurs choses au même moment.

Le sourire mutin de l'intéressé ne se fit pas attendre, et il posa une main baladeuse sur la cuisse d'Idrajin.

Mezrieth, je te vois venir avec tes gros sabots !

Je ne suis pas Pan , répondit Mezrieth, faussement indigné.

…

Idrajin ferma les yeux, las.

C'était nul comme blague, dit Lilith en levant un sourcil, mais sans détourner son regard de tous les éphèbes présents.

Que voulez-vous ? Je me fait vieux, dit Mezrieth pour sa défense.

C'est la deuxième fois que tu le dis en à peine quelques heures, tu es sûr que tu vas bien , s'enquit Lilith, plus par curiosité que par compassion.

C'est une coïncidence ! rit Mezrieth. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu écoutais tout ce que je disais ma douce.

Il glissa un bras sur les épaules de Lilith, sa main toujours posée sur la cuisse d'Idrajin.

Eh bien, quel tableau, les trois plus grands démons de la Luxure dans une position pareille, sourit Lilith.

Je suis le plus heureux des démons , chanta Mezrieth.

Idrajin leva les yeux au ciel, puis coupa court à l'élan d'euphorie de son ami.

Bon, suffit ! Il faut maintenant trouver qui nous allons séduire !

Je suis ravi que tu t'intéresses enfin au pari, Idrajin ! Mais qui as-tu décidé de posséder toi ?

L'autre.

L'autre quoi ?

Jumeau. L'autre jumeau. Je trouve qu'il me correspond parfaitement.

Ce n'est pas gênant si vous avez la même apparence tous les deux ?

Mais noooon ! Ca n'en sera que plus amusant ! Merveilleux, merveilleux, tout se déroule encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé !

Merveilleux…

Oui, je l'ai déjà dit Idrajin.

Puis, voyant l'air boudeur de son ami, il ajouta :

Allons, ne fais pas la tête, je plaisante !

Nous devons séduire des personnes difficilement tentées, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui ma Lilith.

Eh bien… je pense que je vais séduire le macho là bas.

Mezrieth et Idrajin regardèrent dans la même direction que Lilith, pour voir l'Italien de tout à l'heure, Deathmask.

Lilith, tu t'imposes un gros morceau là… dit Idrajin, presque inquiet (presque). Il est comme le français, voire pire ! Lui il refusera catégoriquement de toucher un homme !

Alors je vais l'initier, répliqua Lilith amusée, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

En parlant du français, je pense que c'est lui que je vais essayer de séduire ! ajouta Mezrieth en riant.

Vous êtes tous les deux tarés…

Idrajin, lâche-toi, rit Mezrieth en lui prenant les épaules.

Je me lâche déjà, la preuve je suis avec toi.

Ca mon cher, c'est une invitation…

Et sans crier gare, Mezrieth souda ses lèvres à celles d'Idrajin pour un baiser enflammé que le Seigneur des Incubes lui rendit bien.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent enfin, Lilith rit, et Mezrieth susurra :

Tu embrasses toujours aussi bien.

Idrajin lui lança un regard brûlant, un sourire prédateur sur les lèvres en répondant :

Encore heureux…

Alors Idrajin, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit qui tu allais séduire !

Eh bien Lilith, puisque vous avez tous deux décidé de vous la jouer « kamikazes », je vais faire pareil.

Kamikazes, tu exagères.

Un macho et un amoureux comme cibles, vous êtes des kamikazes. Vous le savez très bien.

C'est le goût du risque, rit Lilith.

Alors ? s'enquit Mezrieth une nouvelle fois.

Idrajin scruta une dernière fois l'arène, puis sourit.

Un macho, un amoureux… et une Vierge.

Mezrieth et Lilith regardèrent le jeune homme blond qu'Idrajin fixait, puis Lilith explosa de joie.

Magnifique ! Nous avons tous les trois des défis impossibles !

Le fait qu'elle le dise en riant mettait en valeur la lueur calculatrice qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Quand prendrons-nous possession de leurs corps ?

Dès que possible ma chère… dès qu'une opportunité se présentera. Mais vous savez qu'on peut difficilement le faire s'il y a trop de monde. Les mortels sont si sensibles… Il leur faut un petit temps d'adaptation, dit Mezrieth en se levant.

Il s'épousseta négligemment avant d'ajouter :

L'idéal serait qu'ils se retrouvent tous les trois seuls.

Mais c'était si facile à dire… Si Saga et Kanon passaient pas mal de temps ensembles, en revanche Milo était rarement seul avec eux. Si bien qu'en début de soirée, lorsque la brise s'était un peu radoucie tout comme l'éclat de la lumière, les trois démons perdirent patience. Ils avaient tenté de les suivre les uns après les autres sans succès, pour finalement échouer dans la maison du Scorpion, où Milo finissait de dîner, seul. Toujours invisibles, les trois démons attendaient dans la cuisine. Soudain, Idrajin se leva.

Ok, c'est bon, j'en ai ma claque. Il est seul, Lilith, va prendre possession de lui.

Mais…

Après, nous irons ensembles voir les deux autres, et on pourra commencer le pari.

Lilith jeta un coup d'œil hésitant à Mezrieth, qui leva les épaules en souriant, montrant qu'il n'y voyait apparemment pas d'objection.

… Très bien.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le salon, où Milo venait de reposer ses couverts. Lilith s'approcha doucement de lui, à pas feutrés, et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Milo se retourna brusquement.

Il y a quelqu'un ? Qu'est-ce que…

Mais avant que le Saint du Scorpion n'ait pu finir sa phrase, il sentit sa raison le déposséder. Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout était flou autour de lui et semblait disparaître. L'ampoule qui éclairait la scène se mit a grésiller, la lumière clignota deux ou trois fois avant de disparaître totalement. Il sentit un poids sur son corps, de plus en plus oppressant. C'était Lilith, assise sur lui, qui s'immisçait lentement dans son esprit. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus difficile, et pourtant il n'en ressentait pas la moindre gêne. Il se sentit sombrer, comme divisé de son corps, et pourtant toujours présent.

Lilith ouvrit doucement les yeux. Milo entendit sa propre voix, sans qu'il ait senti en lui la moindre volonté de parler.

Milo du Scorpion… Je suis Lilith, Reine des Succubes. Et à partir de maintenant, tu es en ma possession.

Milo comprenait. Il partageait son esprit avec Lilith, tout comme elle partageait son esprit avec lui. Il était avec elle, comme en elle, sauf que c'était son propre corps qu'ils partageaient. Un spectateur sans volonté…

Il pouvait sentir… deux autres présences. Non voir. Les pouvoirs de Lilith le lui permettaient. Il voyait deux autres inconnus, qui en fait n'étaient pas des inconnus. Il les connaissait sans vraiment les connaître, car lui-même ne les avait jamais vus, à la différence de Lilith.

Milo découvrait la sensation d'être possédé, de partager deux esprits, deux mémoires, dans un seul corps.

Je pense que nous allons devoir nous y prendre un peu différemment et changer nos habitudes… Sachant que tu resteras un mois avec lui Lilith, tu devrais essayer de sympathiser, dit Mezrieth, tout sourire.

Milo savait qui ils étaient, pourquoi ils étaient là, et ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire dans les prochaines minutes. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait ni l'envie ni l'intention de les empêcher d'aller posséder Saga et Kanon.

_C'est une sensation étrange n'est-ce pas ? _résonna la voix de Lilith dans son esprit._ Tu t'y habitueras, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je… j'espère._

Ce furent les premiers mots que Milo réussit à prononcer, bien qu'il sut qu'il ne les avait pas dits à voix haute. C'était tellement étrange… incompréhensible. Etait-il un pantin entre les mains de Lilith, n'avait-il plus aucune volonté propre ?

Lilith sourit alors, sans méchanceté.

_Bien sûr que si tu en as une… Il te faudra juste un peu de temps avant de pouvoir dissocier ma volonté de la tienne. Mais n'oublie pas…_

Le ton de Lilith se fit plus dur et cassant.

_… C'est moi qui ai pris possession de toi, et pas l'inverse. Je te contrôle. Même si tu retrouves ta volonté, tu ne pourras rien faire qui ira à mon encontre. C'est bien compris ?_

Milo comprenait. Il se sentait comme étranger dans son propre corps.

_Evitons d'être hostiles l'un envers l'autre, _reprit Lilith, radoucie en sentant le désarroi poindre chez Milo._ Si nous arrivons à nous entendre et nous mettre d'accord, nous pouvons passer un bon moment…_

Sa voix s'était faite douce et caressante. Milo se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et décida de voir ce que cette cohabitation pouvait donner dans un futur proche, le temps qu'il recouvre une partie, au moins, de ses esprits. Mais, pour l'instant, la sensation qui régnait en lui était qu'il ne s'appartenait plus.

Silencieusement, les trois démons sortirent du temple du Scorpion pour se rendre, des milliers de marches plus bas, dans la Maison des Gémeaux.

La voix suave et féminine résonna une nouvelle fois dans la tête de Milo.

_Tu les connais bien, ces Saints des Gémeaux ?_

_Tu ne peux pas le lire dans mon esprit ?_

Une pointe de provocation et d'amertume était présente dans cette répartie, mais Lilith décida de ne pas y céder. Elle ne voulait pas se mettre en colère. Il fallait qu'elle noue une ami… non un lien, avec le Scorpion pour une « cohabitation » plus agréable.

_Bien sûr que si… mais j'ai la flemme._

Si Milo avait été en possession de son corps, il aurait ouvert la bouche de stupéfaction. Il ne s'attendait clairement pas a ce genre de réponse. Finalement, il décida d'y voir un bon présage, et sourit intérieurement. Cette Lilith n'avait pas l'air si désagréable.

_Vous êtes tous comme ça ?_

_Seulement ceux qui peuvent se le permettre_, rit Lilith. _Et puis je me disais que ce serait plus sympathique de discuter un peu._

_… Eh bien, Kanon est un de mes meilleurs amis. Et Saga est souvent avec lui, donc logiquement, je le connais bien aussi._

_Je vois… en sondant ton esprit un peu plus tôt, j'ai pu voir aussi que tu aimais la séduction._

Milo se sentit confus, et aurait sûrement rougi s'il n'avait pas été qu'un esprit.

_Vous pouvez voir beaucoup de choses comme ça ?_

_Je sais que tu es intéressé aussi bien par les hommes que par les femmes, ce qui est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai choisi …_

_Comment ça ? Je ne compr…_

Mais avant que Milo puisse terminer sa phrase, ils étaient arrivés au temple des Gémeaux, où Kanon l'attendait.

Milo ! Je t'ai vu descendre, je me suis dit que j'allais t'attendre. Que fais-tu ici à une heure pareille ?

C'est un reproche ?

Les intonations cassantes de Lilith s'étaient retrouvées dans la voix de Milo.

Kanon dévisagea son ami, perplexe, puis s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et plongea son regard turquoise dans les yeux myosotis.

Milo ?

Kanon et « Milo » se fixèrent pendant plusieurs secondes de ce qui paraissait être un silence pesant.

_Il a de très beaux yeux ton ami…_

_… Est ce que ton ami à toi va lui faire du mal ?_

_Tu as eu mal quand j'ai pris possession de toi ?_

_Je… non, je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas._

_Il ressentira la même chose que toi._

Le regard de Kanon s'était fait flou, et sa main s'était crispée sur l'épaule de celui qu'il croyait être Milo. Mezrieth prenait possession de lui. Milo vit le Gémeau tomber à genoux devant lui, et suffoquer sans toutefois sembler en souffrir. Le Scorpion reconnut tous les symptômes que traversait Kanon, pour les avoir lui-même subis quelques minutes plus tôt. Puis, après quelques secondes d'immobilité, Kanon se releva péniblement.

C'est bon Mezrieth ?

Oui, mais celui-ci recouvre très vite ses esprits…

En effet, Kanon était en train de s'exciter, un peu vainement, dans la tête de Mezrieth.

_ET JE PEUX SAVOIR POURQUOI IL A FALLU QUE TU ME CHOISISSES MOI ET PAS MON FRANGIN ! Nous sommes PAREILS lui et moi !_

_Mais calme-toi, te dis-je ! De toute façon, ton frère va subir le même sort, tu devrais le savoir._

Kanon se calma soudainement.

_Je… Oui, je le sais. C'est trop bizarre, punaise. Et vous êtes trois ? Mais pourquoi venir ici ? Et puis c'est quoi ces idées de-_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bavard ! rit Mezrieth. Décidément, il me plait de plus en plus ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mortels qui sont aussi expansifs quelques minutes après la capture de leurs corps !

Kanon ? Milo ?

Les trois démons se figèrent. Le jumeau de Kanon venait d'apparaître à l'entrée du temple.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Idrajin ! Vite ! Souffla Kanon en direction de ce qui semblait n'être que du vide.

Aussitôt, Idrajin, toujours invisible aux yeux de Saga, se précipita sur lui à une vitesse fulgurante, et le plaqua au sol. Saga se débattit quelques secondes contre cette entité invisible, puis passa par les mêmes phases que Milo et Kanon avant lui. Ils restèrent un bon moment silencieux. Saga avait toujours les yeux fermés, Idrajin semblait discuter avec lui dans son esprit. Puis il se releva, et adressa un signe de tête aux deux autres.

C'est bon, plus de problème.

Même si Mezrieth et Lilith étaient curieux de savoir ce qu'Idrajin avait pu dire à Saga pour que son rétablissement se passe si vite et qu'il n'y ait « plus de problèmes », ils décidèrent de ne pas briser le silence qui s'était installé.

Se faisant face, les démons contemplèrent finalement les nouvelles apparences qu'ils s'étaient attribuées pour les semaines à venir.

A partir de demain, dit Mezrieth avec la voix de Kanon, nous commencerons le pari. Profitons de la nuit pour faire plus ample connaissance avec nos… « hôtes ».

Saga et Milo sourirent, puis après s'être souhaité une « bonne » nuit, Lilith remonta les marches, seule, tandis que Saga et Kanon retournaient dans leur temple.

_A suivre…_

1 Ces références sont tirées du jeu vidéo « God of War ». L'architecte, la Boite de Pandore, les Anneaux de Pandore (c'est une partie du palais de Pandore). J'ai trouvé l'idée vraiment intéressante quand j'ai joué a ce jeu, c'était fascinant

2 Dégénérer en QUOI ? eh oui that iz ze kwestion… j'aurai peut-être pas dû faire intervenir les quatre autres là… (evil grin powaaa )

3 Ca c'est Space Dementia qui m'est monté a la tête ! lol !

Alléluia ! Je crois que la mise en place était le plus dur. Enfin je crois… On verra. En tout cas, dans le prochain chapitre, on connaîtra un peu mieux l'avis des trois infortunés ( ?) possédés. Je m'amuse déjà… nyahaha


	3. Chapter 2

Note : Les passages en italiques sont les phrases dites dans l'esprit des possédés. Les paroles des chevaliers possédés sont donc en italique, mais aussi entre /texte /pour vous faciliter la lecture (Merci Alaiya ) Un episode de Fruits Basket m'a débloquée pour la conversation entre Saga et Idrajin, donc si vous y voyez des echos avec Furuba... c'est normal Un enoooooorme merci à Taisha, quand j'étais en panne d'inspiration pour un moment... crucial. Elle a su "prendre le problème en main" (merci Raijin ;PPP)

En conséquence, dédicace de ce chapitre à Taisha !

Rappel : (important pour la compréhension)

# Lilith possède Milo. / Veut séduire Deathmask

# Mezrieth possède Kanon. / Veut séduire Camus

# Idrajin possède Saga. / Veut séduire Shaka

WARNING : Lemon

**Chapitre 2**

Tout le Sanctuaire était plongé dans l'obscurité de cette nuit estivale, seulement confondue par les reflets moqueurs de la Lune et d'une multitude d'étoiles. Le silence n'était troublé que par le souffle occasionnel d'une brise se glissant dans les hautes herbes. Chaque ombre froide que dessinait l'astre lunaire était immobile, témoignant du calme qui régnait en ces lieux.

Pourtant, parmi toutes ces ombres, l'une d'entre elle se mouvait doucement dans l'embrasure de l'une des fenêtres du temple du Verseau. Camus, les coudes appuyés au rebord de cette fenêtre, contemplait pensivement les étoiles scintillantes au dessus de sa tête. Mais ses réflexions le menaient toujours à la même chose, au même être. Celui qui jours et nuits, occupait depuis longtemps ses pensées sans même le soupçonner.

Camus soupira en posant son regard un peu trouble sur la huitième maison.

Malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit, le temple du Scorpion laissait encore filtrer la lumière vacillante de quelques bougies disposées ça et là. Si Camus avait pu voir Milo, étendu sur les draps froissés de son lit, il l'aurait cru paisiblement assoupi, dans une pose lascive qui semblait naturelle chez le Scorpion, les yeux mis clos et la bouche sensuellement entr'ouverte. Et il y aurait vu là un ange son ange profondément endormi.

Mais il n'en était rien.

L'esprit de Milo était plus que jamais en éveil. Comment pouvait-il espérer du repos, avec en lui toutes ces sensations qui se ressemblent, se diffèrent, et finalement s'affrontent en lui ? Lilith…

_/C'est toi qui a causé ce bordel dans ma tête, alors aide-moi un peu à mettre de l'ordre /_

_Mais ça ne dépend pas de moi ça ! Toi seul peux mettre de l'ordre. Moi je ne suis aucunement troublée._

_/Et c'est bien ça qui me dérange /_

_Allons, allons, ne t'emporte pas comme ça… D'accord, écoute-moi. Commence par faire le vide en toi._

_/Mais qu'elle est drôle ! C'est justement parce que je n'y arrive PAS que je te demande quoi faire /_

Décidément, il était bien récalcitrant ce jeune homme. Lilith soupira, et passa une main lasse sur " son " visage, en appréciant la douceur et les contours lisses. Elle en profita pour observer plus à loisir le corps qu'elle allait posséder pendant un mois. Quatre semaines. Vingt huit jours. Six cent soixante douze heures. Quarante mille trois cent vingt sec…

_/Dis, tes performances en calcul mental sont vraiment, mais alors vraiment fascinantes, mais si tu pouvais te concentrer sur MON cas, ça m'arrangerait /_

Lilith soupira. Tout ce temps ?

_/Eh oui. Bon, tu m'aides /_

Un rire clair s'éleva dans la pièce. Le timbre de Milo, mais les accents de Lilith. C'était troublant, mais loin d'être désagréable. Comme des sons entremêlés dans un ballet sensuel…

_Et là, tu ne te sens pas mieux ? Dis-moi Milo, te sens tu toujours aussi troublé ?_

_/Eh bien… Non, bien sûr, pas autant que tout à l'heure, mais je suppose que je m'habitue. /_

_Exactement. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de volonté, c'est surtout une question de temps. Je pense que demain matin, ce sera plus clair dans ton esprit._

_/…Très bien. Alors je vais attendre demain_./ soupira Milo, résigné.

_Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix,_ rit Lilith à nouveau.

Milo sourit, et un silence confortable s'installa. Etait-ce le début d'une complicité qu'il sentait naître ? Il se sentait plus à l'aise, plus apte à " accueillir " Lilith. La sensation d'envahissement avait fait place à une autre, plus douce et chaleureuse. Oui ça devait être la complicité.

_Qu'il est mignon !_

_/Je sais. Lilith, m'accorderais-tu une faveur /_

_On peut dire que c'est le moins que je puisse faire !_

_/Parle-moi de toi et de tes amis. /_

_De nous ? Pourtant, tu dois pouvoir partager mon esprit aussi._

_/Je veux qu'on discute. /_

_Vous les humains… Tu sais, le temps ou les discussions ne sont pas nécessaires à la création d'un lien fort entre deux êtres. Tu es trop attaché à tes préjugés humains._

_/Cette vision que tu as des relations est un peu fade à mon goût. Mais peut-être es-tu entravée par des préjugés de démons /_ajouta Milo, un brin cynique

Lilith en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à une répartie cynique. Milo était étonnant. Pour un humain bien sûr. En tout cas, elle adorait ça.

_Trrrrrrès bien. Alors discutons, puisque tu as l'air d'y tenir. Comme ça j'essaie de me détacher de mes préjugés, et toi des tiens. _

_/Alors je t'écoute. /_

Et Lilith parla. Pour la première fois, elle parla longuement avec un humain, lui racontant quelques souvenirs ou anecdotes. Elle parla beaucoup d'Idrajin et Mezrieth, et Milo en conclut facilement qu'ils devaient être les deux créatures auxquelles elle était réellement attachée… Puis, c'est avec un peu de mélancolie dans la voix qu'elle parla de son ennui, du sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait ressenti depuis quelques temps. Peut-être se posait-elle des questions plus profondes qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre. Enfin elle aborda un sujet qui semblait l'exciter à nouveau, lui redonner un certain souffle, une nouvelle vigueur : cette idée de pari qu'avait eue Mezrieth. Jusque là, Milo avait écouté, attentif et sans la contredire, mais à l'évocation du fameux pari, il ne put retenir une exclamation.

_/Lilith ! Pourquoi avoir choisi notre Sanctuaire ? Je ne vois aucun rapport /_

_Allons, Milo… ne te fais pas plus naïf que tu ne l'es en réalité. Votre petit Domaine Sacré est un véritable trésor ! Il regorge d'hommes plus désirables les uns que les autres. C'est une véritable aubaine pour des démons comme nous !_

_/Des démons de Luxure et de Débauche /_

_Bien entendu. Et vous êtes des hôtes de choix, sache-le, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement._

_/Pourquoi veux-tu séduire Deathmask /_demanda Milo, sur un ton détaché, toutefois pas très naturel

Pirouette, et changement de sujet. Le Scorpion n'avait pas très envie de s'attarder sur le thème du " vous êtes des cobayes exemplaires "…

_Par goût du risque. Je sais qu'il ne se laissera jamais approcher par un mâle à l'heure qu'il est. Mais je veux lui ouvrir l'esprit, et peut-être les yeux aussi…_

… Heureusement que Camus n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire…

_Mais ne t'inquiète pas Milo, ton ami aussi en aura pour son compte ! On ne pouvait pas laisser passer un si beau spécimen sans rien faire. Mezrieth le séduira, et je sens que ce sera une affaire très intéressante. _

Milo avait la gorge nouée. Il sentait que quelque chose lui " échappait ". Quelque chose qu'il était censé savoir.

Et Lilith sentait ce trouble. Elle savait que Camus aimait Milo, mais lui, par réflexe de défense, par peur, ou peut-être purement inconsciemment , il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi Camus serait une proie difficile pour Mezrieth. Le fait qu'il soit d'un naturel peu expansif ne suffisait pas, Camus était un homme, avec les mêmes pulsions que Milo.

_/Pour… pourquoi ? Pourquoi Camus /_

_Et toi, pourquoi continues-tu à t'aveugler de la sorte ?_

_/Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu racontes /_

Ca y est, il recommençait à s'énerver. Mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui faire découvrir les sentiments de Camus. Elle avait un minimum de respect pour cette chose inconnue que les hommes appelaient " l'Amour ". De toute façon, ça ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Pour elle, la valeur la plus sûre en ce monde était le Plaisir.

_Allons, calme-toi. Pour l'instant, ne t'encombre pas de ce qui te trouble. Nous devons réfléchir à une technique d'approche pour Deathmask._

Lilith eut un nouveau rire. Un rire qui semblait innocent, mais cachait un peu de perversité.

Milo n'était pas vraiment inquiet. Juste dans l'expectative de quelque chose.

_Ce bel Italien ne sait pas ce qu'il rate ! Les plaisirs entre hommes valent bien ceux d'un homme et d'une femme…_

Et à nouveau ce ton caressant, envoûtant…

_Tu es d'accord avec moi Milo ? Bien entendu… Tu es bien placé pour le savoir n'est-ce pas ?_

Que pouvait-il répondre ? Répondre à une question rhétorique eut été ridicule, mais mentir l'aurait été encore plus. Elle avait accès à ses souvenirs, et ses sentiments. Elle voyait ses nombreuses aventures sans lendemain avec bon nombre d'apprentis, mais surtout elle voyait ses petites escapades avec Kanon sur la plage, où leurs corps brûlants, enivrés l'un de l'autre, s'étreignaient jusqu'à l'aube… En tout bien tout honneur. Elle voyait tout cela. Milo choisit donc de se taire, acquiesçant silencieusement à la remarque de Lilith.

Tu ne devrais pas être troublé Milo. Tu es très beau, tu sais ?

Elle prononçait ces mots à voix haute, comme pour leur donner plus d'impact. Toujours la même caresse dans la voix…

Désormais, nous allons vivre des choses très intenses ensemble… Tu devrais t'y faire tout de suite…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un souffle. Milo sentit ses propres mains, muées par la volonté de Lilith, caresser doucement son ventre sous le tissu de sa chemise, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur le haut de ses cuisses, frôlant l'intérieur de son aine. Incapable de contrôler son corps, dans tous les sens que cela impliquait, le Scorpion ne put que ressentir, impuissant, les premières vagues chaudes d'un plaisir naissant envahir son être.

_/Lilith, a-arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais /_

_Essaie de me faire croire que tu n'as jamais fait ça..._

_/Arrête de me toucher /_

_Ah oui ? Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?_

_C'est éloquent comme réponse... Mais je ne vais pas te forcer non plus._

Lilith arrêta subitement ses caresses, laissant le corps de Milo un peu pantelant, mais surtout insatisfait.

Le Scorpion sentait d'ailleurs que quelque chose clochait. Lilith était un démon, qui plus est, un démon de la Luxure. Et ce "je ne vais pas te forcer" était vraiment des plus suspects. Elle avait sûrement quelque chose derrière la tête...

_Mais c'est que tu commences à devenir subtil._

_/Lilith, qu'est ce que tu prépares encore /_

_Encore, encore ! On ne se connaît que depuis quelques heures, à tout casser !_

_/J'ai l'impression de te connaître depuis bien plus longtemps... /_

Et à nouveau le silence, Lilith faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière remarque du Scorpion.

_Dis-moi Milo, tu n'as pas un peu chaud là ?_

_/Je te demande pardon / _répondit Milo, surpris.

_Je suis sûre que tu as chaud aussi. Allez zou, je vire cette chemise !_

_/Lilith /_

_Shhh..._

Lilith déboutonna lentement cette maudite chemise qui l'empêchait d'admirer le corps de son hôte, laissant "malencontreusement" glisser ses mains de-ci de-là sur le torse musclé. Chacun de ses mouvements était calculé pour exciter Milo petit à petit, sans jamais le satisfaire complètement, laissant un bout de doigt l'effleurer ou le dos d'une main chaude le frôler. Elle caressa plus longuement que nécessaire les épaules du Scorpion en faisant glisser la chemise dessus, et put enfin admirer à loisir ce corps convoité, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres.

Elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur ces muscles bien dessinés, frissonnant du plaisir qu'elle leur donnait à tous les deux.

Pour Milo, ces sensations étaient complètement nouvelles, et d'autant plus déboussolantes. Il avait l'impression qu'un étranger le touchait, et c'était bien plus excitant que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se sentait chaud, et extrêmement désirable au creux de ces mains porteuses de promesses qui ne cessaient de parcourir son corps, ces mains inconnues qui le caressaient avec de plus en plus d'avidité sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

_Ton corps est magnifique,_ souffla Lilith, la voix légèrement altérée par le plaisir._ Et tu es si sensible... _ajouta t-elle alors que l'une de ses mains descendait plus bas pour constater l'effet que ses caresses avaient eu sur le Scorpion.

Mais malgré cette excitation bien présente, Milo ne put réprimer un frisson de panique. Lilith n'allait quand même pas faire ça ! Elle ne pouvait décemment pas ! Mais savait-elle au moins ce que " décence " voulait dire ?

Lilith rit doucement de ce que la panique pouvait faire penser à Milo, et tenta de le mettre un peu plus à l'aise en se moquant gentiment de lui.

_Oooh mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette petite chose là ?_

Le Scorpion sentit la honte, mais aussi l'indignation le gagner.

_/Comment ça "petite" /_

Mais une fois de plus, Lilith ne prêta pas attention aux paroles de Milo et son autre main rejoignit la première, caressante. Elle défit la boucle de sa ceinture avec une lenteur toute calculée, et une détermination bien claire. Milo ne voyait même pas l'utilité de protester et sa dernière pensée cohérente fut que oui, Lilith allait LE faire. D'ailleurs ses mains avaient déjà franchi les barrières de tissu qui n'avaient pas été d'une résistance redoutablement efficace. Mais il continuait d'être tendu, et plutôt mal a l'aise ; il fallait faire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère. En passant sa main sur l'objet de ses futures attentions, Lilith rit doucement et murmura

"Oh, elle est bien plus grosse que je ne le croyais, petit cachottier..."

_/Nnnnnh.../_ fut la seule réponse de Milo qui s'abandonnait enfin à la diabolique caresse de Lilith.

Ce corps qui lui appartenait était extrêmement réactif à ses caresses. Milo s'était définitivement abandonné entre ses mains expertes, laissant échapper de petits cris et autres gémissements indécents. Il s'imaginait toujours touché par cet inconnu et ne savait plus du tout où il était ni ce qu'il disait... Cet inconnu qui, dans son esprit, devenait un peu plus net. Il sentit une main passer sensuellement le long de son torse et caresser sa bouche. Il se mit aussitôt à suçoter et mordiller un de ses doigts, sans savoir non plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait, puisque c'était Lilith qui orchestrait tout. Mais qu'importe, tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était le plaisir qui commençait à se faire douloureux au creux de son aine.

Son esprit s'abandonna de plus en plus et son désir devint presque insupportable. Il ne s'entendait pas répéter le même mot inlassablement dans les brumes confuses d'un orgasme de plus en plus proche.

Il se répandit enfin sur son ventre et réalisa, après cette déflagration de plaisir, que ces mains inconnues qu'il s'imaginait appartenaient à la proie qu'avait choisie Lilith et que le mot qu'il avait dit en jouissant était... Angelo.

IL AVAIT FANTASME SUR DEATHMASK ?

Nanananananananan ! Ca c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Si jamais le Cancer l'apprenait, il était bon pour l'hôpital, voire pire... la morgue ?

_Arrête de délirer tout seul, fais-moi partager tes pensées stupides, que je rie un peu..._

_/C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me masturbe en pensant à Deathmask, comment VEUX-TU que je n'ai pas de pensées stupides /_

_Alors pour commencer, c'est MOI qui te masturbais, et ne vas pas me dire que ça ne t'a pas plu! Et puis... si tu réfléchissais deux minutes ?_

_/... Tu n'as tout de même pas OSE /_

_Te manipuler ? C'était vraiment trop facile... Projeter des images d'Angelo dans ton esprit pendant que tu prenais du plaisir, c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen de te faire à l'idée de le séduire ! _

Milo se tut. Encore une fois, que dire ? A quoi bon s'énerver, il savait que s'il s'énervait maintenant, dans quelques jours il serait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Il était fatigué de toute façon, et sentait son corps sombrer doucement dans les bras de Morphée...

Tu as bien raison, dit Lilith en baillant, nous ferions bien de nous reposer... Demain sera une journée chargée.

_/Je crains le pire... /_

_Tu peux._

_/Bonne nuit Lilith. /_

_Bonne nuit petit Scorpion..._

* * *

_/SAGAAAAAAAAAAAAA OSKOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR /_

_Il ne risque pas de t'entendre, Kanon..._

_/C'est un super mauvais cauchemar, c'est la bouffe qui passe mal... /_

_Mais tu vas arrêter de parler toute seule, Jeanne d'Arc !_

_/... Qui /_

_Muhahahaha ! Rien à faire, t'es trop craquant ! Tu me plait beaucoup tu sais ?_

_/C'est bien ça qui me dérange. /_

Mezrieth ?

Saga, possédé par Idrajin, venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Il avait l'air calme et posé. Fait étrange quand on vient de prendre possession d'un humain, car leurs esprits sont plutôt vivaces… surtout celui de son propre hôte !

Mezrieth se leva, et passa son bras autour des épaules de son ami.

"Allez Idrajin, dis-moi tout ! Comment as-tu fait pour que ce mortel te foute la paix à ce point-là ?"

Le susnommé resta silencieux, mais un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il repoussa Mezrieth sur le lit qu'il venait de quitter et s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Caressant les lèvres de Kanon du bout des doigts, il murmura dans un souffle chaud

"Je voulais vérifier que tout se passait bien pour toi, et je vois que c'est le cas. Alors je vais te laisser…"

Mezrieth posa ses mains sur les fesses de son ami et l'attira plus près de lui.

"Tu vas vraiment me laisser ?" susurra-t-il à son tour.

_/IL T'A DIT QUE OUI ! LACHE LES FESSES DE MON FRERE / _

C'est bien sûr ce moment que choisit Kanon pour sortir de sa torpeur.

Idrajin rit en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

"Ton hôte n'a pas vraiment l'air d'accord !

Depuis quand tenons-nous compte de l'avis des mortels ?"

Idrajin sourit dans un soupir, embrassa Mezrieth sur le coin des lèvres puis se redressa et lui adressa un clin d'œil en guise de bonne nuit. Il sortit doucement sans ajouter un mot.

Mezrieth passa le bout de ses doigts sur la commissure de ses lèvres, et sourit en se disant qu'Idrajin resterait un mystère pour lui.

_/Il a l'air sympa comme tout, ton copain. /_

_Il l'est. Et je te remercie pour ton intervention._

_/Attends, c'est mon FRERE /_

_Mon sens aigu de l'observation était arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul, mais merci de préciser._

_/T'as pas du comprendre le message subliminal. J'ai aucune envie de coucher avec mon frère /_

_Tu n'auras qu'à la mettre en veilleuse pendant que je m'amuserai._

_/Mezrieth, je t'interdis de faire ça ! Comment peux-tu oser ! L'inceste est banni de… /_

_Rolala, apparemment, tu ne sais PAS la mettre en veilleuse ! Et le second degré tu connais ?_

_/On plaisante PAS avec ça /_

_Avec un peu de bonne volonté, et une éternité à vivre, on plaisante de tout._

_/Pas de bol, je n'ai pas une éternité à te consacrer. /_

_Et je ne t'en demande pas tant. Un mois suffira amplement, crois-moi._

_/Tu ne doutes pas de ton talent, visiblement. /_

_Pourquoi le devrai-je ? Camus est un mortel comme un autre et…_

_/Tu ne le connais pas ! C'est vrai qu'il s'est sociabilisé, mais je doute que les plaisirs de la chair l'intéressent /_

_Crois-moi, je le connais mieux que toi sur certains points. Je me demandais comment tu avais fait pour avoir l'esprit aussi lucide après la possession, mais c'est tout simplement parce que tu as fermé ton esprit de manière grotesque ! Et si tu arrêtais de te braquer, et que tu acceptais de partager un peu plus mon esprit, tu verrais de quoi je parle ! _

_/Je m'en fiche royalement /_

_Bien sûr… tu sais, si tu refuses de lire dans mon esprit, en revanche, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de lire dans le tien. Et je vois que tu es curieux de savoir quels sont les points faibles du Verseau…_

_/Même si je l'étais, ça ne me regarde pas ! Et toi non plus d'ailleurs /_

_Kanon, redescends sur Terre deux minutes, veux-tu ? Je suis un démon. Et je te préviens que je ne suis pas tous les jours aussi patient. Alors si tu veux que je force ton esprit à vivre avec le mien plutôt qu'à coté du mien, dis-le-moi tout de suite. Mais ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir… Pour toi._

Le ton glacial qu'avait utilisé Mezrieth était la pire des claques. Kanon sentit des frissons parcourir son échine, en imaginant ce que le démon pourrait bien lui faire. Il préférait sortir de cette petite " expérience " indemne.

_Enfin, tu deviens censé._

_/Est-ce que j'ai le choix /_

_Pas vraiment. C'est ça ou je brise ton esprit jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus qu'un pantin soumis à ma volonté._

A nouveau des frissons d'horreur. Mezrieth ne plaisantait pas.

_Et puis, je te préfère nettement au naturel, ne me force pas à de telles extrémités._

_/C'est bon, ça va, je vais le faire. /_

_D'accord._

_/… /_

_…_

_/… _/

_Ben qu'est ce que t'attends ?_

_/Me stresse pas /_

_Mais pourquoi diable en fais-tu toute une montagne ? _

_Excuuuuuse moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pour habitude d'entrer en connexion avec un esprit étranger dans mon propre corps ! T'as qu'à me donner le mode d'emploi puisque tu es si malin ! _

Mezrieth se pinça la base du nez. Plus récalcitrant que lui tu meurs ! Il va falloir employer une autre technique…

_Kanon, comment peux-tu avoir peur de quelque chose que tu n'as jamais expérimenté ?_

_/J'ai PAS peur /_

_Je t'ai expliqué l'histoire du " je lis dans ton esprit mais pas toi dans le mien " ?_

_/Tu vois, CA, ça me stresse /_

_Allons Kanon… je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je te l'ai déjà dit… Ce qu'on éprouve à partager son esprit avec un autre être est indescriptible, tant la force des sensations qui se déchaînent en toi est exceptionnelle… C'est une expérience grisante, et tout ce que tu ressentiras sera amplifié par mes perceptions de démon. C'est tellement enivrant… Il te suffit de t'ouvrir, te laisser porter par le flux de toutes les émotions qui sont là, les tiennes comme les miennes. J'aimerai faire cette expérience avec toi… Kanon…_

Ce dernier était vraiment ému, et touché par ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme une déclaration, non ? De la part d'un démon, c'était surprenant. Mezrieth avait du faire un gros effort pour dire ça.

Si seulement Kanon avait pu voir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de Mezrieth, il aurait vu cette "déclaration" sous un nouveau jour.

Et le Gémeau, dans toute l'innocence de ses 28 ans, fonça tête baissée dans le piège tendu par son démon, en oubliant que la spécialité dudit démon était la Séduction.

Et lorsque leurs esprits entrèrent en communion, Mezrieth découvrit quelque chose qui lui avait échappé : à quel point l'esprit de Kanon était vulnérable.

Il réagit violemment à l'intrusion de tant de sensations en lui, et finit par s'évanouir. Mezrieth en fut peiné, il ne pensait pas que Kanon réagirait de la sorte. Mais apparemment, sous ses grands airs se cachait quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sensible qu'il ne le pensait…

Mais il ne voulait pas y réfléchir ce soir. Une bonne nuit de sommeil leur ferait le plus grand bien à tous deux. Il aviserait demain…

* * *

_Et donc c'est lui que tu veux ?_

_/C'est bien ce que tu m'as proposé quand tu as pris possession de mon corps, non ? Et en échange, je t'acceptais sans problèmes. /_

_Tout à fait. Tu es toujours sûr, c'est ça que je voulais savoir. Parce que tu doutes trop Saga._

_/Je te demande pardon /_

_Dans la hiérarchie des chevaliers, tu es un Gold, le plus haut grade que l'on puisse espérer atteindre. Tu as passé ta vie à t'entraîner très dur pour ça. Mais ça t'a empêché de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre, et en relations humaines, tu es bien pire qu'un apprenti._

_/Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai toujours fait preuve d'un minimum d'humanité/_

_Bien sur bien sûr… Mais tu doutes de cette sensibilité, cette gentillesse que tu offres aux autres. Tu doutes, en te demandant si tu es gentil pour les autres ou seulement pour toi._

_/Mais tout le monde se pose cette question. Est-ce que je suis gentil avec les autres seulement pour qu'ils m'acceptent ? Est ce que c'est comme offrir des cadeaux pour se faire des amis ?… C'est vrai, parfois je m'y perds, _admit enfin Saga,_ c'est pour ça que quand tu m'as proposé de m'aider, j'ai accepté tout de suite. Mais je dois vraiment être désespéré pour me laisser guider par un démon. /_

_Non. C'est juste que tu préfères douter plutôt que de croire. Tu doutes de toi et des autres._

_/Peut être mais... /_

_On naît avec les désirs, alors on les connaît, et on les comprend. Mais chacun " s'offre " aux autres à sa manière. Ces bons sentiments peuvent induire en erreur, et on doute de leur sincérité._

_/Pourquoi me parles-tu de sentiments ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. /_

_N'importe qui peut douter, c'est facile. Aie foi, Saga. Sois quelqu'un qui croira en les autres. Et cela aidera sûrement quelqu'un. Et peut être que ça t'aidera aussi._

Lui, Saga, qui était quasiment considéré comme la sagesse incarnée au Sanctuaire, se voyait être raisonné par un démon. Le Gémeau comprit le déséquilibre de son esprit : d'un coté fort et sans faille, mais de l'autre aussi faible qu'un enfant... Il prenait conscience de son manque d'expérience, et voulait mieux connaître ce démon qui avait soudainement décidé de combler ses lacunes.

_/C'est un beau raisonnement. Mais c'est drôle que tu me parles de foi /_

_Peut être bien…_

_/En tout cas…La manière dont tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert est vraiment… effrayante /_

_Tu t'y feras. Et puis tu lis aussi en moi, c'est une bonne compensation non ?_

_/Oui, mais pas aussi bien que toi en moi. Tu arrives à me cacher des choses. Idrajin, tu es différent des deux autres, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que tu caches /_

Idrajin rit en constatant que son hôte n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

_C'est un peu impoli de me demander_ _ça dès le premier soir._

_/Je veux comprendre, c'est tout. /_

_Eh bien… Disons que j'ai quelque chose que les démons de ma catégorie ne sont pas censés posséder…_

_/Qu'est ce que c'est /_

_Tu n'as qu'à y réfléchir cette nuit si tu veux. Je préfère dormir._

Le démon s'étendit sur le lit de Saga et ferma les yeux, la fatigue faisant son office.

_/Attends, Idrajin /_

_Demain…_

_/Comment comptes-tu séduire deux personnes à la fois /_

Idrajin rouvrit les yeux, surpris.

_Deux personnes ?_

_/Celui de ton pari… Et celui que je veux. /_

_J'en fais mon affaire. Et d'ailleurs… Plutôt que deux, c'est trois personnes que je vais essayer de séduire._

_/Te demander l'identité de la troisième est inutile à ce stade, je suppose. /_

_Et tu supposes bien. Allons Saga, dormons, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire maintenant._

_/Très bien, alors… Bonne nuit. /_

_Bonne nuit Saga._

Idrajin éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, et l'obscurité recouvrit de son voile de velours un Sanctuaire parasité par trois démons, porteurs de bouleversement et d'agitation.

* * *

Mezrieth se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait la nausée. Kanon n'avait pas bien réagi à cette " overdose " de sentiments, et avait cauchemardé pendant toute la nuit. Tu parles d'une bonne nuit de sommeil… Au vu des rayons qui entraient par la fenêtre laissée ouverte, la matinée était bien entamée. S'ils ne se levaient pas, leur absence allait devenir suspecte. Mezrieth sauta hors du lit, et fonça dans la chambre de Saga. Décidément, il devrait toujours s'occuper des deux autres…

"IDRAJIN !

Nhyaaa ? Quoi qu'est-ce qu'y a ? On nous attaque !"

Mezrieth était entré en défonçant quasiment la porte, avec un fracas qui avait sortit Idrajin de son quasi coma. Une possession demandait beaucoup d'énergie aux démons. Et donc pas mal de repos.

"Idrajin, je te promets que si tu reste dans cet état de léthargie, on va pas passer une journée de tout repos ! Et je te préviens, TU te débrouilles pour trouver des excuses foireuses !

Raaaaah c'est bon, pas la peine de faire tout un cirque...

Idrajin, je te jure que...

JE ME LEVE ! Là, t'es content !

Prends une douche, tu pues la mort.

Génial, des mots doux dès le matin…

T'as jamais réussi à soigner ta mauvaise humeur au réveil toi… Dépêche-toi, je vais voir où en est Lilith.

C'est ça, et profites-en pour prendre une douche AUSSI !"

Mezrieth entendit la porte de la chambre de Saga claquer bruyamment dans son dos.

_Faut vraiment qu'il calme ses humeurs, on croirait presque qu'il a ses règles…_

Mezrieth passa une main fatiguée sur son visage, et tout en continuant de grommeler sur le comportement de son ami de si bon matin, fonça vers le huitième temple.

Mais si seulement il avait pu y arriver sans encombre... Non bien sûr, autant espérer qu'un poulpe géant débarque pour prendre le thé avec le yéti.

Sauf que Deathmask ne possédait ni tentacules ni fourrure blanche. Et il attendait, l'air railleur, que celui qu'il croyait être Kanon, passe par son temple.

"Alors Don Juan, vous vous êtes encore couchés à quelle heure, Milo et toi ?

Comme si ça te regardait", répondit Mezrieth, agressif. _Pourquoi je protège la vie privée de Kanon ? Faut vraiment que je remédie à ces instincts protecteurs envers tout le monde moi._

_Je suis ridicule, faites que personne n'aie rien vu, je suis ridicule, faites que personne n'ai rien vu, pitiééé..._

"Et bien, à partir du moment où ça passe par mon temple, ça me regarde, répondit Angelo, goguenard. Et hier soir vous êtes effectivement passés par la maison du Cancer, ajouta-t-il triomphant. Tu vas voir si ta dulcinée s'est réveillée ? Après votre nuit de folie, Milo est encore en train de roupiller si tu veux mon avis...

N-nuit de folie ?" _Qu'est ce que Lilith a encore fait ?_

Angelo leva un sourcil moqueur, et reprit sur un ton qu'il voulut neutre

"C'était juste une supposition Kanon. De toute façon tout le monde sait que ça vous arrive de faire ça de temps en temps...

Ca te dérange ? Mezrieth leva un sourcil inquisiteur.

J'ai jamais dit ça.

Deux hommes qui se touchent, qui prennent du plaisir ensemble... Tu devrais essayer, tu sais..."

Mezrieth s'était lentement rapproché d'Angelo, avec une lueur de prédateur au fond des yeux. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du Cancer, que celui-ci dégagea instantanément.

"Je peux savoir ce qui te prend Kanon ! T'es bizarre aujourd'hui !

Mais rien du tout, dit Mezrieth d'un ton plus qu'enjôleur, je ne dis ça que dans ton intérêt.

C'est ça oui. En attendant, tu m'excuseras, Shura m'attend aux arènes. Va te calmer les hormones avec ton Scorpion, parce que là tu dis n'importe quoi!"

Et Angelo tourna les talons, laissant seul un Mezrieth assez fier de lui.

_Les mortels sont tellement... prévisibles._

Et avec un petit rire satisfait, il reprit son ascension vers le temple du Scorpion, en tâchant cette fois d'être discret, pour ne pas avoir affaire à un autre interrogatoire.

Lorsque Mezrieth arriva à destination, le silence qui l'accueillit était si... plat ? Qu'il se demanda si Lilith, toute consciencieuse qu'elle était, ne s'était pas levée à l'aube pour aller aux arènes d'entraînement.

... consciencieuse ?

Mais bien sûr. Et puis quoi encore ?

Mezrieth trouva facilement la chambre à coucher, et y pénétra à pas feutrés. L'hôte que s'était choisi Lilith était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, étendu lascivement sur son lit. Si sensuel. Mezrieth sentit l'excitation poindre, et sourit, car dieu merci, Kanon semblait toujours assoupi. Il l'aurait traité de pervers à coup sûr. Le démon sourit encore plus largement et s'étendit au-dessus du corps du Scorpion assoupi. Il enfouit son visage dans cette chevelure myosotis si douce, et caressa la chair tendre de son cou avec ses lèvres. Apparemment, toutes ces sensations, ces odeurs, rappelaient des souvenirs à Kanon, des émotions fortes. Mezrieth passa son bras sur le ventre de Milo, et tenta de sortir doucement Lilith des brumes d'un sommeil vraiment profond, avant de lui sauter dessus pendant qu'elle dormait. Toutes ces sensations conjuguées rendaient le démon fou de désir.

"Lilith, réveille-toi... chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Nnnnh..."

Pour toute réponse, Lilith se serra encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà contre Mezrieth. Celui-ci sourit de manière très perverse et passa sa mains dans ses cheveux.

"Lilith, je ne suis pas Samaël. Arrête de faire la gamine et réveille-toi.

Tu m'saoules, chuis crevée..."

Mezrieth se redressa brusquement, souleva dans ses bras le corps de Milo, et tenta de le mettre en position assise sur le bord du lit. Puis il se planta accroupi devant lui et lui prit les mains.

"Allez ma belle, c'est le premier pas qui compte !

Le premier et la centaine de ceux qui suivent, jusqu'à la prochaine destination... répondit Lilith d'une voix pâteuse.

En l'occurrence, la salle de bain. Courage ma douce, je sais que le réveil est difficile après une possession, on doit faire un petit effort, c'est tout. Ton hôte dort encore ?

Mmmh..."

Lilith mit un petit temps à remettre ses idées en place, puis à sonder son esprit.

"Moui, je crois qu'il dort encore. Les émotions, ça les fatigue beaucoup, ces mortels.

Allez, file à la douche, ça te réveillera."

Lilith se leva mécaniquement, le regard vitreux, et se dirigea au radar vers la salle de bain.

Mezrieth s'allongea sur le lit qu'occupait la démone quelques instants plus tôt, et ferma les yeux alors que l'eau se mettait à couler dans la pièce d'à coté.

Il se retourna une fois, deux fois... Changea de position, enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Rien à faire. Ca le démangeait trop. Après tout, Idrajin lui avait presque ordonné de prendre une douche, et Angelo lui avait conseillé de calmer ses hormones. Il leur devait bien satisfaction. Et puis d'une pierre deux coups...

Il se leva, quitta la chambre et longea un couloir pour finalement trouver la porte de la salle de bain. Il posa sa main dessus en souriant, et l'entrouvrit pour observer son amie.

Et après quelques secondes de voyeurisme (bien qu'il préférait le mot "observation"), Mezrieth se dit qu'un corps si sensuel, ruisselant de partout, ne pouvait pas être laissé pour compte. Pas par lui en tout cas. Il ferma la porte a clé après être entré lui-même, puis se déshabilla sans bruit. Il rejoint Lilith dans sa douche sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive, et l'enlaça par derrière en déposant des baisers sur ses épaules et son cou.

"Mmmmh... Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié que tu sois là ?

Ma chère, un verrou ouvert est une invitation."

Et sans attendre la réponse de Lilith, il la retourna, pour faire face au visage androgyne du Scorpion possédé, orné du sourire énigmatique de la démone. Mezrieth s'empara de ses lèvres, et fit jouer ses mains sur le dos musclé du corps contre lui, entre les rivières d'eau et de longs cheveux bleus, s'arrêtant juste à la naissance des fesses comme pour faire durer le plaisir.

Lilith se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et s'appliqua à redessiner chaque muscle de l'abdomen du Gémeau, à les masser. Son regard était embué de désir, et elle le gardait obstinément baissé comme pour cacher son trouble. Elle agrippa les hanches de Kanon et se colla plus à lui pour pouvoir lui caresser les fesses d'une main, et caresser un de ses tétons de l'autre. Les ongles de Kanon s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Milo, et Lilith accueillit cette réaction comme un compliment, mais surtout une invitation à continuer. Doucement, sa main descendit plus bas se saisir de l'objet de ses convoitises, tandis que sa langue s'occupait du téton délaissé quelques secondes plus tôt. Sentir toutes les réactions qui se produisaient sous la peau blanche du Gémeau était un pur ravissement, et celui-ci frissonnait de plaisir à chaque caresse. Ses jambes commencèrent d'ailleurs à flancher alors que la main de Milo appuyait de plus en plus sa caresse au creux de son aine.

Lilith s'arrêta avant que Mezrieth ne jouisse au creux de sa main. Elle prit les mains de son ami dans les siennes, et les posa sur les hanches de Milo. Puis avec une lenteur calculée, elle se retourna et s'appuya contre le carrelage blanc de la douche, en écartant légèrement les jambes. Le toucher de la peau douce et humide sous les paumes de Mezrieth finit de l'envoûter. Il se rapprocha de Lilith, et tout en réitérant ses baisers sur ses épaules et son cou, pénétra le corps de Milo. Lilith agrippa la main toujours posée sur sa hanche, et renversa sa tête en arrière, comme pour mieux offrir sa gorge aux attentions de Mezrieth, qui commença à lentement bouger en elle. Quand il sentit que le corps du Scorpion était près à l'accueillir encore plus, il posa sa main sous la cuisse de Milo et la souleva pour le pénétrer plus profondément encore. Lilith ne put contenir un cri plus puissant que les autres, et plaqua ses mains contre les fesses de Kanon comme pour mieux le sentir bouger dans son corps, l'attirer encore plus en elle. Le mouvement accordé de leurs deux corps moulés l'un dans l'autre s'accélérait. Mezrieth s'était saisi du membre du Scorpion et tentait de lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'il en recevait à cet instant précis. Lilith, ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris, se mordait les doigts en tentant d'étouffer les râles qui sortaient de sa gorge, et continuait de griffer les fesses de Kanon. Mezrieth accentua la pression de sa main sur le sexe du Scorpion, et mordit rageusement l'épaule de son amant alors qu'il laissait l'orgasme s'emparer de tout son être. Lilith le suivit de très près, en agrippant la main de Mezrieth qui tenait toujours son membre. Ils tombèrent tous deux à genoux sous la douche qui continuait de couler abondamment, leurs corps rompus par l'effort, le souffle saccadé et brutal.

"Mezrieth... "souffla Lilith en tournant la tête vers lui, les yeux clos.

Celui-ci se remit à embrasser doucement ses épaules.

"On va jamais tenir la journée si ça continue ! rit doucement Lilith.

Mais bien sûr que si ! Haut les cœurs ! Toute cette jouissance vient de me donner une forme du feu de Dieu !

C'est ça, alors laisse-moi finir de me doucher en paix !"

Elle jeta Mezrieth dehors en riant, sans états d'âme aucun, et lui lança un baiser avant de refermer la porte, à clé cette fois.

Le démon ramassa ses vêtements en souriant, et se dirigea nu vers la chambre à coucher. Le sexe dès le matin le rendait euphorique. C'était vraiment une très belle journée qui s'annonçait

"Kanon ?"

Mezrieth se figea. Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue. Ou plutôt, elle n'était pas inconnue de Kanon. Il se retourna avec une lenteur qui lui parut être une éternité, et jura en se disant que la journée prenait un TRES mauvais tournant.

Une haute stature digne et fière, au port altier et au regard perçant, de longs cheveux marines et un air étrangement plus surpris et choqué qu'agressif ou dégoûté sur son visage. Camus le fixait, dans la lumière de cette merveilleuse matinée.

Mezrieth se passa la main derrière la tête, pour paraître gêné. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, il n'était pas gêné. Il était façonné comme un dieu, pourquoi cacher son corps, et il venait de passer un excellent moment avec un éphèbe d'une beauté époustouflante, possédé par son amie. Non vraiment, son humeur était au beau fixe. C'était juste une petite bévue. Qu'il devrait rattraper en mettant les bouchées double dans son entreprise de séduction du Verseau. Alalala... Remarquez, ça pourrait être pire.

_/Nyééé... ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?... J'ai mal à la têêête... /_

Là c'est LE pire.

Mezrieth dû virer au gris, car Camus prit un air compatissant en demandant

"Kanon est-ce que ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Hem... euh je... crois que j'ai de la fièvre."

_/Mais jme sens bien moi /_

_Parce qu'on a pas VRAIMENT de fièvre !_

"Mmmh. Pour calmer ta fièvre tu devrais prendre une douche.

C'est déjà fait."

_/Mais pourquoi t'as prit une douche si on a pas de fièvre/_

_Je t'expliquerai APRES !_

"Alors... tu te balades nu dans le temple de Milo pour faire baisser la fièvre aussi ?"

... _Chuis pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moyen de faire baisser la fièvre..._

_/ON EST DANS LE TEMPLE DU SCORPION /_

_Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !_

Camus vit Kanon froncer les sourcils avec force, comme plongé dans un épineux débat avec lui-même. Il s'approcha de lui, un peu plus inquiet.

* * *

Deux possibilités s'offraient à Idrajin.

Après qu'il eut terminé de prendre sa douche, Saga s'était réveillé à son tour, et ils avaient tous deux discuté. Puis, le démon s'impatienta. Que pouvaient donc bien faire Mezrieth et Lilith ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse mais... Passons. La curiosité l'emporta sur... rien du tout, et il quitta le temple des Gémeaux. Tout le monde était maintenant descendu aux arènes, et il eut moins de "problèmes" que Mezrieth à gagner le 8e temple. Mais alors qu'il atteignait le seuil... Une étrange scène se joua devant lui.

Le frère de son hôte, autrement dit Kanon, était complètement nu en face de Camus. Et à l'aura qu'il dégageait, Idrajin devina en souriant que ce n'était définitivement PAS prévu.

Deux possibilités s'offraient donc à lui. Idrajin sourit très largement. SOIT il appliquait le conseil que Mezrieth avait lui-même formulé du "TU te débrouilles pour trouver des excuses foireuses" et laissait son ami dans cette situation ma foi peu enviable, SOIT... Son sourire s'évanouit. Soit il aidait Mezrieth à se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

_/Idrajin, c'est quand même mon frère à la base ! Je tiens à lui sauver sa réputation ! Enfin ce qu'il en reste... /_

_Heureusement que Camus reste quelqu'un de discret._

Idrajin soupira. Il allait devoir être très TRES méchant dans la journée pour compenser cet acte de sauvetage.

Le démon inspira largement, et se prépara à entrer en mode "acteur".

"KANON ?"

Camus et Mezrieth tournèrent vers lui leurs regards, le premier surpris, l'autre béat de remerciement.

"Je peux SAVOIR ce que tu fais chez Milo à poil ?

Euh je... Oh Saga je me sens pas bien du tout !"

Idrajin se retint de rire. Mezrieth venait aussi d'entrer en mode "acteur" ça risquait d'être drôle. Camus suivait toute la scène en spectateur curieux et plus que surpris.

Idrajin couru vers son "frère" et le prit dans ses bras.

"Mais tu as de la fièvre ?

Ouiiii... pleurnicha le petit Kanon en mode "chibi eyes". Ramène-moi à la maison grand frère !

Oui, attends-moi là deux minutes..."

Idrajin se dirigea vers Camus et se pencha vers lui en chuchotant

"Excuse Kanon, il ne se sent pas très bien en ce moment, la fièvre a du le faire délirer. Je l'ai quitté des yeux quelques minutes et il était parti.

Je comprends Saga", dit Camus en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Gémeau.

_/Depuis la mort de notre poisson rouge, il perd la tête, snif, il mange les graine de Bubulle tout seul dans son coin c'est tellement triiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiste /_

_Saga !_

Idrajin simula une crise de toux pour étouffer son rire. Camus lui tapota le dos.

"Bon hem, kof! Camus je vais coucher mon frère, dis aux autres que j'arrive."

Camus vit Saga prendre son frère dans ses bras et quitter -fuir ?- la maison du Scorpion.

Le Verseau resta perplexe quelques secondes puis se rappela le pourquoi de sa venue ici. Il était juste passé voir ce que Milo faisait, car il n'était pas aux arènes, et était tombé sur Kanon. Il secoua la tête et se remit à chercher son ami. Il comprit vite que celui-ci prenait une douche. En plein milieu de la matinée. Pourquoi pas, après tout...

Camus marqua un temps d'arrêt. Milo chantait sous sa douche. Il l'entendait de derrière la porte. Le Verseau sourit et colla son front à la cloison, écoutant la plus douce des mélodies à ses oreilles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jet de la douche s'arrêta, et Camus entendit Milo en sortir. Il toqua à la porte pour prévenir son ami de sa présence. Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Camus entendit le verrou tourner. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Milo lui sauta dessus, complètement nu, en criant

"T'EN VEUX ENCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !"

Ils tombèrent tous les deux par terre. Lilith se rendit bien vite compte que le torse qu'elle serrait contre elle n'était pas celui qu'elle avait tenu peu de temps auparavant sous la douche. Elle leva doucement les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Camus, rouge de confusion.

_/Mmmh... Qu'est ce qui se passe encore /_

_Milo je vais tout t'expliquer, ne t'énerves pas, je t'en supplie !_

"Milo ? Est ce... ça va ?"

_/Ca... CAMUS /_

_To be continued ... ?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à Cromax, pour une review tombée du ciel. XD**

**CHAPITRE 3**

Camus vit un Milo encore tremblant de honte sortir de la cuisine, cette fois bien habillé, avec une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Il posa celle qui était destinée au Français sur la table basse devant lui et s'enfonça dans un fauteuil proche, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules et le regard fixé sur son café, cette teinte rouge, preuve ultime de sa gêne, ne voulant plus quitter ses joues.

Camus soupira légèrement et baissa les yeux à son tour. Bien sûr, la situation était un peu embarrassante, mais elle l'était certainement plus pour lui que pour Milo… même si ce dernier ne s'en doutait évidemment pas, ne se doutait pas de l'effort surhumain qu'il avait dû faire pour ne pas céder à la tentation de poser ses mains sur les hanches fines collées aux siennes, ne pas vérifier que leur galbe et leur douceur étaient bien les mêmes que dans ses fantasmes les plus fous…

Mais surtout ce regard que Milo avait posé sur lui, déboussolé, un peu perdu, voire même… apeuré ? Ce regard-là était une pure et simple… invitation au viol.

Et bien entendu, Milo, complètement UNAWARE de l'état dans lequel il mettait le Verseau, s'était mis à s'emmêler dans des explications plus fumantes les unes que les autres, toujours nu et toujours allongé sur Camus. Quelle torture…

Camus se passa une main sur le visage. Si Milo s'était rendu compte de son… état à ce moment-là… Camus n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel genre d'explications pour le moins foireuses il se serait lancé, LUI !

- Camus…

Le Verseau releva la tête lentement. Milo semblait encore troublé, mais bien déterminé à s'expliquer. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche avec son trouble à lui, le Scorpion semblait déjà assez gêné pour ne plus vraiment savoir où donner de la tête. On va donc le laisser parler hein, ça lui facilitera la tâche...

Non mais attends... Franchement, ils étaient ridicules, là tous les deux ! Les valeureux et fiers et nobles et... j'en passe et des meilleures, chevaliers du Scorpion et du Verseau en train de... rougir pour une histoire de de de... nudité ? Non, il n'y avait rien de gênant à voir un autre homme nu (oh ça non, surtout Milo), et il avait DEJA vu son ami (presque...) nu auparavant ! Il n'y avait donc PAS de quoi faire tout un plat de cette histoire! C'était trois fois rien. Oui oui oui. Juste Milo qui s'était découvert l'espace de quelques instants des pulsions exhibitionnistes en sa présence. Pas de quoi fouetter un chat quoi… Mais Camus se sentait rougir ( w )… Comment ça je suis rouge quand je mens ! Je ne mens JAMAIS, je déforme un chouia la vérité pour qu'elle soit un chouia plus accommodante. Et je suis en train de développer des tendances schizophrènes, misère…

Camus stoppa net son monologue avec lui-même, Milo venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ok, c'est parti.

--------------

Lilith découvrait Milo sous un tout nouveau jour. Les astrologues au service d'Alphina lui racontaient souvent des anecdotes sur les signes pour les divertir. Et quand ils disaient que les signes d'Eau étaient émotifs et lunatiques, Lilith se rendait compte qu'ils ne plaisantaient PAS et comprenait enfin tout le sens de leurs (sages) paroles... Milo semblait constamment changer d'humeur, même sensiblement, que se soit au fil de ses pensées ou de ses rencontres. Si tant est que la personne qu'il croisait était importante à ses yeux. Et avec Camus… Lilith devait faire face à une véritable déferlante d'émotions confuses, surtout en pareille situation.

_- Et quelle situation ! Je vais te tuer, t'expulser de mon corps par N'IMPORTE QUEL MOYEN ! _

_- Dans ton état, c'est pas gagné._

_- JE T'EMMERDE ! A cause de QUI je suis dans cet état, hein ! _

Lilith soupira intérieurement. Elle était déçue de voir que le pauvre lien qu'elle avait réussi à poser entre Milo et elle la nuit dernière se brisait avant même qu'elle n'ait pu le consolider. Tout à refaire. Ou presque. Si elle les sortait tous deux de ce mauvais pas, Milo lui pardonnerait sûrement. Enfin peut-être. S'il vous plaaaaaît ?...

Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas réagi de la meilleure manière qui soit tout à l'heure. Mais elle avait cru enlacer Mezrieth ! En se rendant compte que c'était le Verseau qui était dans ses bras… elle avait paniqué! Très peu honorable de la part d'un démon de son rang d'ailleurs, mais à quoi bon retourner le couteau dans la plaie…

_Flash-back_

Camus avait vu l'euphorie lentement faire place à un effarement total sur le visage de Milo, et Lilith de son coté se rendait compte, un peu tard, de l'horrible méprise qu'elle venait de commettre.

Le fait que Milo soit rouge tomate et collé à lui fit oublier au Verseau de relever l'interpellation avec laquelle Milo lui était sauté dessus, à savoir, et je cite, "T'EN VEUX ENCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !". Milo, donc, soit Lilith, s'était mis à déblatérer n'importe quoi devant Camus, qui hésitait entre se pincer pour sortir de ce rêve dans lequel Milo se jetait nu sur lui ou donner une paire de baffes au Scorpion qui disait vraiment, mais vraiment n'importe quoi :

- Cam-Camus du Verseau, enfin je veux dire Camus, mon ami, mais euh Verseau avant tout, comment ça va, comment vas-tu, comment tout va bien ? Je suis désolé, écoute, c'est pas ce que tu crois, tu vois je… dans la salle de bains ! J'étais dans la salle ! De ! Bains ! Et je prenais une douche ! (victorieux) Et donc j'étais euh… nu ! Sisisisi (la sol fa mi ré do), tout-tout nu pour me laver bi-bien partout et je j'ai entendu du bruit, j'me suis dit que euh… c'était peut être un rôdeur ! (au Sanctuaire…) J'ai euh j'ai pas réfléchi (c'est le cas de le dire) et je suis sorti de la douche en bondissant ! Mais euh, c'était toi en fin de compte, alors euh, tout va bien hein, hahahahaha (rire nerveux ? naaan…)…

- … (muet d'effarement) Oô….

- … (respire un grand coup) Il était une fois…

- Milo, toi aussi tu as attrapé la fièvre de Kanon?

- Fi-fièvre ? _Euh...__Milo ? Camus sait que Kanon et toi... Enfin qu'il vous arrive de..._

_- J'espère bien que NON ! Et si tu lâches encore UNE ânerie comme les centaines que tu viens de débiter JE T'ETRANGLE ! _

Le Verseau posa une main froide et patiente sur le front de Milo dont le cerveau avait l'air de marcher soit au ralenti soit beaucoup trop vite ce matin là. Et le pauvre Scorpion qui sortait tout juste d'une petite " partie aquatique " avec Kanon alias Mezrieth, n'avait pu réprimer un frisson, impuissant face à cette libido exacerbée qui couvait en lui.

_- Mais c'est quoi ces hormones de démons ? T'as tout le temps envie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ou quoi ? _

_- Eh bien hem…Ca arrive, en effet, mais…_

Camus avait alors posé ses mains sur les épaules de Milo, rivé ses yeux dans les siens, et d'un air inquiet avait demandé

- Milo... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

_- Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! _

Oooooh non ça n'allait pas. Pas avec ce feu qui avait soudain vu le jour sur ses joues mais aussi à un autre endroit de son anatomie...

_- LILITH FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, N'IMPORTE QUOI ! _

Camus avait vu Milo littéralement bondir de sur lui, et se barricader dans sa chambre en hurlant " JE VAIS M'HABILLER! "

_Fin du flash-back_

Et voilà ou ils en étaient. Sacrée réussite pour un premier jour. Mais Lilith ne pouvait décemment pas laisser les choses dans cet état. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle dise quelque chose. Prenant une longue inspiration elle ouvrit la bouche…

… Pour être coupée par Camus.

- Ecoute Milo, je te l'accorde ce qui s'est passé était un peu… gênant. Mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça qui va me choquer. Nous sommes des hommes, avec la m-m-même a-anatomie, et euuh…

Zut, il commençait à bafouiller. Et Milo qui tentait désespéramment de cacher son visage derrière sa tasse…

... Il était vraiment adorable.

- Bon, écoute-moi bien Milo. Quelqu'un a dit : " _Le passé ne contient rien de plus que le passé, et ce qui en résulte existait déjà dans la cause ". _

_- … Il a trop la classe ton ami !_

_- Je sais. _

Ce petit accent était tellement excitant ! Et ce port droit, ce visage fin, cette allure noble… Mezrieth s'était vraiment choisi une proie de choix !

Camus sourit en voyant cet air d'admiration qui se peignait sur le visage du Scorpion à chaque fois qu'il casait une citation dans leurs discussions. Il retrouvait son Milo, et se mit en devoir, comme à chaque fois, d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire.

- C'est de Bergson, un philosophe français qui a entre autre travaillé sur la notion de temps. Et ce que je veux te faire comprendre par là, c'est que ce qui est dans le passé appartient au passé, point final.

- Mais Camus…

- Milo, tu es d'un naturel souriant, plutôt démonstratif, et très extraverti. Cette situation ne serait jamais advenue si tu n'avais pas été ce que tu es. Et tu es mon ami parce que tu es ce que tu es. Pour ce que tu es.

- C'est… c'est vrai ?

Milo, le vrai, sentit son cœur rater un battement. Camus ouvrait rarement son cœur de la sorte, et le Scorpion était profondément touche d'être le témoin mais aussi l'objet de cet… écart dans la conduite de Camus.

- Mais bien entendu. Allons Milo…

Le Verseau cru bien faire en lui adressant un de ses rares sourires chaleureux et encourageant.

Grave erreur.

Il dû alors faire face à ce qu'on appelle un défoulement émotionnel de Scorpionichou neuneuphorique. Milo semblait tenir coûte que coûte à lui prouver son soulagement, sa gratitude et la force de leur amitié en le glompant de tous les cotés, alors que Camus tentait de s'esquiver de chaque côté du salon comme une vierge effarouchée en prétextant que les contacts trop "intimes" le mettaient mal a l'aise et que Milo-arrête-tu-sais-bien-que-ça-me-gêne!

Mais comme à chaque fois, Milo eu le dernier mot (glomp ?) et serra son ami dans ses bras en riant. Camus soupira et sourit à son tour. Après tout, Bergson disait aussi " _La sincérité est communicative "…_

Intérieurement, Lilith sourit. Sentant la bonne humeur de Milo revenir, elle sut qu'elle avait regagné l'amitié du Scorpion. Une vraie girouette…

… Pas plus difficile que ça !

------------------

_Temple des Gémeaux :_

- Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu foutais à poil chez Lilith ?

- Ce n'était pas vraiment chez Lilith, dit Mezrieth en enfilant un tee-shirt noir. Si on avait été chez Lilith, j'aurai pu me balader nu sans problème.

- Arrête de jouer avec les mots, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Mezrieth vint se camper devant son ami, les poings sur les hanches.

- Dis donc Idrajin, tu vas quand même pas me demander de te faire un dessin en plus ? Tu es intelligent, alors réfléchis très fort : à ton avis, qu'est-ce que je faisais nu dans le temple du Scorpion à moins de dix mètres de Lilith ?

Le Seigneur des Incubes soupira profondément.

- … Je ne voulais pas voir mes soupçons fondés, c'est tout.

Au moment même ou il prononçait cette phrase, Idrajin sut qu'il aurait dû mieux choisir ses mots. Il s'était laissé gagner par les émotions… Une possession prolongée au-delà de quelques heures avait des effets involontaires sur leurs esprits de démons. Quelle ironie : ils étaient censés les contrôler, ces mortels !

Et malheureusement pour lui, ses derniers mots n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Tiens tiens tiens…

Mezrieth s'approcha en souriant dangereusement alors qu'Idrajin tentait de rester impassible.

- Pourtant nous sommes des démons de Luxure, mon petit Idrajin. Quoi de plus naturel que de se procurer un peu de plaisir entre nous ? Ca nous est déjà arrivé de nombreuses fois d'ailleurs…

Mezrieth repoussa une mèche bleue dans le cou de Saga, et lui déposa quelques baisers derrière l'oreille. Idrajin ferma les yeux, tentant de contrôler un frisson, puis un autre. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il tombe sur un hôte au corps si sensible ?

Mezrieth eut un sourire carnassier, puis se leva brusquement.

- Mais si ces petits plaisirs restent entre nous, notre pari n'aura plus aucun intérêt. Et puis j'ai hâte de voir comment nous allons supporter tous ces sentiments qui se déchaînent dans nos esprits telle une tempête qui déferle sur le pauvre îlot sec et aride de notre raison, lentement consumée par les pulsions libidinales refoulées de ces hôtes que nous...

- Mezrieth. La ferme.

- Rolalaaa ! Toi tu as vraiment besoin de te défouler...

- Ouais, me défouler, ça doit être ça...

- Et cynique à ses heures perdues... Tu vas pas en plus BOUDER toute la journée ? Oui, tu dois teDE-FOU-LER !

Mezrieth boucla la ceinture de cuir qu'il avait enroulée autour de sa taille en prononçant ces mots, et se contempla brièvement dans le miroir avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis. Qui se passait lentement les mains sur le visage en essayant de retrouver un semblant de contenance.

_- De toutes façons, Mezrieth sait pertinemment que je suis désagréable le matin. Il y a des gens qui démarrent lentement la journée. Personnellement ça va mieux quand j'ai tué quelque chose... Il faut que je me reprenne là... _

Mezrieth sourit, presque... attendri ?

- Allez, allez, "Sagaaaaa", bouge tes adorables fesses, on y va.

- Hein ? On va faire quoi, encore ?

"Kanon" marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de sourire sauvagement et répondre

- Se défouler !

------------------

_Colisée :_

Shaka était surpris de voir que le nombre de chevaliers présents à l'entraînement ce matin-là était plutôt restreint. Car, d'habitude, aucun ne manquait cette occasion de voir ses pairs et renforcer l'amitié qui les liait depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès. Une fin de guerre qui avait été l'avènement de beaucoup de choses : amitié, solidarité et entraide, mais aussi des remises en question. Et lui, Shaka, s'était remis en question. A être trop proche de Dieu, il s'était éloigné, sans s'en apercevoir réellement, de ceux qui pourtant l'entouraient tous les jours. Ceux avec qui il était tombé devant le mur des Lamentations, avec qui il avait directement partagé son cosmos, et par là son esprit... Il avait ressenti des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas, qui provenaient des esprits des autres chevaliers d'Or.

Et lorsqu'il était revenu à la vie, cette expérience avait laissé des traces, gravé un trouble dans son cœur. L'idée que, peut-être, il était dans le faux, qu'il avait tort.

Cet orgueil dont il avait fait preuve en était peut-être la meilleure preuve. Pourtant ses intentions de départ n'étaient pas mauvaises... mais elles l'avaient mené au mauvais "endroit". Et s'il n'avait pas mis cet orgueil de coté, il n'aurait jamais pu s'intégrer dans ce petit groupe que formaient les Golds et redécouvrir doucement ce que c'était que d'être humain.

Sa philosophie de la vie et sa perception des choses avaient lentement évolué à mesure qu'il s'était ouvert aux autres. Il avait même arrêté de garder les yeux clos, comprenant assez vite que c'était aussi une des choses qui le "différenciait" des autres, de manière négative.

Lentement il s'était reconstruit, et avait finalement retrouvé un équilibre complètement différent de ce mur froid qui l'avait séparé des humains.

Oui, il avait bien changé depuis tout ce temps... et ce n'était pas plus mal, car enfin il se sentait _vivre._ Vivant parmi les vivants. Des pairs, des compagnons d'armes, des amis.

Sauf que là, tout de suite, il se demandait où pouvaient bien être passés ses fameux compagnons d'armes !

Aiolia et Mu s'entraînaient d'un coté, Shura, Ayoros et Aldébaran discutaient sur les premières marches du Colisée et… C'est tout ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent... murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- Shaka ! Je t'ai connu moins vulgaire, un peu de tenue !

Le blond n'eut même pas besoin de se tourner vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller. Cet air faussement indigné dans la voix un peu rauque aux accents chantants était facilement reconnaissable.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu es en retard Angelo...

- Panne d'oreiller, ça te va ?

Shaka se tourna vers l'Italien. Il avait l'air... pas vraiment soucieux, non, Angelo soucieux c'était... surréaliste, même à imaginer. Mais quelque chose semblait le titiller un peu. Et si Angelo croyait le cacher à la Vierge… Eh ben il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate !

- Ben voyons. Et la vraie raison c'est ?

- Franchement rien qui vaille la peine qu'on passe le réveillon dessus. Et puis ça doit être l'absence d'Aphrodite qui me porte sur les nerfs aussi.

Ah oui c'est vrai ! Le chevalier des Poissons était parti depuis quelques jours pour la Suède, assez soudainement d'ailleurs.

- Il aurait quand même pu me dire quand il rentrerait cet idiot ! Il n'en fait toujours qu'a sa tête, ça m'énerve !

Mais le soupir qui suivit cette déclaration en disait long sur l'amitié que l'Italien portait au Suédois.

Et Shaka posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule du Cancer, attendri et tentant de le consoler un peu :

- Allons, allons, il reviendra, c'est pas en Suède qu'il va se perdre ! Il avait sûrement besoin de s'aérer un peu, c'est tout. Tu pourras bientôt le serrer a nouveau dans tes bras ton Poissons.

- Cretino! Va fa'n culo...

- Mais je ne pense pas que l'absence d'Aphrodite soit la seule chose qui te contrarie de si bon matin, reprit Shaka sans prêter la moindre attention à l'insulte dont il avait failli être gratifié.

- Lâche-moi la grappe, et occupe-toi de tes affaires.

- Soit, mais sache que si tu as besoin de parler... mon temple est juste après celui d'Aiolia, au cas où tu aurais un trou de mémoire. On ne sait jamais, un élan soudain qui te porterait vers la sixième maison...

- ... Ouais, merci, marmonna le Cancer, de manière"étrangement" inaudible.

Il avait beau être bourru et doté d'un sale caractère, Angelo avait quand même pas mal changé. Et Shaka avait appris à comprendre ce sale caractère et voir au-delà de cet apparent je m'en foutisme total. Aussi _paranormal _que cela puisse paraître, il était devenu un type bien et droit dont la compagnie était facile à vivre. Sûrement aussi grâce à l'influence d'Aphrodite, qui savait apparemment comment s'y prendre pour modérer les " poussées de violence " du Cancer, ces accès de colère qui lui avaient valu sa mauvaise réputation. Aphrodite absent… Peut-être se sentait-il perdu ?

Shaka jeta un discret coup d'œil à Angelo qui attendait les bras croisés, adossé à une colonne tronquée, l'air sûr de lui comme toujours.

Bien sûr il n'admettrait JAMAIS qu'il se sentait perdu. Mais c'était une possibilité à envisager.

- Salut tout le mooooonde !

- Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt.

- Kanon, Saga, on peut savoir quel être maléfique vous a empêché d'arriver à l'heure cette fois ?

- Le pire des pires, le pommeau de douche qui fuit pour Kanon…

- …Et le choix d'une tenue dans sa vaste garde-robe pour Saga.

- Je vois…

_- Dis donc Idrajin, ton copain démon, il pourrait se calmer : ma garde-robe est pas si monumentale que ça! _

_- Que tu dis…_ répondit Idrajin à Saga, amusé.

Kanon s'approcha alors d'Angelo avec un grand sourire condescendant sur les lèvres.

- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui Angeloooo ? minauda-t-il, c'est toujours la grande forme ?

" Kanon " posa sa main sur le bras de l'Italien en même temps qu'il baissa les yeux plus bas avec un sourire satisfait.

Le sang du Cancer ne fit qu'un tour et il mit vite une distance de sécurité entre lui et le cadet des Gémeaux. Il le pointa du doigt en le menaçant de façon assez éloquente…

- Toi, tu reviens me voir quand tu te seras calmé c'est compris ! Oh non, tu sais quoi ? Ne viens pas me voir, ça ira aussi ! Tu m'approches ne serait-ce qu'à un mètre avec cet air-là et je te balance un allez-simple direct pour l'Enfer dans la g£$ ! Pigé ?

Et de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Shura et les autres en maugréant rageusement en italien.

_- Mezrieth tu es stupide !_

_- Allons Idrajin, je m'amuse c'est tout !_

_- Et tu corses sa tâche à Lilith ! Comment veux-tu qu'elle réussisse à mettre la main dessus maintenant ?_

_- Ca, c'est son problème. Le but c'est de gagner le pari ! Donner du fil à retordre à ses adversaires n'est pas interdit !_

_- Tsss…_

Shaka était muet d'effarement. Angelo était peut-être un peu contrarié mais là… On avait largement dépassé le stade de la contrariété! Par contre, ça ne semblait pas le moins du monde choquer Kanon qui était retourné aux cotés de son frère en souriant, l'air entendu. L'air de Saga, lui, était plus accusateur qu'autre chose…Et qu'avait encore fait Kanon pour que Saga lui balance cette claque sur le dos de la tête ?

- Kanon… tu as fait quelque chose pour contrarier Angelo ?

- Hein ? Non, pas récemment en tout cas, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Shaka, que dirais-tu de laisser ces deux idiots régler leurs chamailleries entre eux et d'aller discuter entre adultes un peu plus loin ?

_- Entre adultes ? Mon petit Idrajin tu n'y vas pas par quatre chemins !_

_- Le but c'est bien de gagner le pari non ?_ répondit le démon, moqueur.

Shaka, qui n'avait bien sûr pas suivi ce dialogue entre les deux démons, oublia vite les humeurs d'Angelo ou le comportement de Kanon. Saga adressa un signe d'au revoir et un clin d'œil discret à son frère avant d'être rejoint par Shaka qui ne se doutait de rien.

Après tout, Saga était son meilleur ami.

------------------

Mezrieth était donc resté seul devant le Colisée. Inutile d'aller asticoter le Cancer, il ne voulait pas abîmer la proie de Lilith, et encore moins le corps de son hôte...

_- Je te signale que je sais parfaitement me défendre, c'est pas Angelo qui va " m'abîmer " comme tu dis ! _

_- Oh non, je ne pense pas qu'Angelo puisse te faire grand mal. Mais ton corps d'humain ne supporterait certainement pas mes pouvoirs. Je pense que les utiliser provoquerait une lacération de tes organes dans des souffrances abominables, tu te viderais de ton sang lentement pour…_

Mais Kanon ne l'entendait plus. Il était bien trop choqué par ce que Mezrieth venait de lui débiter le plus naturellement du monde. Ainsi donc il pouvait mourir facilement avec ce démon dans son corps ? Et le pire c'est qu'il était complètement impuissant face à cela. Impuissant…

_- Bien sûr, il était fréquent que l'on se serve des entrailles des vaincus comme trophées mais… Kanon? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas encore ?_

_- Comment ça, " encore " ? _

_- Ca n'a pas été très difficile de comprendre que tu étais sujet à la déprime._

_- Je ne déprime pas ! _

_- Tu es trop sensible et fragile. C'est pour ça qu'un rien te bouleverse._

_- Bouleverse, n'importe quoi… _

_- J'exagère peut-être, mais dans le fond tu sais que j'ai raison._

_- La ferme. _

_- Comme tu veux._

_- … _

_- …_

_- … Et d'abord, je déprime si je veux ! _

_- Pas avec moi. Ca me parasite, ça m'énerve, et ça risque de me faire perdre le contrôle de ton corps._

_- Là, tu m'intéresses. _

_- Ne rêve pas trop Kanon. Il faudrait quand même un choc quasi traumatisant pour que tu te libères de mon emprise physique. Et tu n'en sortirais pas indemne psychologiquement._

_- … Génial… _

_- C'est aussi réjouissant de mon côté._

_- C'est-à-dire ?Et qu'est-ce qui se passe pour toi si ça arrive ? _

_-Et bien, en théorie, et je dis bien en théorie, car un seul démon en a fait l'expérience, nos rôles sont inversés. Je suis prisonnier de ton corps jusqu'à ce que je réussisse à reprendre le contrôle._

_- Et tout en sachant ça, tu as préféré prendre possession de mon corps pendant une longue période ? _

_- Que veux-tu... Peut-être qu'Idrajin, Lilith et moi nous ennuyions vraiment._

Si Kanon fut surpris par la lassitude qui régnait dans la voix de Mezrieth, il n'en souffla pas un mot. Il était tenté de "réconforter" le démon alors qu'il ne devait pas ! Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois par les beaux discours du Démon de la Séduction... Mais le même coup ne marche jamais deux fois sur un chevalier, BWAHAHAHA ! ...

Pourtant Mezrieth avait vraiment l'air... fatigué. Allez, tans pis ! Il allait peut-être se faire avoir encore une fois, lui la redoutable ex-catastrophe des sept mers, mais s'il pouvait rendre Mezrieth démoniaque et antipathique à nouveau, il aurait réussi quelque chose. Non parce que c'était ça le plus dérangeant : il se prenait de sympathie pour ce... ce... sale type qui venait squatter son enveloppe corporelle !

- Kanon !

_- NAN C'EST PAS MOUA J'AI RIEN FAIT ! _

_- Hahahaha ! Arrête de dire des bêtises, voilà de la compagnie..._

Kanon était tellement obnubilé qu'il n'avait pasremarqué : de une, que Mezrieth était quasiment mort de rire en suivant le fil des pensées du Gémeau, de deux que Camus et Milo étaient arrivés et s'approchaient de lui.

- Salut Kanon ! Mon ami, viens dans mes bras !

Milo aka Lilith prit le Gémeau dans ses bras et tout en l'étreignant "chaleureusement", lui chuchota brièvement à l'oreille :

- J'ai failli me faire griller XD

- Mes compliments ma douce, dès le premier jour...

Mais soudain une main froide se posa sur l'épaule de Mezrieth.

- Kanon tu ne devrais pas sortir avec ta fièvre, dit Camus, l'air impassible comme toujours.

- Ma fiè... Ah euh oui bien sûr cette fièvre-làààààà ! Oh mais tu sais, je suis un grand garçon solide, deux-trois cachets et hop ! Je suis sur pied !

Et d'ajouter à sa tirade un merveilleux sourire "colgate", un peu trop sûr de lui. Camus se passa une main sur le visage, l'air pas convaincu du tout, puis fixa Kanon très sérieusement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait de Saga ? Il t'a laissé tout seul comme ça ?

- Tssss à ton avis ? Je l'ai assommé avec ma massue préférée, saucissonné proprement, mis dans une jolie malle bleue indigo avec une petite dizaine de cadenas en titane trempé et je l'ai envoyée par Air Mail en Ouzbékistan du Sud dans une tribu de fanatiques qui passent leurs nuits de pleine lune a danser nus et peinturlurés en l'honneur d'une déesse inconnue. Tout simplement. (sourire triomphant)

- Kanon…

- Ah non, me regarde pas avec les yeux de "Kanon-arrête-de-faire-le-gamin-et-de-dire-n'importe-quoi-tu-as-passé-l'âge", c'est comme ça que me regardait Saga quand je l'ai mis dans la malle ! De toutes façons, il n'en a plus rien à faire de moi ! C'est toujours la même chose, il va s'amuser avec Shaka et me laisse tout seul... (snif?)… Camus... tiendrais-tu compagnie à une pauvre âme délaissée, en mal d'amour et de réconfort ?

Un tel raisonnement sans queue ni tête tenait bien de Mezrieth. Endormir la méfiance de la proie pour mieux la piéger … qui sortait maintenant d'on ne sait où la panoplie shojo complète, et c'est à peine si on pouvait encore distinguer Milo à l'arrière plan, entre les gerbes de lys blancs fraîchement éclos et les paillettes roses inondant Camus et Kanon.

Le Verseau s'approcha doucement de lui, les yeux dans le vague.

- Kanon...

- Vi ?(nyeuxétoilés)...

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi !

Mezrieth fixa Camus pendant cinq bonnes minutes, complètement éberlué et la machoire déboîtée, comme s'il avait affaire à la personne la plus insensible de la planète.

Puis il explosa...

- Non mais tu te rends compte que tu viens de me casser mon effet là ? Ca t'aurait écorché la langue de me répondre "oui", juste pour me faire plaisir ? Mais bien sur que nooooooon, Môssieur a bien mieux à faire que de penser à la santé mentale de ses amis, n'est-ce pas? T'aurais pu AU MOINS essayer de jouer le jeu ! Un peu de romantisme bordel !

- Romantisme ? TT;;

- Vi. Faut que je t'explique ça, aussi ?

- Enfin bref... Au moins maintenant on sait où est Saga.

- Nan mais... T'AS ECOUTE CE QUE JE VIENS DE DIRE ?

Et c'est à ce moment là que Camus se tourna gracieusement vers Kanon, et lui... sourit.

- Tu es bien une des rares personnes qui réussisse à me faire rire.

- _... Rire ?_

Mezrieth, complètement pris au dépourvu, bafouilla un vague "de rien" avant de pencher la tête sur le coté et de scruter le Verseau.

- Alors... Tu veux bien me tenir compagnie ? Je n'aime pas être seul.

Cette fois, Kanon avait l'air… sérieux. Fait assez rare pour que le Verseau considère la proposition de ce dernier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Milo, qui semblait absorbé dans l'observation des autres chevaliers d'Or discutant dans l'arène. Le Scorpion eut un petit sursaut, et sourit largement à Camus.

- Oh euh, ne t'en fais pas Camus, tu peux y aller, de toute façon j'ai l'impression qu'Angelo ne va pas très bien, je vais voir ce qu'il a.

- Parfait, lança alors Kanon, les deux poings sur les hanches. Camus tu n'as plus d'excuses, viens, je t'embarque pour le temple des Gémeaux.

- Mais euh Kanon, on ne devrait pas s'entraîner ou...

- Taratata, on y va !

Et de traîner Camus sous les yeux vaguement curieux de Lilith, en direction des premières marches menant au temple du Bélier.

La Succube leva un sourcil, un peu inquiète.

- Tout dans la subtilité, mh ? murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais pas le temps de rêvasser : elle avait une séduction à entamer elle !

----------------

Le problème de tout mortel, lorsqu'il entame une séduction, c'est ce sentiment d'inquiétude diffus qui submerge même les plus aguerris.

- Alors Saga…. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier ?

Le vent balayait l'herbe verte du plateau sur lequel Saga et Shaka avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Le soleil, bien que déjà haut dans le ciel, n'était pas agressif, et répandait sur le haut de la falaise une tiédeur apaisante.

- A dire vrai, je voulais juste me retrouver un peu au calme. Tu sais comment peut être Kanon…

Shaka lui adressa un doux sourire en guise de réponse, et s'assit à même le sol, invitant son ami à le rejoindre. Ce que celui-ci fit, en s'approchant volontairement assez près de lui pour que leurs épaules se touchent de manière insistante.

- Eh bien, moi, je voulais te parler Saga.

Quelque chose clochait. Même si ce contact entre eux n'était peut-être que le début d'une tentative d'hypothétique possibilité de séduction, Idrajin aurait dût ressentir ne serait ce que l'ombre d'un sentiment d'inconfort provenant de la Vierge. Or il n'en était rien; bien au contraire, Shaka se rapprochait de lui, et posait sa main sur la sienne. Tout en essayant de paraître le moins étonné et le plus naturel possible, le démon tenta

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as des problèmes Shaka ?

- Disons que oui et non.

Et toujours ce sourire presque serein qui semblait ne pas vouloir quitter le blond. Ca en devenait… dérangeant.

- Développe ?

- Eh bien… A dire vrai, je me fais du soucis pour toi Saga…

La Vierge continuait de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, mais se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il faisait?

- Tu te fais du soucis pour moi ?

Cette fois, les yeux azur de l'Indien vinrent se river aux siens, et même si le sourire paisible ornait toujours ses lèvres, sa voix trahissait quelque chose… d'indéfinissable pour le moment.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien ces derniers temps. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai longuement réfléchi, pour te proposer quelque chose.

A mesure que la conversation avançait, Saga ET Idrajin se sentaient de plus en plus perdus. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu dans l'esprit de l'Indien quand il était en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs ! Il s'en mordait les doigts...

- Me…proposer quelque chose ?

- Saga… L'inactivité du corps et de l'esprit est souvent la plus grande menace pour ceux enclins à la mélancolie… Comme toi Saga. Tu es un homme qui a besoin d'occupation. Et je ne plaisante pas.

En effet, Shaka paraissait outrageusement sérieux. Il avait fait une erreur quelque part…

Shaka appuya alors sa tête sur l'épaule de Saga et murmura à son oreille

- Moi… Je voudrais t'aider Saga. Je sais comment occuper ton corps et ton esprit…

Ce n'était pas vraiment un murmure langoureux ou qui se voulait séduisant, c'était juste un murmure parce que Shaka était assez proche de lui pour ne avoir besoin de parler à voix haute. C'était tellement étrange...

Et si Shaka n'était pas du tout celui qu'il pensait ? Avait-il pu commettre une erreur pareille ? Dans sa hâte de vouloir régler cette histoire de pari au plus vite peut-être ? Mais dans quelle… galère !

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut stoppé par un contact bref et extrêmement doux au coin de ses lèvres. Shaka venait de déposer un baiser furtif à cet endroit.

Saga tourna la tête vers lui et lui trouva un air d'innocence, les joues très légèrement rosies, à remettre une longue mèche blonde soufflée par le vent en place. Et son sourire aussi… Idrajin n'avait peut-être pas toutes ses facultés, mais il sentait…. Un paradoxe chez cet homme. Et de taille.

- Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire ça, Saga, mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment te proposer ça.. Bien sûr je ne suis pas un ange non plus… Mais bon, tu dois être une des très rares personnes à le savoir. Toi, tu sais à peu près quel mode de vie je mène aujourd'hui.

Nouveau sourire. Un sourire complètement transparent. Mais ses paroles, que voulait-il dire par…

- Pas un ange ?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Shaka d'avoir l'air surpris. Pas fâché ou gêné, simplement surpris.

- Eh bien… D'habitude je sais que ça te gêne un peud'en parler mais… Ma nouvelle philosophie de vie depuis le retour d'Hadès n'est pas vraiment innocente, enfin Saga !

Shaka eut un petit rire, mais Idrajin n'était définitivement pas d'humeur à le lui rendre.

Il ne comprenait strictement RIEN ! Et ça c'était bien le genre de choses qui avait le don de le… froisser.

- Enfin bref Saga, tout ça pour te dire que… Eh bien je te propose de découvrir un peu comment je vis par les écrits des textes anciens du Vatsyayana.

Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon...Ces textes-là, Idrajin ne les connaissait que trop bien… Mais alors...

- Tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu sois réticent, mais ce n'est pas que charnel. Cela conduit vraiment à une redécouverte du corps et des sens. Tu pourrais peut-être y trouver une occupation comme moi un certain équilibre.

- Tu as trouvé un équilibre grâce aux textes du Vatsyayana ?

- Oui, répondit le blond en haussant les sourcils, comme s'ils avaient déjà eu ce genre de conversation. Et je te propose de te les faire un peu découvrir, cela te changera peut-être les idées. Je ferai beaucoup de choses pour ne plus voir de regard accablé sur ce visage, ajouta-t-il en passant son doigt sur la joue de Saga.

Puis, souplement, Shaka se leva, et adressa un nouveau sourire à son ami.

- Réfléchis à ma proposition. Bien sûr, je ne te force à rien, ne perds pas ça de vue. Je voudrais simplement… Te divertir de manière constructive. Fais-moi savoir quand tu auras ta réponse. A plus tard Saga.

Et aussi simplement que toute cette conversation s'était passée, Shaka quitta Saga – ou plutôt celui qu'il pensait être Saga – seul à ses réflexions.

Alors comme ça… Il s'était complètement mépris sur la personne. Comme quoi, même avec toute son expérience, il ne devait jamais oublier qu'il ne faut _définitivement pas_ juger un livre à la couverture. La Vierge avait trouvé un équilibre grâce à… ça.

Remarque, pensa Irajin, il ne serait pas le premier, et certainement pas le dernier. Le problème était que ces textes furent abominablement dénaturés avec le temps, et la connotation qu'on leurs prêtait aujourd'hui n'était pas des plus philosophiques…

Mais quand même, il ne pensait pas rencontrer au Sanctuaire quelqu'un menant un mode de vie dicté par les principes philosophiques relatés dans les textes du Vatsyayana, alias le Kama-Sutra.


	5. Chapter 4

**Note :** _'tention, Idrajin (qui possède Saga) et Mezrieth (qui possède Kanon) se livrent à leur activité favorite dans ce chapitre... et l'un avec l'autre, alors cher lecteur(trice, plutôt ), si tu ne supportes vraiment pas, ne lis pas..._

**CHAPITRE 4**

Pour Lilith, la séduction était un jeu dont les règles changeaient constamment. Chaque personne avait sa manière bien propre de séduire, mais surtout d'être séduite. Et pour découvrir le mode d'emploi, Lilith ne trouvait rien de mieux que l'observation. Après le sondage d'esprit bien sûr, ce qui était plutôt réservé aux démons, mais passons. Revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes exaltait la Succube à un point que Milo n'avait pas suspecté. Après tout, la séduction n'était-elle pas censée être son quotidien ?

_- Idiot, j'aimerais bien que ce soit mon quotidien moi !_

_- Mais alors... qu'est ce que tu fais de tes journées ? _

L'humeur de Lilith s'assombrit l'espace d'un instant, pour vite reprendre sa nonchalance habituelle.

_- Pourquoi tu crois que je fais ce pari ?_

_- Parce que tu n'as vraiment rien à faire ? _répondit Milo, ironique.

_- Bingo. Alors maintenant tu te tais, et tu admires la pro, _dit Lilith, mais son ton, qui se voulait léger, était plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ah bon ? Elle n'avait vraiment rien à faire ? Avoir un rang élevé dans la hiérarchie des démons, et ne pas savoir quoi faire de son éternité, cela semblait bien triste au bout du compte.

_- Dites moi pas que le Scorpion se fait du souci pour la Succube ?_

_- Et puis quoi encore ? _

_- Allez tais toiiiiiiiii ! Si j'arrive vers Angelo en faisant une tête bizarre, c'est pas gagné notre affaire !_

_- TON affaire... _

_- Raaaah, **la ferme **!_

Lilith reprit un peu de contenance et se dirigea calmement vers le Cancer.

- Salut Angelo.

Sursaut, puis hurlements en italien que Milo subit placidement.

- Ben dis donc, dit le Scorpion quand le Cancer eut finit sa tirade, heureusement que j'ai deux oreilles, celle ci est officiellement hors d'usage…

Angelo, penaud, le gratifia d'une vague insulte fleurie avant de croiser les bras, le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol.

Milo s'entendait bien avec le Cancer. Leur humour noir à peu près similaire et leur ironie cinglante leur avaient permis de se rapprocher et de se comprendre. C'était déjà un bon point, si Lilith pouvait se placer comme quelqu'un de confiance par rapport au Cancer. Pour Milo c'était bien moins évident. Cette " histoire " risquait de détériorer sa relation avec Angelo, si Lilith en avait le fin mot. Lilith, qui avait suivi le cours des pensées du Scorpion…

_- Tu m'ennuies, Milo._

_- Et moi je t'emm… _

- Bon alors Milo, tu voulais me demander un truc ou quoi ? finit par demander le Cancer, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

- Juste entretenir ma vie sociale, tu sais, ces petites choses comme dire " Bonjour comment ça va " sans se faire gueuler dessus…

- C'est bon, ça va, tu m'as surpris, ça arrive !

- Oh oui, le grand chevalier d'Or du Cancer, craint et respecté, qui sursaute comme une jeune fille surprise par son amoureux…

- Je ne suis pas une fille ! ET JE N'AIME PAS LES HOMMES !

Milo écarquilla des yeux, puis entraîna Angelo à l'écart du petit groupe de chevaliers d'Or présents qui s'étaient tûs et dévisageaient le Cancer avec surprise.

Milo se pencha sur son ami et lui dit à voix basse :

- C'est bon, merci Angelo, on est tous au courant que tu es hétéro, quel besoin de le crier en cette heure matinale ?

- Apparemment tout le monde n'est pas au courant, vois-tu !

- La belle affaire, depuis quand tu te soucies de ce que les autres disent de toi ?

- Angelo le dévisagea longuement, puis soupira en secouant la tête

- Quand ça vient de gens que j'estime.

- Que tu… estimes ? souffla le Scorpion, émerveillé.

- Laisse tomber.

- Ah non.

- On va dire que quand ça vient de mes égaux, et que c'est trop ambigu voire sérieux, ça me plait pas trop.

Milo sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il reprit

- Et qui est cet égal qui a remis en question ta virilité ?

- … Kanon.

- Rooooh Angelo, tu sais bien que Kanon plaisante souvent là dessus.

- Ecoute moi bien, toi tu fais tes galipettes avec qui tu veux, mais je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec ça.

Angelo était une des rares personnes à qui Milo racontait tout. Et ses " galipettes " comme Angelo les appelait, en faisaient partie. Mais d'habitude le Cancer était plus… tolérant que ça. Ils pouvaient discuter sans craindre de voir l'autre se renfrogner ou prendre une mine dégoûtée. Et cette réaction-là ne ressemblait pas à l'Italien.

- Je ne comprend pas, Angelo. Pourquoi ça te met dans cet état aujourd'hui ?

- Ecoute… tu vas sûrement te foutre de moi. Mais Kanon était bizarre, aujourd'hui.

- Bizarre ?

- Il me draguait ! Je te jure qu'il me draguait !

- Mais oui, bien sûr, il te draguait ! rit Milo. Angelo, reprit le Scorpion un peu plus sérieux, nous savons tous les deux à quel point tu es irrésistible, mais là je crois que ton sex-appeal t'es monté à la tête !

Mais pendant qu'Angelo fulminait tout seul comme il savait si bien le faire, Lilith sentait une colère bouillante l'envahir.

_- Je vais le tuer, je vais TUER Mezrieth ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !_

_- Ah bon ? Vous avez des règles maintenant ? _

_- Milo, à défaut de partager mon point de vue, tu pourrais la FERMER !_

_- Ton copain démon à voulu prendre une longueur d'avance, tu ne peux pas vraiment le lui reprocher, c'est le… " jeu ". _

_- Eh bien il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Je ne vais certainement pas laisser passer ça ! Œil pour œil…_

_- … Mais à force d'appliquer ce dicton, on se retrouve tous aveugles… _

Lilith ne répondit rien. Et Milo fut surpris qu'une telle phrase vienne de lui. C'était Camus qui déteignait sur lui, ça…

- Milo, tu m'écoutes ? demanda soudain Angelo.

- Ouais.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

- D'accord, j'en sais rien, répondit Lilith, blasée.

- Dis donc, tu sais que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, toi non plus ?

- Ah euh… _Une excuse, une excuse viiiite !_

- Milo ?

- C'est… C'est à cause de Camus ! répondit le Scorpion d'une traite.

_- KOUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! _rugit Milo, le vrai.

- …De Camus ? demanda Angelo, partagé entre le scepticisme et la rengaine. Qu'est ce qu'il a _encore _fait ?

_- T'as l'air d'en parler beaucoup de ton Verseau._

_- De une ce n'est pas mon Verseau, et de deux, je n'en parle pas si souvent ! _

_- Mouais…_

_- C'est mon meilleur ami c'est normal que je parle souvent de lui ! _

_- Donc tu en parles souvent._

_- Nan ! w _

Ce n'était que le début, mais Lilith prenait déjà un malin plaisir à taquiner son Scorpion.

- Bon écoute Milo, si tu m'expliquais tout ça devant une bière, chez moi ?

Lilith écarquilla les yeux, mais se reprit bien vite. Chez Angelo. Chez lui. En terrain " ennemi ". Merveilleux, si en plus la proie coopérait…

La Succube mit en place son plus beau sourire, sincère avec ça, et lança d'une voix charmante et enjouée :

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

- Bienvenue dans le temple des Gémeaux !

- … Merci, mais je suis déjà venu ici Kanon.

- Oui mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'être le bienvenu quelque part.

- Réponse à tout… dit Camus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Réponse à tout ! répéta Kanon triomphant. Mais assied toi, je t'en prie, met toi à l'aise, je t'apporte quelque chose à boire ! Je reviens dans une minute !

Camus ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais Kanon avait déjà disparu. Le Verseau jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, puis soupira et s'installa dans le canapé, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Pourquoi était-il venu ici déjà ? Il ne savait plus trop… Enfin, c'était toujours ça de gagné, niveau relationnel. Il faisait de gros efforts pour s'ouvrir aux autres (ndlr : pas trop tout de même, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties…) et avait été agréablement surpris de la manière dont les autres le lui rendaient. Il s'habituait, doucement mais sûrement, à la proximité d'êtres humains. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour Milo… C'était la moindre des choses d'ailleurs, Milo avait _besoin_ du contact humain, il ne supporterait pas d'avoir à choisir entre sa compagnie à lui, Camus, et celle des autres. Il pouvait être si sensible parfois… Et le Scorpion faisait tellement d'efforts pour l'intégrer. Non, vraiment il avait gagné sur tous les tableaux. Enfin presque… Non ne pas penser à ça.

Mais que faisait Kanon ?

Kanon ? Eh bien il était dans la cuisine. En train de jubiler à voix haute. Si Camus avait eu l'idée d'aller le chercher, il se serait posé des questions quant au degré de probabilité que la schizophrénie soit héréditaire… Ou contagieuse, au choix.

Tout en prenant deux verres sur l'étagère, Mezrieth chantait sa victoire.

- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! On a ga…

_- Hé Don Juan, du calme, il est juste venu prendre un verre ! _

- Si seulement tu savais ce que j'ai dans la tête, mon petit Kanoooon ! chantait Mezrieth.

_- Arrête de chanter ! Et surtout arrête de me parler à voix haute ! C'est comme si tu te parlais à toi même tout seul ! Tu es moi ! _

- Quelle lucidité ! Tu ne t'y perds pas, toi, avec ces " je suis moi mais je suis toi parce que je suis en toi, mais toi toujours en toi, et toi toujours toi sauf que toi c'est moi ? "

_- Tout le monde va croire que je suis fou… _

_- Ca va, ça va, je ne parle plus à voix haute, tu es content là ? Non rien de rien, non rieeeeeeeeen ne pourra entacher mon humeur !_

Kanon était catastrophé. Certes il " catastrophait " vite, mais là il y avait de quoi ! Pour que Mezrieth soit aussi radieux, ça devait _vraiment_ être grave. Et c'est que le zouave continuait de pousser la chansonnette ! Kanon allait taper du pied en pleurnichant, quand il se souvint avec un profond désespoir que, techniquement, cela lui était impossible pour l'heure, et se promit de shooter dans la première colonne venue dès qu'il aurait retrouvé l'usage de son corps.

_- C'est pas pour tout de suite mon ange_, reprit Mezrieth en prenant une bouteille de vin dans le frigo.

_- Que tu crois mon vieux ! Et d'abord chuis pas ton ange ! Chuis même pas un ange, tu me connais très mal si tu dis ça ! Et lâche cette bouteille ! Je vais te bouter hors de mon corps nom de nom, et là je te ferai la misère, tu vas même pas comprendre ton malheur quand tu te prendras une Galaxian Explosion dans la figure ! Tu sais ce que c'est la Galaxian Explosion ? C'est une attaque surpuissante qui te mettra K.O. en trente secondes chro… _

_- Oui oui, tu peux me dire où vous rangez le tire-bouchon dans cette cuisine ?_

_- Y M'ECOUTE MÊME PAS LE MUUUUUUUUUUFFLE ! JE VAIS TE… _

_- Ah ! Trouvé !_

Mezrieth, victorieux devant le douzième tiroir ouvert, laissa Kanon déblatérer tout en se saisissant du tire-bouchon entre les dents.

_- Retire ça de ta bouche ! Tu vas me blesser ! _

_- J'aimerais bien avoir autre chose dans la bouche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. _

_- Roh le… le… _

Kanon ne trouva pour le coup rien à répondre, et serait sûrement couleur cerise s'il avait pu rougir. Mezrieth, ravi d'avoir pu faire taire l'ex Dragon des Mers l'espace de quelques secondes, retourna dans le salon, tout guilleret.

Sans un mot, Camus le débarrassa des deux verres qu'il posa sur la table basse devant lui.

- Merci, répondit Mezrieth en français, tout en ôtant le tire-bouchon de sa bouche.

- Camus écarquilla les yeux (spectacle unique), mais se ressaisit bien vite avant de demander :

- Depuis quand parles-tu français, Kanon ?

- Oh, eh bien…

_- Je ne parle pas un mot de français moi ! _

- Je sais dire deux trois bricoles, bonjour, au revoir, merci, enfin tu vois le genre, répondit Mezrieth sur un ton égal.

_- Et comment ça se fait que tu parles français toi ? _

_- Les démons parlent toutes les langues._

_- … Hein ? _

_- Nous avons cette faculté de pouvoir parler toutes les langues, un peu comme si nous parlions une langue universelle. _

_- Je… Je ne savais pas. _répondit Kanon, admiratif.

- Un vrai gamin, se dit Mezrieth, un sourire plus que satisfait étirant ses lèvres. Un sourire suspect même, pensa Camus.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?

Mezrieth servit Camus, puis remplit généreusement son verre avant de s'asseoir en face de son vis à vis, et de dévisager le Verseau, l'air mystérieux. Et ce regard fixé sur lui mettait Camus plus mal à l'aise qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier Kanon ?

_- Roh la perche ! Roh la peeeerche ! Tu la vois la perche qu'il me tend, Kanon ?_

_- Nan _répondit le susnommé, d'humeur bougonne.

_- Tu le prend comme ça ?_

_- Ouais ! _

_- Tu vas voir…_

- Camus, je sais ce que tu ressens pour Milo.

Un léger froncement de sourcils, les mouvements suspendus. Des traits qui se tendent quelques instants. Et le calme qui revient. En apparence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais l'amour que tu éprouves pour lui, asséna Mezrieth, impitoyable.

L'univers n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleur moment pour s'effondrer. Enfin, c'est en tout cas ce que se dirent deux sujets masculins, dont l'un assez invisible pour le moment, spirituellement parlant. Seulement, l'univers s'était dit que, pour le ravissement intérieur dont faisait preuve Mezrieth au vu des réactions qu'avaient déclenché deux malheureuses phrases, il pouvait bien tenir en place encore quelques temps. Les secondes s'égrenèrent donc dans le plus grand silence, à une lenteur insupportable.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Kanon ?

Le ton était à la limite de l'agressif. Camus voulait garder son sang froid, mais Mezrieth savait qu'il était trop tard pour le Verseau.

- Oses me dire que je raconte n'importe quoi, Camus.

Le coup de grâce. Il venait de mettre en marche son piège.

Une hésitation, une fêlure…

_- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Mezrieth ? _

_- T'es toujours à la masse, toi._

_- Mais tu te rend compte de l'énormité que tu viens de sortir ? _

_- Tu penses vraiment que c'est une énormité ? Réfléchis bien, Kanon, et dis moi si tu penses que le fait que Camus aime Milo est si improbable que ça. Que Camus crève de douleur sans le montrer, tu crois vraiment que c'est impossible ?_

Kanon était sidéré, et complètement désemparé. Bien sûr que non, ce n'était possible ! Comment aurait-il pu passer à coté de ça, comment aurait-il _pu _? Et pourquoi devrait-il croire Mezrieth ? Un démon, qu'il ne connaissait que depuis 24 heures à peine par dessus le marché ! Il côtoyait Milo et Camus tous les jours, comment Mezrieth pourrait-il connaître Camus mieux que lui ? En fait il connaissait surtout Milo, et dans tous les sens du termes s'il vous plait. Camus était il au courant de cela d'ailleurs ? S'il le savait… alors lui aussi avait fait souffrir le Verseau sans le vouloir. Car c'était ça le problème au bout du compte, Milo ne savait certainement pas qu'il faisait souffrir son meilleur ami.

Alors Camus souffrait ? Mais comment aurait il pu le voir ? Camus ne disais jamais rien, et ne paraissait troublé en présence de personne. Ou alors c'était ce que lui Kanon se plaisait à croire, et il se trompait… Encore…

_- Wola du calme Kanon ! On dit stop à la déprime ! Tous en cœur !_

_- La ferme. _

_- Kanon, écoute moi !_

Le ton de Mezrieth semblait pressant, un peu tendu. Il sentait l'équilibre de sa possession menacé.

_- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce que cachait Camus. Moi j'ai sondé son esprit, et excuse moi de te le dire, mais c'est une compétence hors de ta portée._

_- C'est un truc de démons, ça ne m'intéresse pas ! _

_- Camus est très doué pour jouer les impassibles. Mais face à moi il n'a aucune chance._

_- Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ? _

_- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?_

- Kanon.

Mezrieth leva à nouveau les yeux vers sa proie. Et la vue d'un Camus, perdu, abandonnant la lutte, près à se… confier ? Ca, c'était la vue d'une proie prête à être capturée.

_- A être… capturée ? _

_- Parce qu'au moment ou il se confiera à toi, et par là même à moi, nous nous trouverons en position avantageuse par rapport à lui. En position de confiance. _

_- … Et ? _

_- C'est pas possible d'être aussi bouché… Et après devine ! Si Camus nous fait confiance tu ne crois pas que l'approche sera plus facile ? Mais la confiance, ça se gagne…_

Kanon commençait à comprendre. Mezrieth jouait, et il jouait avec brio. Kanon n'avait jamais vu un tel manipulateur… A part lui même peut être… Nan, lui était moins pervers que Mezrieth !

_- La confiance ça se gagne en effet ! Et Camus ne s'est pas encore confié ! _

_- Mais ça ne saurait tarder…_

_- Tu sais quoi ? C'est trop facile ! _

_- Shhh, tais toi._

- Depuis combien de temps tu le sais ? demanda Camus, songeur.

- Pas très longtemps… Je m'en doutais en fait.

- Et Milo, il est au courant ?

- A ton avis ? Bien sûr que non ! Tu imagines la réaction ?

- Je ne préfère pas.

La voix de Camus se brisa presque sur ces derniers mots.

Un silence lourd s'installa à nouveau. Le Verseau semblait ressasser un bon nombre de choses, et Mezrieth attendait patiemment qu'il cède. C'était comme cela qu'il fallait " s'attaquer " aux personnes comme Camus. Un choc émotionnel puissant, complètement inattendu de la _victime_, était le meilleur moyen de les déséquilibrer, de fêler leur masque. Et si on détenait une petite information utile, comme un amour bien douloureux, c'était toujours appréciable.

_- Tu es ignoble ! Tu me dégoûtes ! _

_- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu as pensé à Camus ? Il souffre, il se sentira mieux après s'être confié !_

_- Se confier, c'est bien beau mais ça ne suffit pas ! Attends… et depuis quand tu te soucies du bien être des autres toi ! _

_- Tu progresses, Kanon._

Mais avant que le cadet des Gémeaux n'ai pu répondre quelque chose de coloré, il vit Camus se lever.

- Kanon je vais y aller, merci pour le verre. Au revoir.

Rapidement, le Verseau gagna la sortie. Mezrieth, complètement abasourdi, reprit ses esprits juste a temps pour lui dire avant qu'il ne passe le seuil de la porte :

- Je ne supportes plus de te voir souffrir comme ça !

Camus s'immobilisa, mais ne se retourna pas. Et finalement, sans un mot, il sortit des appartements des Gémeaux.

_- Tu sais quoi ? Je jubile. Ton petit stratagème vient de foirer en beauté ! _

_- La ferme._

Et pour une fois, Kanon se tut sur le champ.

Oui, Mezrieth était énervé, et le ton qu'il venait d'employer était quasiment effrayant. Sec et glacial. Et Kanon avait peur. Il prenait conscience une deuxième fois qu'il était seul face à un démon sanguinaire et impitoyable, à ses heures perdues. Mezrieth sentit cette peur, et décida de se montrer plus conciliant avec Kanon. Si en plus il avait des problèmes avec sa possession…

_- Tu sais quoi Kanon ? Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre, j'ai confiance, il va revenir. La proie est ferrée. _

_- C'est trop dur pour toi d'employer un autre vocabulaire que celui de la chasse ? _

_- La pêche ?_

_- Tu n'es qu'un rustre. _

_- Venant de toi, ça vaut son pesant d'or._

_- Hé ! Je t'emm… _

_- Qu'est ce que je disais…_

Mezrieth rit. Sa colère s'était un peu calmée. Et Kanon allait devoir apprendre à faire avec ces colères intempestives et généralement violentes, propres au Démon de la Séduction.

Par contre, la fuite de Camus était tout de même un semi échec. Il fallait qu'il se défoule.

* * *

Saga était en route pour le temple des Gémeaux. Si Idrajin avait été surpris voire choqué ( choqué ?) par les révélations de Shaka, il s'était vite ressaisi et, ses instincts de Démon de la Luxure refaisant surface, avait réfléchi à la meilleure manière de les exploiter.

La réponse semblait évidente. Shaka lui proposait de faire un peu de Kama Sutra ensemble. Son pari avait l'air gagné d'avance. Mais pourquoi était-il déçu ?

_- Tu t'attendais peut-être à un peu plus de combativité de la part de Shaka. _

_- Et toi ça ne te fais rien de savoir que je vais coucher avec lui._

_- C'est pour ça que tu es venu non ? _

Le manque de réaction de Saga le décevait aussi. Pourquoi le Gémeau était-il aussi amorphe ?

_- Que veux tu que je te dise ? _répondit Saga, qui avait suivi le fil des pensées qu'Idrajin ne masquait pas.

_- Je ne sais pas moi, que tu ne veux pas que j'utilise ton corps pour n'importe quoi !_

_- … _

_- Ah parce que ça ne te dérange pas ! _s'emporta le démon

_- Je ne sais pas. _

Idrajin voyait un peu mieux l'étendue des dégâts. Et là, il était vraiment choqué. Qu'un humain puisse accorder aussi peu d'importance à son existence le dépassait. Car il ne s'agissait pas que de son corps, c'était évident. Saga souffrait d'un profond mal-être, comme Idrajin en avait rarement vu. Il ne vivait pas, il survivait. Son existence ne semblait avoir aucun sens.

_- Tu sais, au début de cette nouvelle vie, je me suis dit qu'on m'offrait une deuxième chance. Mais je ne voyais pas vraiment quelle était ma réelle utilité sur cette planète. Enfin… je n'y pensais pas trop car je m'occupais de Kanon. Nous avions retrouvé le lien indescriptible qui nous unissait avant. Et puis il à commencé à voir Milo, et d'autres chevaliers. Je n'étais pas jaloux mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas dépendant de moi. Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas dépendant de moi, c'est idiot. __Je me suis réconcilié avec Aioros, Shura, et tous les autres. Même si je pense toujours que je ne le mérite pas vraiment, quoiqu'ils en disent. Et voilà où j'en suis. Je me suis " racheté ", réconcilié avec mon jumeau et mes frères d'arme. J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a donné une deuxième chance non ? _

_- Que veux tu que j'en sache,_ répondit sèchement Idrajin.

Mais en réalité le démon était interloqué. Saga s'était confié à lui d'une traite, et avait admis sans aucune réticence qu'il n'avais plus aucun but, plus de raison de vivre.

Et qu'attendait il du démon en lui disant tout cela ?

Idrajin était en colère. Parce qu'il était troublé par les paroles de Saga, parce qu'il se demandait comment il pourrait l'aider, si il pourrait l'aider même.

Il ne devrait même pas se poser ce genre de questions ! Les paroles d'un simple mortel avaient suffi à le troubler ! Etait-il tombé si bas que ça !

Le démon administra un grand coup de pied à la porte d'entrée des appartements des Gémeaux. Qu'il claqua aussitôt derrière lui avec une force rare.

Il fallait que ces problèmes existentiels sortent de sa tête, il ne les supportait pas. Et Saga vivait tous les jours avec ça ? Comment faisait-il pour ne pas devenir fou ?

- Tu es rentré, Idrajin ? Ca tombe bien, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à t'aider Mezrieth.

- Ooooh si, j'en ai bien l'impression.

Sans autre forme de procès, Mezrieth plaqua Idrajin entre son corps et la porte que l'Incube venait de claquer. Pendant quelques secondes sans réaction, Idrajin agrippa vite la chevelure qui avait les mêmes teintes que celle de son hôte et approfondit avec ferveur leur baiser.

Mezrieth s'écarta de quelques centimètres en souriant.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Trop longtemps à mon goût, répondit Idrajin avant de reprendre possession des ses lèvres, comme affamé.

Si Saga s'était " endormi " et effacé de la conscience d'Idrajin lorsque les joyeusetés avaient commencé entre les deux démons sans la moindre réticence, il n'en était pas de même pour Kanon. Oooh non.

_- MEZRIETH ! STOP ! STOOOOOOOP ! _

Le démon poussa un long soupir fatigué, et demanda à Idrajin

- Pourquoi " le tien " te fout la paix ?

- Parce qu'il n'a aucune raison de ne pas le faire. Il s'est " endormi " de lui-même, il est résigné.

- Résigné ?

_- Ré… résigné ? Comment ça résigné ? Qu'est qui est arrivé à mon frère ? Mezrieth ! _

_- La ferme._

Mezrieth asséna à Kanon une décharge d'énergie. Le Gémeau, qui était déjà troublé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son frère, fut rapidement assommé, et inconscient de ce qui se passait. Et il allait vraiment faire la gueule quand il se réveillerait…

- Oui, résigné. Il est désespérant de tristesse. Enfin bref, c'est bon tu as calmé ton hôte, on peut passer aux réjouissances ?

- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, répondit Mezrieth, un sourire carnassier ornant ses lèvres.

Cette fois ci, ce fut Idrajin qui prit les initiatives, et embrassa Mezrieth tout en l'entraînant dans le salon.

- J'avais envie d'inaugurer cette pièce justement.

- Mezrieth, au lieu de commentaires, contente toi de faire ce que tu sais le mieux faire.

- A ton service…

Mezrieth poussa plus qu'il n'allongea Idrajin sur le canapé, et s'installa sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autres des hanches de son cadet. Il se pencha sur lui, prit son visage dans ses mains et joua avec ses lèvres, les frôlant quelques secondes à plusieurs reprises avant de parsemer son visage de baisers fiévreux. Idrajin l'attrapa et l'attira plus près de lui, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre – Mezrieth était à présent allongé sur lui. Il posa son autre main sur la nuque de son amant et captura ces lèvres joueuses qui s'amusaient à esquiver les siennes depuis quelques minutes. Mezrieth sourit dans leur baiser en sentant le genou d'Idrajin se frotter contre son aine de manière insistante.

- Tu es si pressé que ça ? murmura-t il

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

- Je ne vais pas te faire attendre trop longtemps alors…

Mezrieth passa ses mains sous la chemise de Saga, qu'il retira bien vite avant de prodiguer ses ferventes attentions au torse qu'il venait de mettre à nu. Idrajin respirait calmement, attentif à ce que son compagnon allait, une fois de plus, lui offrir. Et c'était avec la même passion que Mezrieth déposait petits baisers et légères caresses de la langue sur les muscles qu'il réveillait peu à peu sous la peau halée. Parfois Idrajin frissonnait, ou tressautait légèrement. Il posa sa main sur le dos de Mezrieth, empoignant le tissu du t-shirt de Kanon par à-coups. Mezrieth aimait sentir les ongles de son amant le griffer légèrement, et, posant sa main sur la hanche d'Idrajin, commença à leur imposer à tous deux un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus persistant. Cette fois, Idrajin s'agrippa fermement aux épaules de Mezrieth, rejetant la tête en arrière sur un gémissement étouffé avec difficulté.

- Allons, ne te retiens pas, personne ne peut nous entendre. Et j'aime bien t'entendre gémir…

Idrajin ne répondit rien, mais passa lentement ses jambes autour des hanches de Mezrieth, qu'il resserra contre lui.

- Allez Mezrieth, arrête de jouer avec moi… souffla-t il avec difficulté.

Mezrieth releva la tête quelques instants, puis émit un petit rire, et s'empara des lèvres d'Idrajin, offertes. Pendant leur baiser, il en profita pour défaire la boucle de sa propre ceinture, ouvrir le pantalon d'Idrajin, et glisser sa main dedans. Le démon se cambra tout en s'agrippant toujours plus aux épaules de Mezrieth, et laissa échapper un petit cri rauque. De puissantes vagues de plaisir commençaient à déferler dans ses reins, et il tenta de secouer la tête pour recouvrer une partie de ses esprits, en vain. Et le fait que Mezrieth s'affairait sur le lobe de son oreille n'arrangeait rien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud et moite… Il se mit a lécher avec ardeur la peau tendre et exposée du cou de Kanon. Elle avait ce goût de sel qui lui rappelait la Mer Rouge… et les orgies que Mezrieth, Lilith et lui donnaient là bas.

Idrajin réussi à enlever après de nombreux essais son pantalon (ce qui n'était pas chose aisé quand une certaine main s'obstinait à rester accrochée à son… sa… bref). Il croisa ses jambes dans le dos de Mezrieth et se frotta contre lui avec empressement.

Sans un mot, le Démon de la Séduction saisit Idrajin à bras le corps et le pénétra fermement, d'un seul coup de boutoir. Il lui mordit violemment l'épaule par la même occasion, afin que l'Incube ne pense pas trop à la première douleur. Douleur pourtant bien présente comme à chaque fois, et toujours aussi puissante que le plaisir qui y était mêlé. Mais Mezrieth comptait bien faire prédominer le plaisir sur la douleur. Ou anesthésier la douleur par le plaisir, au choix. Aussi se retira-t il lentement de la chaleur dans laquelle il s'était immiscé de force pour y replonger aussitôt, avec une vigueur accrue. Les vagues de plaisir, qui s'étaient d'abord limitées aux reins d'Idrajin, se répandirent rapidement dans l'ensemble de son corps, lui faisant définitivement perdre la tête et s'abandonner complètement aux assauts répétés de celui qui le possédait. Des assauts de plus en plus rapides et fiévreux, à mesure que leur auteur s'abandonnait lui aussi au plaisir délicieux que lui procurait la chaleur d'Idrajin, son étroitesse.

- Mez… ri… eth… Nhhh ! Aaaah… gémit le démon, à bout de souffle.

Mezrieth, ne se contrôlant déjà plus, continuait son escalade vertigineuse vers un plaisir qui menaçait à présent de totalement le submerger. Il pouvait bien se laisser submerger d'ailleurs : Idrajin s'agrippait à lui avec la force d'un naufragé accroché à sa bouée dans la tourmente, ballotté dans le tumulte que l'orgasme venait de provoquer en lui. Mezrieth s'enfonça donc une dernière fois jusqu'à la garde d'un coup de reins puissant, et se laissa enfin gagner par cet indicible plaisir qui lui fit perdre pied, accompagné par un long cri étouffé dans l'épaule de son amant.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant un long moment, à retrouver leur souffle et leurs esprits. La tête encore dans les étoiles, Idrajin souffla un " Tu m'étouffes " pour la forme. Mezrieth sourit contre son épaule, mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Il releva doucement la tête, et embrassa Idrajin avec toute la tendresse que la satisfaction de l'orgasme lui permetait de donner. L'autre fit de même, et ils demeurèrent un certain temps entremêlés de la sorte. Puis Mezrieth laissa à nouveau glisser ses lèvres près de l'oreille d'Idrajin, et y déposa un baiser avant de murmurer :

- J'espère que tu vas mieux maintenant.

Le démon dévisagea Mezrieth, puis lui adressa un sourire discret. Mezrieth pris cela pour une confirmation, et se releva doucement.

- J'ai bien envie d'une cigarette, pas toi ?

Sans un mot, Idrajin vit son amant se lever et regarder autour de lui avant de sortir du salon, le pantalon toujours ouvert, à la recherche de sa fameuse cigarette.

Ce petit interlude de luxure avait été très divertissant, et bien entendu très agréable, il ne se serait pas attendu à moins de la part de Mezrieth. Il était pleinement satisfait.

Il passa un bras derrière sa tête, posa l'autre sur son ventre taché de sa propre semence, et s'allongea plus confortablement.

Pleinement satisfait.

…

Alors pourquoi le mal-être refaisait-il surface ?

_- tbc…-_


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Six jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le début du pari, soit une semaine sur le temps que les trois démons s'étaient imparti au départ. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que les choses se déroulaient comme prévu pour les trois nouveaux invités du Sanctuaire. A la rigueur, celle qui devait s'en sortir le mieux pour l'instant était Lilith. Elle appliquait à la lettre l'ébauche de plan qu'elle avait faite, passant de plus en plus de temps avec Angelo, en toute innocence ; Se rapprochant subtilement, et envahissant peu à peu un peu plus l'espace vital du Cancer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, en bon copain bien entendu. Investissant au fur et à mesure sa Maison, son appartement, et la plupart de son temps.

Milo en était presque venu à se prendre naïvement au jeu, contaminé par toutes les idées de Lilith, baignant dans ses plans. Il la "suivait" finalement, s'était laissé prendre par inadvertance dans les rouages de ce que la Reine des Succubes se plaisait à appeler et considérer comme un jeu. Et le Scorpion le considérait presque de cette manière aussi, oubliant tout le reste, obnubilé par le plan de la démone. Oubliant presque Camus...

Camus qui pendant ce temps avait l'air encore plus froid et fermé que d'habitude. Etait-ce du à la nouvelle fréquentation quasi exclusive de Milo, en la personne d'Angelo ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le Verseau ne s'était que modérément manifesté, particulièrement en présence de Kanon. Lequel Kanon semblait incroyablement frustré, vexé, incommodé, dérangé par dieu seul savait quoi.

Shaka soupira. Voilà ce qu'il constatait depuis une semaine. Milo et Angelo étaient devenus "inséparables" à leur manière, Camus "déprimait" à sa manière, et Kanon... restait Kanon. Assez imprévisible en quelque sorte. Et bougon. Toujours à sa manière...

Il y avait aussi Saga. La Vierge se demandait encore comment il avait eu... suffisamment de culot pour faire sa " demande " au chevalier des Gémeaux.

... _Et dit comme ça, on dirait que je parle d'une demande en mariage..._

Le blond secoua la tête et soupira à nouveau. Car si Saga ne lui avait pas encore donné de réponse claire, ils continuaient de se voir. Et le Grec semblait... hésiter, jouer un peu, faire un nombre incalculables de double sens et autres ambiguïtés à dessein, et multiplier les non dits, les moments silencieux de tension palpable...

Mais toujours pas de réponse.

Shaka, habillé d'un sari aux couleurs claires et chaudes attendait patiemment, debout à l'entrée de son temple. Il attendait le chevalier des Gémeaux, avec qui lui aussi passait de plus en plus de temps... Mais n'en avait-il pas toujours été ainsi ? Depuis quelques jours, il semblait à l'Indien que certaines choses changeaient, imperceptiblement. Et qu'il était le seul à s'en rendre compte. Oh, pas dans le sens où il était supérieur, mais depuis quelques temps... Il avait vraiment l'impression de faire preuve d'une lucidité... parfois effrayante. Et assez lourde à porter.

Ce qui n'étais pas faux, car à part Shaka, personne n'avait réellement prêté attention à ces imperceptibles changements qui allaient pourtant avoir des conséquences dramatiques...

_Temple des Gémeaux : _

Idrajin venait de partir. Mezrieth le connaissait assez pour savoir que, ce matin, il était partagé entre une exaltation palpable et une morosité qui lui bouffait le moral. Apparemment, la manière dont sa relation se tissait avec sa cible était parfaite mais… Saga et son " mal-être " se faisaient la part belle dans la psyché du démon. Si ça continuait, il allait virer comme son hôte. Schizo. Enfin ex-schizo. Supposé ex-schizo.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que Saga en avait fini avec ça ! Tu vas arrêter d'être mauvaise langue à la fin ! _

Ce à quoi le démon répondit avec un sifflement ironique :

_ Ne critique pas ce que tu n'as jamais essayé mon cher Kanon…_

_ Les dieux m'en préservent. _

_ Tu vois, tu recommences !_

Mais malgré son apparente légèreté, Mezrieth était passablement à bout de nerfs. Rien ne se passait comme prévu, il avait beau adresser au Verseau ses plus beaux sourires, ses œillades charmeuses… Enfin, quand il le voyait ! TT Il se cloîtrait chez lui ce glaçon ! Et bien malgré tout ça, Camus semblait… parfaitement insensible. Un véritable bloc de marbre, aussi froid que celui qui composait les douze temples. Et le Palais du Pope. Et les marches les reliant. Et puis des armures en or. On ne se refuse rien…

_ Coooomme c'est poétique. Ca te fait tant enrager que ça que quelqu'un te résiste ? M'étonne pas, vu tous les caprices que tu fais… _

Kanon. Encore, toujours Kanon, avec cette voix mesquine qui sonnait dangereusement comme celle de la conscience qu'il n'avait pas… Kanon qui se permettait de faire le malin alors qu'il n'était définitivement pas en position de le faire. Et justement, le Démon de la Séduction allait se charger avec plaisir de le remettre à sa place. Les seuls êtres vivants à lui avoir adressé la parole de la sorte n'étaient malheureusement plus là aujourd'hui pour en témoigner, en général disparus dans d'atroces souffrances et tortures " raffinées "…

Si Mezrieth avait bien horreur d'une chose, c'est qu'on ne lui témoigne pas le respect dû à son rang de Démon des Hautes Sphères, qui se positionnaient à un niveau quasi égal des Grands Démons Majeurs, sinon largement aussi respecté. Lui aussi commandait à des peuples de démons des Hautes et Basses Sphères, à des armées entièrement dévouées à leur maître. Bien que toutes ces guerres ne soient pas sa tasse de thé… C'est pour cette raison qu'il laissait le commandement de ses légions à ses lieutenant, Démons des Hautes Sphères à ses ordres eux aussi… Mezrieth n'était pas très versé dans l'art de la guerre. C'était un démon de chair, de Luxure… Mais il savait être cruel comme ses homologues belliqueux.

D'un ton tranchant et froid il grinça entre ses dents, implacable :

_ Insolent. Personne ne m'a jamais résisté depuis le début de mon existence, crois-tu vraiment qu'un pauvre mortel un peu plus froid que les autres en est capable ?_

Et à nouveau cette terreur provenant de Kanon, l'instabilité qui ressurgissait, accompagnée d'un mal de crâne pour bien faire sentir sa présence. Et comme à chaque fois, le démon dut calmer le jeu. Ne pas perdre le contrôle. Pourquoi avec Kanon était-ce si… difficile ?

_ Bon ok, il me donne un peu de fil à retordre, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je l'aurai o_

_ Je suis loin de m'en faire TT _

_ Alors tout va bien, nous avons le même point de vue !_

_ M-mais, mais pas du tout ! _

Et le démon se permit un éclat de rire. Oh non, il n'allait pas abandonner. Camus ne faisait que rajouter du piment au jeu.

D'ailleurs… Si on allait lui rendre visite à ce petit glaçon pimenté ?

_ Tu perds ton temps… _

On verra…

Car cette fois, Mezrieth estimait avoir assez attendu. Fini de rire, le Démon de la Séduction allait passer à l'offensive.

Angelooooo !

Il mio dio, encore toi…

L'Italien semblait atterré, pourtant un petit sourire loin d'être sarcastique orna furtivement ses lèvres avant l'entrée du Scorpion dans son salon.

Il avait l'impression depuis quelques jours que Milo lui offrait la possibilité, lui donnait la chance de le découvrir, de mieux le connaître… Avant le départ d'Aphrodite, à part se montrer sociable, il n'avait pas envisagé aller plus loin que des relations superficielles avec ses compagnons d'arme. Excepté Aphrodite. Sauf qu'avec le Suédois, Angelo ne pensait pas que ça se présenterait de cette manière, juste avant son départ impromptu, et il ne savait…

Youhou Angelo ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?

Dégage de mon champs de vision, abruti.

Bonjouuuuur ! o

… Madre de dio, tu la fumes ou tu te l'injectes ?

Milo partit dans un éclat de rire franc alors que lui retournait à ses pensées.

Angelo avait singulièrement horreur de la sensibilité et tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Enfin… pas consciemment. Car si on fouillait un peu plus en profondeur, vers cette chose merveilleuse et diablement compliquée qu'était l'inconscient, on découvrait que l'Italien était réellement touché par la relation nouvelle qu'il entretenait avec le Scorpion, qui avait la persévérance d'aller au delà de son apparence bourrue et cynique, d'essayer de voir plus loin, d'essayer… de le connaître finalement. C'était très sensible comme changement…. Mais une brèche infime était bien apparue dans la couche de vernis d'habitude si opaque et dense du Cancer.

Ca y est, tu recommences, t'es plus avec moi.

Désolé, ça m'arrive de réfléchir. Moi.

Arg, commeuh c'est bien envoyé, tu m'as tué là !

Et Milo de s'effondrer sur le sofa en tapant son poing contre sa poitrine, en geignant théâtralement.

Je me meurs ! Seul un baiser de ma princesse pourrait me rendre la vie…

Regarde moi bien espèce d'atrophié de l'encéphale, est ce que j'ai une tête de princesse ?

Mon prince alors ?

Tu es désespérant, souffla le Cancer.

Merci, mais les compliments si doux soient-ils ne me rendront pas la vie…

Va voir Kanon.

Mais… pourquoi ? Je suis avec toi là, pas quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Milo avec un air à la fois naïf, naturel et surpris.

Et voilà, ça recommençait. Avant, Angelo aurait prit cette phrase comme une invitation à la fois tacite et grossière à l'embrasser, et aurait donc et sans le moindre remord poliment envoyé Milo se faire… Bref. Au lieu de ça, l'Italien voyait cette phrase comme une horreur sirupeuse enrobée de sucre, visant à démontrer de l'affection. Quelle atrocité. Et non, ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir, loin de là. Très loin. Des années-lumière.

Lilith pendant ce temps… jubilait. Elle avait parfaitement saisi comment mettre le Cancer dans sa poche. C'était juste quelqu'un de bourru qui appréciait, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, les marques d'affection " subtilement amenées ". Du moins le croyait-elle.

_ Lilith… tu vas plus passer les portes. Et puis je t'ai aidée ! _

_ Mais oui mon sucre d'orge, tu auras un médaille._

_ J'espère bien. Mmmh, sous quelle forme ma médaille ? _

_ Dis donc toi ? Tu sais que tu commences à me faire concurrence ? _fit la démone, taquine.

_ Allons, j'adore les compliments mais ça ne me donne pas ma récompense… _

Lilith se surprit à marquer un temps d'arrêt. La réponse de Milo ressemblait dangereusement à celle qu'elle avait donnée à Angelo quelques instants plus tôt. Etait-elle en train de se perdre dans la possession ?

…

Ca jamais. Elle avait beau… relativement apprécier Milo, il était hors de question qu'elle y laisse son identité. C'était même parfaitement improbable. Inutile de s'en faire.

_ Mais je ne connaissais pas du tout Angelo sous ce jour, j'ai l'impression de le redécouvrir… Et tu sais quoi ? Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_ Allons bon… Tu n'as pas envie de me remercier aussi, tant qu'on est à l'heure des bons sentiments répugnants ?_ lança la démone d'un ton mi atterré mi dégoûté.

Milo se contenta de ricaner, même si ce qu'il venait de dire était sincère. Ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait la découverte toute fraîche du Cancer, ou que celui ci se montrait soudain d'une amabilité insensée (qui l'aurait sans doute effrayé), mais il sentait bien qu'il découvrait une nouvelle facette d'Angelo.

Et lorsque Lilith se rendit compte du sentiment que cette découverte apportait au Grec, elle ne put réprimer un sourire léger, mais qui à lui seul renfermait trop de nuances pour qu'on puisse le définir.

Comme chaque jour depuis qu'il avait rencontré Shaka, Idrajin entra d'un pas à la fois prudent et assuré dans le temple de la Vierge. Ou plutôt la grande salle jouxtant le temple.

C'était une grande salle ronde ; de longues teintures aux couleurs chaudes étaient tendues sur les murs et tombaient en lourds drapés jusqu'au sol, plongeant automatiquement quiconque entrait dans cette pièce dans une atmosphère conviviale, là ou le marbre froid n'aurait certainement pas prêter à la confidence où la relaxation. Car c'était bien le but de cette salle. La relaxation.

_ Hm… Entres autres…_

_ Idrajin ! _

_ Allons Saga, évite de te faire plus bête que tu n'es. Même s'il ne s'est encore rien passé…_

_ Même si ? _

_ Hé quoi ? Je ne suis pas un ange et j'ai un pari à gagner ! _lança le démon, sur un ton trop agressif pour être naturel.

_ Oui… Bien entendu… _

_ … Oui, tu ne vas pas me transformer en saint, alors en une semaine tu rêves, et ne me fais pas cette tête de chien battu !_

_ Mais… Je n'ai rien dit ? Et je ne fais pas une… tête de… chien ba… _

_ Raaaah tais toi !_

_ Très bien, je ne dis plus rien… _

_ Mais non ne dis pas plus rien, bats toi !_

_ Mais tu m'as dit de… _tenta de se justifier le Gémeaux sur un ton neutre et surpris.

_ Saga, tu me désespère. Franchement._

Depuis une semaine qu'Idrajin vivait avec Saga, il avait compris que la gentillesse du Gémeaux était… pire que de la gentillesse. Il était complètement rongé par cette bonté qui l'asservissait, le rendait… faible. C'était le mot qui s'imposait dans l'esprit de l'Incube.

La faiblesse le répugnait, et de son point de vue, tout le monde profitait de celle de Saga. Pourquoi pensait-il ça, et de plus en plus petit à petit ? Etait-ce son point de vue, ou alors la possession qui le parasitait ? Et dans ces cas là… Etait-ce les réelles pensées de Saga ? Inconsciemment, profondément enfouies en lui ?

…. Et comment voulez-vous dormir avec ce genre de questions qui dansent dans votre tête ?

De son coté Shaka observait Saga, qui pour la énième fois s'arrêtait au beau milieu d'une phrase, d'un mouvement ou de ses pas pour…. Partir " loin ", se connecter au réseau comme qui dirait. En tout cas il n'était plus avec lui, et faisait parfois des grimaces bizarres…

Pour être parfaitement honnête… La Vierge avait craint pendant un ou deux jours que les tendances schizophrènes de Saga n'aient réapparu… Mais il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas ça, non… Pas ça… Et il attendait juste que celui ci ne lui en parle…

En tout cas pour l'instant, il attendait patiemment que Saga revienne sur terre avec lui, et pris place sur l'un des très larges coussins aux couleurs d'Orient qui jonchaient la moitié du sol de la salle.

Deci delà de toutes petites tables rondes en verre ou bibelots dorés étaient placés dans un apparent désordre en réalité minutieusement calculé pour créer une ambiance douce, une atmosphère secrète. Vers le fond, d'autres toiles et voiles de la même gamme de couleurs étaient tendues par de fins mats dorés, penchés, retenus par des chaînes très minces, pendant elles aussi, se mouvant et teintant au gré des quelques courants d'air.

Saga sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur, cherchant du regard Shaka qui avait bougé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Et lorsque enfin il le vit, ce fut pour rencontrer les prunelles d'azur sereines posées sur lui, Shaka lui adressant un sourire doux et l'invitant à s'asseoir près de lui.

Idrajin ne se fit pas prier pour s'allonger avec la souplesse d'un félin dans les coussins imprégnés de cette odeur effacée de parfums capiteux, de sable et de menthe. Le Seigneur des Incubes aimait beaucoup cette pièce. Elle lui rappelait tellement les harems d'orient qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois visités… Les corps brûlants, la sueur et l'ambiance lourde et anarchique de luxure en moins.

Shaka vit le Gémeau commencer à glisser ses doigts fins dans les mèches dorées éparses sur les coussins colorés. Sensuellement… Attentif, il regarda cette main jouer dans ses cheveux avec douceur. C'était ce genre de petits gestes que Saga avait de plus en plus pris l'habitude de caser entre eux. Non pas que cela déplaise à l'Indien. C'était juste… troublant parfois. Mais cette fois ci, la main habile du Grec ne resta pas sagement sur le coussin à jouer avec les longs rubans dorés et fluides. Elle remonta sur son visage, pour venir caresser sa joue nacrée.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, fermes et décidés. Et lentement, prenant appuis près de l'indou dans un bruissement de tissu, Saga s'approcha de lui. La Vierge ne bougea pas, et laissa le Grec venir à lui…

_Temple du Verseau : _

Allons bon, où était donc passé Camus ?

Kanon était absolument certain d'avoir senti sa cosmoénergie quelques instants plus tôt. Et si le Chevalier des Glaces ne daignait pas se montrer, c'était encore sur lui que Mezrieth allait se défouler ! Allez Camus, petit petit… Sors de ton trou !

Le démon farfouillait dans les appartements privés du temple du Verseau depuis peut-être quelques minutes lorsque la voix froide du Français s'éleva dans son dos, répondant à la supplique muette du Gémeau.

Kanon, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Ooooh qu'il avait l'air de bonne humeur. Le ton de sa voix était quasiment un avertissement.

Quelle question. Je te cherche bien sûr.

Le démon se retourna lentement pour faire face à son vis à vis, un sourire assuré aux lèvres.

Et je t'ai trouvé…

Je n'avais peut-être pas envie que tu me trouves.

Il ne fallait pas te montrer alors…

Et de s'approcher doucement avec la même assurance lente et féline que son sourire. Camus ne bougea pas d'un cil, dardant son regard glacial sur le Grec sans ajouter un mot.

Tu sais Camus, à cache-cache, tu dois laisser le chat te trouver. C'est bien plus drôle…

Je n'ai pas envie de jouer Kanon.

_ Et pan ! Dans les dents ! Je t'ai déjà dit que Camus n'était pas un gibier, mais bien sûr tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête, et… _

_ Tais toi. Ajoute un seul mot et…_

Le Démon de la Luxure laissa sa phrase en suspend, menaçant, et Kanon se tut.

Pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent s'étirer à l'infini, aucun des deux chevaliers ne bougea, jaugeant son " adversaire ", et Mezrieth prit finalement la parole.

Tu ne comprends rien n'est ce pas. Tu n'arrives pas a concevoir qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour toi, et tu es prêt à avoir ce comportement égoïste…

Moi je suis égoïste ! éructa Camus, le ton emprunt d'une colère sourde et difficilement contenue, mais regarde toi Kanon ! Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête, la preuve tu viens ici, jusque chez moi, pour venir retourner le couteau dans la plaie avec un plaisir malsain !

Le démon eut un reniflement méprisant.

Tu ne te rends même pas compte que le plus égocentrique de nous deux ici c'est toi. A ignorer les autres, leur inquiétude, tu fais bien plus de mal autour de toi que tu ne le crois.

Je n'ignore rien. Puisque je sais que personne ne va s'inquiéter.

Et voilà, tu recommences…

Camus fronça des sourcils. Il ne comprenait rien à ce que Kanon lui racontait. Ou plutôt si, il comprenait, mais n'arrivait pas à l'intégrer, comme si son esprit y était imperméable. Comme si ce n'était effectivement pas concevable. Pouvait-il vraiment faire souffrir les autres en les ignorant ou les évitant ?

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait ? Tout le monde le voyait comme fort, froid et insensible, **personne** ne pouvait s'inquiéter.

Et là, comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, Kanon souffla :

Moi, je m'inquiète.

Camus resta interdit.

Et après un autre court moment de silence, le Grec se retourna en se dirigeant vers un siège, et dans un chuchotement à fendre l'âme ajouta :

Sincèrement…

S'asseyant doucement, le dos voûté, il passa ses mains sur son visage d'un air fatigué.

Kanon…Rentre chez toi.

… Non.

_ Tu crois que c'est en lui imposant ta présence que… _

_ Kanon !_

Lentement, le Verseau passa à coté de lui, et s'éclipsa dans une autre pièce.

… Mais pourquoi il n'arrivait à rien avec lui ! C'était pas humainement possible d'être aussi… Ca quoi ! Le défi se révélait plus ardu que prévu… Bien sûr il l'aurait, d'une manière ou d'une autre il l'asservirait. Bon… Ben maintenant, il allait devoir passer à l'offensive corporelle…

_ La quoi ? _

_ Kanon… _soupira le démon, _tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis ? Tu sais, surtout quand je te demande de te taire et d'être sage..._

_ … M-mais… C'est quoi l'offensive… corporelle ? _demanda craintivement le Gémeau.

Allons bon… Comment voulez vous ne pas fondre face à ça. Sur un ton plus doux et parfaitement neutre, Mezrieth s'expliqua.

_ Je vais par exemple le plaquer contre un mur et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, avant de le clouer sur son lit et de lui faire l'amour comme une bête._

_ ……………… _

_ … Par exemple. Je t'ai tué Kanon ?_

_ NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! _

_ Non bien sûr, c'était trop beau…_

_ Mais tu peux pas faire ça Mezrieth, tu ne peux pas c'est… C'est du viol ! _

_ Tsss, je vais le rendre consentant moi, tu vas voir._

_ Tu es… Tu es répugnant ! _

Cette fois c'en était trop. Dans un élan de rage pure, oubliant complètement où ils se trouvaient et dans quelle situation, Mezrieth, passablement irrité, allait saigner l'esprit de Kanon avec une bonne décharge d'énergie démoniaque. Kanon qui depuis tout à l'heure semblait prendre un malin plaisir à braver son autorité. Mais il était trop tard pour trembler. Mezrieth allait asséner son coup sans aucune pitié, quand…

Quand le tout retomba comme un soufflé. Camus revint dans la pièce, et posa un verre d'eau sur la petite table basse en verre devant Kanon. Prenant place sur le sofa près du Gémeau, il posa son propre verre en face de lui, et croisa les bras.

… Désolé, je n'ai que de l'eau.

Mezrieth ne put empêcher un petit sourire incrédule d'étirer ses lèvres.

Oh oui, il allait y arriver.

Et Kanon aurait put pleurer. A la fois du soulagement de ne pas avoir eut à subir la colère vengeresse du démon, mais aussi de désolation de voir le Verseau rentrer dans son jeu sans s'en rendre compte. Comme il aurait voulu le prévenir, le mettre en garde…

_ N'y compte pas._

_Temple de la Vierge :_

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait, qu'est ce que…

Complètement échevelé et à moitié déshabillé, mais surtout l'air parfaitement hagard, Shaka fixait Saga de ses yeux azurs d'habitude si purs, à cet instant troublés d'incrédulité.

Tout s'était passé si vite… Leurs lèvres s'étaient unies en un baiser d'abord chaste et interminable. Et puis un déclic, un électrochoc, un embrasement des sens consumant en l'espace d'un instant toute sa raison. Si vite, si flou… Les corps qui s'échauffent, les mains qui se font audacieuses, une étreinte ardente…

Et la Vierge avait repoussé le Gémeau.

C'était trop rapide, trop intense, trop… Comme une overdose soudaine qui l'avait poussé à avoir le réflexe purement inconscient de repousser Saga qui, après l'avoir regardé d'un air neutre, s'était mis à lui sourire… tendrement ?

Pardonne moi… Je me suis emporté…

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, et malgré ses mots, il ne semblait absolument rien regretter des dernières secondes. Shaka quant à lui n'arrivait pas encore à formuler la moindre pensée cohérente. Que ce soit à voix haute ou dans sa tête. Et le Grec continua de le fixer, de le couver du regard même, attendant patiemment qu'il se remette de sa surprise.

Et puis probablement du choc aussi.

C'est vrai quoi, Saga possédait un corps d'Apollon, et il y avait vraiment de quoi s'extasier.

Shaka n'avait pas été inactif non plus, et sa chemise ouverte et débraillée par ses soins offrait une vue… comme involontairement dévoilée, et d'autant plus alléchante. Et les yeux de l'Indien mirent peu de temps avant de glisser sur ces muscles parfaitement sculptés et cernés d'ombres attachant naturellement le regard. Et de remonter rapidement, accompagnée d'une rougeur délicieuse s'étalant sur les joues du blond.

_Finalement je suis content de m'y prendre comme ça et ne pas lui avoir sauté dessus directement._

_ … _

_ … Vas y Saga. Courage exprime toi, dis moi ce que tu penses._

_ … Que tu lui as sauté dessus il y a un instant. _

_ Wola…. Alors je te préviendrais quand je deviendrais sérieux._

Et là… Ce fut si bref, si doux et si… Improbable qu'Idrajin cru avoir rêvé. Mais non, Saga venait bien d'avoir un petit rire.

Depuis qu'il avait pris possession de son corps, son hôte semblait petit à petit avoir abandonné cette façade qu'il arborait en temps normal, pour ne garder que son âme à nu, fragile, délicate… Et tellement, tellement vulnérable. Incroyable pour un l'un des hommes les plus puissants de cette planète, et probablement de ce Sanctuaire.

C'est pour ça que quand il avait entendu ce petit rire sincère de Saga, le premier mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit était… Mignon ..

Et là automatiquement, Saga perdait pas mal de crédibilité --'''

Saga…

Oui oui, ce Saga là, le Galaxian Exploseur de renommée…

Saga je…

Woups, Idrajin on te parle.

Mais visiblement, l'Indien avait encore pas mal de difficultés pour mettre des mots sur ses pensées ou même ses émotions.

Mais bon c'est pas une raison. Concentre toi petit incube, concentre toi…

Tu sais Shaka, c'est…. normal que tu aies eu cette réaction à mon sens. Ca me… rassure même.

Et de joindre à ses mots un autre de ces sourires doux dont il avait le secret avant d'ajouter :

Je me suis emporté je l'admets, mais… J'espère que ça ne compromettra… Rien.

Silence.

C'était amusant comme ce simple mot, " rien ", signifiait TOUT à cet instant. Mouarf.

Idrajin, créateur de prises de tête pour blondes.

_Tiens d'ailleurs la blonde ouvre la bouche…_

Ca veut dire que… Tu veux toujours apprendre les pratiques des textes du Vatsyayana ?

Bien sûr !

_ C'était peut-être un brin trop enthousiaste ça, Idrajin… _

_ Mmmh… Peut-être._

Tant que Shaka ne prenait pas peur…

Tant mieux…

Apparemment non. Et puis ce sourire… Argh non, voilà, maintenant qu'il avait touché quelques instants la peau de la Vierge, et il avait envie de se jeter sur lui à nouveau rien qu'en le voyant… sourire ?

_ … Je vais jamais survivre au Vatsyayana moi. Ce serait bien une première tiens…_

_ Je m'en serais douté. _

Nouveau petit rire… Trop mignon o.

Enfin bref. Il aurait Shaka, c'était bien une certitude.

Et Shaka continuait de sourire d'ailleurs, assez rassuré, ne voulant pas trop réfléchir à ce qui s'était passé. Simplement que sa relation avec Saga ne soit pas… Soudainement chamboulée. Pas trop vite…

Un peu de temps…

_Temple du Cancer : _

Milo la nuit commence à tomber, tu vas peut-être rentrer chez toi maintenant non ?

Mmmmmhhrrrr, mmmmmmh euuuuuuuh….. non.

Soupir. Regard vers le Scorpion ravi de son effet, nouveau soupir.

Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile de désincruster cette bestiole de ses appartements.

Oh, il pouvait peut-être le laisser rester encore un peu hein…

Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

… L'insecticide. Où est ce que j'ai mis l'insecticide ?

Avec une voix doucereuse, Angelo répondit :

Non Milo, tu as un temple, dans ce temple il y a des appartements, dans ces appartements tu as ta chambre, et dans cette chambre tu as ton LIT !

Moue dudit insecte nuisible.

Angelo t'es pas drôle. Je parie que tu n'as jamais invité d'amis à rester dormir chez toi.

Je n'ai pas d'amis.

Eclat de rire de Milo. Alors qu'il avait prit son ton fatal de ténébritude ! Roh je vais te me le…

D'un ton beaucoup moins amusé pour le coup, l'Italien grogna agressivement :

Je peux savoir ce qui te fais tant rire ?

Ta façade bourrue, hoqueta Milo entre deux gloussements.

Ce n'est pas une façade sombre imbécile. Tu ne sais rien de moi.

Dans l'esprit de Milo, Lilith soupira bruyamment. Ca devenait lassant là. Elle avait l'impression de faire un pas en avant, et au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins Angelo faisait un pas en arrière.

_ Si tu avances, que je recule, comment veux tu, que je t'enc… _

_ Merci Milo, tes chansons paillardes me sont d'un secours précieux._

Et la Reine des Succubes riait vraiment jaune. Elle pouvait aussi bien être un trésor de persévérance qu'un monstre d'impatience. Et l'entêtement du Cancer commençait à lui peser. Voire l'irriter. S elle ne prenait pas garde elle allait devenir…

Oh bien sûr, je ne sais rien de toi. Et tu crois que ça m'importe ?

… Blessante.

Tu sais Angelo, je trouve que tu te donnes une importance un peu démesurée.

… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda l'Italien, clairement renfermé sur lui même et, Lilith pouvait le sentir, pas très rassuré.

Non parce que finalement, quoique tu en dises, j'ai appris un tout petit peu à te connaître hein, sans ton copain Aphrodite collé aux basques.

Tu as complètement craqué Milo, tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, siffla Angelo d'une voix froide.

Mais la démone continuait, imperturbable et incisive.

Alors qu'en fait tu es relativement impuissant hein. Toute cette belle assurance, ta répartie, ton ironie, tout ça n'est qu'une pauvre façade pitoyable.

_ Li-Lilith c'est bon là… _

Milo se sentait soudain mal à l'aise, et il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle –l'avait-il jamais eu ?- face à ce flot de paroles acides qui se déversait sans discontinuer.

Milo, tu la fermes ou tu pars. Je te laisse cinq secondes parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu l'esprit.

Oho, aurait-elle touché un point sensible ?

Et avec un sourire cruel, Lilith acheva :

Alors que derrière la façade, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un de coupable, de sale, couvert de sang… tu sais quoi ? Tu me dégoûtes profondément, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu rester aussi longtemps en ta compagnie.

Milo se leva, et dos au Cancer soupira :

Allez essayer de faire un effort pour ce genre de personnes… Tsss.

Et sans un regard, il sortit.

Kanon adressa un dernier signe d'au revoir à Camus qui le saluait depuis le haut des marches, à l'entrée du Temple du Verseau, avant de se retourner et de dévaler les marches vers la troisième maison.

Quelle journée enchanteresse ! Le plus dur avait sûrement été fait à présent. Percer la carapace froide, engager une amorce… Car si Camus s'était effectivement révélé désespérément, outrageusement… froid, en revanche il n'était pas complètement insensible. Comme l'avait dit Mezrieth en arrivant, Camus était peut-être froid, mais il était humain.

Maintenant il allait devoir user de tout son tact et de sa subtilité pour séduire le Français à la beauté froide et ô combien… affriolante.

_ Affriolante ? Oo Camus ? _

_ Parle Kanon, parle, profites en, c'est le bon moment pour l'ouvrir, je suis d'une humeur ravissante parfaitement imperméable à tes bas sarcasmes ! o_

_ …. Oooooké… Là j'ai peur…. _

Mais Mezrieth était vraiment d'humeur charmante.Et ce n'était pas un petit Kanon qui risquait de la ternir, aaah ça non !

… Ni une… Lilith à l'irritation quasiment palpable à cinquante mètres à la ronde.

Bonsoir ma douce ! Tu rentres chez toi ? o

Je suis pas d'humeur Mezrieth, à demain.

Et de le dépasser rapidement sans l'ombre d'un regard, avec peut-être un vague signe de la main, relevant plus de l'exaspération que de l'excuse…

_…. Aaaah… Quelle femme exquise, quel caractère indomptable, quelle fougue !_

_ … Ouais, t'es vraiment de bonne humeur. _

Et effectivement, Mezrieth continua sa route sans prêter plus attention à l'outrage qui venait de lui être fait. Arriva rapidement au temple des Gémeaux pour y trouver un Idrajin d'humeur aussi agréable lui aussi. Pour passer une petite soirée agréable entre démons…

_Temple du Scorpion :_

_ Lilith, par tous les dieux calme toi ! _

Non ! Non non non, et MERDE !

Et de briser le énième bibelot à sa portée d'un revers de main rageur. C'était pas possible, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'emporte toujours ? Pourquoi Dieu l'avait-il dotée d'un QP (Quotient Patience) aussi élevé que celui d'un gamin capricieux ! Et le self control ? Idrajin en avait lui ! Ca devenait vraiment dramatique, est ce qu'il pourrait l'aider pour qu'elle ne se fourre plus dans des situations pareilles ?

… Rien que de repenser à ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait dit pour se défouler, tout ce qu'elle avait… Soyons honnêtes, concrètement réduit à néant pour un simple coup de sang….

Raaaaaaaaah !

…

Enième bibelot plus un.

Milo quant à lui ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il avait été du côté de Lilith depuis le début certes, mais là… Non il ne voulait pas ça, il attachait de… De l'importance à ce lien qui l'unissait à Angelo mine de rien, et il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il soit rompu à cause d'un bête caprice de la démone…

Alors il essaya quelque chose…

_ Hem…Lilith ? _

_ QUOI ! _aboya la Reine des Succubes.

_ ……….. Tu sais, il y a un moyen de limiter les dégâts… _

_ Allons bon !Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?_

_ Parce que… Ca risque de ne pas de plaire ? _

_ Génial…_

_ Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de… lui présenter tes excuses ? _

Ayé, le mot létal était laché.

… Pas de réaction.

… Toujours pas.

_ Euumh… Lilith ? _

_ La ferme. Je réfléchis._

Elle y réfléchissait, c'était déjà bien non ? Et puis autant être honnête, Lilith était d'humeur passablement instable, et " Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus ". Mieux vaut ne pas titiller le dragon qui dort. Autrement dit, se tenir à distance raisonnable des hypothétiques fureurs de la démone.

_ En même temps c'est normal que je n'ai pas pensé à ça. Les démons ne font jamais ça, encore moins des démons de mon rang._

_ ….. Ok, mais… Tu pourrais faire une…Exception ? _

_ Mouais…_

…

Miracle ! Mi-racle !

…. Ou alors ils étaient tombés dans une faille interdimensionnelle béante qui venait d'engloutir le Sanctuaire.

…

Miracle ! Mi-racle !

_Mais dis Milo… Comment on fait ?_

… Dur retour à la réalité.

D'un ton complètement désespéré, Milo gémit :

_ Tu plaisantes j'espère ! _

_ Hihi… Mais oui, c'est booon… Allez, c'est parti._

Une brise rafraîchissante balayait doucement le Sanctuaire sacré, refroidissant encore les braises de la colère de Lilith. Et pour une fois, elle n'était pas pressée d'arriver au quatrième temple. Et c'était quoi cette boule qu'elle avait dans le ventre ?

_ Ressaisis-toi Lilith bon sang, c'est un HUMAIN !_

_ Quoi ? T'as peur ? _

_ Non justement, et puis de quoi tu voudrais que j'ai peur hein hein HEIN ? _

_ Tu sais Lilith… Il y a des grandes chances pour qu'il n'accepte pas tout de suite tes excuses mais…Si tu fais pro-fil-bas ce soir et demain, ça devrait aller je pense… J'espère. _

_ J'espère aussi, parce que faut pas pousser non plus._

Et voilà. Elle se retrouvait devant la porte des appartements du Temple du Cancer, si ironiquement, fatalement, dramatiquement… close.

_ Frappe. _

_ Je suis pas encore neuneu, merci._

Lilith frappa donc, timidement au début, puis n'obtenant aucune réponse un peu plus fort, avant de tourner la poignée et… De constater que la porte n'était pas verrouillée.

…..

_ Entre ? _

_ Mais c'est bon !_

Lilith passa prudemment sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte,

An…Angelo ? C'est moi je…

Mais l'appartement semblait plongé dans une semi pénombre à travers laquelle la faible lueur de la fin de journée semblait vouloir persister encore un peu.

Angelo, c'est Milo, je… je voulais te demander pardon, t'es là ? J'entre hein…

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, et à petits pas feutrés Lilith se mit à parcourir l'appartement presque sans se servir de ses yeux… De mémoire…

Bon déjà, il n'était pas dans le salon… Ni dans la cuisine et la salle de bain…

Angelo était là, son aura pulsait faiblement, considérablement étouffée, mais il était là c'était sûr. Mais alors où ?

_ Tu as regardé dans sa chambre ? _

_ …_

Lilith se dirigea vers la porte fermée de la chambre du Cancer.

Mais la porte se dressait là, devant elle, comme pour la narguer, comme pour donner forme à ses doutes, comme un mur hermétique… Comme une barrière qui ne devait pas être franchie….

Elle avait un drôle de pressentiment.

… Oh et puis au diable ce genre de choses, c'était tellement… humain, le pressentiment…

Et elle ouvrit la porte.

Elle ne le vit pas tout de suite. Dans les moments de choc on attache beaucoup d'importance à un détail insignifiant. Là c'était le tapis qui recouvrait une bonne partie du sol dallé de la chambre qui avait été replié pour ne pas être sali. Une attention parfaitement… Morbide…

Son regard glissa lentement sur le marbre qui brillait doucement, lisse et sans imperfection… Avant de tomber sur une petite tache sombre et régulière. Et une autre. Et une ribambelle d'autres, de toutes les tailles, les plus grandes plus proche de la traînée épaisse dont elles semblaient provenir.

Il y en avait tout autour de lui.

Du sang. Poisseux, et noir dans la pénombre, luisant d'une lueur malsaine, presque folle. Cette lueur corrompue qui reflétait l'intention de faire couler le sang, et parfois encore plus vicieuse quand cette intention est dirigée contre soi.

Cette lueur que Lilith aurait du retrouver dans les yeux d'Angelo, éteints.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6 : **

Le lendemain matin, Mezrieth se réveilla d'humeur enchanteresse. Agrippant son oreiller pour enfoncer un peu plus sa tête dans la matière moelleuse, il savoura ces brefs instants de félicité où le corps n'est pas encore bien éveillé, où rien ne le force à se mettre en mouvement brutalement… Où son esprit, encore cotonneux, n'a pas à souffrir la présence de son hôte. Kanon dormait encore, les dieux en soient remerciés. Ne voulant pour rien au monde troubler cette quiétude si rare, le Démon de la Luxure roulait doucement dans les draps chiffonnés, ne jugeant pas nécessaire de réfléchir à quoique ce soit pour l'instant. Il ressentait de manière bien plus claire ce qu'il avait abandonné en se lançant dans ce pari. La paresse éternelle, la tranquillité d'esprit, l'oisiveté totale, tout ce pour quoi ils s'étaient plaints lui semblait aujourd'hui bien loin, et ô combien désirable. C'était bien ce que Mezrieth avait prévu et voulu. Eprouver le manque d'oisiveté pour pouvoir la savourer à sa juste valeur une fois le pari fini. Et il espérait que Lilith et Idrajin saisiraient la subtilité.

Sur un léger soupir, le démon se redressa et se dirigea vers la douche, tranquillement. Il pouvait bien prendre son temps… Puisque de toute façon, Camus était sûrement en train de l'attendre.

Dans la chambre voisine par contre, l'activité était bien plus… prononcée.

Idrajin avait vu le chevalier du Scorpion débouler dans la chambre de Saga à une heure avancée de la nuit, et malgré les explications confuses de Lilith, n'avait toujours pas réussi à saisir exactement le pourquoi du comment de cette visite nocturne impromptue. Ca ne ressemblait pas à la démone d'être aussi inquiète, chamboulée, voire même… instable. Et comme si elle voulait désespéramment fuir quelque chose dans une réalité qui d'habitude ne la touche pas tant et ne la concerne même pas, elle s'était jetée dans les bras d'Idrajin en une ultime tentative d'oubli, de retour aux sources charnelles qui faisaient son existence même.

Le Seigneur des Incubes ne s'était pas laissé complètement aller. Oh, il aurait bien aimé certes… Mais c'était la peur qui avait dicté les actes de Lilith à cet instant, et la peur est souvent très mauvaise conseillère dans les choix qu'on peut faire. La démone avait du s'en rendre compte… Petit a petit elle s'était calmée, avait arrêté d'embrasser Saga comme si sa vie en dépendait, et sous le choc des émotions, encore plus pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude d'en ressentir autant, elle s'était endormie.

Idrajin soupira. Allongé sur le flanc et appuyé sur son coude, il redessinait, un peu absent, les boucles myosotis encadrant le visage d'ange de Milo encore plongé dans le sommeil. Seule une légère ride au milieu des sourcils froncés du Scorpion témoignait d'une ombre au tableau de cette apparente sérénité. Il était tellement heureux de pouvoir le contempler comme ça, enfin… De pouvoir être si proche de lui… Un moment d'intimité qu'il chérissait. Volé certes, mais un moment d'intimité quand même.

Lilith émergea comme si elle sortait d'un cauchemar. Ou d'une gueule de bois sacrément corsée.

Ce qui l'entourait n'était définitivement pas le temple du Scorpion, l'odeur était différente… Très mâle, et qui lui gonflait la poitrine bizarrement… Derrière son rideau de mèches bleues et bouclées, Milo entrouvrit un œil. Saga était en train de lui toucher les cheveux… Est-ce qu'il le regardait dormir depuis longtemps ? Et pourquoi il faisait cela ? Lilith eut la sensation étrange que ses émotions lui échappaient complètement, elle n'était même pas sure que ces émotions là lui appartenaient. Milo était réveillé et son esprit s'agitait, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise. La démone n'avait ni le temps ni le courage après ce réveil difficile de tenter de le calmer. Irritée et irritable, elle se leva pour aller enfiler ses vêtements à la va-vite, se sentant étrangement… nauséeuse.

- Il ne s'est rien passé Lilith.

- Et alors !

- Tu agis bizarrement…

Au fond… Il était fort probable qu'elle n'accepte pas s'être montrée dans un grand moment de faiblesse à Idrajin. C'était peut être pour ça qu'elle se montrait aussi agressive…

- C'est toi qui agis bizarrement, pour qu'il ne se soit justement rien passé !!!

- Lilith allons bon… Qu'est ce qui te prends…

Le Scorpion finissait de boutonner son jean, le dos résolument tourné aux Gémeaux.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question ! Tu te laisses contaminer par la possession ou quoi ??

- Lilith, arrête ça tu deviens parano. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier mais apparemment ça t'a bouleversée et…

- Tu me prends pour une vulgaire humaine dominée par ses émotions ?

La Reine des Succubes se retourna un instant vers son vis-à-vis, les traits durs et les lèvres pincées en une ligne fine, avant de sortir en claquant la porte, priant tous les démons pour ne pas trouver Mezrieth sur son chemin.

Si le démon ne rencontra pas Lilith, trop occupé à chercher la tenue qui lui permettrait d'être sophistiqué sans en avoir l'air, en revanche il entendit distinctement la porte claquer violemment, et un bruit de course dans le couloir. Curieux, il entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, regarda à droite à gauche, puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Saga sur la pointe des pieds. Kanon était toujours endormi, alors s'il pouvait le rester encore un peu ca ne serait pas plus mal. Passant prudemment la tête a l'intérieur de la chambre de son « frère », il vit au premier coup d'œil la divine chute de reins de Saga disparaître dans un pantalon, et eut une petite moue avant que celui-ci ne se tourne vers lui.

- Mezrieth… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Bonjour mon aimé, oui j'ai passé une bonne nuit, tu t'es brouillé avec Lilith ?

Idrajin eut un long soupir, avant de souffler avec hésitation en regardant sur le coté.

- Je crois qu'elle s'est un peu trop impliquée… Il s'est passé quelque chose hier et… J'ai l'impression que… enfin avec la possession… Elle à l'air vexé…

- Idrajin, mon cher et tendre Idrajin… Serais-tu en train d'essayer de m'expliquer que la pauvre Lilith est faible, vulnérable et sans défense ?

Et de rire doucement en retournant dans sa chambre, après avoir lancé sur un ton on ne peut plus convainquant et convaincu que c'était la meilleure de l'année.

Lilith claqua violemment la porte des appartements du Scorpion, avant de se laisser tomber sur le sofa, et de se passer la main sur ses yeux, soudain très fatiguée.

Elle craignait la suite. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à cet instant c'était dormir, ne plus penser à rien… pourquoi pas déclarer forfait, et retourner à sa vie tranquille de démone de la luxure…

_- La vache… _

_- Je te remercie Milo, mais tu aurais pu trouver un qualificatif un peu plus fla…_

_- Je ne pensais pas que tu abandonnerais aussi vite. _

_- … Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? Tu es censé te réjouir de cette situation !!_

Et bizarrement, que Milo le prenne comme ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle reçut une sorte d'électrochoc intérieur qui lui écartela la poitrine. Idrajin avait raison, c'était bien elle qui se faisait contaminer. Comment cela était-il possible ?

_- Tout est de ta faute !!!_

_- Hein ?! _

Complètement interloqué, Milo qui avait cru pouvoir aider la démone en la provoquant, se mit à se traiter lui-même de tous les noms, et allez aider des démons tiens, et puis d'abord, bouderie time.

La possession pouvait contaminer sous différents aspects… Et si les sentiments étaient parfois très douloureux et les prises de tête assez intense, en revanche Lilith n'aurait jamais pu ressentir un certain… attendrissement en constatant que le fier et noble Scorpion était bel et bien en train de bouder. Ce sentiment là suffit à apaiser son angoisse.

_- Eurk… l'angoisse, quelle horreur cette humanité…_

En parlant de ça, Milo ne put empêcher une vague d'inquiétude et de malaise venir caresser traîtreusement les confins de son esprit. Tout comme Lilith, il n'avait qu'un souvenir très confus de la veille au soir. Le corps qui s'anime sans que l'esprit participe vraiment, des gestes mécaniques pour tenter de rassurer, ou au moins de se rassurer soit même. Juste savoir qu'on a pas laissé la situation telle quelle, apaiser un peu sa conscience.

_- Tôt ou tard il va falloir y retourner Lilith. _

Oh oui elle allait devoir y retourner. Elle n'avait pas… vraiment le choix.

* * *

Idrajin avait rangé sa chambre, préparé le petit déjeuner, rangé sa chambre à nouveau, changé de tenue, vaguement souhaité une bonne journée à Kanon qui s'en allait gaiement, pour enfin s'asseoir sur son lit sans avoir plus d'idées quant à la manière d'arranger les choses avec Lilith. Quoiqu'en dise Mezrieth, il savait qu'il y avait un problème avec la démone, mais la sentait particulièrement instable… C'était comme marcher sur des œufs avec elle, il avait du rencontrer ce cas de figure une ou deux fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Une éternité c'est long, et il ne se souvenait plus du mode d'emploi pour régler ça…

_- Peut-être qu'il faudrait aller voir… La dernière personne qu'elle est susceptible d'avoir vue. _

Le Seigneur des Incubes avait beau voir la partie fragile de l'âme de Saga la plupart du temps, il n'en oubliait pas que son hôte était le porteur de l'armure des Gémeaux. Et le Grec venait de lui donner un aperçu de cette partie de lui : calme, mesuré et maître de lui-même.

Il semblait que l'hôte possédé et le démon ayant initié cette possession soient tous deux en équilibre sur une même balance émotionnelle. Quand l'un se sentait déséquilibré, l'autre était forcément plus stable. C'était peut-être pour cela que le coté calme et réfléchi de Saga ressortait plus à cet instant.

_- … Peut-être à noter dans les manuscrits relatifs à la possession. J'en parlerais à Mezrieth et Lilith, pour voir s'ils ont remarqué ça, peut-être même que je devrais leur en parler maintenant pour qu'ils constatent par eux même dans les jours qui viennent, profiter de cette possession là…_

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Idrajin s'était plongé dans ses pensées, et sortit de la troisième Maison pour se diriger vers celle du Scorpion. Suivre le conseil de Saga lui aurait évité tellement de soucis…

Il escalada quatre à quatre les marches de marbre polies par le temps menant vers le huitième temple. Maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un sujet de conversation, une accroche pour renouer le dialogue avec Lilith, il n'allait pas la lâcher. Fut-ce une simple remarque sur la nature du lien entre le démon qui possède et son hôte possédé. Et Idrajin était tellement absorbé par sa réflexion qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence, étouffée certes mais bien là, qui le suivit jusqu'au temple du Scorpion avant de disparaître soudainement dans un éclat doré.

- Lilith ! Tu es là ?

Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut son propre écho sous la voûte de marbre du huitième temple, confirmant simplement qu'il avait bien appelé la Reine des Succubes.

- Lilith !!

Complètement persuadé qu'elle ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs, et guidé par son « instinct » et l'euphorie que lui avait procuré son idée, il se dirigea vers les appartement privés du Scorpion et entra sans autre forme de procès, sûr de sa réussite et convaincu d'être dans son bon droit.

- Li…

La fin du nom de la démone se perdit quelque part dans son esprit alors qu'il vit le Chevalier d'Or du Cancer en train de se déshabiller, debout devant Milo qui l'observait depuis le sofa. Il venait de laisser tomber sa chemise dessus quand lui et Lilith remarquèrent tout deux la présence de Saga, complètement interloqué.

Beaucoup d'idées se bousculèrent dans la tête d'Idrajin. De une, Lilith était en voie de remporter le pari. C'était bête de penser à ça maintenant… Il ne réalisait pas encore vraiment. De deux, il venait peut-être de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, en les interrompant de la sorte. Dans ce cas, cela ne risquait pas d'arranger sa situation avec l'impétueuse démone, qui allait probablement lui en vouloir à mort pendant un moment, elle si compétitive…

Et puis il pensa à lui-même. A la sensation qu'il éprouvait face à cette découverte. Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas voir ça de toute façon. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici déjà ? Pourquoi son corps ne voulait pas se mettre en marche ? Il devrait sortir, moins il s'éterniserait et moins Lilith lui en voudrait. Oui il devait sortir, sortir…

Mais Milo fut plus rapide, et se levant avec un air peu amène bien que relativement neutre, poussa légèrement Saga vers la porte.

La moindre des politesses voudrait que tu attendes ma permission pour entrer chez moi. De plus je ne t'ai pas invité. Et enfin je suis occupé. Repasse plus tard Saga.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne pu rien articuler. Il se fit gentiment mettre à la porte, sortit machinalement du Temple, et doucement, leva les yeux au ciel. D'un bleu limpide, légèrement piqueté de nuages un peu transparents par endroits, et où quelques mouettes s'amusaient à esquisser un étrange ballet volant en criant de temps en temps. Le démon ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là à l'observer. Le ciel de Grèce était vraiment magnifique.

Idrajin aurait voulu s'y noyer à cet instant.

_- Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de te mettre à la porte comme ça Idrajin, je pense qu'elle viendra te voir pour s'expliquer… Après que - >_

- APRES QUOI ?!

Le Seigneur des Incubes savait parfaitement quoi, et sans le vouloir, essayant même de le rassurer, Saga venait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Toutes les émotions qu'Idrajin générait à travers Saga et son émotivité humaine, toutes ces émotions là débordaient de son esprit, et il y'en avait beaucoup. Mais le démon réussissait à les recouvrir toutes d'un manteau épais de colère bouillonnante, camouflant à la perfection… Le reste.

Descendant à vive allure les marches menant au troisième temple, le démon se cloîtra dans sa chambre et se drogua de cet opium démoniaque qu'ils avaient toujours sur eux… Les démons rechignaient en général à son emploi, car elle les rendait totalement vulnérable, et dans le monde des humains, ce n'était en général pas très recommandé. Mais cette fois… Il avait envie d'être assommé, et pour un moment. La substance étrange se mit a brûler au creux de la main du Gémeau sans l'altérer, et la fumée âcre un peu violette commença à se rependre dans la chambre. Les visions hallucinatoires se manifestèrent très rapidement, plongeant le corps de Saga dans un état second, endormi, et Idrajin repensa au ciel, refoulant quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux et une boule désagréable dans sa gorge.

Il n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit de voir que ce ciel bleu dégageait les mêmes teintes que les yeux d'une personne avec qui il avait rendez vous ce matin. Ou peut-être que l'inconscient de Saga s'amusait à insinuer la culpabilité dans son esprit par ces étranges sensations…

Mais rapidement, la drogue fut plus forte, et Idrajin comme son hôte sombrèrent dans un sommeil lourd et sans rêves.

* * *

Milo ferma la porte et se tourna vers Angelo sans dire un mot. L'Italien avait l'air parfaitement neutre et le fixait sans que son regard ne puisse rien laisser deviner de ce qu'il pensait. Apparemment, aucun d'eux ne voulait faire état de la visite impromptue de Saga. Ils avaient d'autres choses qui leurs occupaient l'esprit pour l'instant. Après quelques secondes, le Scorpion verrouilla la porte et revint vers lui, reprenant sa position initiale, scrutant le torse en apparence parfait de son invité, ambré par le soleil.

- … Mon cosmos peut facilement refermer ce genre de plaies bénignes.

- Ton cosmos porte toutes les cicatrices que ta peau n'a pas Angelo.

Le Scorpion avait l'air dur et critique. Bien entendu, il désapprouvait le comportement de son vis-à-vis, mais le fait que celui-ci soit venu le voir de lui-même pour qu'ils s'expliquent l'avait agréablement surpris, et surtout déchargé d'un poids. Prendre la décision d'aller le voir l'aurait tanné pendant un moment si Angelo ne l'avait pas fait. C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte, l'air bourru et renfrogné comme d'habitude, ce qui était relativement rassurant. Après l'avoir fait entrer, Milo avait exigé d'inspecter son corps, estimant qu'il en avait bien le droit après ce qu'il avait vu, et surtout soucieux de l'état de son compagnon. C'était en tout cas tout ce que Lilith avait trouvé à dire pour meubler le silence, se disant qu'un humain aurait agis de la sorte. Et ce n'était pas la réaction la plus illogique face à cette situation.

A son grand étonnement, l'Italien s'était exécuté, et c'était à ce moment là que Saga était arrivé, ou plutôt avait soudainement débarqué sans qu'on lui demande rien. Se sentant violé dans son intimité pour la deuxième fois de la journée et par la même personne, Lilith n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de donner d'explications sur la situation, au contraire. Qu'Idrajin se travaille la cervelle et se prenne la tête, ça lui ferait les pieds.

- Je compte sur ta discrétion, l'invertébré.

- Angelo, tu as besoin d'aide.

- Madre Mia, est ce que j'ai l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse ?

Voyant le sourire du Scorpion lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, l'Italien lui coupa la parole sur le champ en le pointant d'un doigt faussement menaçant.

- Non Milo, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et de toute façon…

Le Grec haussa un sourcil, attendant la fin de la phrase d'Angelo qui ne venait pas tandis que celui-ci renfilait sa chemise.

- … De toute façon ?

- De toute façon tu n'es pas le seul au courant, je suis déjà « aidé », comme tu dis.

- Tiens donc, et par qui ?

Le Cancer sourit en dévoilant ses canines avec un air fauve, et finissant d'ajuster son col il posa ses poings sur ses hanches en une mimique enquiquineuse.

- Mais c'est qu'il est curieux le petit Scorpion…

- Eho, j'ai des raisons de l'être non ?

- Tu ne te serviras pas indéfiniment de la soirée d'hier soir pour obtenir de moi ce que tu veux. J'ai bien voulu que tu « m'inspectes », mais ça s'arrêtera là. Je comprends ta réaction parce que quelqu'un d'autre m'a…

Mais Lilith n'écoutait plus, et avait ouvert grand les yeux. Elle n'avait même pas pensé au chantage affectif ! Elle devrait peut être prendre cet humain à son service, il avait de bonnes idées !

_- N'y pense même pas Lilith. _

_- Et depuis quand tu dictes ma conduite toi ?_

_- C'est un simple conseil que tu ferais mieux de respecter. _

_- Milo tu n'es vraaaaiment pas en position pour monter sur tes grands chevaux._

_- Mais je t'emm- >_

Mais le Gardien du quatrième temple avait arrêté de parler, voyant qu'il n'avait plus du tout l'attention du Scorpion.

- Ah… Vu ta tête, soit j'ai vu juste, soit complètement faux.

- Je n'y avais même pas pensé, confirma Milo d'une voix… fascinée.

Angelo le regarda bizarrement, puis haussa les épaules, il commençait à avoir l'habitude du comportement parfois étrange du Grec.

- Mh… J'ai pas envie de m'entraîner aujourd'hui. On va à la plage ?

Milo cligna des yeux, puis eut soudain l'air d'un gamin à qui on venait de proposer d'aller dans le plus grand parc d'attractions du monde. Ce que Lilith avait craint, c'était de devoir recommencer sa séduction depuis le début, avec un handicap -50. Ce que Milo avait craint c'était que son début d'amitié entre Angelo et lui soit brisé. Tant mieux pour eux, leurs peurs venaient d'être balayées en une seule phrase du Cancer.

- … Eho Milo ? Alors on y va ou pas ? réitéra le Cancer qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Bien sûr qu'on y va !!

Le Scorpion se mit a courir dans tous les sens pour récupérer son nécessaire de plage sous les yeux mi amusés mi blasés d'Angelo, puis de l'agripper par le bras pour faire un détour vers le quatrième temple avant de foncer vers la plage.

* * *

Camus ne put qu'admettre l'évidence. Milo s'éloignait inexorablement de lui, pour passer le plus clair de son temps avec le Cancer. Et c'était affreusement douloureux de constater qu'une si longue amitié pouvait être… mise de côté, oubliée en si peu de temps. Milo était ouvert et d'agréable compagnie, il connaissait du monde et aimait sortir. Camus lui… Il n'avait que Milo. Qui avait choisit de le délaisser au profit de quelqu'un d'autre… Le Verseau en serait venu aux mains contre son mobilier pour se décharger de sa rage et de son impuissance, s'il avait été seul. Mais Kanon était là avec lui, comme toujours depuis quelques temps, fidèle au poste et d'une ponctualité méticuleuse. Etrangement, Camus aurait voulu le remercier. Oh, pas avec des mots ou ce genre de choses trop… directe, qui passerait pour trop familières aux yeux du Français. Mais le fait que Kanon veuille bien de lui quand son ami de toujours le laissait de côté de la sorte… C'était un réconfort, moindre certes, mais un réconfort tout de même. Kanon le laissait se plonger dans ses pensées parfois, de longs moments, où celles-ci se dirigeaient invariablement vers Milo.

Camus n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au Scorpion. C'était peut-être ça le plus terrible dans l'histoire : Milo lui faisait endurer un calvaire atroce, et le Verseau n'arrivait pas à autre chose que souffrir. Le martyr en puissance. Parfois, quand il prenait du recul, il se trouvait pitoyable et pathétique. Il se mettait même à penser comme un amant jaloux et trompé vis-à-vis du Cancer : qu'est ce qu'il a de mieux que moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Même sa Maison est plus éloignée de celle de Milo que la mienne ! Alors…

- Pourquoi...

Camus venait de pousser un soupir à peine audible en fermant la porte tandis que Kanon s'asseyait dans le fauteuil qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper dans le salon des Gémeaux en compagnie d'Idrajin. Comme le Grec avait bien vite compris pourquoi Camus était de plus en plus penseur, et après plusieurs vaines tentatives pour essayer de le distraire ce matin, il avait baissé les bras en lui proposant d'aller voir Milo et de passer la journée ensemble, tous les trois. Camus avait pris cela pour de la délicatesse et de l'altruisme et avait été sincèrement touché par la démarche de Kanon, qui n'était pas aussi… Comment dire… Il y avait bien quelque chose de plus profond derrière sa façade de bout en train, même si tous les jours il en avait de petites marques.

Mezrieth était loin d'être altruiste et soucieux du bien être de Camus, si ce n'était dans l'optique de sa séduction. Il avait attendu juste le temps qu'il fallait pour être sûr que Milo serait en bonne compagnie.

C'avait été un pari risqué. Mais le Démon de la Luxure avait croisé beaucoup d'humains durant toute son éternité. Et ceux comme Angelo étaient prévisibles : ils avaient tous une faiblesse cachée, qu'ils mettaient complètement de côté pour préserver la face. Et pour ce faire, Angelo avait forcément du se rendre chez Milo. Pari réussi lorsque lui et Camus avaient pu voir sortir Milo traînant le Cancer vers son temple, apparemment de charmante humeur.

Et lui et Camus avaient finalement continué leur descente jusqu'au temple des Gémeaux, pour s'y poser avec une ambiance légère et pleine de bonne humeur et de gaîté, pas du tout lourde ni pesante et surtout tellement détendue... Avec un air de malaise, Kanon regarda Camus se prendre la tête entre les mains en fermant les yeux, et se masser les tempes comme prit de migraine. Le Gémeau se leva, faisant danser sa massive chevelure turquoise dans son dos.

- … Camus… Tu ne te sens pas bien, tu… tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose à boire ?

_- Espèce de fourbe, c'est de ta faute s'il va mal !! _

_- Anya nya nya, je suis tellement vilain, qu'est ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu vas me… rrrrrh, punir ?_

_- Arg ! Espèce de tordu dégénéré, je ne veux plus t'entendre !! _

_- A la bonne heure, c'est réciproque._

_- Oh le… !! _

Le sifflet un peu coupé, Kanon ne put que regarder la suite de la scène en traitant intérieurement Mezrieth de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait.

- Kanon…

- Ouiiii ?

- Merci de ton hospitalité.

Fronçant des sourcils, puis haussant l'un des deux, puis les deux ensembles, Kanon passa par toutes les têtes en se demandant pourquoi Camus lui sortait ça soudain. Ca avait de quoi surprendre après ce qu'ils venaient de… voir. Kanon savait à quoi pensait Camus, Camus savait que Kanon savait à quoi il pensait et Kanon savait que Camus savait qu'il savait, alors wooooolala doucement les neurones… Et Camus lui parlait d'hospitalité ?

Maintenant qu'il le lui faisait remarquer, c'était la première fois que Camus venait ici, en tout cas depuis qu'il le connaissait…

_- … Depuis que je le connais, il n'est jamais allé dans un autre temple que le sien… Sauf à la rigueur pour des visites officielles, et encore… A part celui de Milo bien sûr… _

Et le ton de Kanon avait cette fois perdu tout sarcasme, toute ironie… Il avait juste l'air songeur, et même concerné…

_- Et donc tu es devenu un privilégié hein, la chaaance. On dit merci qui ?_

_- Oh la ferme Mezrieth, tu as vu ce que tu as fait pour en arriver là ! _

_- Si j'avais joué les sentimentaux comme toi il ne serait pas là, installé dans ton fauteuil sur la partie la plus confortable de son anatomie, et je l'espère la plus délicieuse… En tout cas l'une des plus agréables à regarder, ça c'est sûr, avec…_

_- Mais tu vas arrêter ??? _

Camus fixait Kanon d'un air pensif. Depuis que le Grec avait commencé a lui rendre de plus en plus visite, il avait remarqué que parfois, il semblait avoir des moments d'absence, et puis il fallait bien admettre que son comportement était différent… D'ailleurs c'était à ce moment là que Milo avait commencé à arrêter de venir le voir. Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il en avait parlé à Kanon qui maintenant voulait lui éviter de trop souffrir, parce qu'il connaissait son attirance pour Milo ? Le Verseau recommença à se masser les tempes. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas chercher d'explications, peut-être que les coïncidences faisaient que la situation était ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui…

Et maintenant c'était Kanon qui fixait Camus, puis avec une moue un peu boudeuse, se dirigea dans la cuisine en lançant à tue-tête :

- T'as faim, t'as soif ??

Camus releva la tête avec un air tout surpris, de moins en moins rare ces derniers temps car Kanon savait susciter chez lui l'étonnement le plus sincère. Le Gémeau était doté de cette spontanéité surprenante qui savait le surprendre, et ce n'était pas peu dire avec le Verseau. Et il était heureux de ne pas être passé à côté de Kanon.

- Alors Camus, tu prends quelque chose ?

Kanon venait de passer la tête hors de la cuisine, pour surprendre un sourire furtif sur les lèvres du Chevalier des Glaces. Impossible de ne pas reproduire le même sourire quand on voyait celui-ci, et petit à petit, Mezrieth constatait ses progrès avec Camus, et cela le ravissait. C'était probablement plus pour cette raison que le démon souriait en ramenant deux verres et une carafe de jus de fruit.

_- Autant commencer soft, hein mon petit Kanon. D'ailleurs dis moi, est ce que tu tiens l'alcool ?_

_- Mais ça ne te regarde pas !? _

_- Je demandais ça juste par politesse mon tout doux. Je vois que ta résistance éthylique n'est pas légendaire._

_- Et qu'est ce que ça peut faire !! _

_- Rien rien… mais plus tard dans « l'aventure », il est probable que j'utilise cet atout contre toi, huhuhu…_

Le ton de Mezrieth était tellement enjoué qu'il donnait la nausée à Kanon. Il comptait le rende ivre pour le faire sauter sur Camus ?!

_- Ouais… C'est pas mal comme plan hein ? Simple, mais ca marche à chaque fois._

_- Et tu crois que c'est le genre de __Camus__ de profiter de quelqu'un en position de faiblesse ?! Mais t'étais où ces derniers jours ?? _

_- Allons allons Kanon… Il suffit de la jouer fine, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai mon idée._

Mais Camus venait de poser sa main sur l'avant-bras du Gémeau qui ne voyait pas que son verre était sur le point de déborder.

- Ah, merci Camus.

- Kanon, ça sent le brûlé.

Mezrieth se raidit d'un seul coup. Oui ça sentait le brûlé. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quoi qui brûlait, mais de la drogue démoniaque. Quel était l'**imbécile** qui avait été assez… nnnrrrrh !!!! Pour faire cramer de l'opium de Sylan (1) en plein jour et dans le monde des mortels ?!

Avec un air terriblement coincé, et surtout un sourire plus crispé que jamais, Kanon se leva en faisant un petit signe à Camus pour qu'il boive sont verre de jus d'orange, les mâchoires trop serrées pour pouvoir articuler quoique ce soit. L'air curieux, le Verseau regarda son verre silencieusement, regarda Kanon qui recommençait le même geste l'incitant à boire, regarda son verre a nouveau puis se mit a boire docilement, en espérant que cela arrangerait l'humeur du Gémeau qui semblait s'être brutalement détériorée. Et après un dernier regard, Kanon disparut en trombe dans le couloir, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Saga, dont une volute de fumée épaisse s'échappa.

Mezrieth referma rapidement la porte derrière lui et mit sa main sur son nez et sa bouche pour que les sens du corps de son hôte ne soient pas altérés par la drogue. Kanon lui se laissa submerger immédiatement par l'inquiétude, et un début de panique en ressentant sa propre imuissance. Agrippant le bras de Saga, le démon se mit à le secouer sèchement, passablement énervé.

Kanon sentait les pulsions de violence exacerbée du démon vis-à-vis de son congénère, et la terreur en lui ne fit que grandir. Idrajin se trouvait dans le corps de son frère, et si Mezrieth se défoulait sur lui comme il l'aurait fait sur le vrai corps du Seigneur des Incubes… Le fait qu'il soit Chevalier d'Or ne lui aurait fait que gagner quelques minutes de vie. Kanon le savait. Il le savait aussi sûrement que Merieth le savait, et il savait aussi que le démon n'en avait strictement rien à faire tant la colère le submergeait. Alors il risquait… Non c'était impossible… Ce serait trop… Stupide…

Mais c'était stupide… Pourquoi Mezrieth s'énervait-il soudain autant ? Est-ce que c'était la pression des derniers jours ? Est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il se défoule ? Pourquoi sur Saga, pourquoi lui ?!

Et pourquoi eux d'abord ?? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils se retrouvent en proie à des démons, pourquoi se soumettait-il comme ça, alors que son frère était en danger, alors que Mezrieth continuait de le secouer, et Saga qui ne se réveillait toujours pas –

La vague de panique qui submergea Kanon fit lâcher prise au démon instantanément, et celui-ci se retrouva au sol, un genou à terre, assommé par la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, celle provoquée par la soudaine incompatibilité entre l'âme de son hôte et lui. La colère lui avait fait perdre tout contrôle et il lâcha un cri, au bord de la Rupture alors que, tentant tant bien que mal de se rattraper à quelque chose, renversant la lampe, le cadre retourné et l'encensoir qui étaient sur la table de chevet de Saga. La drogue commençait aussi à s'emparer de ses sens, et Kanon commença à suffoquer, à moitié étendu entre le lit et le sol. Il toussait, et sentait la fumée lui piquer les yeux, et c'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement, et qu'il se sentit retourné avec hâte. Camus venait de constater son état, et fit éclater la vitre d'un Diamond Dust pour aérer la pièce

Voir Camus avait été pour Kanon un soulagement, et létal pour sa terreur soudaine. Camus était toujours calme, toujours maître de lui, de la situation… Alors si Camus était là, il n'avait pas à s'en faire…

Mezrieth retrouva l'équilibre avec l'âme de Kanon juste à temps. Il venait de passer à coté d'une véritable catastrophe. Et pour quoi ? Une simple colère… Il n'aurait pas dû perdre le contrôle comme ça…

- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé ?

Le ton du Français avait été assez sec, et critique. Il s'activait dans la pièce, redressait Saga en position assise bien que celui-ci soit toujours inconscient, fit asseoir Kanon à son tour, et prit place à coté de lui. C'était le bruit qui l'avait alerté, et heureusement, car bien qu'il tienne assis seul, Kanon avait une sale tête. Et la chambre était remplie d'une fumée entêtante qu'il évitait de respirer…

Et Kanon fut soudain prit de légers tremblements. Camus se pencha pour essayer de voir son visage derrière les cascades de mèches bleues, et fronca des sourcils en voyant qu'il riait. Kanon riait, alors que son frère était inconscient, que lui-même n'était pas au mieux de sa forme…

- Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

_- Ahaha !!! Si tu savais Camus…_

Car en fait, Mezrieth venait de réaliser que Lilith et Idrajin n'étaient pas les seuls à se faire contaminer par l'humanité de leurs hôtes… Il n'y avait même pas pensé, il se contrôlait si bien… C'était risible. Et comme il retrouvait sa bonne humeur habituelle, il prenait plutôt cela comme un peu de piment en plus. Achevant ainsi d'occulter le fait qu'il avait frôlé la Rupture…

- Kanon… tu as les yeux rouges.

- Non bleus.

Camus haussa un sourcil, et puis… Un sourire apparut sur son visage. Oh, peut être pas un sourire immense et euphorique, mais ce n'était pas non plus une ombre comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire. C'était un vrai sourire reflétant la disparition de son inquiétude, et valant probablement plus que tous les mots du Chevalier du Verseau. Et si Mezrieth le ressentit comme une victoire, Kanon en fut réellement touché…

Après un silence plutôt apaisé par rapport à ce qui venait de se passer, Camus finit par se lever, et jeta un regard a Saga qui reprenait des couleurs dans son « sommeil ».

Il à l'air d'aller mieux… On devrait le laisser se reposer.

Apparemment, le Verseau avait compris qu'il n'obtiendrait pas d'explications, et Mezrieth en fut très satisfait. Camus n'était pas du genre à insister, c'était comme parler pour ne rien dire. Et sortant de la chambre, le Gémeau ne vit pas que ce dernier ramassait quelque chose au sol avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Shaka avait attendu. Et sur bien des axes temporels.

Il avait attendu des années avant de pouvoir s'exprimer comme il le voulait avec Saga.

Il avait attendu, et attendait encore, le signal venant du Gémeau qui leur ferait… franchir le pas. Jusqu'à présent leurs journées étaient ponctuées de longues discussions, de tout et de rien comme de sujets qui leurs tenaient à cœur, et de méditations, des phases préparatoires avant l'application des écrits du Vatsyayana. Mais Saga n'avait toujours pas émit le souhait, à voix haute ou de manière déguisée, de passer à cette fameuse application, et ce pour une raison qui demeurait assez floue aux yeux de la Vierge. Enfin… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car le blond avait bien vu que l'esprit de Saga était occupé par autre chose. Combien de fois l'avait-il vu, les yeux dans le vague, échapper complètement à cette réalité pour se plonger dans les abysses d'une réflexion dont il ne connaissait pas les tenants et aboutissants ? Et dont Saga ne lui avait jamais fait part… Une partie du Gémeau qui demeurait encore fermée a l'Hindou. Mais Shaka était humain, il avait voulu savoir.

Et il avait attendu ce matin là. Saga était en retard. Inquiet, il avait voulu savoir ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Saga ne le prévienne pas. Etait-ce de l'étourderie, de l'indélicatesse ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? Arrivé au troisième Temple, il avait sentit la cosmoénergie du Gémeau, un peu chamboulée certes, mais pas complètement paniquée non plus. Saga était sortit, apparemment plongé dans ses pensées, avec le même air qu'il pouvait lui voir souvent… Il ne s'était pas arrêté à la Maison de la Vierge. Il avait continué jusqu'à celle du Scorpion.

A ce moment là, Shaka arriva à une conclusion qui, même si elle venait du mauvais chemin de pensée, n'était pas si éloignée de la réalité.

Il avait l'impression que tout ce temps passé avec Saga ne voulait plus rien dire. Que toutes ces fois où ils avaient été ensemble n'étaient pas des moments rien qu'à eux finalement... Mais il se devait d'être fort. Même s'il avait abandonné cet orgueil qu'il avait cru un temps caractéristique et inhérent à son statut quasi divin, il n'en avait pas perdu tous les aspects. Tel que le pardon accordé à l'Humanité. C'était difficile, mais il fallait qu'il pardonne à Saga. Il savait que le Gémeau n'était pas quelqu'un d'inconstant dans ses sentiments, mais plutôt de partagé. Ca avait toujours été son problème d'ailleurs… C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de son attitude.

Il l'attendrait encore le temps qu'il faudrait. Mais il retrouverait Saga, il l'aiderait à mettre de l'ordre dans ses relations, pour enfin partager celle qu'il avait entrevue ses derniers jours avec lui. Mettre aussi certaines limites au partage, instaurer une balance… Il entrevoyait le long chemin par lequel Saga devrait passer, et ce grâce à leurs nombreuses séances de méditation commune où leurs esprits se frôlaient.

C'était pour ça qu'il attendait. Mais il n'attendrait pas en vain.

* * *

Le Cancer et le Scorpion avaient somme toute passé une bonne journée.

Arrivés à la plage qui bordait une bonne partie ouest de l'île, ils étaient restés ensemble à l'ombre de la crique tout au bout du banc de sable, évitant ainsi de s'exposer au soleil tapant de midi.

Passer du temps avec Angelo, s'était s'assurer que son esprit n'allait pas vagabonder sur des chemins boueux qui répugnaient la démone. C'était pour elle une marque de grande lâcheté, mais aussi et surtout une marque de souffrance humaine qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une douleur morale pouvait pousser les hommes à de tels gestes envers eux même !! Pour elle ces gens là étaient l'incarnation de la Faiblesse. Elle avait horreur de ça. Positivement horreur de ça.

_- Mais alors pourquoi te donnes-tu tant de mal Lilith ? _

_- Si on te demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien._

_- Mh je vois, _répondit Milo, goguenard,_ peut-être la mince frontière entre l'Amour et la Hai… _

_- Non __il n'y a pas une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine. Il y a une muraille de Chine avec des sentinelles postées tous les trois mètres entre l'amour et la haine !!_

_- D'accord d'accord, inutile de te mettre dans tous tes états. _

_- Je ne me mets pas dans tous mes états, c'est toi qui dis des choses absurdes, il faut bien que je…_

Claquement de doigts a deux centimètres du nez de Milo.

- Ca t'embêterait, une fois de temps d'avoir l'air, mais juste l'air de t'intéresser un minimum à ce que je dis ?

Ton sarcastique et clairement plus agressif que « blessé » de la part du Cancer.

Lilith manquait en général de verve lorsqu'on la sortait brusquement de ses discussions avec ses hôtes, car elle n'entendait jamais le début de la phrase qui la « dérangeait ». Pas de réponse de Milo donc. Et Haussement de sourcil d'Angelo.

- Je t'apprendrais si tu veux, ca peut toujours servir…

Ton sarcastique, le retour.

- Mais je pensais qu'avec Camus comme ami proche, tu aurais développé cette capacité tout seul…

- Comment ça ? répondit le Scorpion, léééégèrement sur la défensive.

- C'est de notoriété publique que Camus aime les conversations philosophico-prise de tête. Ce qui n'est pas ton genre, pas d'offense.

- Comment ça pas mon genre ?! Et puis figure toi que je n'ai jamais eu à faire semblant d'écouter Camus, il me passionne à chaque fois !!

- Ah…

Un léger sourire apparut sur la bouche de l'Italien. Très léger, parce que plutôt tendre. Quasimment invisible donc. Angelo devait penser à quelque chose qui le touchait…

Et comme Lilith voulait être la seule chose qui touche Angelo lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble (ou pas), elle le ramena rapidement sur terre en embrayant sur son domaine de prédilection :

- C'est peut être aussi parce qu'on parle de choses qui m'intéressent tout particulièrement…

- Tiens donc. Comme quoi par exemple ?

- Je ne sais pas… De sexe. C'était comment ta première fois ?

Grand sourire innocent du Scorpion, très fier de sa transition un brin capilotractée. Même en fantasme Angelo n'arrivait pas à imaginer Camus parlant de sexe.

- Hum Milo, tu te souviens de toutes les fois où je t'ai parlé de ma vie sexuelle ?

- Euh… Non ?

- Voilà.

Cri de rage intérieur de Lilith qui croyait vraiment toucher au but. Sisi, elle y croyait.

_- Mais tu rêves !! C'est la possession qui t'a rendue si naïve ? _

_- Au lieu de faire l'idiot, rend toi utile, sers à quelque chose et cherche un autre plan d'action. _

_- Olalaaaa, madame et ses humeurs… Je sais pas, dis lui qu'il te plait ? _

_- D'accord, je reformule, Milo, cherche un plan d'action qui fasse fonctionner plus de trois nano secondes tes neurones de on juan essoufflés. Je sais qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude, mais je pense qu'à deux on pourrait…_

- Milo !!

Ledit Milo sursauta vivement, devant un Cancer qui commençait doucement mais sûrement à perdre patience. Et là, plus question de rester sans voix, il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose maintenant !! Maintenant là !!

- J-J'ai jamais eu autant envie de toi ?

Milo éclata de rire dans l'esprit de la démone, et quand il réussit à reprendre ses esprits après le énième éclat de rire, il entama un monologue bafouillant tant il peinait a reprendre son souffle, sur une histoire de neurones qui n'interessait pas le moins du monde la Reine des Succubes. Que diable.

Par ailleurs, Angelo semblait… Bon, accorder du crédit à ce qu'elle venait de dire ce serait un peu onirique (un tout petit peu), mais il semblait réfléchir à une réponse.

- Tu n'as jamais eu autant envie de moi ?

- ….. Euuuh… Oui ?

- T'as toujours eu envie de ce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir toi, hein ?

Si Lilith avait pu, elle aurait fondu en larmes devant le sourire goguenard de l'Italien. Elle était à deux doigts de se plonger la tête dans le sable, s'étouffer avec, se noyer dedans, enfin n'importe quoi pour ne plus voir, plus entendre, echapper deux secondes à ce foutu pari !!

_- Aaaalala, mais dis moi Lilith, tu as fait un stage avant de t'engager dans une galère pareille ? _

_- Franchement, honnêtement, sans hypocrisie aucune, la ferme._

Ayant eut son content de fou rire pour l'heure qui suivait, Milo ne rétorqua rien, un large sourire aux lèvres néanmoins. Angelo venait de s'allumer une cigarette et se perdait dans la contemplation de la mer et ses différents éclats produits par l'onde et le soleil. Penchant un peu la tête sur le côté, Milo prit peut-être pour la première fois le temps, et sans se gêner, de scruter son collègue méditerranéen. Ses traits étaient secs et durs, mais qui traduisaient d'une virilité incontestable. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était beau, car ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'on voyait en premier chez Angelo. Ce qui prédominait par-dessus tout, c'était son aura, son charisme sans bornes. D'un seul regard il pouvait vous faire rater plusieurs battements de cœur ; son arrogance était à la hauteur de la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui-même. Ou plutôt semblait à la hauteur… Comment un homme à l'air aussi fort, solide et indémontable pouvait-il se révéler si vulnérable à l'intérieur ?

- Milo…

Le Scorpion sortit de sa rêverie cette fois ancrée dans le réel, son attention attirée sans aucun mal par la voix rauque aux accents chantant d'Angelo.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à me parler de sexualité entres hommes ? Tu sais que ça ne m'intéresse pas…

- … Je ne pense pas. J'estime que chaque personne naît androgyne, c'est ton éducation qui te donne une sexualité, pour faire court. Qui sait, si tu avais été élevé comme une fille, peut être que tu n'envisagerais jamais une relation sexuelle avec l'une d'entre elle.

L'Italien s'était tourné vers son vis-à-vis, honnêtement… Surpris d'entendre Milo lui parler sérieusement d'un sujet auquel il avait apparemment réfléchi. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il réalisait que Milo n'était pas uniquement fait d'impulsions, de légèreté et d'une pointe d'extravagance. Curieux de voir ce nouveau Milo, il ne lui coupa pas la parole, mais d'un simple signe de tête lui fit comprendre qu'il avait toute son attention. Et le Grec continua.

- Je pense qu'au fond, nous avons tous gardé cette part androgyne. Toujours pour faire court, que chaque être humain est un peu bisexuel au fond de lui, mais que le sens commun, les obligations morales et sociales, tout cela étouffe en général plus ou moins bien ce qui nous ferait sortir de la norme.

_- Lilith, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Camus parler. _

_- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, petit Scorpion._

Angelo écrasa sa cigarette dans le sable, et jeta le mégot dans un des sacs qu'ils avaient prit en passant chez lui.

- En fait… Je me suis un peu fixé le défi de te faire découvrir ta part androgyne. D'accord, je te le concède, sorti de son contexte ça a l'air complètement absurde et insensé. Mais à la lumière de tout ce que je viens de te dire… Je ne pense pas que mon défi soit irréalisable.

Un long silence accueillit ces derniers mots. Un silence pensif, mais léger. Un long silence où ils n'avaient plus besoin de se regarder pour savoir à quoi l'autre pensait. Milo avait saisit la tige d'une plante séchée par le sable et le soleil, et avait commencé à jouer avec le sable tandis qu'Angelo s'était remis à observer la mer.

Et ce fut lui qui brisa enfin ce silence, duquel Milo avait presque oublié l'origine tant il était confortable.

- Qui vivra verra…

Lilith n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Angelo continuait de regarder la mer, l'air neutre, calme et détendu. Milo, qui lui aussi était légèrement abasourdi par ce que venait de dire l'Italien, eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de conseiller à Lilith de fermer la bouche, histoire de ne pas avoir l'air complètement idiot. Et après de longues minutes passées à contenir sa joie, la démone essaya de prendre le ton de voix le plus naturel possible, pour inviter Angelo à l'accompagner pour une petite baignade de début d'après midi. Plus rien ne pourrait venir ternir sa journée.

Milo quant à lui n'arrivait pas à se réjouir autant que Lilith. Il ne le pouvait pas même, et c'était normal après tout. Il avait tant compté sur Angelo pour ne rien céder, rester un véritable mur face aux manigances discrètes ou non de Lilith… Cette phrase là était comme une concession. Une concession qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envisagée mais qui, maintenant qu'elle était là, semblait prendre une importance qu'il n'avait pas daigné lui accorder.

_- Allons allons Milo, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne peux pas te réjouir complètement pour une fois ? Tu réfléchiras plus tard, profite un peu du moment présent._

_- Une bonne nouvelle complètement bonne, ça n'existe pas plus que l'homme parfait. _dit le Scorpion en essayant de prendre un ton sarcastique et plus léger.

_- Mais quel rabat joie tu fais alors !!_

Mais tandis que Lilith profitait pleinement de sa nouvelle petite victoire sur le bastion « Angelo », un nouveau rebondissement illustrant les paroles quasi-prophétiques de Milo se préparait.

Bien au sud de la plage, après même que le banc de sable ait complètement plongé dans la mer d'un bleu profond, se trouvait le ponton par lequel il était le plus évident d'accéder au Sanctuaire. C'était par là que passaient les officiels, visiteurs éminents, des enfants destinés à devenir apprentis, mais aussi des représentants du Domaine Sacré. L'un d'entre eux venait de poser le pied sur le bois épais et foncé du ponton travaillé depuis des lustres par les intempéries ou le simple remous des vagues.

Il était enfin de retour. Enfin.

* * *

(2) Mais cette personne ne fut pas la seule à débarquer incognito au Sanctuaire ce jour là. Ces trois nouveaux visiteurs avaient simplement emprunté le chemin que Lilith, Idrajin et Mezrieth avaient parcouru au début de leur périple. Postés au sommet d'un amoncellement de pierres qui culminait plus haut que les autres, ils observaient le Sanctuaire baigné d'une lumière pale et légèrement orangée de fin de journée.

Le plus grand des trois était assez bien bâti, les épaules larges et soulignées par une chevelure blonde pas encore assez longue pour cascader dessus. Des lunettes rondes hors du temps masquaient ses yeux d'un reflet éphémère. Il portait un haut qui faisait aussi office de cape blanche, sans manches et laissant voir son ventre à juste titre dévoilé. Ses jambes interminables étaient elles aussi couvertes de se tissu blanc qui, remué par la brise se collait parfaitement à chaque courbe de ses cuisses. Les bras croisés, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il attendait la réaction de ses deux autres compagnons de voyage.

Bien plus jeunes que lui, mais en ayant bien achevé leur adolescence, deux jumeaux à la chevelure courte, brûlante et légèrement emmêlée s'étaient assis sur la pierre dans les bras l'un de l'autre, fixant tranquillement ces étranges constructions qui formaient le Domaine Sacré.

Le blond savait que c'était la première fois que les jumeaux voyaient le Sanctuaire. Mais comme à leur habitude, ils avaient plus l'air vaguement surpris, que curieux voire réellement intéressés.

- Alors c'est là qu'ils sont ?

La réponse était évidente. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour admirer l'ancienneté des temples.

- Et c'est là que nous devons nous rendre. Themis, Thalys, suivez moi !

Et sans autre forme de procès, le blond sauta, montrant la voix aux jumeaux qui le suivirent agilement et sans aucune difficulté. Ils atteindraient les portes du Sanctuaire avant la tombée de la nuit.

* * *

(1) Sylan... Une contrée démoniaque tout droit sortie de mon cerveau. On y cultive des plantes qui font rire.

(2) Dédicace de ce passage a Effy qui comprendra parfaitement XD


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

Le réveil de Saga, en début de soirée, fut particulièrement douloureux. Idrajin ne se souvenait pas s'être assoupi en position assise… Il s'était affalé sur le ventre après avoir mis l'encens dans un brûloir, et croisé les regards rieurs de quelques personnages dans un cadre qu'il avait rapidement posé a plat sur la table de chevet. Ladite table de chevet avait elle-même été débarrassée de tout ce qui se trouvait dessus à l'origine, les divers objets gisant à présent au sol plus ou moins intacts.

Il n'avait pas changé de position consciemment, c'était certain, il n'avait pas non plus renversé quoique ce soit avant de « s'endormir ». Donc quelqu'un l'avait bougé…

_- … Peut-être la personne qui a cassé le carreau dans la foulée ? _

La voix de Saga était neutre et un peu froide. Il n'avait que très modérément apprécié le fait qu'Idrajin utilise son corps pour se droguer. Le Seigneur des Incubes tenta d'ignorer l'humeur peu amène de son hôte tout en reprenant pied dans la réalité. Effectivement, le carreau avait été brisé… Les arrêtes coupantes de celui-ci brillaient doucement, recouvertes de frimas.

Tiens donc. En plein mois de juillet. Bien sûr.

_- Camus… _

Ah tiens oui, Camus. Seul le Diamond Dust pouvait rester froid en plein soleil pendant une durée indéterminée.

Donc Camus l'avait vu. Et par tous les démons majeurs, que c'était dur de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, elles lui échappaient toutes à mesure qu'il les énumérait, et il avait envie de dormir aussi… Mais avec la lumière qui venait de s'allumer, s'était impossible.

- Idrajin….

Tiens. Il connaissait cette voix dont le ton s'était fait parfaitement glacial et meurtrier. Auréolé d'une aura particulièrement menaçante, une bande noire recouvrant ses yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux étincelles de folie malsaine, et un sourire presque convainquant découvrant ses canines acérées, Mezrieth avançait vers Idrajin d'un pas souple en faisant craquer ses phalanges, geste lourd de sens.

Par réflexe de survie pure, Idrajin roula à bas du lit tel Indiana Jones, et essaya de prendre le ton le plus agressif qu'il pouvait, soigneusement caché derrière le matelas qui ne ferait pas long feu, il le savait :

- Oh M-Mezrieth lâche moi la grappe tu veux hein…

Oh qu'il avait l'air convainquant et plein d'aplomb --… Et la répartie ne se fit pas attendre.

- Que je te lâche la GRAPPE ?!?

Complètement hors de lui, Mezrieth saisit le lit à bras le corps et le fit valdinguer a l'autre bout de la pièce sans le moindre effort, dévoilant par là un Saga tassé sur lui-même, les yeux aussi écarquillé qu'un faon au milieu de la route se trouvant nez à nez avec les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit. Le démon de la Séduction continuait d'avancer vers lui d'un pas menaçant, avec dans la voix une colère tant bien que mal contenue.

- Mais Idrajin, je te _**lâcherais **_la grappe le jour où tu te comporteras comme un démon ADULTE par tous les dieux !!! Est-ce qu'il faut que j'énumère le record d'insanités que tu as réalisé en moins de vingt quatre heures ???

Idrajin avait réussi à se mettre debout tout en reculant, mais ce ne fut que pour se retrouver coincé entre le mur et son homologue démoniaque, plus effrayant que jamais. La main de celui-ci se referma sur la gorge de son vis-à-vis comme une serre meurtrière.

- Tu t'es comporté comme le dernier des adolescents déprimés, tu t'es réfugié dans ta chambre pour te troubler l'esprit d'opium de Sylan pendant que tu étais en possession d'un corps humain, et nous savons toi et moi l'effet que ca a sur eux, tu as laissé ledit opium brûler pendant que tu dormais, tu as, comme prévu, fait une mauvaise réaction avec la drogue, tu as manqué de faire cramer l'appart, et pour couronner le tout, Camus est intervenu pour te sortir de ton début d'overdose, mettant en échec MES plans !!

Mezrieth retourna Saga et le plaqua brutalement face au mur, et tordit son bras tendu en une clé et une position particulièrement déplaisante, qui laissa échapper un bref cri de douleur au Gémeau. Dieux que le corps humain était faible… Mais dans la situation actuelle, même s'il avait largement la possibilité de se défendre face à Kanon, il n'était pas du tout en position de le faire. Il n'avait effectivement pas pris la peine de réfléchir le moins du monde avant d'agir…

- Tu te rends compte que tu as royalement merdé, n'est ce pas ?

Kanon tordit un peu plus le bras de son jumeau qui laissa échapper un nouveau cri.

- Oui !! Oui Mezrieth j'ai compris je te jure !!

Le démon laissa échapper un sourire satisfait et cruel avant de lâcher Idrajin qui s'effondra au sol en ramenant son bras contre lui. D'un mouvement de pied, Mezrieth le fit rouler sur le dos, puis s'assit sur lui et commença à le déshabiller d'une main, retenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête de l'autre.

- Mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir aussi facilement Idrajin… Et tu sais tout le talent dont je suis capable de faire montre pour punir quelqu'un…

Saga déglutit difficilement. Oui il savait. Il savait, il savait parfaitement, la réputation de Mezrieth n'était pas volée, il savait et c'était l'angoisse qui le faisait se répéter le verbe savoir, il savait qu'il n'y échapperait pas, personne n'échappe à la colère du démon de la Séduction, tout le monde le sait. Le futur proche ne s'annonçait guère sous les meilleurs hospices.

Pendant ce temps, Kanon hurlait joyeusement dans la tête de Mezrieth. Il n'était toujours pas décidé à partager les pensées que le démon voulait bien le laisser voir, même si celui-ci avait accès à toutes les pensées du Gémeau sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. De ce fait, Kanon n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce que réservait le démon à son vis-à-vis, et accessoirement à son frère.

_- Saga n'a rien fait Mezrieth !!! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, pense à lui, tu ne peux pas condamner quelqu'un pour les fautes qu'il n'a pas commises !! Saga est innocent, lâche le !!_

_- Hahaha, Kanon, mon beau Kanon qu'est ce que tu es __**drôle**__ quand tu t'y mets ! Est-ce que tu crois que pour me venger d'une personne je ne suis pas capable d'en tuer un millier ? Si tu penses le contraire, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude…_

Mezrieth esquissa un sourire prédateur et affamé, accompagné d'une lueur complètement folle dans les yeux. Se laisser gagner par l'aliénation la plus totale, l'embrasser pleinement et donner libre court à toutes ses pulsions les plus animales… C'était une activité à laquelle le démon s'adonnait bien volontiers. Le fait qu'il possède un corps humain n'était pas un argument valable pour l'arrêter. Les « innocents » sur son chemin non plus.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Kanon s'égosillait dans son crâne. Il était mort de peur pour son frère, sans même connaître la nature des tortures que Mezrieth avait à son inventaire. Remarque, il avait raison.

_- Mezrieth arrête !! Je t'en supplie ne fais rien !! _

_- Tiens tiens…_

Le démon venait de finir de déboutonner la chemise de Saga et en écartait les pans gênants qui obstruaient sa vue. Il se redressa tranquillement sans lâcher les poignets du jumeau de son hôte qui l'accompagnèrent dans son mouvement, et lui adressa un sourire à la fois froid et satisfait.

_- Qu'est ce que tu serais prêt à me donner pour que je ne fasse rien à ton frère ?_

Kanon se sentit automatiquement prit au piège.

_- Tu dois commencer à me connaître un minimum tout de même, et te douter que dans ma philosophie de vie, tout est donnant-donnant…_

_- Je… T'en prie… _

_- Allons allons, peut être n'as-tu aucune idée de ce que tu pourrais m'offrir ? J'en ai plein d'idées moi, il suffit de demander mon petit Kanon… Comme par exemple m'aider à avoir Camus. Ou même me regarder coucher avec ton frère…_

_- Non !! P-pourquoi, qu'est ce que… _

_- Tu n'imagines pas le délice que ce serait Kanon, de ressentir ton désespoir et ton impuissance pendant que je donnerais du plaisir à ton frère avec ton propre corps…_

_- Arrête, ARRETE !! _

Mezrieth se tordit sous la douleur qui lui vrilla les tempes. Il devait être maso, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. C'était pourtant bien imprimé dans sa petite tête que faire perdre son équilibre à Kanon était dangereux… C'était un miracle que le Gémeau ne se soit pas encore rendu compte que ses réactions influaient sur la possession…

Tombant lourdement sur Saga, la respiration sifflante et hachée, Mezrieth ferma les yeux, espérant dans un coin de sa tête, miraculeusement sauvegardé de la douleur, que Kanon se calmerait vite…

Et effectivement, si on peut considérer un évanouissement comme un calmement, alors Kanon se calma. Mais Mezrieth ne pourrait pas compter éternellement sur la capacité de l'âme de son hôte à être rapidement en surcharge émotionnelle… Rien que d'y penser, ça le mettait en rogne.

Doucement, il se releva de sur un Saga parfaitement immobile. Et avec un sourire carnassier terriblement satisfait, il chuchota :

- C'est bien Idrajin… Tu as compris que c'était dans ton intérêt de ne pas essayer de m'échapper. J'essaierai de rendre ça agréable pour toi vers la fin…

Saga déglutit une nouvelle fois avec toutes les peines du monde. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir…

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère Mezrieth.

L'intéressé et sa victime temporaire tournèrent de concert la tête vers la voix qui venait d'interpeller le démon.

Appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, la silhouette athlétique d'Alphina se découpait dans la pénombre que la nuit tombée avait répandue dans le couloir. Les bras croisés dans une attitude nonchalante, le grand blond à l'allure féline observait la scène d'un air amusé. Mezrieth quant à lui fixa le nouvel arrivant avec tout l'ennui du monde inscrit sur le visage.

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

Alphina, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond par excellence, cet adepte psychorigide d'un suivi des règles à la lettre… Ce n'était pas pour rien que cet emmerdeur était l'un des trois juges de Samaël.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Mezrieth pour bien réaliser la situation. Idrajin quant à lui le regardait avec les yeux complètement éberlués de celui qui a compris depuis un moment.

- Alphina… Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ??

- Que de vulgarité, tu n'as pas changé Mezrieth…

Avec un petit sourire assuré, Alphina regarda d'un air appréciateur l'état de la pièce tandis que Mezrieth serrait dents, poings, tout ce qui peut se crisper dans le corps humain. Le blond était le seul être existant à réussir à le sortir de ses gonds en un temps record. Sa Némésis en quelque sorte, mais aussi son obsession, celui qu'il adorait séduire encore et encore car le Juge lui cédait rarement, et toujours avec des concessions…

Le démon de la Séduction se releva gracieusement et se dirigea avec une démarche féline vers Alphina tandis qu'Idrajin soupirait, largement soulagé de ne plus être la cible de Mezrieth… Temporairement tout du moins.

Alors que le visage du blond et le sien n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Mezrieth lança :

- Alphina, prunelle de mes yeux, que me vaut l'incomparable plaisir de ta présence au Sanctuaire Sacré ?

- Je préfère.

- Tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- Samaël est mécontent.

Gloups.

- Tiens donc. Et pourquoi cela ?

Alphina fit apparaître un gros cahier à la couverture froide et métallique dont il tourna doucement les pages d'un geste de magie tandis qu'il semblait résumer l'affaire.

- Toi, Idrajin et Lilith êtes des Démons Majeurs, certes, et en ce sens vous avez la permission d'aller et venir dans le monde des humains comme bon vous semble. Mais le seigneur Samaël aurait aimé être tenu au courant de vos… agissements. Tu sais que Lilith est sa petite protégée Mezrieth…

Le suscité partit d'un grand éclat de rire à peine forcé avant de tourner le dos a son vis-à-vis pour faire face a Idrajin avec une tête qui signifiait on ne peut plus clairement « AU SECOURS ».

- Quoiqu'il en soit, continua Alphina impassible, vous avez de la chance il ne vous en veut pas trop, sinon tu te doutes qu'il se serait déplacé lui-même… Mais à quoi serviraient les juges dans ces conditions ?

Le juge en question eut un petit rire dédaigneux avant de reprendre :

- Nous sommes donc là, simplement pour vérifier que tout est en ordre. Après quoi nous repartirons.

- Que tout est en ordre, mais bien sûr que tout est en ordre, pour qui me prends-tu ma beauté, susurra le Démon de la Séduction en saisissant une mèche blonde entre ses doigts, passant de la panique à l'assurance divinement bien feinte en un temps record.

- Mezrieth, répondit le Juge sans paraître troublé le moins du monde, nous sommes dans une pièce qui me donne l'impression d'avoir été traversée par un ouragan, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais mon intuition me dit que l'ouragan en question portait ton nom.

- Mais c'est une coïncideeeeence, j'étais un peu énervé parce qu'Idrajin s'est mal conduit. Je voulais juste le punir ce vilain garçon, mais je peux te dire qu'il l'a bien mérité, et…

- Très bien Mezrieth, mais de toute façon nous devons faire un rapport à Samaël.

A ce moment là, Idrajin se risqua enfin à prendre la parole.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire nous… Les jumeaux sont venus avec toi ?

- Bien entendu. Un juge seul face à trois démons majeurs, c'est irresponsable. Et puis à quoi pensais tu en décidant de posséder un mortel pendant un mois ? Ce n'est pas banal, c'est normal que les trois juges se déplacent. Tu aurais dû immédiatement prévenir Sama…

- C'est pas vrai, soupira Mezrieth en levant les yeux au ciel, je ne peux pas supporter les gosses, ces deux pestes en particulier, ils sont singulièrement insupportables et…

- Alphina, le coupa Idrajin, où sont-ils ?

- C'est leur première fois ici, ils visitent.

- Ils… Visitent ? Seuls ?

Mezrieth bondit alors.

- Mais tu es insensé ?? Personne ne les connaît ici !!

- Trouve une astuce, susurra le blond goguenard.

- Je te hais.

- En attendant Mezrieth, il faut les retrouver. Allons y.

Alphina sortit de la pièce avec Mezrieth sur les talons, qui se retourna pour bloquer la sortie à Idrajin un instant.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi mon doux, ce n'est que partie remise…

Et de rejoindre Alphina qui l'observa avec un petit sourire.

- Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle victime… Pourquoi ne pas laisser Idrajin tranquille ?

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit Mezrieth d'un ton badin.

- Oui, mais froid ça n'a plus aucun goût mon cher…

* * *

Deux paires d'yeux dorés suivaient avec fascination un jeune homme à la beauté irréelle. Après quelques instants à gober le vide, les jumeaux firent un bond parfaitement synchrone et suivirent cette silhouette gracieuse 

Peu après qu'ils aient pénétré le Sanctuaire Sacré, les jumeaux s'étaient instantanément sentis attirés par une énergie d'une grande beauté. Intrigués, ils avaient laissé Alphina continuer son chemin et s'étaient mis en quête de ce pouvoir d'un accord tacite. Ils l'avaient trouvé, observé… Et finalement celui-ci redescendait, les jumeaux ne savaient pas où mais ils le suivaient quand même. Car peu de choses réussissaient à capter l'attention de Thémis et Thalys assez longtemps pour en être digne. Et déjà ils voulaient faire de cette personne leur nouveau pantin bien aimé. De lui émanaient tant de beauté et de douceur, de bons… Sentiments, inconnus de démons comme eux… C'était ça le fétichisme de Thémis et Thalys : collectionner les humains au cœur beau et pur.

Ils en avaient senti plusieurs dans les environs, mais celui là… C'était le plus beau, celui qui se sacrifiait pour les autres, qui souffraient pour éviter des souffrances à autrui… Ils raffolaient de ce genre là.

- Il est très androgyne.

- On pourrait en faire notre maman.

- Thalys, tu sais que Samaël n'aime pas trop ça…

- Moi je trouve ça amusant.

Thémis eut un sourire attendri pour son frère, et caressa sa joue de ses lèvres en se serrant contre lui.

- Je sais Thalys…

L'intéressé sourit, puis tapota le bras de son frère.

- Regarde ! Il va rentrer dans ce temple là !

Planqués derrière une colonne, les deux démons observèrent le bel homme qui, après s'être arrêté, s'apprêtait à se diriger vers les appartements de ce temple quand il se retourna brusquement et lança d'une voix douce mais forte :

- Qui est là ?

Les deux démons ravalèrent ensemble un hoquet de surprise et se figèrent.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni pourquoi vous me suivez mais… Montrez vous s'il vous plait.

Thalys fit alors un mouvement pour se dévoiler, alors que son jumeau le retenait en chuchotant d'une voix urgente :

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais !

Néanmoins, Thalys se dégagea de la poigne de son frère, et sortit de l'ombre que projetait leur colonne. L'air neutre, il rendit calmement son regard au chevalier. Radoucit, celui ci regarda ce jeune homme aux airs encore adolescents dont n'émanait aucune agressivité. Intrigué, il fit un pas vers lui, puis finalement jugea bon de rester à distance respectable.

A ce moment là le garçon sourit, et retourna derrière la colonne. Thémis comprit et prit la place de son frère dans la lumière en contournant la colonne dans le même sens que Thalys pour donner l'impression de n'être qu'une seule et même personne. Le jeune homme androgyne eut l'air étonné de le voir, puis soupira.

- Très bien. Alors que voulez vous ?

- Inutile de me vouvoyer, répondit Thémis avec un sourire.

- Je parle de toi et ton double derrière la colonne.

Le démon resta figé un instant, presque choqué. Ça paraissait presque ridicule que leur nouveau coup de cœur puisse les différencier aussi vite, et le leur faire remarquer de la sorte. Déboussolé, Thémis eut d'abord l'air agressif d'un animal qui a peur, avant de se détendre lorsqu'il fut rejoint par son frère qui se serra contre lui. Ils passèrent un long moment à se dévisager tous les trois, quand soudain le propriétaire du Temple sortit de ses appartements.

- Aphrodite !

Le Suédois se tourna soudain vers Deathmask et son visage s'illumina d'un beau sourire.

- Je suis rentré.

Angelo mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser que le jeune homme n'était pas seul. Il fixa les jumeaux, intrigué.

- Tu les connais ?

- J'allais te poser la même question.

L'Italien prit aussitôt une position défensive, les jumeaux firent de même avec une synchronisation telle qu'on aurait dit des reflets, et ce juste avant que Milo ne débarque à la suite du Cancer.

- Angelo ? Qu'est qui se paAAaarg !

Le Scorpion pointa d'un doigt tremblant les jumeaux les yeux écarquillés, son expression partagée entre l'irritation et le choc, comme s'il avait vu… Un fantôme. Et pas un fantôme inconnu.

C'est ce moment là que choisirent les deux autres jumeaux du Sanctuaire et un étranger blond pour intervenir.

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant : _

- Il faudrait peut être y aller là Mezrieth…

- Mais je te dis que je n'ai pas d'idée !

Il aurait du s'en douter que les jumeaux allaient repérer une nouvelle proie. Il aurait aimé pouvoir les retrouver avant qu'ils n'entrent en contact avec elle. Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes qu'Idrajin, Alphina et lui observaient la scène. Il ravala un soupir de désespoir au moment où Angelo fit son entrée dans le tableau. Mais ce fut l'instant où Lilith apparut qui mit le feu aux poudres. Mezrieth bondit de sa cachette, et se précipita dans le temple, suivit de près par Saga, et plus calmement, par Alphina.

Là, il allait devoir improviser.

- Ahahahahahahaaaaaaahahaha hem, calmez vous tout le monde j'ai une explication à tout ça et ooooh Aphrodite tu es rentré !

Milo jeta un coup d'œil au Chevalier des Poissons et son visage se crispa de colère. Aphrodite cligna des yeux curieusement mais essaya de sourire. Le démon de la Séduction continua dans sa lancée :

- Alors c'était bien la Suède ? Pas trop chaud ? Hahaha !

Consterné, Alphina s'était mis à écrire dans son cahier en secouant la tête. Mezrieth était sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge, quand Angelo demanda d'une voix toujours chargée de méfiance :

- Saga, tu sais qui ils sont ?

Les jumeaux s'étaient rangés derrière Alphina dès qu'ils l'avaient vu, et le Cancer pointait maintenant du doigt ce petit groupe de… suspects.

Idrajin se racla la gorge, puis dit d'une voix calme qui collait parfaitement à Saga :

- Ce sont des chevaliers étrangers.

- Tiens donc. Et des chevaliers de quoi ?

Idrajin déglutit difficilement en jetant un coup d'œil à Mezrieth, puis décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Je vous présente Alphina, Chevalier de la Lyre, et Thémis et Thalys d'Epsilon Lyr, l'étoile double de la constellation de la Lyre.

Si Mezrieth avait pu s'évanouir là tout de suite, il serait bien volontiers tombé dans les pommes pour rejoindre Kanon au pays de l'insouciance. Alphina, proclamé nouveau chevalier de la Lyre par intérim, hochait de la tête, appréciateur, avec un sourire pour le moins indechiffrable.

Ce fut Aphrodite le premier à se remettre de la surprise :

- Ah… Ils ont déjà trouvé un remplaçant à Orphée ?

- C'est très récent, c'est pour cela que je lui ai proposé de nous rendre visite.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'étoile double ?

Angelo avait à peine aboyé cette phrase, traduisant sans mal ses doutes quant à la véracité des propos de Saga. Mais cette fois ce fut Milo qui intervint :

- Quoi Angelo, tu ne connais pas le principe des étoiles doubles ? Il y en a dans beaucoup de constellations des Chevaliers d'Or pourtant, la Vierge, les Poissons, les Gémeaux, le Bélier, le Verseau, même le Cancer, et aussi le L…

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Alors pourquoi on a pas chacun deux mioches comme eux collés aux basques ?

- Les circonstances n'étaient probablement pas favorables pour ce cas de figure.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Alphina qui venait de parler d'une voix mielleuse.

- J'ai eu la chance de rencontrer Thémis et Thalys, qui eux même ont la chance d'être particulièrement liés. Leurs cosmos sont en osmose totale, c'est très rare…

Un grand silence accueillit cette remarque, chacun regardant dans une direction différente, écrasant de la poussière sur le sol ou comptant le nombre de dalles entre deux doriennes.

- J'me casse.

Probablement excédé par tant de culture inutile à sa petite existence tranquille, l'Italien tourna les talons et se précipita hors de cette maison de fous.

- Sötnos [1

- Aphrodite je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !!!

Avec la pénombre et le relatif éloignement du Cancer, impossible de dire s'il rougissait ou pas (peu probable) mais sa voix était bel et bien grimpée d'un dixième octave.

- Mais c'est **ton** temple ici.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à m'emmerder ce soir ?!

- Tu viendras à ma fête ?

- Comptes là-dessus ouais !!

Et de cette fois s'évaporer pour de bon en claquant violemment la porte de ses appartements.

Un nouveau silence un brin gêné s'installa avant qu'Aphrodite n'étouffe un léger bâillement.

- Je vais devoir vous laisser, dit il avec un sourire, le voyage, le décalage horaire…

Et après des au revoirs émouvants au Poissons et la promesse de se rendre à sa petite fête de retour, tous quittèrent le quatrième temple avec plus ou moins de hâte.

* * *

La silhouette de Saga se découpait difficilement dans la pénombre d'un noir d'encre de cette nuit d'été. En un sens, ça le rassurait que son visage soit caché par cette obscurité, il avait l'impression de pouvoir réfléchir plus librement. 

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées. Qu'il échappe à Mezrieth. Celui-ci avait déjà une dent contre lui, mais si en plus il fallait qu'il supporte ses humeurs nées de son affection toute relative pour les trois juges… Il n'allait jamais finir la semaine. Si tant est que les juges restent jusque là. Par tous les démons majeurs, il souhaitait que non.

Bien sûr, l'état de Mezrieth n'était qu'un prétexte. La vraie raison était que Lilith ne lui parlait toujours pas. Avec un dédain royal elle était partie dans la direction opposée, vers le Temple du Scorpion. Il voulait juste oublier cet aiguillon de malaise qui le taraudait.

Soudain, une lumière un peu orangée l'éclaira de la tête au pied. Shaka, les yeux endormi et affublé à la va-vite d'un sari en coton, venait d'ouvrir la porte devant laquelle le chevalier des Gémeaux se trouvait, sans même y avoir frappé.

- Saga ? Qu'est ce que…

La fin de la phrase de la Vierge se perdit dans un bâillement discret étouffé du dos de la main.

- Shaka… Je te dérange peut-être ?

La question con. Ils étaient au beau milieu de la nuit, le blond avait la tête de quelqu'un qu'on a extirpé des bras de Morphée, tête qui provoquait en général la culpabilité chez celui qui en était la cause. Aussi, après quelques instants de silence où le Grec fixa son interlocuteur sorti du lit à une heure incongrue, il dit d'une voix blanche :

- Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit.

Saga allait se détourner. Etait-ce la douceur de sa voix, ou sa phrase de prime abord anodine… Son profil avait presque complètement disparu derrière des cascades de rubans bleus lorsque Shaka lui attrapa le col et le ramena à lui pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La soudaineté du geste contrastait avec la douceur que l'Indien y avait mise. Doucement, il s'en détacha sans le lâcher, pour plonger le bleu azur de ses yeux dans celui non moins troublant et troublé des prunelles de Saga. Sans un mot, il le tira doucement pour l'entraîner vers l'intérieur, et referma la porte sur l'obscurité qui reprit ses droits.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alphina émergea le lendemain dans le salon des Gémeaux, il constata immédiatement que la présence d'Idrajin manquait. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. 

- Oh le petit con !! Profiter du fait que je sois désigné baby-sitter d'office par tes deux crampons pour se faire la belle ?! C'est moi qui devais gagner ce pari !!

- A la bonne heure. Nous allons donc pouvoir plier bagage vu que cette mascarade est…

- CERTAINEMENT PAS !!!

Un chevalier du Scorpion, de l'humeur la plus charmante qui soit, venait de faire son apparition dans le salon des Gémeaux, réveillant par là Thémis et Thalys, qui sommeillaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Il est hors de question que… C'est quoi ce camp de réfugiés slovaques ?

- Tu aurais peut-être préféré que nous utilisions ton salon ma chère Lilith ?

- Ça va pas ? Et si Angelo m'avait rejoint pendant la nuit !

- L'espoir fait vivre… Surtout avec le retour d'Aphr-

- Parlons en d'Aphrodite !!! Tu as vu le regard hautain et plein d'assurance qu'il m'a lancé !! Non mais il se prend pour qui, on était très bien sans lui !!! Et puis sa petite sauterie là, c'est encore une manipulation qui vise à me faire passer pour quelqu'un d'affreux !!

- Lilith, ma douce. Tu délires !!

- Non je ne délire pas, et il est hors de question que je perde face au krisproll !!!

- Lilith tu…

Mais déjà la démone ressortait par où elle était venue. Apparemment elle avait juste eu besoin d'un petit défouloir matinal. Alphina reprit alors la parole :

- Je vois que tu maîtrises tes troupes à la perfection Mezrieth.

- Comment ça mes troupes ?!

- Tu es à l'origine de cette farce, tu l'as mise en place, et tu as entraîné deux démons plus jeunes que toi dedans…

- Dis tout de suite que ce sont des angelots OO

- … Tu es responsable de leurs agissements, continua le juge comme s'il n'avait pas été grossièrement interrompu. Et donc tu recevras la sanction pour eux, si tant est qu'il y ait sanction bien sur.

Le sourire du blond s'était fait doucereux et représentait une menace à lui tout seul. Mezrieth déglutit :

- Pour l'instant ils n'ont rien fait de vraiment répréhen…

Le démon masqua soudainement l'inconfort soudain qu'il ressentait. Idrajin et son opium, c'était répréhensible. Et est ce qu'il savait tout ce qu'avait fait Lilith depuis qu'ils étaient ici ?

- C'est vrai pour l'instant mais nous verrons la suite, Thémis Thalys, venez prendre votre petit déjeuner.

De concert les deux rouquins se levèrent et s'assirent à la table où Alphina leurs servait le premier repas de la journée. Thémis cligna des yeux, un doigt dans la bouche et l'air encore ensommeillé, regardant le lait remplir les deux bols devant eux. Son frère passa son bras derrière sa tête et l'attira sur son épaule tout en caressant la chevelure identique à la sienne.

Appuyé à un mur, les bras croisés Mezrieth se demande comment Alphina faisait pour supporter ces deux pestes qui avaient pourtant l'air si sage et innocent au réveil. Il avait toujours protégé ces deux garnements depuis leurs premiers pas jusqu'à leur accession au statut de juge. Le fait qu'ils soient tout deux des créations de Samaël lui-même n'y était d'ailleurs peut-être pas étranger. Mezrieth s'était toujours demandé si l'obéissance incorruptible et immuable d'Alphina pour leur Seigneur était issue d'une admiration qui frisait l'obsession… Mais que pouvait-il en savoir. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de télépathie pour l'heure, sauf sur Kanon. Mais d'après certains, Thémis et Thalys l'avaient, et ce dans sa pureté la plus totale. Toujours d'après les rumeurs, ces deux gosses pouvaient déceler chacune des pensées de la personne sur qui ils se focalisaient, au mot près. Rien que d'y penser, Mezrieth eut un frisson d'horreur. Et comme pour accentuer son angoisse d'être mis à nu, Thalys lui adressa un beau sourire. Le démon de la Séduction fronça des sourcils et se détourna d'un bloc pour se trouver nez à nez avec un visage identique au sien à quelques détails près.

- Ah… Aaaah Mezrieth…

- Enflure.

Reculant précautionneusement, ses mains devant lui comme pour essayer de se protéger et un sourire purement nerveux collé au visage, Idrajin priait pour que le prochain mur sur sa route ne se trouve pas trop près.

- Attends Mezrieth, je vais t'expliquer, je ne…

- Bravo, tu as sauté la Vierge, hahaha, maintenant tu vas avoir droit à ta puni…

- Mezrieth il faut que je t'explique, il ne s'est rien passé !!

La boule d'énergie argentée qui était destinée à provoquer les douleurs mentales que Mezrieth maniait à la perfection se fixa dans l'air, et le démon cligna des yeux.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Le Gémeau fixa Mezrieth, puis les trois paires d'yeux derrière lui qui le regardaient avec un intérêt avide et soudain.

- Mezrieth… est ce qu'on peut…

Le démon qui possédait Kanon se retourna et poussa un cri bref en voyant ses trois Némésis du moment avant d'agripper son double par le bras et de sortir du temple avec exaspération.

* * *

Assis sur les marches à se partager les cigarettes que Mezrieth avait trouvé dans la poche du jean de Kanon, ils discutèrent longuement, ou plutôt Mezrieth écouta Idrajin parler, faire des détours dans tous les sens, tourner autour du pot, bafouiller, revenir en arrière, pour finalement en arriver a leur situation présente, c'est-à-dire sur les marches. Ah ils avaient l'air malin… 

- Idrajin… Tu vas chez lui, il te fait entrer en t'embrassant, vous arrivez dans sa chambre et tu lui dis non, tu veux être canonisé ou quoi ??

Saga regardait au loin, sa main tenant la cigarette dans sa bouche complètement immobile. Kanon le fixa un instant avant de porter lui aussi son visage vers l'horizon. Même leurs cheveux ondulaient à l'unisson sous l'effet da la brise marine qui parvenait jusqu'à eux aujourd'hui.

- Ou alors… Tu voulais quelqu'un avec qui parler, et quand tu as vu que tu l'avais réveillé, tu t'es dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine… Et tu as été prit de cours par ce baiser. Mais bien entendu c'est impossible, à moins d'être un humain ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant…

Idrajin ne répondit pas. Mezrieth n'ajouta rien.

Sans un mot il se leva et laissa son vis a vis méditer sur les marches ancestrales du troisième temple.

* * *

En effet, Lilith avait eu besoin de dire ce qui lui avait trotté dans le crâne pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Certes elle avait forcé le trait, mais… 

_- Tu sais Lilith, Angelo et Aphrodite se connaissent depuis… Pfiouuuh… _

Le chevalier du Scorpion s'engageait sur une pente savonneuse et peu amène, il le savait. Et si la démone se retint de souligner avec véhémence son manque flagrant de précision, il sentit tout de même son irritation grandissante. Et cette colère était comme teintée de ce sentiment tellement humain qu'on nommait la jalousie…

_- Tu te trompes Milo. La jalousie est aussi l'apanage des démons. Enfin plus précisément de ceux sous l'influence de Succor-Benoth, le Démon de la Jalousie… [2_

_- Mais c'est pas de ça qu'on parlait !! _

_- C'est vrai. Tu insinuais que j'étais jalouse._

La voix glaciale de Lilith lui coupa toute envie d'aller plus avant dans cette réflexion. Idiote réflexion au demeurant.

_- Je préfère._

_- Lilith, je ne comprends pas ce que tu reproches à Aphrodite. Il est devenu quelqu'un de très agréable à vivre, vraiment doux et gentil, alors c'est vraiment la dernière personne à qui on pourrait en vouloir. _

A moins que… Le reproche vienne du fait qu'Aphrodite était la personne la plus proche d'Angelo. Et il en revenait donc à son idée première.

Quant à elle, la franchise du Scorpion lui avait toujours plu. Mais peut-être qu'à cet instant elle aurait préféré qu'il la ferme.

_- Je ne perdrais pas ce pari. C'est tout ce qui compte._

Et de toquer à la porte du Cancer avec un air moins assuré qu'à l'accoutumée.

* * *

Il aurait du se douter que le jeune homme viendrait le trouver à la première heure le lendemain. En fait il en avait été parfaitement conscient tout au long de la nuit, même pendant les rares heures de sommeil que Morphée lui accorda. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réellement discuter la veille, et il n'échapperait pas à une discussion approfondie sur leur relation et leurs sentiments etc., et c'était bien le genre de choses qui le plongeaient dans un ennui mortel. Mais… Il savait que ça lui faisait plaisir. Et d'ailleurs il se rapprochait de son temple. 

Attendant d'entendre les quelques coups frappés à sa porte, il se leva et l'ouvrit en prenant un air surpris.

- Aphrodite ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je t'ai connu plus convainquant Sötnos.

- Angelo. Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça…

Le regard des Poissons se teinta d'une certaine tristesse même s'il ne se départit pas de son doux sourire.

L'après guerre l'avait complètement transformé. Abandonnant la carapace qu'il portait jusqu'alors et tous les faux-semblants qui l'accompagnaient, cette attraction insensée pour la beauté, cette falsification de dureté et de sévérité, ce quasi-travestissement de lui-même comme pour mieux se cacher derrière une fausse apparence… Tout cela il l'avait abandonné. Au début ç'avait été difficile. Très difficile, de s'exposer aux autres sans barrières ou presque, d'offrir des sentiments sincères et de ne pas toujours avoir les réactions qu'il attendait… Mais petit à petit ses compagnons, eux aussi plus ou moins marqués et changés par les évènements, avaient intégré le fait qu'Aphrodite n'était définitivement plus le même. Plus sincère, plus innocent. Plus fragile aussi.

Lui et Angelo avaient toujours été proches. De par leur ancienne fonction commune d'assassin, mais aussi pas des secrets qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux à l'époque… L'Italien avait-il lui aussi changé par cette guerre ? Son attitude ne changea pas vraiment, toujours aussi bourrue et ironique, quoique peut-être plus amicale… Mais avec Aphrodite ç'avait été différent. Si les mots ne changeaient pas, en revanche son attitude avec lui avait changé de manière radicale, se faisant silencieusement attentive et protectrice. Il avait évolué par rapport aux Poissons.

Aphrodite avait ensuite découvert la blessure intérieure d'Angelo. Blessure qu'il arrivait à comprendre sans pour autant l'avoir vécue. Du mieux qu'il put, il essaya de soigner ce mal en lui, et pendant quelques temps y parvint. Il vit ses sentiments évoluer, son comportement devint étrange, lunatique et incontrôlable, et Angelo compris sans mal que quelque chose clochait, sans réussir à déterminer la nature de ce quelque chose. Aphrodite lui avait avoué. Angelo lui avait répondu. Et puis le Suédois était reparti chez lui. Et il avait recommencé. Sa drogue, son échappatoire.

- Je suis… Content de te revoir Angelo.

L'Italien s'assit en face de lui dans un fauteuil en cuir usé, et le fixa sans dire un mot, renfermé sur lui-même. Réussirait-il à avouer qu'il avait replongé sans lui ? Il ne voulait pas lui mentir… Même par omission.

- Tu m'as manqué _Dite_. [3

C'était sincère. Et c'était bien de ce manque qu'était née la perte de contrôle de lui-même.

- Pardonne moi Angelo.

L'Italien cligna des yeux, toute son attention portée sur les Poissons cette fois.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Angelo… J'ai cru que ce serait mieux pour… Nous. Que si je m'éloignais mes… Sentiments ne seraient plus un fardeau pour toi, et que peut-être… Peut-être je les…

Il eut un geste nonchalant de la main, mais dans ses prunelles azur fixant le vide, l'Italien lisait sans mal le calvaire qu'il avait vécu, et que… Ses sentiments étaient toujours là. Aphrodite prit une inspiration et enchaîna :

- Et puis j'ai été égoïste. Tu avais besoin de moi, et je suis parti.

- Teuh, tu ne crois pas que tu y vas un peu fort là ? Je suis un grand garçon, et je me porte comme un charme.

- Décidément… Je t'ai vraiment connu plus performant comme acteur.

Le sourire sur le visage du jeune homme androgyne était très discret, car ce qu'il induisait était grave. Ils se fixèrent tout deux, retrouvant ce lien nu et tenace entre eux, enrobé de mots et d'actes surfaits par rapport à ce qu'il était réellement. La simplicité la plus pure, comme s'ils étaient tout deux l'un et l'autre.

Angelo ouvrit la bouche quand on frappa à sa porte. Aphrodite laissa échapper le souffle qu'il avait retenu et l'Italien ferma les yeux, contrarié. Il avait horreur d'être coupé dans son élan, surtout si ledit élan lui demandait un minimum d'effort. Excédé, il s'extirpa du fauteuil dans lequel il était confortablement installé pour ne pas dire vautré, et ouvrit sèchement la porte.

Milo se trouvait là, en face de lui, l'air incertain et mal à l'aise, et une partie de l'irritation d'Angelo s'envola.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Milo eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis navré. Il se retint de lancer un « bonjour » ironique après un tel accueil, et baissant les yeux il marmonna :

- On se voit tous les jours à cette heure…

Ce fut au tour d'Angelo d'avoir l'air surpris. C'était vrai, tous les jours depuis… Depuis combien de temps ?

« Tu vas me laisser maintenant que tu as retrouvé Aphrodite ? » La phrase était au bord des lèvres de Lilith comme une nausée tenace et violente. Et Milo ne disait plus rien, presque effacé.

- Milo je suis occupé là… On pourra peut-être se voir plus tard ?

La nausée se fit plus forte, et la démone prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever ses yeux vers Angelo.

- En fait je voulais voir Aphrodite. Il est là n'est ce pas ? Je suis allée a son temple mais il n'y était pas, alors je me suis dit, par déduction hein…

La voix du Scorpion était sèche, cassante et ironique, et rappela de mauvais souvenirs à l'Italien.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

- Aaaaaaph' !! Aph' t'es là ??

Les boucles de ce bleu lagon si particulier apparurent derrière le Cancer, et devant ce sourire comme un soleil, Milo ne put que répondre de la même manière.

- Tu permets que je te l'empruntes deux minutes Brutus ? Tu as un chien de garde efficace Aph' !

Le sourire du Suédois s'élargit encore et il se permit un petit rire cristallin avant de contourner son ami pour rejoindre Milo sur le palier.

De toute façon j'allais partir Angelo. Je dois préparer un minimum ma petite fête de ce soir, douze monstres à nourrir tu imagines… On se verra ce soir. Milo tu me raccompagnes à mon temple ?

Milo eut un sourire séduisant et fit une révérence de prince charmant à Aphrodite avant de lui proposer son bras. Le jeune homme fut étonné, mais sourit à nouveau en passant son bras sous celui du Scorpion, et de faire un petit signe d'au revoir à Angelo de l'autre. Ce dernier les regarda s'éloigner la mâchoire serrée, sans réussir à déterminer la cause exacte de la fureur qui s'était emparée de lui.

* * *

Ils marchèrent un instant en silence, savourant le soleil de cette journée du début de l'été, quand la voix claire d'Aphrodite s'éleva dans l'air. 

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, mon Scorpion préféré ?

Milo eut un sourire. Il aimait ces marques d'affection innocente, tendrement naïves et pourtant bien maîtrisées.

- Je voulais te demander pardon pour… Hier soir.

- J'ai mis ça sur le compte de la surprise tu sais.

Le gardien du huitième temple se tourna vers son homologue, surpris. Il avait oublié le sens d'observation des Poissons et son instinct redoutable, à la limite de l'empathie.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est oublié, crois moi.

Et de lui adresser un nouveau sourire sincère, de ceux contre lesquels on ne peut pas résister. Il continuèrent leur lente ascension, comme s'ils avaient une multitude de choses à se dirent et craignaient de ne pas en avoir le temps. Comme pour ralentir le temps et savourer l'instant.

Aphrodite était le seul que les démons n'avaient pas pu scanner avant de prendre possession de leurs hôtes respectifs. Impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, et la multitude d'informations qu'ils pouvaient recueillir en scannant l'esprit d'un mortel aurait pu lui servir à cet instant.

- Milo… Je peux te poser une question ?

Le Scorpion acquiesça, essayant de conserver un masque neutre. Difficile de réagir face à quelqu'un qu'on rencontre _réellement _pour la première fois.

- Est-ce que… Angelo a changé ? Pendant que je n'étais pas là ?

Lilith fit encore quelques pas, puis s'arrêta, le regard fixé droit devant elle. Surpris, Aphrodite lui lança un regard interrogateur. Mais c'était évident. Tout concordait.

- Tu es amoureux ?

Le Suédois sembla foudroyé sur place. Et pourtant la réflexion de la démone n'avait pas été bien compliquée. La seule fois où elle avait évoqué Aphrodite avec Angelo, c'était lorsqu'elle avait voulu se venger sur lui, et avait déclenché ce qu'ils savaient. Le départ inexpliqué du Suédois, les retrouvailles qu'elle avait interrompues et la réaction pour le moins sèche de l'Italien.

Elle avait hésité. Comment Angelo avait-il pu leurs cacher ça ? Et puis est-ce qu'ils avaient été ensemble, était-ce réciproque ? Mais déjà Aphrodite baissait les yeux.

- C'est si évident que ça ?

Son bras enroulé autour de celui du Grec se fit lâche, avant de s'éloigner de lui… Mais Milo le retint.

- Non ça ne l'est pas. Pendant que tu n'étais pas là j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui, j'ai juste relié entre eux des éléments…

Doucement, il lui serra la main comme pour appuyer ses dires. Provoquer la douleur de cet homme qui semblait si vulnérable engendrait une culpabilité étonnement prononcée.

- Je te promets que je n'ai rien dit et que je ne dirais rien.

- Pas même à Camus ?

- Camus ? Pourquoi Cam…

Bourde. Erreur. Faute. Bévue. Monumentale pour chacun de ces noms.

Et ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de garder le regard fixé devant lui.

- Je veux dire… Enfin je ne vois pas pourquoi ça intéresserait Camus ! Tu sais lui c'est plutôt philo physique quantique et compagnie hein…

Le Suédois lâcha le bras de son ami pour se camper bien droit devant lui.

- Nous sommes arrivés. Merci de m'avoir raccompagné jusqu'ici. Et je compte sur toi pour ce soir.

Avec un dernier sourire, il se détourna et pénétra son temple.

Lilith resta là où elle était, hébétée. Et à l'intérieur, Milo souffrait.

_To be continioude

* * *

Notes :_

[1 Sötnos : du suédois, équivalent à "honey" en anglais.

[2 Succor-Benoth, démon de la Jalousie : référence tirée du site Stigma Diaboli

[3 Dite : Le "e" se prononce "é" en italien, prononcer Dité donc


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8 :

_Spoiler :__ J'ai emprunté le schéma relationnel de Thémis et Thalys aux jumeaux Hitachiin de Ouran High School Host Club. J'y ai ajouté une certaine ambiguïté vis à vis du twincest, alors si ça ne vous plait pas, passez votre chemin._

**CHAPITRE 8 : **

_Temple des Gémeaux :_

L'introspection, y'a que ça de vrai.

Lilith était repassée par le troisième temple avec la tête de quelqu'un pour le moins soucieux. Elle lui avait rapidement dit qu'il était invité à la fête d'Aphrodite avec Saga, et qu'elle les retrouverait dans la soirée. Malheureusement, Mezrieth estimait ne pas avoir plus de temps que ça à consacrer à la démone, pas en réflexion en tout cas. Car il s'était rendu compte depuis peu que Kanon n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits depuis sa dispute avec Idrajin. Certes la paix d'esprit qui en avait découlé était non négligeable, mais… Il n'aimait pas trop le fait que Kanon ne réponde pas. Alors quoi ? Il était déjà à bout ? Impossible, le Dragon des Mers avait beau se la jouer chochotte et compagnie, il était tout de même un des éléments les plus puissants de cette planète, replaçons les choses dans leur contexte. Ce qui paraissait plus probable c'était que son inconscient, sans cesse harcelé, avait décidé de bouder et de replier l'esprit de Kanon sur lui-même. Une sorte de coma psychologique. Mezrieth se demandait dans quel état serait son hôte s'il sortait de son corps à cet instant.

C'était néanmoins inenvisageable. Il allait devoir se débrouiller, car si l'esprit de Kanon persistait à rester en veille, le démon se demandait s'il n'y aurait pas des séquelles. Il avait donc envoyé balader Alphina et les deux jumeaux crampons, qui s'étaient étrangement laissés faire. Il s'était enfermé dans la chambre de Kanon. Allongé sur le lit. Un grand diplomate lui avait un jour expliqué que discuter avant d'agir pouvait être la solution à des problèmes qui n'auraient alors pas lieu d'exister.

… Pourquoi pas. Il prit une grande inspiration qui ne se transforma pas en mots dans la réalité.

_- Hem… Kanon ?_

Pas de réponse. Pas que le démon se soit attendu à un accueil chaleureux, ni à un éclat de joie soudain et débordant… Encore moins à un « BOUH !! T'as eu peur !! ». Non à la rigueur, ce serait plus rassurant ça.

_- Kanon euh… Ne le répète à personne, mais je suis désolé._

Bon, ça c'était faux, mais les humains se laissaient si facilement convaincre par les bons mots et la bonne intonation de voix… Mais toujours rien. Allons bon, son Gémeau favori serait-il devenu méfiant ? Non en fait, il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse. Il parlait dans le vent et avait horreur de ça. Il allait devoir prêter attention à Kanon… Pour de vrai ?

Erk.

Et pourtant, tandis qu'il se plaignait silencieusement, il commença à farfouiller dans les souvenirs du Grec, dans sa mémoire, et ses – Samaël le pardonne - émotions. Mezrieth estimait pouvoir se comparer à quelque chose de légèrement traumatisant pour Kanon, alors il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose qui pourrait le « détraumatiser ». Et il lui sembla qu'il commençait à trouver un semblant de réponse.

C'était une sensation de l'enfance, décousue et pas très nette. Il y avait… La nuit, le noir, un cauchemar, et une peur rampante qui le fit gémir sous sa couverture, pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures. Quand ses pleurs se calmaient vaguement, il y avait toujours un bruit, une ombre plus profonde que les autres, le mouvement d'un reflet, quoique ce soit, qui faisait monter la peur du fond de ses entrailles, un étau angoissant et étouffant qui le replongeait dans une sorte de désespoir incontrôlé, ne lui faisant souhaiter qu'une chose : la lumière du jour. Mais ce ne fut pas le soleil qui vint le réconforter en premier.

Quelque chose l'avait frôlé sous les draps. Ce quelque chose lui provoqua d'abord une peur bleue et lui arracha un cri terrifié. Mais cette chose était chaude, réconfortante… La main de son jumeau se glissa dans ses cheveux, tout comme Saga lui-même se glissa dans son lit et se colla contre lui. Kanon eut alors l'impression que tout le froid avait disparu. Il ne ressentit même pas le besoin d'expliquer son cauchemar, il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus, et le besoin d'exorciser la peur n'avait plus de raison d'être. Ses paupières étaient de plus en plus lourdes alors que son bras passait autour de son frère pour garder sa présence, sa chaleur près de lui. Il était complètement apaisé.

_- J'ai… J'ai longtemps… regretté cette période… Et chérir ce souvenir a été affreusement douloureux à une époque… _

Mezrieth réalisa à retardement que Kanon avait reprit conscience. Et quand il remit lui-même un pied dans la réalité, à laquelle il avait échappé dans les souvenirs du Gémeau, il réalisa que, roulé en boule sur le coté, un bras enroulé autour de son torse, il se caressait les cheveux de l'autre main, lentement, presque… tendrement. Et il eut une sorte de hoquet.

_- Tu… Tu pleures… _

_- Non._

_- Mais tu… _

_- Kanon. Je ne peux pas pleurer._

* * *

_Temple du Scorpion :_

Milo pouvait être un hôte très agréable comme il pouvait être une véritable plaie. Car le Grec était un sérieux prétendant au titre de champion de la prise de tête. Comment des êtres doués de conscience pouvaient-ils se remuer les méninges au point d'y faire tant de nœuds que le mal de crâne pointait inévitablement à la sortie ?

_- Milo, je peux savoir précisément ce qu'Aphrodite a dit ce matin pour que tu te prennes la tête dessus à ce point là ?_

_- Je croyais que tu pouvais voir dans mon esprit ! _

_- Je ne suis pas une divinité, mes pouvoirs ont des limites. Je peux lire ton inconscient dans la mesure où tu t'aveugles sérieusement. Là il y a tellement de nuances, de… De réflexions inutiles sur chaque possibilité de pensée qu'engendrerait chaque mot… Rah Milo ! Arrête !_

_- Mais je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! _

En fait, Milo s'aveuglait bel et bien. Mais c'était cette réflexion compliquée qui lui servait d'écran de fumée, celui-ci cachant une réflexion bien plus angoissante pour le Scorpion. Et avec tous ces nœuds aux cerveau qu'il se faisait… Lilith était bien incapable de discerner ce fait.

Alors elle imaginait pour elle-même ce qui pouvait bien déclencher une telle ébullition dans l'esprit du Grec. Et ce qu'elle imaginait était aussi brillant que les pensées de Milo.

_- Tu n'es pas… Amoureux d'Aphrodite, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Ah ça non, par contre Angelo lui, il doit l'être, ça crève les yeux ! _

_- Eh bien eh bien… Tu es terriblement jaloux, pour un Scorpion ça ne m'étonne pas, mais…_

_- Comment ça, jaloux ? _

_- Et bien, être jaloux d'Aphrodite parce qu'Angelo l'aime… Ou bien tu en veux à Angelo pour ça ? Honnêtement je ne te suis plus. Au pire, depuis que je te possède, c'est devenu quoi, un ami pour toi ?_

Lilith n'était peut être pas le tact et la délicatesse incarnés, mais au moins elle disait les choses franchement. Et comme ils se trouvaient tout deux dans l'esprit du Scorpion, lui aussi parlait sans retenue. Il avait dépassé depuis un moment la peur d'être mal jugé par la démone. Il n'y pensait même plus.

_- Camus ne m'aurait jamais fait ça… _

On arrivait enfin au fond du problème. Tout du moins était-ce ce qu'ils croyaient tout deux.

_- Fait quoi ?_

_- Il ne m'aurait jamais fait passer en deuxième, j'étais sa priorité… Et il était la mienne… _

Lilith retint un soupir mental sonore. Ça c'était vraiment le genre de phrase qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. C'était plein de sentiments : du regret, de la douleur, du remord aussi. De la mélancolie, quoique c'était trop fort pour être décrit par un adjectif si doux. Ne supportant pas le silence qui commençait à s'installer, Lilith lâcha laconiquement :

_- Ce qui est fait est fait, arrête de ressasser._

_- Merci Lilith, franchement merci ! Ça me console à un point que tu n'imagines pas ! Tu n'as donc aucune pitié ? _

_- Mais enfin que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je n'ai pas non plus le pouvoir de changer le passé figure toi !_

_- Et si tu l'avais, tu m'aiderais ? _

_- Je ne l'ai pas._

_- Je veux voir Camus. Je veux lui parler. _

_- Allons bon… Moi je veux me taper un Italien hétéro. On a tous des souhaits dans la vie, ce n'est pas pour ça que… _

_- Je veux voir Camus ! _

La démone soupira en se levant, particulièrement contrariée. Très bien, ils allaient y aller, voir son Camus !

Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle venait vraiment de prendre part à cette soit disant discussion, qu'elle s'était sincèrement intéressée à la situation de Milo alors que ça ne l'avancerait à rien, quoiqu'il arrive. Qu'elle n'avait pas émis de réelle objection, qu'elle avait perdu cette ironie qu'elle aurait pu utiliser cent fois dans cette conversation. Et qu'elle allait exaucer le souhait de Milo en rendant visite au Verseau.

Elle avait la nausée. Les sentiments humains, les émotions la polluaient, la parasitaient petit à petit, pour finalement la contaminer.

Elle _était_ contaminée. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un.

Rah, ça aussi c'était humain, le besoin de confier le moindre bobo psychique à quelqu'un ? Le premier démon qu'elle croiserait en ferait les frais.

* * *

Thémis et Thalys virent Milo sortir de son temple, l'air passablement sur les nerfs. Ils auraient dû en informer Alphina immédiatement, par message psychique ou autre, mais n'en avaient aucune envie. Le grand Juge blond les avait surpris en train d'épier le temple des Poissons que son habitant venait de réintégrer, après avoir salué Milo. Et le temple des Poissons était, malheureusement pour eux, très loin dans la liste des priorités que leurs imposait leur mission de juges. Alphina leur avait alors assigné la tâche de surveiller le temple du Scorpion, car Lilith semblait être la plus sensible aux émotions humaines pour le moment. Et c'était une mission qui les ennuyait, à un point assez phénoménal.

Allongés sur le toit du temple, ils laissaient leurs cornes apparaître, et leurs queues de démons onduler lentement à l'air libre. Et enchaînaient en chœur soupir d'ennui sur soupir d'ennui. Et même quand Milo quitta son temple, ils n'esquissèrent pas un seul mouvement qui trahirait le fait qu'ils avaient bien vu le Grec sortir de son temple avec un air on ne peut plus crispé.

- Thalys ?

- Mh.

- Je m'ennuie.

- Moi aussi.

Silence.

- Thalys ?

- Mh.

- Alphina nous a bien demandé de surveiller le temple du Scorpion ?

Thalys haussa un sourcil.

- Hm… Oui ?

- Il nous a demandé de surveiller le _temple_ du Scorpion.

Aussitôt, un large sourire étira les lèvres mutines de Thémis. Mais même entre eux, même sans spectateur, ils aimaient les jeux de rôle. Ainsi, il feignit l'innocence et la soudaine compréhension.

- Aaaaah ! Et comme il n'y a plus personne dans le _temple_, ça ne sert à rien de rester ici à surveiller un bâtiment complètement vide !

Thalys acquiesça vigoureusement, tandis que Thémis tapa du poing au creux de sa paume, avec un sourire un poil machiavélique, identique à celui de son frère.

Aussitôt, il se redressèrent d'un même mouvement, et se collèrent l'un à l'autre, tels des reflets troublant en trois dimensions. Et ils disparurent dans ce même mouvement.

_Temple des Poissons, une ridicule seconde plus tard :_

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes démons se retrouvèrent allongés dans la roseraie fraîche du chevalier des Poissons, attenante a ses appartements, d'où s'élevait le son d'une chanson un peu lascive et démodée.

- Black Velvet…

- … Alannah Myles.

- J'aime bien.

- Moi aussi.

Les jumeaux sourirent, en continuant de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire surprendre :

- J'aime beaucoup !

- Moi aussi !

- … Moi aussi…

Thalys se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et Thémis l'embrassa dans le cou. Leurs mains glissèrent à l'identique sur leurs corps jumeaux, flirtant avec la fraternité, l'ambiguïté, la retenue. Ils auraient pu continuer à se câliner un moment, si quelqu'un ne les avait pas arrêtés.

- Tiens tiens tiens… Vous vous êtes perdus les garçons ?

En général, personne ne les dérangeait pendant le rituel-sacré-d'expression-du-lien-indéfectible-qui-les-unissait. Sous peine de représailles sévères de Samaël, qui aimait les observer tranquillement tous les deux, lors de ces moments ou leur lien de gémellité se manifestait de manière inexplicable. Et puis personne ne les appelait « les garçons ». C'était d'un ridicule…

Mais le visage souriant penché sur eux, par-dessus la petite fontaine derrière laquelle ils étaient allongés, ce visage-là leur ôtait toute envie de rétorquer quoique ce soit. Ils avaient l'impression d'être brusquement démunis de tout, sauf de cette sensation de se sentir doux comme un agneau, et de la volonté diffuse et pourtant bien présente de faire plaisir à Aphrodite. Les jumeaux se levèrent alors d'un bond et dirent en chœur :

- Alphina nous a envoyé pour t'aider !

- M'aider ! Mais m'aider à quoi ? Demanda Aphrodite avec un sourire, feignant gentiment l'ignorance.

- A organiser ta fête de ce soir !

Aphrodite se caressa la joue, surpris. Il n'avait pas songé à la présence ou non de ces jumeaux flamboyants à la fête. Non qu'il ne les aimait pas, non… Mais ils avaient l'air si jeunes physiquement. Et pourtant, parfois, quelque chose dans leurs yeux leur conférait une aura forte et mûre, comme s'ils vivaient depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que laissait paraître leurs visages juvéniles.

- Et bien… Merci beaucoup. Vous pouvez commencer par m'aider un peu à la cuisine ?

Sans attendre leur réponse, et avec un dernier sourire doux et rassurant, Aphrodite se dirigea vers la cuisine, où la chaîne hi-fi recommençait à fredonner l'intro sensuelle et rythmée de Black Velvet. Ça lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Car il se connaissait. S'il commençait à réfléchir, il finirait cloîtré dans sa chambre, en larmes. Et il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Alors un peu de compagnie était la bienvenue finalement. Les jumeaux se postèrent de chaque coté de lui, et le regardèrent enrouler une petite bande de saumon avec agilité. Le Suédois les regarda avec amusement.

- Vous voulez essayer ?

Perplexes, les jumeaux observèrent Aphrodite qui réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois avant de leur faire essayer pour de bon. Et après quelques essais peu fructueux, enfin les jumeaux réussirent à modeler quelque chose de leurs mains. Pour la première fois.

- Bravo, vous vous débrouillez très bien.

Les deux démons s'étaient légèrement immobilisés, comme ébranlés par cette simple phrase qu'Aphrodite avait tranquillement prononcée. Ils étaient souvent choyés, parce qu'ils étaient des créatures spéciales de Samaël, à cause de leur puissance aussi… Mais Aphrodite ne savait rien d'eux, et ce compliment gratuit qu'ils auraient qualifié de futile, personne ne le leur avait fait. Comme si l'intérêt qu'ils représentaient ne tenait plus à leurs pouvoirs ou à leur lien avec le Grand Démon de la Luxure, mais juste à eux-même. Dans la plus grande simplicité.

Thalys regarda son frère, qui fixait Aphrodite, le regard légèrement plus brillant qu'a l'accoutumée. Puis il baissa les yeux. Comme résigné.

* * *

_Temple du Verseau :_

On peut dire que les démons eurent de la chance. Ils avaient dû se passer le mot pour ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Lilith avait encore plus les nerfs lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte du Verseau, qui l'ouvrit rapidement. Et vu son regard surpris, ce n'était pas lui qu'il s'attendait à voir sur le pas de la porte. Ce qui irrita un peu plus la Reine des Succubes. Oui, n'importe quelle raison était bonne à prendre.

- Milo. Qu'est ce que ma porte t'a fait pour que tu veuilles la défoncer ?

- Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Sur un ton des plus aimables bien entendu.

- Mh, Milo… Tu es toujours aussi aimable ces derniers temps, ou je suis tombé sur un grand jour ?

A ces dires, Milo ressentit un boule de douleur enfler péniblement. Comment si le Verseau ne le connaissait plus. Comme si c'était un reproche à peine voilé du peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble dernièrement. Et dans sa panique, il n'avait pas vu le petit sourire qu'arborait le Français depuis que Milo était apparu sur son palier.

- Je plaisante Milo. Ça faisait longtemps… tu veux entrer ?

- Oui ! Oui je veux rentrer, je veux rester avec toi ! Toute la journée !

- Et bien dis moi, quel enthousiasme, sourit Camus en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Et cet enthousiasme, Lilith sentait qu'il n'était pas entièrement dû à son don de comédienne. Milo s'en mêlait sans le savoir.

_- Lilith, je t'en prie… Je veux rester avec lui ! Tu peux m'accorder une faveur de temps en temps, je te prête mon corps ! _

La démone ne répondit rien. Elle était à la fois conciliante, et en train de sombrer dans une colère noire. Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait de l'humain ! Elle n'avait strictement aucune faveur à lui accorder ! Et pourtant… Pourtant elle luttait avec une partie d'elle-même, une partie qui voulait arrondir les angles, faire plaisir à Milo… Mais elle n'avait jamais eu à faire ça ! Même si elle n'y était même pas forcée le cas présent...

Elle perdit le fil de ses réflexions lorsque, sans s'en rendre compte, répétant ce que Milo disait, elle se lança dans un babil joyeux et incessant, que Camus écoutait d'une oreille dévouée.

Camus, de son côté, se sentait comme revivre. Il se rendait compte une nouvelle fois, que rien ne pouvait briser leurs nombreuses années d'amitiés, de… Sentiments. Et si, de prime abord, il avait été surpris de ce revirement soudain de situation, et du comportement de Milo, petit à petit il retrouvait ses anciennes marques, seulement cachées par quelques grains de poussière, déposés là par le temps qui passe, si court fut-il.

- Et alors tu vois, je me suis dit que la relation d'Aphrodite et Angelo n'était pas nette à partir de là.

- Un peu comme la notre ?

- Un peu comme la… Hein ? De quoi tu parles Camus ?

Le Verseau baissa les yeux. Avec Kanon, il avait trop prit l'habitude de répondre du tac au tac. Il allait devoir se ressaisir.

Lilith poussa un soupir complètement blasé. Elle s'était appliquée à répéter, avec la même intonation, tout ce que Milo était en train de déblatérer dans sa tête, et au final elle disait des choses qui lui semblaient absurdes. Enfin, les seules personnes à ne pas savoir que Milo aimait Camus étaient Milo et Camus. Ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Lilith grimaça, en se rendant compte que sa tâche était peut-être encore plus ardue que ce qu'elle pensait. Et qu'il ne suffisait peut-être pas d'un simple scan mental des esprits humains pour les comprendre totalement, eux et la complexité de leurs relations. Et la démone se dégoûtait de penser avec un tel humanisme. Ca commençait à devenir bien trop fréquent à son goût.

- Ce n'est rien Milo. A force de côtoyer Kanon, j'ai eu tendance à répondre des absurdités sans y réfléchir. Il parle beaucoup, parfois je dois l'empêcher de dire n'importe quoi.

- Mmmh… D'accord je vois.

_- Lilith ? Tu crois que Kanon, enfin Mezrieth, raconte des choses sur moi ? _

_- Des choses sur toi ?_

_- Pour me discréditer vis-à-vis de Camus… Pour l'avoir plus facilement… _

_- Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu n'avais aucun doute quant à la résistance de Camus… Le pouvoir de persuasion de Mezrieth te fait peur ?_

_- Arrête de m'énerver ! _

_- Un argument de choix Milo…_

- Milo ?

- De quoi ?

- Rien, tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

Kanon aussi se plongeait parfois dans se genre de silence contemplatif. Partageaient-ils un secret ? Oui bien sûr, l'un d'entre eux était évident. Tout le monde connaissait la relation particulière qu'ils entretenaient, ce concept de _sex friends_ qu'ils appliquaient quand ils en avaient envie… C'était bien le principe, d'ailleurs.

- Oui, possible. Je suis content de te revoir.

- Il n'y a que deux temples qui nous séparent.

- Et Kanon qui t'accapare.

- Mais il n'est pas là aujourd'hui.

Camus garda pour lui la remarque que Milo passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec un autre que lui. Son ami Grec pouvait parfois être un peu immature, il savait que ça ne servait à rien de lui faire remarquer certains torts, au risque de le braquer. Ce dont il n'avait aucune envie d'ailleurs. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé du temps ensemble, alors il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher ce moment.

- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là. Je lui aurais rappelé de _qui_ tu es le meilleur ami !

A nouveau, Camus retint une remarque spontanée qui, avec le recul, ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Il avait changé. Kanon avait-il eu une telle influence sur lui ? Et en même temps, Kanon non plus n'avait pas l'air lui-même.

La plante qu'il avait trouvée à coté du lit de Saga était peut-être une explication… Complètement invraisemblable d'ailleurs. Ses recherches avaient aboutit à une déduction plus que farfelue. Mais qui était-il pour juger quelque chose concevable ou pas, lui le Chevalier d'Or qui dépassait la vitesse de la lumière et attaquait avec le Zéro Absolu ? Pour le moment, il gardait cette hypothèse dans un coin de son esprit, sans plus y penser. Rien ne l'affirmait ou ne l'infirmait de manière complètement imparable, et le jour où cela arriverait, il aviserait.

* * *

_Temple des Gémeaux :_

Si Mezrieth n'avait pas pu aller chez Camus aujourd'hui, c'était tout d'abord parce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie au départ. Il venait de retrouver Kanon, et essayait de le ré-apprivoiser, histoire de ne pas se coltiner un mal de crâne fulgurant quand il recommencerait son rentre dedans avec le Verseau. Et par la suite, lorsqu'il avait réussi à se remotiver, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond d'Alphina s'était mis sur son passage pour lui parler de protocole, de règlements, de Samaël, de contrôler Lilith et Idrajin, de se contrôler lui-même, bref, des points remarquablement ennuyeux. Ce n'est qu'en lui demandant où étaient Thémis et Thalys qu'il avait réussi à s'en débarrasser. Et c'est juste avant de s'éclipser que le grand blond lui avait annoncé avec un ton doucereux la présence de Lilith au temple de Camus.

Cette information plongea Mezrieth dans une colère froide. Il n'osa même pas aller vérifier de peur de détruire quelque chose de notable sur son passage. Ces derniers temps, il contrôlait de moins en moins sa colère, il l'avait bien remarqué. En temps normal il était calme, moqueur, nonchalant. Certes, ses colères étaient légendaires, mais c'était aussi le cas parce qu'elles étaient rares. Son côté caractériel se révélait de plus en plus.

Kanon lui se sentait comme cotonneux, amorphe même. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir d'avis sur rien, que tout ce qui se passait autour de lui comme en lui n'avait aucune importance. De toute façon que pouvait-il bien faire ? Si quoique ce soit le touchait, il n'avait aucun pouvoir pour essayer d'agir dessus. C'était ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, mais maintenant il était bien impuissant.

En fait si, il y avait bien quelque chose qui le touchait. C'était comme une vague lueur, inaccessible mais bien existante. C'était une série de souvenirs récents, assez frais dans sa mémoire pour ne pas lui sembler complètement absurde. Pourtant, la situation dans laquelle il avait acquis ces souvenirs _était_ absurde. Mais contre toute attente, il s'était attaché à Camus. Etait-ce un désir né de l'habitude, de la situation _absurde _ou de la nouveauté que cette nouvelle relation engendrait ? Quand il pensait à lui, c'était à la fois douloureux et agréable. C'était bien le seul à réussir à lui faire ressentir quelque chose ces derniers temps. Et… Peut-être que si c'était la seule chose qu'il ressentait, c'était que ce sentiment était le plus fort qu'il éprouvait en ce moment. Même le sort de son frère le touchait moins, car le désespoir qu'il avait eu le temps d'éprouver pour Saga lui semblait inutile aussi. Mais penser à Camus… C'était comme une chanson douce et mélancolique, une chanson agréable à chanter, qui serre le coeur et donne envie de pleurer. Et quand il y pensait, il se disait que le plus ridicule, c'était que Camus était sûrement loin d'éprouver la même chose. Le Français n'était pas vraiment un grand sentimental. Bien sûr, il n'en était plus à penser que le détenteur de la onzième armure d'Or était un homme glacial et sans cœur qui ne ressentait rien pour rien. Ce raisonnement manichéen était bien dépassé. Non, Camus était un homme droit, fier, calme et réfléchi, qui l'avait accueilli et écouté au fil des jours, avec patience et tolérance. La tolérance d'un grand frère, un ami tout au plus. Et cette pensée était affreusement douloureuse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait espérer de plus ? De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été question d'espérer plus dans son cas. La donne avait drastiquement changé.

Mezrieth ne prêta pas attention aux sombres réflexions de Kanon. Le spleen humain, très peu pour lui. Mais cette faute d'inattention allait causer sa chute.

* * *

_Temple de la Vierge : _

Shaka avait cherché toute la journée. Saga demeurait bel et bien introuvable.

Pourtant, le blond avait pensé qu'il avait droit à une explication, après le comportement de son ami la veille. Cela faisait un moment que la Vierge voyait en leur relation un jeu du chat et de la souris que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter, de peur de perdre la face en avouant une sorte de… Faiblesse. Shaka respectait cet état d'esprit, certaines personnes restaient très fières, même en amour. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le dernier mot, et s'assit sur la terrasse des appartements de son temple, au milieu de quelques coussins éparpillés là. Shaka était déçu de ne pas l'avoir trouvé. Hier soir, il avait mit son orgueil de côté pour embrasser le Gémeau. Une sorte de manière d'officialiser les choses. Etre enfin franc pour se donner une chance de s'épanouir à deux. Mais Saga était toujours aussi insaisissable. Impossible de savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, et difficile de savoir à quelle vitesse avancer, de savoir comment il allait prendre chacune de ses initiatives. Ils étaient tous les deux très indépendants, c'était indéniable, mais voilà, Shaka avait pris la résolution de faire le premier pas, et tout ne s'était pas exactement déroulé comme il le souhaitait.

Saga avait été surpris par son initiative, il l'avait bien vu. Mais il s'était rapidement ressaisi, et lui avait donné un baiser aussi doux que le miel, et qui semblait s'étirer à l'infini. Et puis il s'était légèrement écarté, juste assez pour l'observer, le visage impassible. Il caressait celui de l'hindou avec des gestes tendres, mais son expression était indéchiffrable. Il l'avait étreint lentement, affectueusement, caressé en l'embrassant doucement. Il l'avait couché dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, s'était allongé a côté de lui, l'avait pris dans ses bras… Et ils avaient dormi. Vraiment dormi. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il n'était pas complètement obsédé non plus, mais ça semblait être dans la continuité logique des choses ! Mais non rien… Et maintenant, Saga était introuvable. Le blond n'était pas inquiet, il ne voyait pas cela comme un geste de rejet. Mais il aurait bien aimé être fixé. Peut-être que Saga le faisait mijoter intentionnellement… Quoiqu'il fasse, il demeurait mystérieux.

Mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

* * *

_Quelque part, au bord d'une des nombreuses falaises du Sanctuaire (c'est une île…) :_

Idrajin était perché sur une falaise à l'ouest dans l'enceinte du domaine sacré, le vent marin fouettant sa chevelure bleue, même si apparemment il n'en avait que faire. Il la remettait en place de temps en temps, histoire que des mèches folles ne gâchent pas sa vision. Et quelle vision…

Shaka avait enfin fini par arrêter de le chercher, et s'était installé sur sa terrasse pour réfléchir, comme prévu. Il adorait observer les gens à leur insu. Et Shaka encore plus. Cet homme si sûr de lui, inconscient d'être épié à cet instant précis… Ça lui produisait une sorte de jouissance qui se savourait lentement… Comme une chasse lente et minutieuse. Et sa proie était magnifique, étendue dans les coussins en sari, avec cet air pensif et un peu soucieux sur le visage. C'était absolument délectable. Une sorte de domination subtile qu'il exerçait sans que Shaka en ait conscience. S'il en avait eu conscience, cette observation aurait sûrement été moins agréable.

Pour l'instant, tout se déroulait selon son plan. Sa proie était probablement celle qui tomberait le mieux et le plus facilement dans son piège.

_- C'est pour gagner du temps que tu te compliques la tâche ? _

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Eh bien… Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup d'effort à faire pour que Shaka te tombe dans les bras… _

_- C'est un équilibre subtil Saga. Une balance qu'il faut garder bien droite. Je n'ai pas envie de bâcler une partie de jambe en l'air, j'ai envie de posséder Shaka jusqu'au bout des ongles. Là sera ma satisfaction personnelle. Je ne participe pas à ce pari absurde juste pour le gagner._

_- Mais tu gagnes aussi du temps. Pour ce que je t'ai demandé. _

_- Fais moi confiance. Un démon doit remplir sa part quand il passe un contrat avec un humain. Je pourrais toujours essayer de t'arnaquer sur les mots mais… Tu es intelligent. Tu pourrais comprendre comment renverser la vapeur…_

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre Idrajin. _

_- Si. Tu comprends très bien._

_- … _

_- Tu auras ce que tu veux. Notre relation aussi est basée sur un équilibre subtil… Et je compte bien le maintenir Saga._

Le Gémeau aussi y tenait. Sa situation en était bien plus confortable pour le moment.

* * *

_Temple des Poissons :_

Cette journée était définitivement placée sous le sceau de la contrariété. Alphina marchait d'un pas ferme et décidé vers le temple des Poissons. Car bien sûr, les jumeaux n'avaient pas tenu en place. Ils ne savaient pas tenir en place. Ils faisaient… Juste ce qui leur plaisait, sans penser le moins du monde aux conséquences ! Ah ça, bien sûr que non, les conséquences, c'était pour lui ! Qu'est ce qui était passé par la tête de Samaël pour en faire des Juges ?! Bien sûr, Alphina était énervé, il n'était pas complètement juste en pensant cela, mais Thémis et Thalys étaient parfois si immatures, que là il avait besoin de se défouler. Normalement c'était Samaël qui les contrôlait, mais voilà qu'il avait été implicitement chargé de cette tâche, et sincèrement, ça le gonflait. Il avait bien assez de sa propre personne. Et de Mezrieth. Et Lilith et Idrajin. Enfin bref.

Pas bien difficile de retrouver les jumeaux. Autant il leur arrivait d'être imprévisibles, autant là, leur nouvelle petite obsession était assez facile à deviner. Arrivé devant le temple des Poissons, il sentit une aura bon enfant accompagnée de rires cristallins qui lui donnèrent presque la nausée. Il prit donc son courage à deux mains et entra. La scène qui se jouait devant lui était tout droit tirée de la Petite Maison dans la Prairie. Là, il allait vraiment vomir. Aphrodite et les jumeaux étaient en train de s'asperger d'eau, les gouttelettes brillantes passant au ralenti devant leurs visages heureux, des lys en fleurs en arrière plan. Manquaient plus que les paillettes, les tutus roses, les chatons aux yeux brillants, les…

Eurk. Il s'égarait.

- Thémis. Thalys. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

L'ambiance se brisa comme un verre en cristal qui tombe par terre. Jolie métaphore Alphina.

Mais les jumeaux se remirent bien vite de leur surprise, et reprirent leur belle assurance en relevant le menton d'un même mouvement. Et de répondre ensemble d'une voix moqueuse et insolente :

- On aide Aphrodite à préparer sa fête, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Non ça ne se voit pas. _Les petites pestes._

- Ne nous traite pas de pestes !

- Arrêtez de faire ça !

Alphina sentait la colère monter. Créations de Samaël, Thémis et Thalys étaient dotés de pouvoirs qu'ils étaient les seuls à détenir. Comme lire dans l'esprit des démons majeurs, et bien d'autres joyeusetés très désagréables. Il était peut-être une des rares personnes à le savoir. Même les démons majeurs ayant assisté à leur naissance n'en avaient pas tous connaissance.

Aphrodite quant à lui, n'était pas en mesure de savoir ce qui se passait en ce moment même. Et s'en trouvait un peu désarçonné. Il avait rapidement compris que Thémis et Thalys n'avaient pas été parfaitement honnêtes avec lui, mais il ne leurs en voulait pas. Plus il les côtoyait, plus il les voyait comme des adolescents cherchant une distraction. S'il pouvait la leur fournir, ce serait bien volontiers.

Malheureusement, Alphina était leur maître, il avait donc tous les droits sur eux. Et s'ils lui avaient désobéi, une sévère correction les attendait. Encore plus s'ils lui répondaient de la sorte.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas nous en empêcher ! Si tu nous fais du mal, nous le dirons à Sa-mh !!

D'un geste large du bras, le regard perçant et glacial, Alphina avait fait fermer leurs bouches aux deux démons sur le point de prononcer une bêtise. Les conséquences, bon sang… Il leur attrapa chacun un bras et les dirigea énergiquement vers la sortie.

- Désolé Aphrodite. Merci pour ton accueil.

- Vous pouvez venir ce soir à ma… Fête…

Le Poissons ne savait même pas si Alphina avait entendu la fin de sa phrase.

Lorsqu'il fut convaincu d'être assez éloigné et du douzième temple, et des temples en général, Alphina s'arrêta au bord du chemin herbeux par lequel il avait contraint les jumeaux à descendre.

- Est-ce que vous avez, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, pensé aux conséquences ?

- Tu n'as que ce mot là à la bouche, Alphina.

- Parce que dans le monde des humains, nous devons aussi n'avoir que ce mot là à l'esprit.

- Tu n'as jamais été jeune ?

L'incongruité de la question lui fit perdre sa superbe l'espace d'une nanoseconde.

- Vous vous prenez pour des… Humains ?

- Aphrodite dit qu'on doit profiter de sa jeunesse, et que c'est un âge bienheureux et insouciant.

Alphina leva les yeux au ciel. Pitié. Ils étaient déjà lobotomisés, après quoi, un après-midi en présence d'un humain avec un tant soit peu de bonté dans les yeux ? Alphina arbora un sourire parfaitement niais, et articula lentement, d'une voix de fausset :

- Bon, alors écoutez moi. Personne ne vous a appris que la durée de vie des humains et des démons n'étaient en rien comparables ?

- Quel est le rapport ?

Mrrrrrrrh. Pas grave. Ils ont la tête dure. Lui aussi.

- Alors les principes humains ne s'appliquent pas aux démons d'autant plus que tout ce sentimentalisme est répugnant, et quoique vous puissiez dire, Samaël partage au moins mon avis là-dessus. Comme tous les démons.

Inspiration. Expiration.

- Alors si vous voulez côtoyer cet humain, faites le en démons. A moins que vous ne soyez trop faibles pour résister.

Ce genre de pique était loin d'être subtil. Les jumeaux restèrent impassibles un long moment, tout comme Alphina, immobile devant ces deux statues identiques.

Puis Thalys répondit :

- Très bien.

Il prit la main de son aîné, et commença à dépasser Alphina par là où ils étaient venus.

- On peut y aller Alphina ?

Cette fois ci, le ton n'était plus insolent. C'était une question, pas complètement neutre, comme s'il y avait eu un léger effritement dans leurs esprits. Mais comment savoir…

- Oui. Mais réfléchissez à ce que j'ai dit.

Thalys acquiesça, et entraîna son frère un peu trop rapidement pour être complètement serein. Ou bien était-ce ce qu'Alphina se plaisait à croire ?

Thémis était l'aîné de Thalys, de quelques minutes. En temps normal, Thalys semblait être le plus fougueux, il prenait plus d'initiatives que Thémis, qui lui était un petit peu plus effacé, un peu plus calme, un peu moins… Immature et égoïste. Cela faisait aussi partie de l'ambiguïté et de la complexité de leur relation.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Alphina ressentait le besoin de décompresser. Déjà. Après à peine quoi, moins de deux jours ? Il était vraiment tombé dans une situation déplaisante. Il pensait avoir plus de contrôle sur lui-même que ça… En fait il était drogué au sexe. Peut-être que cette addiction était une soupape. Il n'y avait malheureusement aucune petite succube affriolante à l'horizon, prête à assouvir le moindre de ses désirs, avec un enthousiasme libidineux particulièrement excitant… Après tout, ces démones n'étaient pas descendantes de Lilith pour rien.

Enfin… Mezrieth ferait l'affaire. S'il était motivé. Car le Démon de la Séduction pouvait être si capricieux dans ses humeurs que c'en était parfois exaspérant.

Scan de périmètre.

Non, il n'avait pas l'air motivé. Et c'était un euphémisme. La poisse. Il allait devoir réfléchir à son futur partenaire de jambes en l'air… La petite sauterie du Suédois serait probablement le moment idéal. La plupart des humains devraient y être, il aurait tout le loisir de choisir sa future proie. Comme pour faire son marché. Ça allait être divertissant.

* * *

Et enfin, enfin, la soirée tant attendue arriva. L'horloge ancestrale venait de sonner Balance moins Capricorne (huit heure moins dix), et les invités commençaient à arriver, doucement mais sûrement. Les jumeaux se comportaient en parfait hôtes de maison (bien que ne soit pas la leur), et aidaient Aphrodite à accueillir les gens qui arrivaient. Et dieux que les humains étaient prévisibles. L'Hindou avec l'Atlante et le Brésilien, l'Espagnol avec l'Italien, le Verseau avec le Scorpion, le vieux Chinois avec le vieil Atlante, le frangin numéro un avec le frangin numéro deux, et le schizophrène numéro un avec son jumeau tout court. Bon bien sûr, maintenant tout ce beau monde s'était mélangé. Sauf certains qui s'obstinaient à s'éviter soigneusement dans un joli ballet de « je m'assois par ici, tu t'en va par là ». Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être distrayant.

- Bon alors écoute moi Thémis, c'est facile. Tu dois dire ceux qui vont partir, ceux qui vont rester, ceux qui vont être sobres et ceux qui vont être ivre.

- Tu crois que mam…

Thalys regarda sévèrement son frère, qui aussitôt se tut. Un silence un peu gênant s'étira quelques secondes, puis Thalys reprit :

- Je crois qu'on peut commencer par ceux qui partiront en premier. Vas-y commence.

- Mmmmmmh…

Thémis prit la main de son frère dans la sienne, et plissa les yeux en observant chacun des invités. Ses yeux prirent une teinte changeante de mercure liquide, tout comme son frère, et il commença à parler lentement.

- Celui qui s'appelle Shion, avec les cheveux vert clair, il va partir avec le tigre.

- Mh mh.

- Le jeune Atlante, il va partir tôt aussi… La proie d'Idrajin va faire semblant d'aller dormir… Accompagné du jeune frère, très protecteur le jeune frère…

Thalys se permit un sourire au milieu de leur transe, puis continua d'écouter son frère tout en acquiesçant de temps en temps.

- Le vieux frère va rester avec… Avec le Capricorne et… Et l'ami d'Aphrodite toujours de mauvais poil, mais lui il va… Il va chercher…

- Où sont Camus et Milo ?

- Plus… Plus au même endroit. Lilith avec Idrajin.

- Oui, c'est flou…

- Mais Thalys n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur Camus que Thémis déviait encore.

- Nous avons oublié le géant…

- C'est parce qu'il part tôt aussi. Mais il va quand même rester plus longtemps avec les méditerranéens, sourit Thalys. Même si l'ami d'Aphrodite…

- Il va être… Très en colère.

- Oui… Et Mezrieth…

Cette fois, l'aîné fut plus rapide que son cadet. Il lui lâcha brutalement la main et tourna la tête vers Alphina qui se dirigeait vers eux.

- Thémiiiis ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu romps le lien si brutalement !

- Alphina a trouvé notre cachette.

- Ah… Dommage.

Il faut dire que sous la table du buffet, tous les deux couronnés du drap blanc qui retombait en jolis drapés fluides sur leurs épaules, ils étaient peut-être adorables, mais pas diablement bien cachés. Et certainement pas armés pour une partie de cache-cache face à Alphina.

- Arrêtez _ça _aussi.

- Mais on s'ennuie…

- Vous saviez que ce n'était pas votre truc, le protocole humain. Si vous retourniez au troisième temple vous coucher ?

Thémis acquiesça aussitôt. Comme prit d'une soudaine résolution, il saisit à nouveau la main de son frère et l'entraîna vers Aphrodite, lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée, avant de dévaler à toute allure la volée de marche qui menait au troisième temple. Thalys ne comprenait pas complètement. Il sentait que son frère fuyait la Maison d'Aphrodite, mais pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir, mais avait la vague impression que c'était parce que Thémis l'avait devancé.

En fait, c'était parce que Thémis exauçait le souhait d'Alphina. Il démontrait sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il avait une conscience aigue des fameuses conséquences dont leur parlait le Juge Blond, persuadé qu'ils n'y comprenaient rien. En fait, ils comprenaient probablement mieux que quiconque. Thémis plus particulièrement…

Ce soir, Alphina avait autre chose à penser. Il sentait les prémices d'une beuverie se dessiner lentement parmi certains convives, certains peut-être plus dignes d'intérêt aux yeux d'Alphina que d'autres.

Les heures passaient, le buffet était à moitié dévasté, quelques personnes buvaient comme s'ils étaient des tonneaux des Danaïdes, et Lilith n'avait de cesse de regarder tout autour d'elle, prête à sortir les griffes si Mezrieth faisait le moindre signe visant à entrer dans son périmètre de protection à elle et Camus. Enfin, à Milo et Camus. Car étrangement, Mezrieth ne semblait même pas les avoir remarqués, Camus ou elle. Non, il préférait boire avec Aphrodite, ce qu'Angelo ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil. Et c'était particulièrement… Vexant. Qu'Angelo ne le regarde pas lui, et que Mezrieth fasse comme si elle n'existait pas. D'ailleurs, c'était beaucoup trop vexant pour être probable. Mezrieth avait forcément un plan. Il y avait baleine sous caillou. Un véritable scénario des Feux de l'Amour se profilait dangereusement à l'horizon, sans qu'elle arrive à déterminer par quel côté il attaquerait.

Lilith ne pensait pas être aussi proche et éloignée de la vérité à la fois.

Le problème pour elle, c'était que pendant qu'elle monopolisait Camus, il y avait quelqu'un qui monopolisait Angelo. On peut pas avoir le beurre, l'argent du beurre, le baiser de la crémière et les faveurs du crémier. Enfin, tant que ce n'était que Shura qui « monopolisait » Angelo, il n'y avait aucun risque… (NDA : Dédicace à Alaiya XD)

- Milo ?

- Oui, c'est moi !

- Certes, mais tu as l'air complètement ailleurs.

- C'est que… Mh…

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une excuse qui tienne la route, elle préféra se taire, Camus avait dû avoir son compte d'excuses foireuses ces derniers temps. Camus qui tenta alors de faire ses propres déductions. D'un air détaché, il s'appuya sur une des tables recouvertes d'une nappe blanche et d'une foultitude de restes du buffet, et tripota un petit bibelot de décoration, comme absent.

- Milo, si tu veux te trouver avec quelqu'un d'autre à cet instant précis, tu sais que ça ne me dérange pas.

Aaaaarg, non. A coté de la plaque le Verseau.

- Sincèrement Camus, ça n'a rien à voir.

- Je le disais juste au cas où.

- Bien sûr…

Camus plissa des yeux. Milo était peut-être désinvolte, mais il n'était pas du genre à se braquer aussi vite pour si peu. Pourtant, le ton était donné, hautain et ironique. Tout était dans la nuance, et là… Ce caprice-là, ça ne ressemblait pas au Grec.

C'était peut-être la faille à creuser. La preuve imparable pouvait se trouver là. Alors Camus buta contre Milo, métaphoriquement parlant. Quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais dans ce genre de situation. Ils ne confrontaient pas des points de vue, comme à leur habitude. Ils se confrontaient eux-mêmes.

- Ne le prend pas sur ce ton là avec moi, Milo. Je ne suis pas complètement aveugle. Tu peux dévorer Kanon des yeux quand tu le souhaite, mais aies un minimum de respect en ma présence.

C'était particulièrement risqué. Le Français misait tout sur sa théorie que Milo… N'était pas Milo. C'était absurde, et pourtant tellement fort comme sentiment à cet instant…

Milo ressentit la phrase de son ami comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui vida ses poumons de tout oxygène en une seconde. Et bien qu'imagé, c'était assez douloureux. Déboussolé, il essaya de crier dans l'esprit de la démone :

_- Dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai ! Fais quelque chose ! _

Lilith avait ouvert la bouche dans cette optique. Mais elle l'avait refermé aussi sec quand une nausée montée d'elle ne savait où l'avait prise à la gorge. Et Milo qui se désespérait d'une telle force en elle ! Comment voulait-il qu'elle se concentre ?!

Mais un évènement inattendu la sauva, un éclat de voix très distinctif et provenant d'une pièce voisine. Aussitôt l'assemblée se figea. Quand Angelo menaçait de tuer quelqu'un, il n'était jamais pris à la légère.

Alphina de son côté tuerait quelqu'un pour sûr avant la fin de la soirée. Ce serait le couronnement, le parachèvement de cette journée de merde. D'ailleurs il allait probablement tuer Mezrieth, qui lui avait refilé un cadeau empoisonné. Charmant certes, mais empoisonné.

* * *

Aphrodite avait clairement bu plus que de raison. Mezrieth avait toujours été très doué pour inciter les gens à faire ce qu'il voulait sans en avoir l'air. Peut-être qu'Aphrodite l'avait laissé faire… Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un jeune Suédois rond comme une queue de pelle que le Démon de la Séduction lui avait jeté dans les bras. Sous prétexte que cela aiderait Lilith à séduire Angelo, si Aphrodite n'était pas dans ses pattes. Et que ça lui permettrait de passer un peu de bon temps avec une délicieuse créature. Ce genre de propositions e se refusait pas.

- Nrrrrh Alphina, pourquoi tu as grondé tes deux petits jumeaux, ils sont très gentils, j'étais vraiment déçu qu'ils partent si tôt, tu les as grondé j'en suis sûr, tu me promets que tu ne le feras plus, hein promets moi !

- Si tu veux si tu veux…

Il répondait de manière absente, mais diriger Aphrodite hors du salon, du couloir à sa chambre, n'était pas une tâche aisée. Le Suédois s'accrochait à lui comme une moule à son rocher, pendu à son cou avec parfois des élans de bonne volonté maladroite lui faisant prendre une trajectoire assez incertaine. Le Juge s'était transformé en GPS. Fabuleux. Heureusement que la chambre n'était pas loin.

- Aaaah merci Alphina merci, tu sais on se connaît depuis pas longtemps mais je me sens tellement proche de toi…

Lui aussi et l'impression ne faisait que se renforcer, mais probablement pas que le Suédois l'envisageait.

Enfin il venait de trouver cette maudite chambre. Son propriétaire ouvrit la porte par réflexe, babillant joyeusement, et se dirigea en gloussant vers l'interrupteur. Mais Alphina le rattrapa par le poignet d'un geste vif, claqua la porte et le plaqua tout contre pour l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné.

Au début Aphrodite ne réagit pas. Puis il essaya de repousser le blond, mais l'alcool rendait ses gestes par trop maladroits.

- Alphina attend hihi tu as visé ma bouche enfin, qu'est ce que tu fais… Nnh…

Le démon n'attendit pas que son vis-à-vis comprenne pour l'allonger tranquillement sur son lit.

- Allons mon tout beau, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je serais même très doux… Je retire ma puissance de ton plaisir même, alors fais moi confiance… Et laisse toi faire.

Il s'était allongé en même temps qu'il parlait, sur un Aphrodite séduit par cette voix chaude et rassurante, et étrangement captivé par ces yeux noirs qui, il l'aurait juré, étaient pourtant gris il y a quelques instants.

Le blond de son coté n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, mais son hypnose n'avait que très peu d'emprise sur Aphrodite. Un simple baiser aurait dû suffire, mais il ne s'était pas laissé faire autant que prévu. Au final il lui avait fallu faire appel à ses dons de séduction primaires pour pallier à la faiblesse de ses pouvoirs sur cet individu. Mais il réfléchirait à tout cela plus tard. La peau de nacre se révélait dans la pénombre, se réchauffait sous la pulpe de ses doigts, et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant d'y adjoindre sa bouche.

De petites choses, des impressions, taraudaient le Suédois comme pour lui dire d'empêcher Alphina de continuer, mais comme il ne se souvenait pas de la nature de ces petites choses… Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il empêcherait Alphina de continuer… Ses réflexions se traduisaient par de brefs moments d'absence, qui ne faisaient pas de grande différence avec les moments où il avait à peu près conscience de ce que lui faisait le blond. Il était moins statique, un peu plus sensuel et caressant, mais pouvait retomber dans l'immobilité très rapidement. Seul son souffle un peu plus profond témoignait des sensations que lui procurait le démon.

Et puis tout à coup, la lumière, comme un dur retour à la réalité qui perça son cocon chaud d'ombres et de caresses. Aphrodite gémit en repliant son bras sur ses yeux, brutalement agressés par la lumière vive qu'un imbécile venait d'allumer. Mais son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il entendit le rugissement d'Angelo. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Alphina n'était plus à côté de lui. Il s'était levé, et de ce qu'Aphrodite arrivait à comprendre de toutes les menaces que proférait le Cancer en italien, le blond allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Et soudain, le trou noir.

* * *

Il le savait. Jamais il n'aurait du quitter Aphrodite d'une semelle. Sa résistance à l'alcool était légendaire car inexistante, et il était bien trop gentil pour refuser quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, surtout avec de l'alcool dans le sang. Il ne le sentait pas ce blond de toute façon.

Mais il aurait du réagir plus vite. Au moment ou cet enfoiré l'avait entraîné hors du salon. Au début il avait cru qu'Aphrodite était malade, et craignait un peu de passer pour une mère poule… Il se giflait mentalement d'avoir fait preuve de tant de légèreté.

Car il connaissait son ami. Sa sensibilité a fleur de peau, si fragile qu'il craignait de le blesser au moindre mot, lui qui avait le verbe dur et acéré… La pureté qui se dégageait de lui-même s'il savait que son ami n'était pas un ange de sainteté… Et de le voir associé à cet acte de débauche… Jamais Aphrodite n'aurait voulu de cela. Pas comme ça. Bon sang, ce type avait failli l'utiliser comme un morceau de viande ! Comment Aphrodite l'aurait-il vécu le lendemain matin ? Il aurait été proprement dévasté…

C'est avec ces pensées en tête qu'Angelo se jeta sur Alphina. Le démon l'esquiva mais brisa la lampe de chevet blanche au passage. C'est à ce moment que l'Italien promit qu'il allait tuer Alphina, ce dernier ne réagissant certainement pas comme quelqu'un d'innocent. Aphrodite était sorti de la pièce. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure, au contraire. Il n'aimait pas la violence.

Le chevalier des Poissons apparut dans le salon, le port altier et la démarche souple, apparemment peu soucieux d'être assez dévêtu, et pas le moins du monde perturbé par ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers Saga, et chuchota quelques mots à son oreille. Celui-ci parut choqué. Il dévisagea Aphrodite comme s'il avait vu un fantôme, puis sortit, ce dernier à sa suite.

Camus se tourna vers Milo, sans avoir rien perdu de la scène. Shura était déjà parti pour tenter d'empêcher son ami de faire une grave erreur. Le français poussa son ami dans la même direction.

- Enfin, qu'est ce que tu attends Milo ?

- Mais ça ne me regarde pas !

- Ça fait des semaines que tu ne le quittes pas d'une semaine, tu dois pouvoir le calmer !

- Mais je m'en fous, ce n'est pas ma responsabilité !

Le regard de Camus se fit glacial, et il murmura d'une voix grave, que seuls Milo et Lilith purent entendre :

- Et Alphina, ce n'est pas ta responsabilité ? Il n'est pas comme toi ?

Lilith écarquilla des yeux, choquée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui racontait celui là ? Il avait perdu l'esprit ! Ce n'était pas possible, il venait de jeter une pierre dans le vide, pour voir comment ça rebondirait, c'était la seule explication. Mais déjà les bruits de la bagarre redoublaient de violence. Alors, avec l'air particulièrement contrarié, elle lâcha :

- On reparlera de ça, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis.

Et de se diriger vers la source du conflit.

Ils ne furent pas trop de deux pour empêcher Angelo de massacrer le Juge blond. Celui-ci ne pouvait décemment pas se défendre avec ses pouvoirs, il avait toujours les fameuses « Conséquences » en tête. L'Espagnol réussit finalement à entraîner son ami bouillonnant à l'extérieur, prendre un bol d'air frais pour se calmer. Et juste avant de les rejoindre, Lilith se pencha, furieuse, vers Alphina.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris, sombre crétin ? Ce n'est pas toi qui t'escrimes à ne pas nous faire remarquer ?

- Mezrieth m'a dit que c'était bon, que cet humain était disposé !

La démone ne sut pas ce qui la retint de coller une gifle au Juge. Probablement son honorable statut.

Quoiqu'il en soit, quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi Mezrieth aurait-il raconté des bêtises pareilles à Alphina ? Il devait avoir deux mots avec lui, où était-il ce crétin des Alpes ?

C'est en traversant le salon pour rejoindre Angelo et Shura à l'extérieur qu'elle compris.

Camus avait disparu.


	10. Chapter 9

**Note : **Mes plates excuses pour 1) le retard, 2) l'italien muy approximatif de notre Cancer, je n'en ai fait qu'un an... Néanmoins je trouve cette langue merveilleuse, alors dans la bouche d'Angelo...

Un grand merci a toutes les personnes qui me suivent !

**CHAPITRE 9 :**

Lilith n'arrivait juste… Pas à en croire sa cervelle. La situation n'était plus qu'un bordel sans nom. Mais par où commencer pour que tu saisisses l'ampleur de ce bordel innommable, toi lecteur, spectateur impuissant de ces déboires ?

Peut-être par un rappel de la situation de prime abord. Nous avions donc un Aphrodite complètement ivre, sur le point de se faire « posséder » de manière bassement charnelle par Alphina, Juge démoniaque infiltré dans le Sanctuaire tel Jack Bauer au Pentagone. Un certain rital ne voit pas la chose d'un bon œil lorsqu'il la… voit, et menace le Juge fauteur de morts lentes, douloureuses et il faut le dire, assez élaborées, au crédit d'Angelo. Le Masque de Mort is back dans toute sa splendeur, quoi. Une autre minorité visible du groupe (Shura) se précipite pour tenter de erm… raisonner Angelo. Et Lilith, poussée par Camus, s'en va aussi en guerreuh mironton mironton mirontaiiiineuh.

C'est quand ils arrivent à sortir Angelo de la chambre, puis des appartements du Suédois que Lilith se rend compte d'une chose. Ou plutôt deux. Trois. Tout en guidant, à l'aide de Shura, un Italien parfaitement hors de lui dans la pénombre des jardins, Lilith récapitule. De une, Camus a disparu. De deux, Mezrieth a disparu, et ça c'est trèèèès mauvais signe. De trois, Idrajin a disparu, et ça c'est autrement plus étrange. Ah et de quatre, Aphrodite a disparu. Bon sang, c'est devenu la zone 51 ici ou-waaaAAAAH !!

Sans autre forme de procès, et de la même manière que dans un cartoon américain type, Milo se retrouva brutalement attiré derrière un grand bosquet longeant le temple du Suédois et près duquel il passait. Tout obnubilé par l'état de son ami, Shura ne le remarqua même pas. Ne parlons pas d'Angelo.

Milo se retrouva donc les quatre fers en l'air derrière un buisson, la main de Saga sur le col et Aphrodite le dominant de toute sa hauteur, l'air à la fois détendu et pourtant irrité.

Un ange passa.

Chuchotement incrédule.

_ Qu… Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

_ Tsst ! Je t'ai appris à parler correctement.

Lilith dévisagea Aphrodite avec des yeux ronds. Sa rancœur vis-à-vis du Suédois, légèrement enfouie suite à leur discussion de l'après midi, revint rapidement lui picoter les narines. Aphrodite faisait-il référence à un épisode de la vie de Milo dont celui-ci ne lui avait pas parlé ou qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déceler ? En tout cas elle n'appréciait pas le moins du monde ce ton là.

C'est donc avec toute la délicatesse et la diplomatie dont elle était capable que Lilith bondit sur ses pieds et rétorqua aussitôt :

_ C'est ça ton vrai visage ? La garce frustrée et frigide ? Je me disais aussi que sous tes airs de Mère Thérésa, tu devais bien cacher un truc.

Idrajin ouvrit de grands yeux et plaqua ses mains sur les épaules de Milo avec une telle force qu'il ne pu que s'agenouiller devant Aphrodite.

_ Bon sang qu'est ce que tu fous ?!

_ Lilith, présente tes excuses à ton Seigneur.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent brutalement, fixés sur l'herbe rendue noire par la pénombre. Cette voix-là, cette intonation… Ce n'était plus Aphrodite. Lilith senti soudain quelque chose de froid et visqueux lui glisser dans le ventre. Comme un poids très désagréable qui petit à petit fait trembler le corps de Milo, lui envoie des frissons de peur sous sa peau tendue. Elle n'arrive même pas à savoir si c'est la simple réalisation de ce qu'elle vient d'entendre, ou son Seigneur qui utilise ses pouvoirs sur elle, comme une punition. En tout cas elle a l'impression qu'elle va bientôt vomir…

Posant son front à terre, elle sentit ses yeux bruler. Elle n'allait pas pleurer ?!

_ S-Samaël, j'implore ta clémence !

_ Tu l'as ma chère Lilith, tu l'as… Relève toi, que je t'observe d'un peu plus près…

Lilith obéit, et le Poissons commença à l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Elle était l'une des favorites du Seigneur de la Luxure, et à ce titre accédait à nombre de privilèges, mais de devoirs aussi. Samaël était un démon puissant, charismatique, à l'humeur changeante et capricieuse. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient tombés dans un bon jour… Ou pas.

Aphrodite planta ses dents blanches dans le cou de Milo, le mordit sèchement, puis remonta lentement à son oreille en tenant une pleine poignée de boucles myosotis.

_ Lilith, ma chère Lilith… Si tu savais comme je suis mécontent…

A l'intérieur de lui même, Milo était proprement terrifié. Il sentait l'aura de pouvoir hallucinante que dégageait ce démon sous les traits ravissants d'Aphrodite.

_ Cet humain-là est un de mes hôtes lorsque je descends dans le monde des humains… Passe encore que tu veuilles le houspiller Lilith…

Samaël tira sur les boucles bleues et arracha un gémissement bref à la gorge du Scorpion.

_ … Mais si tu laisses en connaissance de cause la moindre créature, terrestre ou infernale, faire du mal à cette enveloppe charnelle, je te promets que les représailles seront aveugles et douloureuses… Compris ?

Il tira une nouvelle fois la tête du Grec en arrière, tordant son cou à un angle impossible, et déposa quelques baisers sur sa gorge tandis que Lilith marmonnait un « oui » étranglé. Puis il la relâcha, et sans aucune pudeur pour son corps d'hôte largement dévêtu, s'éloigna de quelques pas.

_ Très bien. Je ne compte pas rester ici infiniment. Néanmoins j'aimerais savoir qui a poussé Alphina à se jeter sur le corps de mon hôte.

Lilith savait. Elle savait mais elle ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant, c'était impossible.

* * *

Shura avait abandonné toute tentative de raisonnement. Au bout de la trentième énumération (« mention », peut-être ?) du mot émasculation dans la bouche d'Angelo, l'Espagnol s'était mis en mode « off ». Ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de discuter avec son ami dans ces cas-là, il fallait juste acquiescer, et laisser le disque rayé s'enchaîner. Inlassablement. Et surtout, occuper le Masque de Mort, pour qu'il ne refasse pas une tentative d'homicide sur le nouvel et étrange arrivant.

Mais au bout de quinze minutes, et malgré sa patience pourtant solide (pour compter Angelo dans ses amis, c'est nécessaire), Shura décida qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Quelque chose qui pourrait occuper longtemps l'esprit de l'Italien. Quelque chose de bien prise de tête.

Et là, malgré toute sa loyauté, il abusa de la confiance de son ami et dit :

_ Pourquoi ça te fout dans une rogne pareille ? Ça n'aurait pas été pareil si ça n'avait pas été Aphrodite.

Et le Cancer de lui rugir à l'oreille un patois tout a fait particulier, mélange surprenant de grec et d'italien. Que non ça n'a strictement aucun rapport. Que n'importe qui aurait réagi comme lui sur le coup.

Shura se déboucha l'oreille droite (l'endommagée donc), un sourcil légèrement froncé, et reprit :

_ Sur le coup, je veux bien te le concéder, mais ça va faire vingt minutes que tu répètes la même chose en boucle. C'est peut-être le moment de te demander ce qu… Ce que ça représente pour toi.

Bon, la transition était outrageusement grossière mais… Angelo s'était tut. Il avait tenté de répliquer vaguement mais son cerveau l'avait rattrapé. Shura craignit une erreur 404 fatale.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir le regard du Cancer briller, plein de lucidité. Il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, puis éloigné de quelques mètres du sentier pour s'asseoir sur un bloc de pierre abandonné. Shura le suivit sans un mot et croisa les bras en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Et il regarda le ciel noir et limpide, parsemé de grosses étoiles. Comme la nuit semblait vide et silencieuse soudain. (Le Shura est donc poète à ses heures perdues... que personne n'a d'ailleurs jamais retrouvées XD)

Mais il ne fit rien pour troubler ce silence. Il se contenta d'attendre, et de soutenir silencieusement son ami de sa présence.

* * *

Shaka était en train de ranger le salon d'Aphrodite. Et, il devait bien l'avouer, ce n'était pas par pur altruisme. Non, c'était à cause d'une curiosité assez mal placée.

Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Saga s'était mis à quasiment l'ignorer après de nombreuses journées à passer tout leur temps ensemble. Et puis surtout, zut quoi, ils s'étaient embrassés ! Et plus rien depuis ? Si ça ne ressemblait pas à un râteau ça… Saga était trop mûr pour se comporter comme une midinette craintive des réactions de lendemain d'un simple baiser. Alors il ne pouvait que regretter. Sinon, pourquoi l'éviter comme ça ?

Cette fois ci c'était Shaka qui avait fait preuve d'un manque de maturité, qu'il admettait presque sans honte dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas eu envie d'être lourdingue à aller toquer chez Saga pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Il ne se passait rien. Il se serait probablement rendu ridicule, encore plus avec la présence de spectateurs logeant au temple des Gémeaux, de manière permanente ou temporaire. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un désir mordant de savoir ce qu'il se tramait. Car il se tramait quelque chose, mais ça il l'avait remarqué bien avant le fameux baiser.

Et Bouddha, comme il aurait aimé ne rien découvrir. Il avait failli en lâcher une pile d'assiettes. Que se serait-il passé s'il l'avait fait ? Il savait pourquoi cette question futile lui venait à l'esprit. La situation venait de prendre une telle ampleur en un instant, son regard dessus venait de prendre un tel recul, qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'analyser naturellement. Sa tête refusait de l'aborder, ne sachant pas par quel bout la prendre.

Et enfin il parvint à une formulation.

Des démons. Au Sanctuaire. Des démons qui avaient pris possession des corps de certains d'entre eux.

Et là son coté immature repris le dessus. C'est-à-dire qu'il aurait du être alarmé par la situation globale, mais que seul Saga l'intéressait. Tout cela n'était que du vent ? C'était un démon qui s'était joué de lui ? Il ne pouvait y croire. Et pourtant…

L'Indien essaya de bouger. Mais la découverte le pétrifiait encore. Depuis qu'il avait entendu à la dérobée cette maigre conversation, il avait même du mal à respirer, craignant de se faire repérer. Ce furent les bruits assez explicites qui lui envoyèrent une décharge. Il ne savait pas qui était impliqué là dedans, mais cette fois, sa crainte de souffrir en apprenant l'information fut plus forte. Secoué par la peur, il fuit le Temple des Poissons comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

* * *

_ Nnnh... Kanon…

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

La tête qui tourne, le corps qui s'enflamme, les mains qui glissent, les bouches exhalent des souffles à l'odeur de luxure. Le seul être qui ne contrôle rien de cette situation s'y est laissé aller sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'est comme un sentiment d'accomplissement qu'il ressent. Une satisfaction égoïste mais tellement humaine de réussir à se faire apprécier par cette personne droite et entière… A se faire accepter. Il ne réfléchit pas aux autres implications, juste à ce sentiment de douce satisfaction. Essaie de s'impliquer dans cet échange.

Il est au dessus, il lui tient la nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Les yeux clos, il savoure chaque contact. Lui aussi va avoir droit à un échange particulier avec cet être exceptionnel, à être apprécié pour ce qu'il est…

Il commence à défaire les boutons de sa chemise, à découvrir la peau claire, presque comme vierge. La chaleur qu'elle dégage sous ses paumes est presque étrange, mais le ravit elle aussi. Ses mains à lui glissent de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules et…

_ Kanon…

Non, il ne l'a pas prononcé avec cette voix là. Ce n'est pas cette intonation hésitante qui commence à se charger de regret qu'il a entendue.

_ Kanon… Je t'en prie arrête…

Ce n'est pas une sommation. Ce n'est pas un appel à la raison.

_ Kanon !

Comme un coup de fouet. Aussi bien la voix que le geste qui le repousse brutalement.

_ On ne peut pas faire ça !… Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça.

_ … Mais enfin Camus, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

C'est sa voix. C'est sa main qui se dirige a nouveau vers le visage du Français dans la pénombre. Cette même main qu'il repousse sans ménagement.

_ N'insiste pas !

Il a la nausée. Une nausée persistante qui lui retourne le ventre, qui tambourine dans sa tête. Il a du mal à respirer.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas… En un instant, il a perdu tout ce qu'il pensait avoir gagné à cette seconde. Le temps d'un soupir, tout s'était envolé, pour le ramener à la cruelle réalité. Comment… Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Non il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas !!

Soudain, Kanon se tord de douleur. Mezrieth ne contrôle plus rien. Tout s'est passé vite, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il puisse anticiper. Il pousse des cris étranglés, se tient la gorge, le ventre, subissant impuissant une modification violente et contre-nature au sein de son propre organisme. Il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas… Ses yeux se révulsent, il hoquète violemment comme pour essayer de respirer, et Camus est trop choqué par ce revirement brutal pour faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon ?

Rien. Strictement rien.

Quelques… secondes, minutes ? Pour Kanon cela ressemble à des heures, la douleur a ce pouvoir malsain et fascinant d'étirer la sensation de durée à l'infini. Il finit part retomber sur le matelas, tremblant et haletant, des mèches céruléennes collées au visage à cause de la sueur. Les yeux écarquillés et le regard totalement vide, il balance doucement sa tête avec quelques saccades, et murmure :

_ Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas…

* * *

Angelo sortit de sa torpeur pensive, et regarda l'Espagnol qui était toujours debout à coté de lui, immobile et impassible. Après une seconde de réflexion, il dit :

_ Tu sais quoi ? Aphrodite a du être pris en charge. Milo a disparu. Allons nous mettre une mine ensemble, toi et moi.

Un petit rire rauque résonna dans la gorge de l'Espagnol.

_ Ça ressemble à un choix de dernier recours. Je suis ton bouche trou ?

_ Non, tu es le choix que j'aurais du faire dès le départ.

Shura cligna des yeux sans rien dire, et ils restèrent dans cette position à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'Angelo se frotte le visage de ses deux mains calleuses.

_ Putana, pourquoi je parle comme une femme ?

Shura ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire cette fois, et répondit :

_ On s'en fout. La formulation était sympa.

Il lui tapota l'épaule, avec toujours un rire dans la voix.

_ Allez on y va, j'aime ton programme. J'ai plusieurs bouteilles chez moi, tu seras chargé de remplir mon bar pour la prochaine fois.

* * *

Milo était dans un état de choc assez avancé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que… Qu'Aphrodite était en train de le prendre, ici, dans le temple des Poissons. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, jamais voulu, et qui lui donnait l'impression d'être violé, et le pire, c'est que c'était seulement dans l'esprit. Car Samaël était extrêmement tendre avec sa protégée, la couvrant de caresses et de baisers, savourant ce corps délicieux qu'elle avait choisit comme hôte.

_ Idrajin, veux tu participer ?

Lilith écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'était définitivement pas remise de la surprise, et demeurait très sage, voire timide entre les bras de Samaël. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas du tout à l'aise et faisait profil bas. La Reine des Succubes n'en menait pas large et se sentait presque étrangère à la scène, alors que c'était elle qui maîtrisait ce corps ! Mais elle n'avait pas le moins du monde le droit d'émettre la moindre objection. Pas dans sa… position, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Elle ne vit pas la réaction d'Idrajin (il était derrière elle), mais les secondes qu'il prit pour répondre lui parurent interminables.

_ Merci Samäel mais je m'en passerai pour ce soir. Je demande à pouvoir me retirer.

Le Seigneur de la Luxure s'interrompit, puis eut un sourire dans la voix.

_ Ah Idrajin… Tu ne change pas, hein ?

Il ne répondit rien, puis après quelques secondes, tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait pas tenir sa parole dans ce cadre-là, Saga s'y refuserait. Il était temps d'ouvrir les yeux de son hôte, et de gagner son pari.

_ Ah au fait Idrajin…

Le démon s'arrêta, et hésita à se retourner. Habitués à la pénombre, ses yeux lui donnaient une vision bien trop nette à son goût de la scène.

_ Vous rentrez dans la Sphère de la Luxure. Demain.

///////////////////

Shaka était resté planté debout au beau milieu de son salon pendant une sorte d'éternité. Interminable. Il avait cru qu'il se sentirait plus en sécurité chez lui, et c'était vrai. Au début. A présent il sentait la sensation rassurante disparaître. Il était en train de perdre le contrôle de lui-même comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. C'était de l'angoisse qui montait en lui, de l'angoisse et de la paranoïa. Il voulait éteindre les lumières pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais il ne verrait plus rien à ce moment là. Bon sang, il aurait du garder les yeux (et les oreilles) fermés. Ça lui apprendra.

Certes il pouvait sentir les gens venir par leurs auras, mais il n'en savait pas assez sur les démons pour savoir s'ils étaient capable de masquer leur aura ou pas.

Le blond s'avança mécaniquement vers un coussin, et s'y posa comme un robot. La seconde d'après il avait envie de se lever. Puis de se rassoir. De marcher. Ça n'allait plus du tout.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à l'attitude à adopter. Devait-il en parler ? Et à qui ? Dans le cas contraire, devait-il faire comme si de rien était ?

On toqua à nouveau.

Ok, là c'était la panique totale sous le crâne du blond. Toujours pétrifié, il fixa la porte comme si elle allait lui exploser à la figure. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le même bruit, frappé doucement, mais avec détermination.

_ Shaka, c'est moi.

Ah ! Ah il en avait de bonnes ! « C'est moi » qu'il dit l'autre, mais c'est lequel des deux hein ? Saga ou le démon qui le possède ? Ah, il pouvait pas se décider plus tôt hein, non forcément, il avait fallu le faire mariner ! Quel idiot !!

_ Shaka, je sais que tu es là.

_ Et alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire hein ?!

Oh là ça y est il avait des intonations un peu hystériques dans la voix.

_ Entrer, probablement. Il faut que je te parle.

_ Eh bien moi je ne veux pas te parler.

_ Shaka… C'est vraiment important. Essentiel.

Allait-il être assez fou pour lui ouvrir ? Eh bien Saga prit les devant et entra. Le chevalier de la Vierge tenta de garder un minimum de contenance.

_ Shaka… Tu es énervé contre moi parce que je ne suis pas revenu vers toi après notre baiser ?

Oh bon sang de bonsoir. Oui, y'a 5% de ça, et 95% venant du fait que tu es un *démon* !!

_ Je m'en fous de ça, mais oui, la bienséance aurait voulu qu'on en discute !

Saga parut étonné.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a alors ?

Shaka se pinça les lèvres. Il ne devait pas le dire. Il ne devait surtout pas. Il eut un soupir désabusé.

_ Je sais tout.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

La réponse avait fusé, le regard bleu soudain perçant. Shaka serra les dents, il n'avait pas intérêt à le prendre pour un abruti ce démon.

_ Tu le sais très bien. (Il hésita un moment avant d'ajouter, en s'en mordant les doigts :) Qui que tu sois.

Idrajin secoua la tête. De toute façon, Lilith était en train de coucher à moitié sans consentement avec leur Seigneur, alors la raison et les belles apparences commençaient doucement à lui briser les noix.

_ Je ne te veux aucun mal. Ce n'est qu'un pari inoffensif. Un jeu entre démons non belliqueux.

_ Innoffensif ?! Il me ferait beau voir ça !

Saga sourit intérieurement. L'Indien avait l'art de sortir des expressions un peu démodées de derrière les fagots. Cela fit sourire Idrajin à son tour.

_ Et je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Je pourrais t'entraver ici !

Idrajin eut un air blasé en roulant des yeux.

_ Erm. Non. Enfin… Non. Et puis tu ne ferais pas ça à ton précieux Saga.

Shaka rosit imperceptiblement.

_ Ce n'était qu'un leurre. Ce n'était pas Saga.

_ N'empêche.

__ I… Idrajin, qu'est ce que tu fais ? _

Le démon s'approcha, avec toute la souplesse féline dont le corps de son hôte était capable (aka beaaauuuucoup beaucoup), et un sourire plein de dents et plus qu'assuré aux lèvres tout en ignorant royalement la voix de Saga.

_ Tout s'est imprimé dans ta mémoire comme tel. Tous ces moments ensemble, la connivence de plus en plus forte, et… Le baiser.

__ Arrête ça ! Laisse le tranquille enfin ! _

Shaka « s'enfuit » de la ligne de mire du démon, uniquement pour se faire rattraper et plaquer contre un mur. Saga se mit à jouer avec l'un des longs rubans dorés, en savourant la texture coulante et soyeuse sous ses doigts.

_ Mais tu m'as impressionné tu sais. Maîtriser les écrits du Vatsyayana, c'est impressionnant de la part d'un petit humain, même doté d'un peu plus de Sens que les autres…

Un petit rire savourant l'angoisse de la Vierge résonna dans la pièce.

_ Tu veux le voir, ton Saga ?

__ Qu'est ce que tu fais Idrajin ?? _

__ Je t'offre un petit moment de détente._

__ Non ! Je t'ai dit… _

__ Tu n'as pas envie de Milo. C'est un leurre. Arrête de te comparer à… _

__ Je t'emmerde ! _

_ … _Aaah, c'est mieux ça, Saga. _

Le démon laissa passer un silence.

__ Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a dit ?_

__ Oui. _

__ J'ai ta parole de Chevalier. Si tu ne la tiens pas, tu sais que les représailles seront terribles._

__ Oui. _

Idrajin sembla satisfait.

Et quelque chose se produisit sous les yeux de Shaka. Oh, pas de halo de lumière, de tornades dans la pièce, ou même de paillettes dispersées partout non… Juste ce changement imperceptible dans l'assurance et la manière de cacher ses angoisses et ses faiblesses. Saga était un maître dans cet art, mais Idrajin avait eut l'éternité pour le peaufiner. La différence qui en découlait était énorme.

Shaka resta devant lui, l'angoisse en train de redescendre, en réalisant avec certitude qu'il se trouvait devant Saga. Le chevalier des Gémeaux semblait pour sa part encore plus troublé que la Vierge ne l'était. Mais il fallait le comprendre aussi. Il n'avait pas maîtrisé son corps depuis… Plus d'une quinzaine de jours. Après un long moment à regarder le vide, Saga baissa les yeux vers ses mains, qu'il serra et desserra lentement. Par les dieux, cette sensation était si étrange.

Shaka déglutit et pencha la tête en avant :

_ Tu… Saga ? C-ça va ?

Le blond ne préfère pas penser tout de suite à la situation. Se concentrer sur les problèmes de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est plus facile. Ne pas penser à ce qu'ils ont vécu par procuration, à ce que pourrait en penser Saga, s'il est même au courant… Il n'est pas très au fait des mécanismes qui régissent les possessions démoniaques à vrai dire. Néanmoins, le regard de Saga se planta dans le sien, et toutes ces questions lui sautèrent à la figure, avec en prime une sorte de coup de poing imaginaire dans la poitrine.

_ Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Comment as-tu su ? Ça a dû te faire un choc…

Non non, ne pas se concentrer sur Saga. Se concentrer sur autre chose. D'important.

_ Saga, il faut prévenir les autres !!

Mais alors que Shaka s'éloignait à vive allure vers la porte d'entrée, Saga le retint pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

_ Non. Shaka… Il ne faut pas.

_ Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Et si le démon avait lobotomisé le Gémeau ?

_ J'ai… Donné ma parole. Tu sais que je ne peux pas la reprendre.

_ Ta parole ?! Grands dieux, contre quoi, si je puis me permettre ?!

_ Si je… Il va m'aider à approcher quelqu'un d'autre.

Y'a-t il des blessures plus douloureuses que celles-ci ? Celles où l'espoir, mûri de manière trop rapide, s'écrase avec fracas au fond de l'être…

Il essaya de maîtriser le trouble dans sa voix au maximum. De toute façon, Saga ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

_ Il va t'aider ? Par altruisme pur ?

Saga se frotta la nuque, l'air soudain gêné.

_ Un prêté pour un rendu…

_ Ça je veux bien le croire.

_ …

Est-ce que son attirance pour le Scorpion allait le pousser à se montrer aussi mufle avec une personne qu'il avait appris à découvrir depuis la fenêtre qu'Idrajin lui avait offerte ? Oserait-il le faire sans révéler ce dont sa conscience rêverait de se débarrasser ?

__ Saga. _

Le Gémeau sursauta, peu habitué à entendre la voix d'Idrajin résonner dans son crâne dans ce sens.

__ Tant que tu ne l'auras pas « fait », je te laisserai te __démerder__. Je ne __reprendrai__ pas ma place. Je te __hanterai__. _

Saga eut un frisson d'angoisse. Il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas prendre une décision maintenant. C'était impossible, trop douloureux, et trop de choses s'étaient produites. Et le malaise d'Idrajin qui se projetait aussi sur lui, comme si le reste ne suffisait pas…

_ Shaka… Je peux rester chez toi ce soir ?

///////////////////

Lilith n'avait pas envie de bouger. Pendant qu'Aphrodite se rhabillait, elle préférait savourer la fraicheur et la tendresse de l'herbe.

_ Tu rentreras chez toi, et tu feras passer le mot : celui qui touche à cet humain, dans la chair ou l'esprit, aura des comptes à me rendre personnellement.

Sur cette dernière phrase prononcée d'une voix suave et basse, il partit, laissant une de ses démones favorites se dépêtrer avec son sort.

///////////////////

Shura se réveilla à la faveur d'un rayon de soleil à son zénith, allongé par terre et l'une des jambes relevée par il ne savait encore quoi. Bon sang… Cette… Puta de gueule de bois… La main calleuse de l'espagnol glissa su son visage sec et tiré, son cou large, son torse, son ventre et… son aine. Y'avait pas que la gueule, de bois, y'avait aussi la gaule… C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte d'un truc sur sa cuisse. Un truc avec des sortes de petits tentacules… Cinq pour être exact. Une certaine chaleur s'en dégageait, et ça avait aussi une… Paume… Shura se redressa brutalement pour constater que le truc qui surélevait sa jambe c'était Angelo, allongé de biais sous lui, et la chose tentaculaire sur sa cuisse, sa main. Autour d'eux, des cadavres de bouteilles, un tapis gondolé, quelques tiroirs ouverts, une couverture jetée n'importe comment sur le sofa à côté duquel ils s'étaient endormis. Mais impossible de se souvenir d'autres choses que quelques flash troublants de la nuit dernière. (… je ne commenterai pas ce paragraphe. C'est de la folie de talent et d'humour ._.)

_ Oooh… La mia testa…

Merde, l'Italien se réveillait par-dessus le marché. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit ?!

_ Mh… Salut Shura… Putana, j'espère que tu te tapes la même gueule de bois que moi…

Décontenancé par un drôle de petit pressentiment, l'espagnol répondit à peine, acquiesçant juste en cherchant partout autour de lui un élément qui pourrait lui rappeler quelque chose de la nuit, n'importe quoi…

_ Merci pour hier soir… Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire, mais « carpe diem » comme t'as dit.

Marrant comme la conversation prenait une tournure qui lui plaisait de moins en moins.

_ Bon. J'vais prendre une douche en attendant que tu atterrisses, parce que là t'es encore en plein trip. A tout de suite.

Shura ne le retint pas. Il fallait absolument qu'il se souvienne. Remettre de l'ordre dans le salon l'aiderait peut être à se rafraîchir le cerveau… Ils avaient démarré au shot. D'abord du rhum, de la vodka, et ils avaient commencé a rire un peu pour rien. Ensuite la cave… Une amphore de vin grec qui avait roulé sous la commode… Oui la voilà. Angelo avait trébuché sur le tapis, et puis ils avaient voulu imiter Kanon et Saga… Lui avait pris la couverture pour se faire une toge et Angelo avait fouillé…

_ Shura !! T'as une serviette per favore ?!

Le Capricorne se gratta la nuque en fonçant prendre une serviette dans un placard, pour retourner vers la salle de bain d'un pas hésitant. Il toqua lentement, perdu dans ses pensées. Angelo lui ouvrit dans un nuage de vapeur, très nu et absolument pas gêné. (*gaa) Shura ne l'était pas vraiment non plus à vrai dire, il était surtout absorbé par ce sentiment qui le taraudait. (et sdep, on ne sait toujours pas dans _quelle_ tenue l'ami Shura s'est réveillé... :P)

_ Angelo, dis moi…

_ Si, che cosa ?

_ Comment on a atterri par terre ?

L'Italien eut un soupir rauque tout en se séchant les cheveux.

_ Chuis reparti dans un monologue sur Aphrodite, et tu m'as dit, à juste titre, que je causais comme une gonzesse. Et tu m'as dit que je devais me vider les couilles.

Shura du faire appel à tout le stoïcisme dont il avait été doté pour ne pas sourciller à la fin de la phrase. D'où sa réponse très dubitative :

_ … Vraiment ?

_ Ouais. Et après on-

_ Angelo !!!

Les deux latins tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre d'où venait l'appel. Que pouvait bien vouloir Camus au Cancer à cette heure ci ? A n'importe quelle heure d'ailleurs… Ce dernier hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre en roulant des yeux :

_ … Ouais ?!

_ J'ai besoin de toi, viens !

_ Tain super… On se retrouve plus tard Shura.

Et de regarder l'Italien enfiler son jean à même sa peau encore humide, son t-shirt, et de filer avec un dernier signe de la main.

Bon sang… Quel conseil, à coup sûr peu avisé et très alcoolisé, avait-il bien pu donner à Angelo ?

* * *

_ Camus. De bonne heure de bonne humeur hein ?

Le Verseau le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser un bras au sommet du crâne. (XD ce qui ma foi, n'a pas l'air très esthétique...)

_ …

_ C'était pour faire référence à ta gueule de déterré.

_ T'inquiète pas, tu vas me rejoindre…

_ Hein ?

_ Tu sais où est Milo ?

Le Cancer se renfrogna automatiquement.

_ Je suis pas sa nounou. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

_ Angelo, là c'est vraiment important.

_ Mais j'en sais rien !! C'est pas toi qu'est censé savoir où il est toujours fourré ?!

Camus soupira en signe d'impuissance.

_ Viens avec moi.

_ Pourquoi faire ?! aboya le Cancer.

_ Viens avec moi !

_ Putana, je te jure Camus, tu commences à me broyer les couilles !!

Mais le Verseau lui avait déjà tourné le dos et montait les marches vers son temple, ignorant la vulgarité fort avancée de l'Italien. Angelo le suivit de mauvaise grâce, et continua de grommeler dans son début de barbe du matin. Sur le seuil des appartements du Français, celui-ci marmonna :

_ Je te préviens, tu vas moins rigoler dans deux minutes…

Angelo ne répondit rien. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était jamais entré chez Camus. Ça lui faisait l'effet d'un sanctuaire à l'intérieur du Sanctuaire.

_ Tu m'emmènes où là ?

_ Dans ma chambre.

Wowowoh !

_ Comment ça dans ta chambre ?

Camus ouvrit la porte et se décala sur le côté pour laisser voir à Angelo l'intérieur de la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un était roulé en boule dans le lit de Camus, une masse tremblotante sous les draps qu'il ne réussit pas à identifier de prime abord.

_ Il faut qu'on parle.

Angelo se tourna vers le Verseau, indécis. Par pur réflexe de défense en situation incongrue, il répondit :

_ Si c'est pour t'aider à cacher un corps, compte pas sur moi.

Pour toute réponse, Camus le poussa à l'intérieur. Angelo soupira : dans quelle foutue galère il l'avait entrainé l'autre iceberg ? Mais soudain il vit des mèches turquoise dépasser des draps. Intrigué, il fit le tour du lit, et découvrit le visage de Kanon, pâle comme la mort. Regroupé sur lui même, les prunelles vides, les yeux écarquillés, il fixait le vide prostré en tremblant, comme s'il avait très froid. Ou très peur.

_ Hé, Kanon ? Ça va pas ?

Le Gémeaux ne lui répondit pas, mais Angelo aurait presque été surpris du contraire.

_ Il est comme ça depuis hier soir. Mais juste avant il m'a dit certaines choses…

Il poussa une chaise vers Angelo et s'assit sur le lit où il posa sa main sur le front de Kanon. Et il parla.

* * *

Milo s'était réfugié dans la petite crique creusée dans la falaise, juste devant la plage cachée où il avait passé un temps fou avec Angelo. Et il tournait encore et encore la soirée chez Aphrodite dans sa tête.

Elle savait pertinemment que faire confiance à un démon c'était la dernière imbécillité à faire, et pourtant certains avec un code d'honneur assez carré. Ceux des hauts rangs de la sphère de l'Orgueil par exemple. Mais là… Elle savait que Mezrieth ne pouvait pas ignorer qu'Aphrodite était l'un des réceptacles choisis par Samaël. Contrairement à elle, Mezrieth avait un certain pouvoir décisionnaire, et assistait souvent aux réunions avec le Seigneur de la Luxure. Certains idiots insinuaient que le démon de la Séduction manipulait son Seigneur dans l'ombre, mais Lilith savait qu'il n'en était rien. (euuuh ouais. Parce que quand on le connait, le Samaël, on sait que c'est pas vraiment le genre à se laisser manipuler. Plutôt à manipuler les autres, d'ailleurs :P) Par contre, il était prêt à sacrifier beaucoup de choses pour « gagner ». Et la victoire se traduisait par beaucoup de choses pour Mezrieth.

Il avait incité Alphina, son juge, à se jeter sur Aphrodite pour qu'Angelo pique une crise. Et si Angelo piquait une crise, forcément le bon samaritain Camus voudrait trouver une résolution au conflit. Et Mezrieth avait suffisamment analysé cet être humain pour savoir que, malgré sa grande âme, s'il pouvait inconsciemment faire payer un peu à Milo la jalousie qu'il avait créé en lui ces dernières semaines… Il le ferait.

Lilith essaya de lisser la ride tenace entre ses sourcils du bout de l'index. Il avait tout prévu… Et là elle essayait de garder le contrôle de Milo. Milo qui comprenait en même temps qu'elle, qui souffrait que Camus lui en veuille sans pour autant comprendre totalement la raison de sa rancune. Et si elle lui révélait maintenant que Camus l'aimait, ça allait devenir ingérable. Néanmoins… Milo semblait aussi malade qu'elle à l'idée que Mezrieth ait pu réussir le pari, et pas pour les mêmes raisons.

_ … _Milo ?_

__ Quoi ?! _

Oouuuuh le ton peu amène. C'était pas gagné.

__ Ça… Ça a pas l'air d'aller._

__ Haha Lilith, très drôle, et fait pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre. _

Soupir. Il parlait au moins, c'était déjà ça.

__ Quelque chose à foutre de quoi ?_

__ Mais de tout ça là, tout ce bordel d'hier soir !! Ah mais je te jure si je l'ai en face de moi un jour, c'est du barbelé que je lui enfonce dans le fondement ! _

__ Je vois que monsieur est poète aujourd'hui…_

__ C'est pas drôle Lilith, ton Mezrieth, il a carrément dépassé les bornes ! _

Cette fois la démone vit rouge, et se mit à crier :

_ Non mais tu t'entends causer ?! C'est depuis le jour où on a débarqué ici qu'on a dépassé les bornes, tu crois pas ?! Depuis le jour où je m'évertue à n'en faire qu'à ma tête sans en avoir rien à foutre de toi !

__ Ça c'est faux. _

Il lui répondait en plus ce morpion. Elle appuya la voix, haute et claire, comme pour lui donner plus de poids.

_ Non, c'est vrai !

__ Non, c'est faux. _

_ Si !!

__ Et puis tu veux me faire croire que tu fais ce que tu veux, mais hier soir, t'étais impuissante… _

Et lui aussi, avait été impuissant. Ils n'avaient pu que subir, tous les deux. Lilith s'était un peu retrouvée dans sa position en somme. Et il savait que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et que ça lui plaisait encore moins de ne pas aimer ce qu'elle faisait à Milo.

_ Bon sang… J'en ai marre de ces histoires d'humains à la con, j'en ai maaaaarre…

_ A qui le dis-tu.

Lilith sursauta, et vit la tête d'Angelo se découper dans la lumière de l'entrée de la grottounette. (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD une petite grotte ?)

Rolala, cette frousse de dingue… Qu'est ce qu'il a pu entendre l'Italien, de son monologue à voix haute ?

_ Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Camus et moi on te cherche partout. A tout hasard, tu saurais pas où est Saga ?

Milo et Lilith haussèrent un sourcil en même temps. Imaginer Camus et Angelo faire un truc ensemble c'était trop… Improbable. Alors elle se permit un rire dubitatif.

_ Camus. Et toi. Et Camus. Le Camus qui côtoie les ours blancs en Sibérie. Ce Camus là.

_ Chuis pas assez intime avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il côtoie, mais on parle bien du même.

Et de partir dans un petit rire rauque. Et puis une seconde après, il ne riait plus vraiment.

_ Sérieusement Milo. On a un gros problème.

~tbc~


	11. Chapter 10

Note : Vous qui lisez ces lignes, cela veut dire que vous portez un intérêt à cette histoire, qu'il soit naissant ou de longue, très longue date. Merci à vous.

**CHAPITRE 10 :**

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée : _

Camus ne pouvait plus s'éloigner de Kanon. Il avait presque peur que le Gémeau s'envole. Et malgré l'incongruité de la situation, il ne quittait pas la pièce.

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il se retrouverait avec Kanon et Angelo dans sa propre chambre, plongée dans la pénombre. Qu'il raconterait à l'Italien ses doutes, les soupçons qu'il avait peu a peu fondés, et qui s'étaient vus confirmés.

_ J'avais trouvé cette plante par terre, dans la chambre de Saga.

Angelo pour sa part n'était pas exactement un féru de botanique.

_ Ca se fume ?

_ Tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Ah ben merde alors, s'il avait su.

_ Mais ce n'est pas terrestre, continua Camus.

Le Cancer se sentait à la fois investi et totalement détaché de ce que Camus lui racontait. Il était à peu près aussi passionné par ça que par la peinture qui sèche, et pourtant il sentait que la feuille brune qui tournait doucement entre les doigts fins de Camus était importante.

_ C'est démoniaque.

_ Qu'est ce que tu me chantes encore !

_ Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Angelo… Milo Saga et Kanon sont possédés. Et le démon qui possédait Kanon est maintenant bloqué en lui.

Le Cancer roula des yeux. Ok, il s'était inquiété pour rien en fait. C'était bien Français ça, de partir dans des affolements parfaitement inconsidérés et hors de propos (voyez qui parle…). Il se claqua les cuisses des deux mains et fit mine de se lever.

_ C'est toi qui devrais arrêter de fumer. Je sais pas quel bad trip vous vous faites avec Kanon mais sérieux… Je m'en cogne.

L'Italien jeta un regard au dit Gémeaux qui n'avait pas bougé, à part les légers tremblements qui le secouaient de temps en temps. Son regard vide et écarquillé l'avait effectivement inquiété de prime abord. Mais l'explication du mauvais trip collait bien plus à la réalité. A sa réalité en tout cas. Des démons, et puis quoi encore…

_ Donc c'est normal que Kanon me suive partout, que Saga espionne Shaka, que des chevaliers dont on n'a jamais entendu parler se pointent, qu'Aphrodite n'ait pas l'air plus choqué que ça d'avoir manqué de se faire abuser, et que Milo me lâche pour toi ?

La mâchoire du Cancer saillait de plus en plus. Surtout vers la fin de la tirade de Camus, à l'évocation d'Aphrodite. Il se jeta sur la dernière remarque pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au Français.

_ C'est ça qui t'emmerde en fait, tu penses qu'il n'y a que des conditions *surnaturelles* pour que Milo s'éloigne de toi. Mais t'as raison Camus. Rien d'autre que l'arrivée de démons au Sanctuaire ne peut expliquer ça, absolument rien ! Les aliens tu l'avais déjà faite à quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ?

Le Verseau fronça des sourcils, avec dans ses yeux verts l'ombre orageuse des mauvais jours. Angelo venait manifestement de l'irriter, et voir un tel changement d'expression sur le visage du Français était rare. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un sifflement.

_ Ca n'a rien à voir. Arrête de faire le con et écoute ce que je dis ! Milo, tu ne l'as jamais entendu parler tout seul ?

_ S'il fallait hurler au démon à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle seul, on enfermerait bien les trois quarts des gens du Domaine.

_ Tu connais Aphrodite. Sérieusement. Comment aurait-il du réagir hier soir, hein ? Après que tu l'assorti d'une telle situation, il n'aurait pas du rester avec toi ?

Camus fit une très légère grimace. Il se servait nettement de l'hypersensibilité du Poissons pour faire pencher la balance en sa faveur… Et d'une manière très « psychologie féminine »qui ne le rendait pas spécialement fier…

_ … Je ne connais plus Aphrodite.

_ Oh pitié, pas à moi le mélodrame. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il t'a avoué ses sentiments que ce n'est plus le même, il doit chercher à se protéger, mais pas à te fuir.

Alors celle là, Angelo ne s'y attendait pas. Persuadé que la déclaration d'Aphrodite était restée entre eux, il se mit à tirer des plans sur la comète vitesse lumière. Aphrodite en avait parlé ? Il ne cherchait pas à le fuir ? Comment Camus pourrait savoir ça si le Suédois ne lui en avait pas parlé ? Donc il lui en avait parlé. Il ne savait même pas s'il devait se sentir furieux ou trahi.

_ Non Angelo, je t'arrête tout de suite. Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Mais c'était… évident.

En tout cas pour lui, qui est dans la même situation qu'Aphrodite, c'était assez net.

_ Sa réaction d'hier soir n'était pas naturelle. Il est sorti à moitié déshabillé de sa chambre suivi de Saga. Et à moins que j'aie raté certains épisodes, son confident c'est plutôt toi. Alors pourquoi Saga, hein ?

Devant le mutisme de l'Italien, Camus haussa un sourcil.

_ Ca ne prouve rien. Mais…

Le Français attrapa un gros volume jaunâtre sans âge dont les feuilles dépassaient dans tous les sens.

_ Un bouquin, ca t'aiderait ?

Camus ouvrit le livre comme s'il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois avant de reproduire ce geste devant Angelo.

_ Je sais, la botanique, ca ne t'intéresse pas. Les démons, ca sort des légendes. Mais Athéna, c'est quoi ?

Comme l'Italien semblait braqué de chez braqué, le Verseau continua.

_ Si tu allais faire un tour dans cette pièce qu'on appelle la bibliothèque, tu aurais autant de doutes sur l'existence d'Athéna que sur celle des démons.

Toujours pas de réponse.

_ Tu… As écouté ce que j'ai dit ou tu es resté bloqué sur la partie Aphrodite ?

_ Va f'enculo, au fait !

Camus était très irrité de cette conversation. Pourquoi se retrouvait-il à expliquer des choses absolument essentielles à Angelo qui n'en avait absolument rien à faire ? Il plaqua la feuille marron sur la page ouverte et le tendit au Cancer qui le saisit et vit aussitôt les détails d'une plante, dont certaines images des feuilles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celle que Camus avait trouvée.

_ Tu en connais beaucoup toi, des feuilles de cette forme ?

_ Je t'ai dit que je m'en battais les cojones de la botanique.

Tiens, il se mettait à l'espagnol le Cancer ?

_ C'était une question rhétorique. (Il se retint d'ajouter « crétin » et reprit) C'est une plante démoniaque, qui pousse dans le monde où vivent les démons de la Luxure.

Si là Angelo n'arrivait pas à faire quelques conjonctures… Enfin, s'il réussissait à se sortir Aphrodite de la tête en fait.

_ Tu sais quoi ? Sors, je ne te retiens pas. Réfléchis-y au moins. Et agis en conséquence.

Sur cette énigmatique fin de phrase, Camus se leva et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus du Cancer pour l'instant. Lui-même était trop énervé pour réussir à tenir un raisonnement. Fou comme le Cancer réussissait à le mettre en pelote, et pourtant des sales cons, il en avait croisés plus qu'à son tour, et il savait rester calme. Enfin, qu'importe…

Mieux valait le laisser décanter tout ça. Lui devait rester auprès de Kanon.

Sans un mot, Angelo se leva et sortit.

* * *

Shaka se réveilla avec une enclume sur le cœur. L'angoisse et la douleur lui donnaient bien des difficultés à respirer. Et pourtant, un « rateau » c'est quelque chose dont on se moque si facilement… Mais honnêtement, il n'avait qu'une envie, dormir, et rester au lit. Et dormir.

Bon sang, il avait vraiment une enclume sur la poitrine là ? Il sursauta en retirant l'oreiller sous lequel il avait fourré sa tête et manqua de hurler. Qu'est ce que SAGA foutait dans son lit ! Ah vraiment, vraiment, il était à deux doigts de…

Oh et puis merde.

_ SAGA ! SAGA, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA, SORS IMMEDIATEMENT !

_ Nheing hein quoi quoi hein ?

Le Gémeau qui dormait paisiblement sur le ventre, du sommeil du juste, leva la tête, complètement dans les vapes. Il vit les pieds de la Vierge, et leva les yeux lentement pour constater que Shaka était debout sur son lit, le cheveu emmêlé et l'œil furibard. La veille lui revint à l'esprit. Il soupira lourdement, puis dit :

_ Je n'arrivais pas à dormir sur ton sofa.

_ Mais fous toi de moi !

_ … Je… J'ai du mal à rester seul… Je pensais que tu comprendrais… Dans ma situation…

C'était pire que de la cruauté. C'était de la cruauté naïve. Saga avait fait naître en lui beaucoup de sentiments bruts et contradictoires qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connus comme la jalousie, l'excitation de le voir, le cœur battant à tout rompre de le croiser… Et en une seule phrase un peu balbutiée, il lui avait aussi presque brisé le cœur.

En fait si, il lui avait complètement brisé le cœur. Il s'était bel et bien épris de Saga. Il était épris de Saga. Voila, pourquoi jouer sur les nuances. Pourquoi s'aveugler. Il souffrait, autant clairement savoir pourquoi.

Il aimait Saga.

Et Saga lui faisait du mal rien qu'en étant là, parce qu'il voulait « approcher quelqu'un d'autre », parce qu'en fait Saga n'avait jamais été intéressé par lui… Il ne pouvait pas lui envoyer un signe ? Même possédé, il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose ? Avait-il été conscient, avait-il partagé ces moments avec lui ? Car alors, Shaka ne saurait pas quoi ressentir, entre colère et honte.

Saga s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et fourragea dans sa tignasse, l'air mi abandonné, mi revanchard.

_ Je pensais vraiment que tu comprendrais. Après tout tu connais la situation, je suis possédé par un démon quand même !

Non mais c'était quoi ce ton de gamin chouineur et cet argument de derrière les fagots (parfaitement !).

_ On a tous nos problèmes Saga, toi tu as un démon, moi j'ai embrassé un démon, chacun ses histoires.

_ … Tu es en colère ?

C'te blague !

_ Non, mais tu comprendras que je me sente un peu agressé dans mon espace vital !

_ Alors… Je ne pourrais pas rester ici ?

_ P-pardon ?

Saga regardait ailleurs. Il crochetait un drap blanc, et semblait manifestement peser ses mots.

_ Shaka… Shaka tu es mon seul appui, tu as vu tout… Tout ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'Idrajin a pris possession de mon corps…

Il s'appelle Idrajin l'autre hurluberlu ? Super.

Shaka détourna le regard, et tomba sur le grand miroir mural à côté du lit. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Lui qui d'habitude était si mesuré, si patient, avait perdu toute contenance depuis quelques temps.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il ferma les yeux et demanda doucement :

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux précisément ?

_ Je voudrais juste rester ici quelques temps. Pour… avoir un endroit stable, et je n'ai pas envie de voir les autres…

Quelque part, cet homme devant lui le dégoutait un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à lutter contre cette pointe de rejet face à la faiblesse du Gémeau qu'il avait connu comme grand, fier, stable. Ce sentiment même en lui le dégoutait. Etait-ce parce que Saga ne correspondait plus à l'image qu'il s'en faisait, ou bien parce que cet homme semblait trop se complaire dans sa faiblesse ?

Malheureusement, Shaka opta pour la première solution, s'accusant lui-même d'une partie des maux dont le Grec le faisait souffrir. Sa voix était plus douce, son timbre presque revenu à la normale lorsqu'il répondit :

_ Très bien. Tu peux rester ici, je comprends.

Il ne lut même pas de reconnaissance sur son visage. Seulement un immense soulagement.

* * *

_ Thémis, Thalys, réveillez vous !

Les jumeaux endormis et pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre n'avaient soit pas entendu, soit aucune envie d'entendre l'injonction du premier Juge. Mais Alphina ne semblait manifestement pas d'humeur à ménager leurs caprices ce matin-là.

_ Nous rentrons.

Les jumeaux, s'ils étaient réveillés, faisaient preuve d'une parfaite maîtrise de leurs corps.

_ Samaël est passé. Par tous les démons majeurs, je comprends maintenant votre attachement sorti de nulle part pour le chevalier des Poissons…

Pestant dans sa barbe, il continua :

_ Je ne sens plus la présence de Mezrieth. Quelque chose de grave a dû arriver, les démons de la Luxure doivent retourner à leur Sphère jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et est ce que vous m'écoutez ?

Alphina se retourna brusquement, mais pour constater que les jumeaux, en position assise, fixaient du même air impénétrable le démon blond.

_ Alphina est en colère.

_ Parce que Samaël est en colère.

_ Alphina est en colère parce que Mezrieth l'a dupé. Encore.

_ Mais Mezrieth est bien puni. Il est entravé en son hôte.

_ Il ne pourra pas rentrer.

_ Même si Samaël l'a ordonné.

Le Juge cligna des yeux. Mezrieth, entravé ? Les jumeaux avaient cet air neurasthénique de lorsqu'ils ont des visions. D'ailleurs, leurs mains étaient jointes.

Alors ces vieilles légendes sur le fait de se retrouver coincé dans un corps de mortel disaient vrai ? Au moins grâce à Mezrieth, ils allaient sûrement en avoir la preuve. A ajouter aux livres de légendes pour la postérité. Alphina claqua des doigts.

_ Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Thémis et Thalys baissèrent les yeux. Ils auraient pu protester, geindre, faire un caprice. Mais ils étaient juges eux aussi. Et il n'y avait que les Juges pour influencer la décision de Samaël à abattre ou non son courroux sur la désobéissance de Mezrieth, Lilith et Idrajin. Car pour diverses raisons, ils allaient désobéir. Les jumeaux le savaient.

_ Partons.

Alphina s'évapora. Le sort réel de ces démons l'importait peu.

Thémis et Thalys étaient encore jeunes. Par acquis de conscience ou par instinct, ils scannèrent une dernière fois l'activité démoniaque. Ils devaient prévenir Le Seigneur de la Luxure que malgré son ordre, Mezrieth ne pourrait pas rentrer. Et peut-être déguiser un peu de vérité, puisqu'ils savaient qu'aucun des trois ne rentrerait.

* * *

Angelo avait été tenté de retourner chez Shura pour discuter avec lui de ce que Camus lui avait dit. Mais il craignait 1) de passer pour un con, 2) de lasser sérieusement le Capricorne avec ses prises de tête un peu trop fréquentes dernièrement. Il avait donc instinctivement bifurqué vers la plage. Peut-être parce que ces derniers temps, il avait beaucoup trainé sur cette plage. Avec Milo.

Encore et toujours Milo. Le Cancer se sentit à nouveau irrité. Et repenser à ce que lui avait dit Camus n'arrangeait rien. Kanon, Saga… Et Milo. Il avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre, même seul avec lui-même, mais… Ca en foutrait un coup à son ego, que Milo se soit rapproché de lui et accroché malgré ses rebuffades uniquement pour… Pour quoi au fait ?

Il allait réfléchir plus avant lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Ca venait de la grotte où il allait souvent avec… L'autre là. Et forcément c'était la voix de… Du même. Dans une grotte, ca résonne bien.

_ … causer ? C'est depuis le jour où on a débarqué ici qu'on a dépassé les bornes, tu ne crois pas ? Depuis le jour où je m'évertue à n'en faire qu'à ma tête sans en avoir rien à foutre de toi ! … Non, c'est vrai ! … Si !

Angelo cligna des yeux. Ok pour parler tout seul, mais là Milo lui faisait clairement l'effet d'un schizophrène au dernier stade de la démence.

Ca l'emmerdait profondément mais… Peut-être que c'était vrai ?

Avec la sensation de n'avoir rien d'autre à foutre de sa putana de journée, l'Italien se dit que si ça s'avérait être une mauvaise blague il pourrait toujours dire qu'il le savait et voulait les avoir à leur propre jeu. Non ca faisait pitié en fait. Et l'autre cinglé de reprendre :

_ Bon sang… J'en ai marre de ces histoires d'humains à la con, j'en ai maaaaarre…

_ A qui le dis-tu.

Merde. Voilà, c'était plus fort que lui. Et pourtant en général, il s'en contrecarrait d'avoir de la répartie, ça sortait juste tout seul. Dans la situation présente, elle représentait une satisfaction minime mais bien réelle, puisque Milo s'était totalement décomposé.

_ Qu… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Camus et moi on te cherche partout. A tout hasard, tu saurais pas où est Saga ?

L'étonnement plus composé sur le visage de Milo lui ôta la maigre délectation d'avoir surpris le Scorpion.

_ Camus. Et toi. Et Camus. Le Camus qui côtoie les ours blancs en Sibérie. Ce Camus là.

_ Chuis pas assez intime avec lui pour savoir ce qu'il côtoie, mais on parle bien du même.

Il eut un rire rauque sans joie. Il s'en foutait des traits d'humour là.

_ Sérieusement Milo. On a un gros problème.

Milo fronça des sourcils. Comment ça un gros problème ? Lilith se demandait toujours ce qu'Angelo avait bien pu entendre. Elle se leva histoire de manifester un minimum d'intérêt. Angelo avait parlé de Saga… Possédé par Idrajin. Ca ne devait être qu'une coïncidence, mais ça l'inquiétait quand même un peu. Beaucoup. Elle avait la solide impression de perdre le peu de contrôle sur la situation qu'il lui restait.

_ Par gros problème, tu entends quoi ?

_ Je crois bien qu'un de tes potes est coincé dans Kanon.

Angelo se demanda ironiquement si c'était déjà arrivé à Milo. Tout le monde savait les écarts sexuels que Kanon et Milo entretenaient de temps en temps alors…

Et cette fois, Milo était devenu livide.

_ Je… Ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

L'Italien plissa des yeux.

_ Un copain ? A toi ? Genre, un démon ? Capito ?

Cette fois il cru que le Scorpion allait défaillir. Ce qui aurait été assez marrant, venant d'un homme de constitution plutôt solide. Et l'absence de réponse, de rire ou de regard moqueur le rasséréna. Soit ils étaient tous dans le coup et Milo méritait un César, soit l'histoire de Camus tenait debout. Madre Dio, qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel ?

Comme le Scorpion ne daignait pas faire autre chose que devenir de plus en plus pâle, Angelo fourra une main dans sa poche, s'alluma stoïquement une cigarette, puis dit :

_ Alors, tu viens ?

_ Où ça ?

Ah, au moins une réaction.

_ Chez Camus. Constater l'état de Kanon.

* * *

Aphrodite se réveilla avec l'impression de subir la pire gueule de bois depuis la nuit des temps. Sa tête était pleine comme une pastèque trop mûre, prête à éclater. Il avait la pire sensation de soif de toute sa vie, et avait l'impression de saisir dans toute son ampleur le sens du mot « vital ». Et puis surtout… Il n'avait pas ou peu de souvenirs de la veille.

Après avoir tergiversé avec lui-même sur la nécessité d'aller boire opposée à la torpeur de son corps, il finit par se lever, avec dans un coin de sa tête le rangement monumental qui l'attendait. Il traversa le salon avec une ouverture d'yeux de quelques millimètres, et se dirigea au radar vers la cuisine. Bouteille d'eau bouteille d'eau bouteille d'eaaau…

Pendant qu'il buvait goulument, il réalisa que… La vaisselle était soigneusement empilée, et le salon pas si en désordre que ca. Mh… Une bonne âme avait rangé pour lui ? Peut-être Angelo… Rien que de l'évoquer, ca lui faisait plaisir, et le faisait souffrir en même temps. Et puis il se sentait pitoyable. Parce qu'il se disait déjà que ca lui ferait une « excuse » pour lui parler. Il aurait voulu pouvoir passer tout son temps avec lui comme avant, mais avec ce qu'il lui avait dit, et son départ en Suède… C'était vraiment gênant. Comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi se dire. Et puis apparemment il avait un nouveau compère… Rah ça y est, il voulait casser un truc.

Tout le monde pensait qu'Aphrodite avait toujours porté un masque à l'époque où il tuait à la rose, et que son vrai visage était celui qu'il affichait depuis la défaite d'Hadès et leur résurrection.

Mais non, toujours pas. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'équilibre. Bien sûr, c'était apaisant de montrer sa gentillesse et sa générosité. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer qu'il pouvait être facilement irritable et en colère. Parce que ca ne collait pas au personnage… Et que les gens n'aimaient pas, quand ça ne collait pas au personnage. Ca les dérangeait.

Alors il gardait le caractère de Mère Thérésa. Il n'y avait qu'Angelo qui avait entraperçu ces sautes d'humeur violentes, et encore, de petits mouvements d'humeur.

Euh… L'alcool l'avait mis si minable hier soir qu'il s'était couché en chemise ? S-sans rien en dessous ? Pourquoi n'avait-il strictement aucun souvenir de la veille ?

Il était hors de question qu'il reste sans réponses. Et il ne voyait pas à qui il pouvait en parler à part Angelo. Une douche et une bonne dose de courage plus tard, il sortait de son temple en espérant de tout cœur ne croiser personne qui aurait des souvenirs de la veille, contrairement à lui.

Shaka regardait Saga se coiffer devant le miroir. Ca faisait à peine quelques heures qu'il avait compris l'ampleur de ses sentiments, et déjà il se demandait comment les humains faisaient pour supporter ça. Il avait mal en le voyant, mais rien que de l'imaginer à l'extérieur l'angoissait. Il craignait, à juste titre, que Saga n'aille voir ailleurs. Pas qu'ils se « voyaient » eux même dans ce sens réellement…

Avec tous les évènements, Shaka avait l'impression que le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Saga n'était qu'un rêve.

_ J'ai trop de cheveux.

Première nouvelle.

_ Avec la longueur qu'ils ont, je pensais que tu étais habitué depuis le temps Saga.

Le Gémeau se tourna vers Shaka, et celui-ci ressentit une pointe au cœur, un chavirement, et plein de chaleur. Il n'entendit presque pas ce que Saga lui dit.

_ Les tiens sont lisses au moins.

_ Et c'est pour cela qu'ils s'emmêlent terriblement.

S'il s'était attendu à discuter avec un Saga, qu'il aimait manifestement plus que de raison, de soucis capillaires…

_ Tu ne voudrais pas me les couper ?

_ Certainement pas.

Shaka se surprit de sa propre réponse, réalisant qu'il se montrait légèrement acerbe et tranché pour masquer tout miel qui pourrait hypothétiquement transparaître.

Surtout avec la tête de chien battu que Saga faisait maintenant

_ J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Shaka soupira. Comment faisaient donc les humains pour vivre sans le dire ? Après tout, il était déjà fixé sur la réponse, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Peut-être la proximité de Saga, et encore… Il n'en savait trop rien.

_ Rien. Je suis encore un peu fatigué de la soirée d'hier.

_ Ah… Tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire peut-être.

Mais oui bien sûr, esquive donc le sujet qui fâche. Légèrement irrité, Shaka sortit de la chambre en grognant.

_ Ca doit être ca oui.

_ Hé attends Shaka !

Le blond s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna vaguement.

_ Tu m'aiderais à préparer mon rendez-vous avec Milo ?

Idrajin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et se fit même un facepalm mental de niveau olympique. A ce stade c'était plus des œillères que Saga avait, c'était un syndrome massif et psychotique de déformation de la réalité. Même lui fut dérangé par la tête nauséeuse que le blond arborait à présent. Il ne voulait vraisemblablement pas craquer, mais était en overdose manifeste.

_ Saga ! Tu es grand, tu peux bien te débrouiller seul non ?

Et de voir le blond rebrousser chemin et de fuir – il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – vers une autre pièce.

Idrajin devait se retenir à corps et à cris de ne pas faire souffrir Saga mille morts pour sa bêtise. Il fallait être complètement impotent pour ne pas voir que la Vierge était sincèrement éprise de son hôte. Et lui continuait de ne voir que Milo. Une obsession qu'il avait vite décelée comme étant un bon vieux gros complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de son frère.

Quelle misère… Saga avait toujours voulu être apprécié pour ce qu'il était, et maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne voyait que la personne qui avait compris comment apprécier son frère.

Pire, il lui semblait que le fait d'être resté en retrait depuis le début de la possession l'avait encouragé sur le chemin de la faiblesse et du laisser-aller. Encouragé même à se complaire dans ses malheurs, aveuglé par ceux-ci, incapable de voir qu'il y en avait d'autres autour de lui.

Mais il ne disait rien. Il ne pouvait pas provoquer plus les choses qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il s'était lui-même mis en danger en rendant son autonomie au Grec. Il était encore parfaitement libre de la reprendre, mais il eût été plus simple de quitter ce corps encombrant. Alors pourquoi ne pas partir tout simplement ?

Parce que Lilith n'était pas encore partie.

* * *

Dans la Sphère de la Luxure, Samaël était furieux. Trois de ses démons majeurs désobéissaient à ses ordres. Ils étaient toujours au Sanctuaire, malgré son injonction formelle de rentrer sur le champ.

Alphina était rentré, suivi de ses jumeaux adorés. Les Juges allaient bientôt pouvoir lui rendre des comptes. Déjà Thémis et Thalys s'avançaient vers lui. Et ses deux petites créatures étaient manifestement nerveuses.

_ Thémis, Thalys, venez là mes tous beaux.

Ses deux petits démons rechignaient même à grimper sur son trône.

_ Eh bien, que vous arrive-t il ?

Alphina était entré et s'était agenouillé devant lui. Pendant ce temps, Thalys murmurait à son oreille :

_ Samaël, Thémis et moi on a vu… Des choses.

_ Des choses qui font peur.

_ Oh ?

Il les prit par le bras et les plaça sur ses genoux, puis leur caressa la tête. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient nerveux.

_ Mezrieth et Idrajin sont coincés dans le corps de leurs hôtes.

Le Seigneur de la Luxure, du haut de sa superbe, manqua de s'étouffer. Thémis et Thalys voyaient ce qui était vrai, et ça ils n'avaient pas pu l'inventer.

Bon sang… Ce n'était pas pour rien que lui et les autres démons majeurs répandaient des superstitions depuis la nuit des temps. Etre coincé dans une enveloppe humaine, c'était un vrai calvaire à défaire, quand on y arrivait. Combien de fois on répétait aux petits démons de la luxure « ne possédez pas un humain trop longtemps sinon il vous arrivera grand châtiment » ? Et dire qu'il avait fait lui-même l'éducation de Lilith ! Mais il savait parfaitement que cette démone avait gardé un cœur rebelle, et qu'elle trouverait n'importe quelle excuse pour rester au Sanctuaire, le temps que les deux autres idiots découvrent la manière dont ils devaient se libérer. Et comme c'était cette indépendance rebelle qui lui plaisait aussi chez la démone…

Alphina ne parlait pas. Samaël dit d'un ton froid :

_ Juge Alphina, relève-toi. Les problèmes de Lilith Idrajin et Mezrieth ne sont plus les miens tant qu'ils ne seront pas rentrés en notre Sphère. Va maintenant, laisse moi avec mes petits.

Leur compagnie savait le distraire de l'ennui profond qui le hantait, parfois.

Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à réussir à lui mentir sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

* * *

Milo entra dans la chambre avec beaucoup d'hésitation. Déjà parce qu'il semblait que deux humains l'avaient mis à nu, mais aussi parce qu'il craignait ce qu'il allait y voir. Mais Lilith était fière, et détestait montrer la moindre faiblesse. Rentrer dans cette chambre, c'était prouver qu'elle assumait. Le temps qu'elle puisse le formuler de manière à peu près cohérente…

Mais ca ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Lorsqu'elle vit Kanon, elle eut un haut le cœur. Car il était censé représenter Mezrieth. Et la puissance qui avait mis Mezrieth dans cet état était synonyme d'une puissance dramatique qui pouvait les balayer sans problème, elle et Idrajin.

_ Qu'est ce qu…

Elle tenta de déglutir, et eut une nouvelle contraction. Elle n'allait tout de même pas avoir la nausée tellement elle avait peur…

_ Kanon m'a dit que Mezrieth était coincé dans son esprit.

Lilith se pétrifia, si c'était encore possible, à la réponse de Camus. Entendre un humain prononcer ce nom était hautement dérangeant… Mais il continua comme s'il ne voyait pas son trouble.

_ J'aimerais que tu calmes ton… semblable. Pour que Kanon commence à retrouver un état normal. Qu'il dorme. Qu'il revienne à lui.

Lilith agissait comme un robot. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui s'accroupissait à côté du lit, à hauteur du visage de Kanon. Elle avait l'impression que sa voix n'était pas celle de Milo, avec laquelle elle était devenue plus que familière.

_ Mezrieth, écoute moi crétin, on va trouver un moyen de te sortir de là.

Elle entendit Angelo émettre un grognement bref et moqueur lui semblait-il.

_ Laisse l'humain tranquille pour l'instant. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas en le traumatisant encore plus que tu vas réussir à en sortir. Tu n'as rien appris ou quoi ?

Kanon semblait trembler de moins en moins, ou était-ce une illusion ?

_ Allez, je t'imagine en train de tapager dans son crâne comme une furie. Ca ne sert à rien, tes attaques ne font que le fermer plus étroitement. C'est comme un nœud, tu tires tu tires, et tu ne le dénoues pas, par la force tu le resserres…

Kanon avait réellement arrêté de trembler. Lilith se permit de poser sa main sur le matelas et dit doucement :

_ Allez… Laisse le dormir cet humain… Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…

Dans une sorte de dernier sursaut, Kanon attrapa la main de Milo et la serra fort, très fort. Et puis il sombra dans l'inconscience, épuisé.

Lilith cligna des yeux plusieurs fois sur sa main bien captive, et se tourna vers Angelo… Et Camus. Et elle réalisa que Camus… Merde, pourquoi son cœur battait plus vite ?

Ah, parce que Milo était saisi d'émotion. Elle avait eu peur un instant. Mais pourquoi Milo… ?

__ Quoi Camus ? Quoi Milo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lilith dis moi de suite ou je te vrille le crâne !_

La démone renifla ironiquement, et avec un sourire plein d'assurance, elle fixa Camus et dit :

_ Devine.

Angelo ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait été relativement impressionné par le tour de force de… Qui que ce soit. C'était flippant. C'était Milo sans être Milo. Et lui s'était fait avoir comme un débutant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de remuer plus profondément l'amertume de ne pas connaître Milo que Camus posait la main sur son bras d'un geste vif.

_ Aphrodite arrive.

Merda.

_ Angelo il va sentir notre présence. Débrouille toi pour l'occuper.

_ Pardon ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Camus le regarda avec un fond de surprise dans l'œil.

_ Quoi ? Tu ne veux plus le voir maintenant ?

_ Ca n'a rien à voir !

_ Alors vas y !

Et de pousser le Cancer hors de la chambre.

* * *

Angelo faillit défoncer la porte close. Il était sûr que ce crétin de Camus faisait ça juste pour être seul avec Milo, parce qu'il n'avait pas pu l'être depuis un moment.

Etrangement, l'Italien n'était pas hautement jaloux, mais plutôt énervé contre le Verseau et son comportement qu'il jugeait égoïste. Un peu nerveux, il se craqua les phalanges, se frotta la nuque quelques instants, puis se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le centre du temple.

Et malgré ce que Camus avait dit, malgré l'aura qu'il sentait bien, il fut surpris.

_ Dite ?

Le Poissons se tourna vivement vers lui, et écarquilla des yeux.

_ Angelo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_Je témoigne de l'existence des démons, _se fit-il la réflexion pour lui-même_. _

__ _Camus voulait me montrer un truc dans un bouquin… Tu imagines bien l'intérêt que ça avait pour moi.

Explication de merde plus Aphrodite égale regard turquoise dubitatif et moqueur.

_ Bien sûr. Essaie encore une fois de me mentir et je te plante une rose dans le seul endroit du corps où tu as un sens interdit.

Madre de dio, il avait peaufiné ses images le suédois.

_ Je peux pas te dire Dite. Crois bien que ca m'emmerde.

Mais là, Dite n'avait pas du tout le visage bienveillant. Il était irrité, et énervé.

_ Mais bien sûr, ca t'emmerde. Ca t'emmerde aussi de me prendre pour un idiot ?

Angelo se sentait un peu désarmé quand Aphrodite devenait comme ça. Il connaissait Aphrodite et savait qu'une répartie cinglante ne valait pas le coup par rapport aux répercussions qu'elle provoquerait chez le Poissons.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as bien pu faire pendant que j'étais en Suède, mais ça n'a pas l'air joli.

Attaque gratuite. Et Angelo n'était pas un saint. Aussi répondit-il :

_ Sur ce coup là je t'emmerde. Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas !

_ Et comment tu sais que je ne le sais pas ?

Et maintenant le bluff.

_ Parce que tu étais en Suède madre de dio ! T'as foutu le camp quand ca devenait compliqué !

Aaah et merde. Le Suédois le regarda avec les yeux manifestement brillants, et répondit d'une voix cinglante bien qu'un peu cassée :

_ Je te signale que ce n'est pas vraiment pour toi que ca devenait compliqué !

Aphrodite eut un mouvement d'humeur et dépassa le Cancer qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'arrivait même pas à formuler dans son esprit pourquoi ça avait été compliqué pour lui aussi.

_ Rah Dite, attends !

Mais le Poissons ne se retourna pas.

Là, Angelo était vraiment énervé.

* * *

Camus fixait Milo sans pouvoir détacher son regard de lui. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne pas détourner les yeux, et même de fixer Milo à outrance, pour masquer le trouble qui le prenait quand il le voyait. De son côté, Lilith n'avait jamais pris cette habitude bien qu'elle la connaisse, et bizarrement, Milo avait l'impression de l'avoir perdue, cette témérité du regard. Tout en ressentant quelque chose de rassurant.

_ _Ouais, ben c'est n'importe quoi ce que tu ressens Milo._

__ Comment ca n'importe quoi ? _

__ Allez, quand t'arrêtera d'être aveugle tu me feras signe._

__ Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi ?_

Lilith hésita. Pas moqueusement. Mais elle se demanda soudain si Milo avait compris avec toutes les allusions lourdes qu'elle avait faites, ou s'il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait.

_ _T'inquiète pas va. Tu ne t'es même pas rendue compte que tu m'avais laissé l'accès à ce que tu savais petit à petit. Et même à ce sujet précis. _

__ Non mais tu plaisantes ?_

__ Pas du tout Lilith._

Ne sachant pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon, Lilith plissa un sourcil et décida de lancer une ligne histoire de voir ce qu'elle allait ferrer.

__ Et ca ne t'a pas… Choqué ?_

__ Que Camus m'aime ? Lilith, tu n'es plus fermée à mon esprit. Pas la peine d'essayer de bluffer. _

Lilith jura donc intérieurement sur elle et Milo, et repris aussi sec :

__ Fais le malin, n'empêche que t'as pas répondu, espèce d'insecte !_

__ Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _

Lilith réalisa soudain une chose. Pourquoi ne savait-elle pas quand Milo avait découvert ça, et depuis quand ne lisait-elle plus tout ce qu'il ressentait ?

__ Je ne sais pas quoi en penser. _

__ Il va être content Camus._

Le Scorpion se hérissa brusquement.

_ _Ca te fait rire ? Moi pas ! Il s'agit des sentiments de mon… Mon… _

__ Ton ton quoi, hein ?_

__ Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Je dois y réfléchir pour lui donner ma réponse. Pas à la légère. _

Oh vache. Le Scorpion avait mûri.

_ _Eh bien Milo. Tu m'épates à le prendre si calmement._

__ Je suppose que je devais déjà m'en douter. _

Lilith demeura pensive, et cacha soigneusement sa réflexion à Milo. Comment pouvait-il s'en douter ? Le comportement de Camus ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Et à moins d'être empathe, on ne connait que ses propres sentiments avec certitude.

Un violent claquement de porte la sortit de sa réflexion. Angelo venait de rentrer dans la pièce, et fixait Camus comme s'il allait le tuer.

_ Toi ! La prochaine fois que tu me donnes un ordre, je t'écorche vif !

_ Il me ferait beau voir.

Lilith écarquilla des yeux. Il leur arrivait quoi au Cancer et au Verseau ? Camus ne répondait jamais à la provocation par une autre provocation, et Angelo était rarement aussi en rogne pour… Pourquoi ? Parce que Camus lui avait donné un ordre ? La blague.

Elle mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus, mais décida de miser sur son esprit de déduction, et de les laisser jouer la scène qu'ils venaient de commencer.

_ Ok ok Angelo, on a compris, ca s'est mal passé avec Aphrodite. J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas rattrapé pour arranger les choses.

Angelo grogna rudement.

_ Toi, tu ne peux être qu'une femelle pour parler de la sorte. J'aurai du m'en douter.

_ Quoi ? Parce que soudain Milo t'attire, tu crois que c'est parce que le démon qui le possède est une femme ? Tu serais surpris.

_ TOI !

Angelo venait de rugir, mais une voix s'éleva, et se fit entendre par-dessus le bruit, comme si le fait qu'elle soit utilisée la rendait plus audible que les autres.

Kanon venait de se réveiller.

_ Lilith… Ta main…

Lilith regarda la main de Milo que Kanon tenait fermement depuis qu'il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Et nota avec désagrément à quel point c'était bizarre de s'entendre appelée par son vrai nom. Et surenchérit dans le désagrément en entendant la douceur de sa voix lorsqu'elle demanda :

_ Quoi Kanon ?… Quoi ma main ?

Kanon parut surpris, puis répondit :

_ Chais pas… Elle est pleine de doigts ?

* * *

Aphrodite était simplement furieux, mais hors de question de repasser par le temple de Camus. Il trépignait au milieu du temple du Capricorne, fait comme un rat.

_ Et si tu me disais ce qui se passe au lieu d'user les dalles de mon temple à toute vitesse ?

_ Je sais même pas par où commencer !

La voix d'Aphrodite était si aigue qu'il cru en avoir perdu une sur deux.

_ Mmmouaaais… Mais encore ?

_ Oh deux secondes hein !

Shura était peut être compréhensif, et apparemment élu l'épaule du Sanctuaire sur laquelle pleurer, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'on lui parle sur ce ton, qui plus est dans son propre temple. Il empoigna Aphrodite à bras le corps et le fit entrer de force dans son salon. Et avant que le Poissons ne se mette à hurler au rapt, il dit de sa voix calme mais imposante :

_ Allez allez. Assieds toi, calme toi, et raconte moi.

Etrangement, le Poissons s'assit.

_ Je… Je pense que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

_ Je pense que je peux bien comprendre.

Ce qu'Aphrodite ne savait pas, c'est que la veille, Angelo avait été très bavard grâce, ou à cause de l'alcool. Et surtout, que Shura commençait à se… souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit la veille.

_ Quoi ? Angelo a parlé ? Quand tu as ce ton là, tu parles de source sûre.

Shura déglutit. La facilité avec laquelle Aphrodite lisait dans les gens était parfois effrayante. Heureusement qu'il ne s'en servait pas pour manipuler à outrance… A priori.

_ Super. Ah non mais vraiment, super. Je le déteste. Il n'a aucun respect pour moi. Comment j'ai pu croire…

_ Je t'arrête de suite. Si tu avais vu comment il a parlé de toi… Ce n'était pas moqueur.

Il s'attendait à voir de l'espoir dans le regard d'Aphrodite, mais celui-ci détourna les yeux, l'air éteint.

_ Je m'en doute. Ce n'est pas l'enflure finie que tout le monde croit qu'il est. Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il n'en parle pas.

_ Aphrodite… Tu n'es pas le premier à tomber amoureux d'un ami, c'est même plutôt fréquent.

Le Poissons se cacha le visage dans les mains. Le mot avait été lâché.

_ Pitié ne dis pas çaaaa…

_ Et de toute façon, s'il n'avait pas autant bu hier soir, il ne m'aurait rien dit.

_ Tu vas arrêter de le défendre autant ? On est tous capables de se maîtriser malgré l'alcool ! S'il te l'a dit c'est parce qu'il avait envie de te le dire en son âme et conscience !

Shura soupira. Aphrodite avait toujours l'hypothèse pour contrer la moindre affirmation, toujours le mot pour ne jamais admettre ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Comme le fait qu'il savait très bien qu'Angelo n'aurait pas parlé de lui en mal.

_ Et voila, tu ne dis rien. J'ai raison.

_ Tu es persuadé par ta bêtise.

_ Vous m'avez trahi. Vous parlez dans mon dos de mes sentiments, vous avez du bien vous marrer, tu dois avoir une hauuute opinion de moi maintenant !

Le Poissons essayait d'etre acide, mais il ne demandait qu'une chose : être rassuré. Sauf qu'il n'était plus un enfant. Shura se leva, s'assit à coté de lui sur le canapé, et passa un bras autour des épaules du Poissons.

_ Arrête de dire des _tonterias_. Ce ne sont pas tes sautes d'humeurs ou tes sentiments qui vont éloigner les gens de toi. Tu le sais très bien, et tu n'as pas besoin de faire de mélodrames pour que les gens te le prouvent.

Shura laissa ces mots pénétrer la cervelle d'Aphrodite, puis repris.

_ Par contre… Tu ne devrais pas rester coincé dans cette situation.

Shura ne voyait pas le visage du Suédois de profil, seulement un fouillis de boucles turquoise en désordre. Il l'entendit renifler vaguement, et le sentit hocher la tête.

_ _Muy bien_. Reste ici autant que tu veux si le cœur t'en dit.

Le cœur lui en disait apparemment puisqu'il ne bougea pas, et resta dans cette position pendant un bon moment.

* * *

Saga était un peu mal à l'aise, sans réussir à définir pourquoi. Shaka avait l'air à la fois énervé et souffrant, et l'avait évité pendant tout l'après midi.

Et du coup il pensait beaucoup à lui. Parce qu'il était inquiet pour le blond. Forcément, à le voir se mettre dans des états pas possibles, Saga comme n'importe qui d'autre ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose. Même si Shaka essayait de le dissimuler de manière manifeste.

Peut être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire sa déclaration à Milo ce soir… Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de rester auprès de la Vierge…

_ Shaka ? Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Le blond se tourna vers lui et le fusilla du regard, mais sa voix semblait maitrisée.

_ Rien. Vas-y.

Saga était énervé de ne pas comprendre. N'était-il pas le chevalier des Gémeaux, dont le signe était censé faire de lui un as de la communication ? N'était-il pas craint et redouté à une époque ? Maintenant Shaka ne le respectait plus. Et pourtant il lui avait semblé qu'il le respectait pendant tout le temps où il l'avait côtoyé. Quelle était la différence ? Idrajin méritait-il plus de respect que lui ?

_ Ca suffit maintenant Shaka. Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe. Je ne suis pas idiot au point de ne pas pouvoir comprendre.

_ Eh ben, si tu savais.

Le blond était amer, ça ne lui ressemblait pas et ça ne lui allait pas non plus.

_ Tu es en train de me traiter d'idiot, Shaka ?

Cette fois la voix de Saga était dangereusement menaçante.

_ Je te traite de non ponctuel, tu vas être en retard avec ton prééécieux rendez-vous.

_ Mais c'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Je t'aime !

Saga eut l'impression de rater une marche, et essaya de se rattraper tant bien que mal.

_ … Pardon ?

_ Je t'aime. Mais ça, tu t'en fous. Tu es complètement aveugle. Tu ne penses que par Milo, alors le reste, tu ne le vois même pas ! Va-t en, laisse moi, va retrouver ton fantasme.

Shaka ne regardait plus le Grec alors qu'il crachait ces mots avec un mépris cachant toute la douleur qu'il éprouvait à les dire à haute voix. Il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction, il n'arrivait même pas à croire qu'il avait fait sa déclaration. Il ne réalisait pas. Il entendit juste Saga faire volte face et sortir du Temple.

Voilà. Il avait tout gagné.

* * *

_ Shuraaaa ?

L'Espagnol releva la tête, encore agité des restes de son fou rire.

_ Oui, quoi ?

_ Ce soir, c'est à notre tour de boire.

_~tbc~_


End file.
